


Quiero un bebé

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic frances Je veux un bebé de YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314. Tres meses después del regreso de Neverland. Emma y Regina son amigas y se entienden bien con la custodia de Henry. Todo va bien o casi. Regina tiene una idea en la mente y hará todo lo posible por llevarla a cabo</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312615/1/Je-veux-un-b%C3%A9b%C3%A9</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una extraña propuesta

Como todos los miércoles por la tarde, desde hace tres meses, Emma y Henry se encontraban frente al 108 de Mifflin Street. Las dos mujeres se habían hecho amigas y habían establecido una custodia alterna: Regina tenía a Henry de miércoles a domingo, y Emma de domingo a miércoles. Una vez a la semana se ponían de acuerdo para compartir una comida con su hijo.

«¡Emma, Henry!» la morena echó un vistazo a su reloj y sonrió ligeramente «¡Habéis llegado puntual hoy!»

La sheriff puso los ojos en blanco, pero igualmente respondió

«Sí, todo llega alguna vez»

«¡Hola, mamá!» el muchacho no le dio tiempo a responder y se metió para dentro.

«Henry, ¡no corras por las escaleras!» suspiró Regina, cansada de tener que repetirle una y otra vez lo mismo a su hijo.

«Bueno, ¡hasta más tarde!» Emma sonreía, divertida, y comenzaba a alejarse.

«¡Emma, espera!» la rubia se detuvo en mitad de los escalones y se dio la vuelta «¿Tienes unos minutos?  Me gustaría hablarte de una cosa»

En apariencia, la reina no dejaba transparentar nada, pero Emma comenzaba a conocerla bien y sentía que estaba nerviosa.

Se encogió de hombros y simplemente respondió

«Ok» Y entró a su vez en la casa. La condujo hacia su despacho y le ofreció un vaso de sidra.

Se sentaron una frente a la otra en los sillones y la morena bebió algunos sorbos antes de tomar la palabra.

«¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que lamentabas enormemente no haber podido criar a Henry?»

«Sí, claro» Emma asintió, intrigada

«¿Has tenido ganas de tener otro hijo?»

«Eh, sí, a veces» Frunció el ceño «Regina, ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar exactamente?»

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza ante la impaciencia de la joven, después inspiró profundamente antes de responder

«Quiero tener un bebé»

Emma escupió buena parte del líquido que acaba de tragar tosiendo ruidosamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, consiguió articular

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De quién?»

Regina reviró los ojos ligeramente molesta ante la actitud de la rubia, sin embargo se lo explicó calmadamente

«Siempre he querido quedar embarazada y me gustaría tener otro hijo. He pensado en las diferentes posibilidades que se me ofrecían y tú eres la mejor opción» ante la expresión perdida de su amiga, ella precisó «Me gustaría tener un bebé contigo»

«¿Tú qué?» De nuevo Emma escupió el contenido de su boca por el suelo

«Deberías quizás dejar de beber cuando te hable…voy a tener que lavar la alfombra» la morena suspiraba  y tenía una expresión de fastidio.

«Lo siento, pero, ahora mismo, ¡a tu alfombra que le den!» la rubia se había levantado y se paseaba de arriba a abajo de la estancia bajo la mirada ligeramente divertida de la otra mujer «¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Quieres un bebé? ¿Conmigo? ¿Sabes que es biológicamente imposible? Mierda, ¿qué es lo que anda mal en tu cabeza?»

«¿Ya? ¿Has acabado?» Regina arqueaba una ceja y sonreía de lado mientras Emma se volvía a sentar sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera conversando con una loca «Hay un hechizo para eso, pero exige combinar dos magias muy poderosas. Solo hay dos personas en esta ciudad que podrían ser técnicamente capaces de hacerlo conmigo y…» se estremeció ligeramente «Rumpel definitivamente no es una opción»

«¿Un hechizo?» la rubia rio nerviosamente «Sabes que hay otro método más natural para quedar embarazada, ¿verdad? Ya sabes…¡acostarte con un tío!»

«¡Oh, gracias, Emma! ¡No lo había pensado!» respondió sarcásticamente la Reina «Por supuesto que podría, pero no deseo que un cualquiera busque formar parte de la vida de mi hijo»

«Evidentemente» Emma puso los ojos en blanco «¿Y la fecundación in vitro?»

«¡No puedo concebir un hijo en un hospital con un médico!» Regina hizo una mueca y puso expresión indignada

«Por supuesto, pero conmigo y un poco de magia no hay problema» la rubia movió la cabeza nerviosamente, estupefacta ante la conversación que estaba teniendo con la otra mujer.

«Lo encuentro más…» se tomó unos segundos para encontrar el término adecuado «…lógico. Después de todo, ya tenemos un hijo juntas. Y las dos queremos otro. Yo tendré la ocasión de quedar embarazada y tú podrás verlo crecer y criarlo»

«Lógico…Por supuesto» Rio Emma «¿No lo encuentras egoísta? Con Henry no hemos tenido otra elección, pero en este caso hablas de imponer voluntariamente a un niño custodias compartidas y todas esas mierdas»

«He pensado en ello y me he dicho que podrías venirte  a vivir aquí» Regina estaba tranquila y parecía haber pensado en todo.

«¿Qué?» Se tomó un momento para calmarse e inspiró y expiró lentamente «¿Me pides que tenga un hijo contigo y que me venga a vivir a tu casa? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?»

«Te pido tener _otro_  hijo conmigo» ella puso los ojos en blanco «Y tú misma me has dicho que ya no soportas vivir con tus padres y que deseabas mudarte. La casa es grande y tiene suficientes habitaciones. Incluso tendrías tu propio cuarto de baño» añadió sonriendo «Y Henry ya no se verá obligado a compartir su tiempo entre las dos»

«¿Y si alguna de las dos conoce a alguien?»

«Como te he dicho, la casa es suficientemente grande. Arreglaremos eso cuando llegue el momento si la relación llegara a ser  lo bastante seria»

Ella estaba imperturbable y no pestañeaba ante ninguna de las preguntas.

«¿Y Henry? ¿Has hablado con él?»

«No, por supuesto que no» movió la cabeza negativamente y bebió un trago de sidra «No iba a hablar con él sin hablar primero contigo. Pero, a menudo me ha dicho que lamenta no tener un hermano o hermana y estoy segura de que adoraría que vivieras aquí»

Ante la expresión perdida y molesta de la rubia, ella añadió dulcemente

«Emma, escucha…No te pido que respondas ahora. Sé muy bien que es una difícil decisión y que es mucha información para procesar de golpe» Intentó captar la mirada de la joven y hundió sus ojos en los de ella «Quiero un bebé y no quiero hacerlo sola. Y sé que contigo funcionará porque ya funciona con Henry. Por favor, prométeme que al menos lo vas a pensar»

«Ok…» Emma asintió despacio y se levantó «Lo voy a pensar. Prometido» Cogió su chaqueta y se marchó sin darse la vuelta.

 

Hacía tres semanas que Regina le había hecho esa extraña propuesta a la rubia. Tres semanas que no habían vuelto a hablar de ello. La Reina hacía como si no pasara nada, prefiriendo no meterle presión, pero comenzaba, poco a poco, a angustiarse. Al comienzo, estaba segura de que Emma aceptaría, pero, ahora, lo dudaba seriamente.

Emma, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Noche y día, esa propuesta la obsesionaba y se adentraba cada vez más en su mente.

¿Quería tener otro hijo? ¡Claro que sí! Amaba a Henry más que a nada en el mundo y sufría terriblemente por no haber asistido a su primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos…Sentía esa falta y por supuesto, sí, le gustaría tener la oportunidad de vivir todo eso.

¿Podría criar a ese niño con Regina? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, es verdad, ya tenían un hijo juntas. Pasara lo que pasara, la morena formaría  parte siempre de su vida. Y era una buena madre.

¿Podría vivir con Regina? Eso se volvía complicado…Pero, sin duda, había ventajas en mudarse a casa de la morena. Por supuesto, ella es bastante insoportable y maniática y seguramente existe una lista interminable de cosas prohibidas en su casa. Pero ella cocinaba, no tendría que pagar alquiler, vería a Henry todos los días y tendría más espacio del que tenía actualmente.

Para ser sinceros, Emma había tomado su decisión, pero estaba aterrorizada ante las consecuencias. Sin embargo, una tarde, después de una enésima disputa con sus padres, se dirigió a casa de la morena sin dudar.

«¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?» Regina estaba sorprendida de ver a la rubia en su puerta un viernes por la noche

«Sí» estaba nerviosa, pero segura de lo que hacia allí

«¿Quieres hablar con Henry?» frunció el ceño, intrigada

«No»

«¿Hay alguna razón para que estés aquí?» Comenzaba a perder la paciencia

«Acepto» Se mordía el labio interior nerviosamente.

«¿Tú…?» la morena no podía creérselo

«Acepto. Me gustaría tener un bebé contigo» los ojos de la mujer que tenía delante comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y ella añadió con prudencia «Pero con una única condición»

«Te escucho»

«Henry…quiero que él esté de acuerdo con esto y totalmente cómodo. No quiero que piense que intentamos reemplazarlo o lo que sea. Si hacemos esto, será con él»

Regina asintió sonriendo, aliviada. Para ella, no podría ser de otra manera. Nunca se lanzaría a esta aventura si fuera a herir a su hijo.

«Mañana por la noche podemos hablar con él, si quieres»

«Ok, perfecto»

El silencio se instaló y las dos se sintieron un poco incómodas. Emma miró su reloj.

«Bueno, es tarde. Te voy a dejar»

«Bien, hasta mañana»

«Sí, hasta mañana»

 

 

Al día siguiente por la noche, Emma iba de arriba abajo en la cocina de la morena. Se había levantado justo algo después de haber llegado y hacía 10 minutos que se escondía.

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡El pollo se enfría!» Regina tenía una mano en una cadera y la otra apoyada en la encimera

La rubia resopló y se pasó con gesto nervioso la mano por el cabello.

«Ya no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo»

«No seas ridícula, es nuestro hijo, no un dragón» Ella puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó más calmadamente, ligeramente ansiosa «¿Tienes miedo de que acepte o se niegue?»

«Que se niegue…» había murmurado tan débilmente que la morena no estuvo segura de haber escuchado.

«Todo va a ir bien» empujó a la joven por los hombros y la condujo suavemente hacia fuera de la cocina.

Entraron las dos en el comedor bajo la mirada suspicaz de su hijo.

«¿Mamá? ¿Todo bien?»

«Sí, chico, lo siento, necesita reflexionar un poco»

«¿Reflexionar sobre qué?» él entrecerró los ojos

«Hay algo de lo que nos gustaría hablarte, cariño» Regina había comenzado a servir su plato, mientras que Emma se había vuelto a sentar en su sitio.

«Euh…de acuerdo»

La morena se sentó entre Emma y su hijo y esperó a que la rubia tomara la palabra. Esta bebió un  sorbo de vino e inspiró suavemente.

«¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito o una hermanita?»

«¿Alguna de las dos está embarazada?»

Miró a sus madres, por turno, frunciendo el ceño.

«No, corazón. Aún no, al menos, pero hemos hablado y…»

«Si tú estás de acuerdo, nos gustaría…»

Incapaces de formular el plan correctamente, miraron a su hijo esperando que él comprendiera. Henry, por su parte, veía que sus madres estaban nerviosas y que intentaban decirle algo; así que se tomó unos segundos para analizar la poca información que le habían dado.

«No entiendo muy bien» se tragó un trozo de pollo y volvió a hablar «¿Queréis tener un bebé?»

«Sí» respondieron a la vez

«¿Juntas?» Mientras seguía comiendo, apuntó  el tenedor hacia las dos.

«Sí»

Una vez más, hablaron a la vez intercambiando una mirada

«¿Salís juntas?»

«¡No, no!» Emma respondió precipitadamente casi ahogándose con lo que acababa de tragar.

«No, no, no» Regina tenía los ojos desorbitados y la voz extrañamente aguda «¿De dónde sacas semejantes ideas?»

«Bueno, normalmente las personas que quieren tener hijos juntos están en pareja» se encogió de hombros

«Sí, bueno, pero nosotras no somos como todo el mundo, chico»

«De acuerdo…» él dudó un poco, después hizo la pregunta que le quemaba los labios «¿Cómo vais a hacer?»

«Existe un hechizo para ello» Puso su mano en el brazo de su hijo y le habló con esa voz suave que solo utilizaba con él «Cariño, tu opinión cuenta mucho para nosotras. Si no estás cómodo con esto, renunciaremos sin lamentaciones»

«Y que sepas que, decidas lo que decidas, me voy a mudar aquí»

«A una de las habitaciones de huéspedes» La morena creyó necesario precisárselo a su hijo.

«Así que….» frunció el ceño y recapituló «Vamos a vivir los tres juntos aquí, y queréis tener otro hijo. Juntas. Pero no estáis juntas»

«Voilà»

«Eso es»

Ellas miraron al muchacho, nerviosas y tensas, y él se aprovechó algunos segundos más de la situación.

«¡Lo encuentro genial!» sonrió ampliamente

«¿De verdad?»

«¿En serio?»

«Sí, vivir con las dos y tener un hermano o hermana, ¡es un sueño! ¡Vamos a ser una verdadera familia!»

«Ya somos una verdadera familia, chico»

«¿Y cómo se lo vas a decir al abuelo y a la abuela?» sonrió maliciosamente imaginando ya las caras de sus abuelos

«De eso no tengo la menor idea» ella suspiró ruidosamente

«¿Podré estar ahí? Cuando se lo digas» el muchacho rio ligeramente.

«Yo también quiero» Regina sonrió de lado

«Eso, reíros de mí…» hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

El resto de la velada transcurrió más serenamente, pero Emma volvió a su casa con un nudo en la garganta. Iba a tener que hablar con sus padres al día siguiente y esa idea la angustiaba terriblemente. Hubiera querido tener más tiempo para preparar el terreno, pero sabía que si lo retrasaba, Regina o Henry acabarían por soltar la bomba “por accidente”

 


	2. Mudanza

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Emma se levantó arrastrando los pies. Decir que estaba nerviosa sería un eufemismo. Aterrorizada sería la palabra más justa. Y estaba extenuada. Esa noche, no había podido pegar ojo y le había dado vueltas, como en bucle, a la conversación que iba a tener con sus padres. Se había imaginado diferentes escenarios, había preparado su discurso intentando elegir las palabras justas. Pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera, y la manera en la que presentara las cosas, no iría bien.

Encontró a sus padres en la cocina, sonriendo y radiantes como de costumbre.

«Hola» les hizo un gesto con la mano y se sentó a la barra.

Su padre le dio un beso en la frente y le puso delante una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras que su madre la abrazó y le dedicó un feliz.

«¡Buenos días, cariño!» Observó a su hija unos segundos y añadió, preocupada «¿Has dormido mal?»

«Sí»

Ella miraba su taza sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

«¿Algo te preocupa?» Se podía ver claramente la inquietud en los ojos de David.

«Puedes contárnoslo todo, lo sabes» Snow apoyó una mano en el brazo de su hija y le dedicó una tierna mirada.

Emma alzó la cabeza y reviró los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre hacen una montaña de un grano de arena? Ella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, después se pasó una mano por el pelo.

«Yo, euh…voy a mudarme»

Los Charmings intercambiaron una mirada sonriendo. No parecían en absoluto sorprendidos, y David le respondió sencillamente.

«De acuerdo»

Snow asintió sonriendo ligeramente; la mano en la espalda de su marido.

«¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?» la rubia frunció el ceño

«Para ser sinceros…lo sospechábamos, cariño» ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hija, ella añadió «Tienes 30 años y un hijo. El apartamento no es muy grande y podemos comprender que tengas necesidad de más espacio y más intimidad»

«Es normal, los hijos abandonan el domicilio paterno cuando se hacen adultos» David sonreía, pero la nostalgia se leía en sus ojos «Ya estamos agradecidos por haber podido vivir contigo estos últimos años»

«Oh» Emma suspiró, aliviada. Bebió un sorbo del chocolate y se tomó algunos segundos para reflexionar. Estaba yendo mejor de lo que había imaginado. Solo quedaba abordar el tema “Regina-bebé” «Ok. Estoy contenta de que os lo toméis así»

«Somos tus padres, Emma. Estamos para apoyarte, no debes preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas» Snow le sonrió tiernamente.

«¿Entonces?» David se volvió a servir un taza de café y se sentó frente a su hija «¿Ya sabes dónde vas a vivir?»

«De hecho sí…» Emma quería seguir, pero fue interrumpida por una exclamación de su madre.

«¡Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, hubiéramos podido ver pisos juntos!»

«Bueno, euh…de hecho» la rubia bajó la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de su chocolate «Voy a vivir con Regina»

«¿Tú vas a qué?»

«¿Perdón?»

Sus dos padres se quedaron en shock. Tenían los ojos desorbitados, la boca ligeramente abierta y la incomprensión mezclada con una chispa de cólera se leía en sus miradas.

«Voy a vivir con Regina» repitió las palabras más lentamente mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

«Pero, ¿por qué?» David estaba completamente perdido

«Ya no quieres vivir con nosotros, pero ¿con ella no tienes ningún problema?» por su parte, Snow se sentía herida y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

«¡Oh, wow!» Emma levantó los brazos en señal de paz «Vamos a calmarnos. En primer lugar, no dejáis de repetir que Regina “forma parte de la familia” desde que hemos vuelto de Neverland. En segundo lugar, es la madre de Henry. Si vivo en su casa, podré ver a mi hijo todos los días. Podéis comprender eso, ¿no?»

Sus padres se cruzaron de brazos e intercambiaron una mirada. Al cabo de tres largos segundos de silencio, Snow retomó la palabra.

«Evidentemente sí» la mandíbula apretada, murmuró «Supongo que podemos comprenderlo»

«Y Regina, ¿qué piensa ella?» él esperaba en su interior que la morena estuviera recelosa.

«De hecho, es idea suya» Emma rio por los nervios. Ahora tenía que hablarles del plan “bebé”

«¡Qué!»

«Aquí hay gato escondido»

«No. Piensa en lo que es mejor para Henry y somos amigas» Después de unos segundos de vacilación, añadió «En fin, creo. Supongo que para ella soy lo más próximo a una amiga»

«Emma, cariño» Su madre la miraba como si fuera estúpida «Conozco a Regina. Por supuesto que te ha hecho esa propuesta por Henry, pero tiene otra cosa en la cabeza»

«Tu madre tiene razón. Quizás haya cambiado, pero nada de lo que hace es totalmente desinteresado»

«Tenéis razón» Vació de un trago la taza de chocolate y se levantó del taburete, poniendo así una distancia razonable entre ella y sus padres «No me ha hecho esta propuesta solo por Henry o por hacerme un favor»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» Snow frunció el ceño

Emma inspiró y expiró lentamente, después soltó lo más rápido posible

«Reginayyoqueremostenerunbebé»

Nadie habló durante varios largos minutos. Emma miraba a sus padres, inquieta e incómoda. Los Charming se volvían poco a poco más pálidos. David abrió y cerró  la boca, varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Snow puso su mano sobre el brazo de su marido y se aferró a él, después preguntó casi al borde de una histeria.

«Emma, por favor, dime que hemos escuchado mal»

«Lo siento» Ella se pasó la mano por los cabellos con gran nerviosismo «Regina y yo queremos tener un bebé, juntas»

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» la pequeña morena sintió su cabeza dar vueltas «Me voy a desmayar»

David le trajo una silla sobre la que ella se dejó caer.

«Pero, ¿por qué quieres hacer algo parecido con ella?» David se estremeció y frunció el ceño.

«Sé que puede parecer extraño, pero de hecho…» poniendo los ojos en blanco, repitió las palabras de Regina «Es bastante lógico» Sin darle la ocasión a su padres para que la interrumpieran, continuó hablando «Las dos queremos tener otro hijo y ya tenemos uno juntas, entonces, ¿por qué no?»

«Porque las cosas no funcionan así, Emma» Snow se levantó y tomó las mano de su hija «Un hijo es fruto del amor de dos personas. No es el resultado de un acuerdo práctico o de algo lógico» La miro tiernamente y le acarició la mejilla «¿No prefieres esperar a conocer a alguien al que poder amar sinceramente y con quien tener el deseo de vivir y compartir todo eso?»

«No» Amarga y desengañada, continuó «Ya viví todo eso. Me enamoré y deseé fundar una familia. Y al final, me encarcelaron, di a luz en prisión y tuve que abandonar a mi hijo. Me perdí los  primeros once años de la vida de mi hijo porque cometí la tontería de creer en el amor»

«Emma, tú…»

«¡No, escúchame!» Soltó las manos de su madre y continuó elevando el tono de voz «Regina es la madre de Henry y sé que ella siempre estará ahí para él. Así que siempre formará parte de mi vida. Y es una buena madre. Sé que puedo contar con ella y que no me abandonará. Es la persona más fiable para eso»

«Pero, ¿y si conoces a alguien?» David estaba más que perplejo

«Si alguien me ama, aceptará a mis hijos y a su otra madre» Comenzaba a perder la paciencia; nunca antes había tenido que justificar sus decisiones.

«Cariño, no creo que sea una buena idea»

«Stop. No os estoy pidiendo vuestra autorización. Habéis dicho que estaríais ahí para apoyarme, así que, hacedlo» Miró a sus padres y movió la cabeza, desilusionada «Me voy a mudar y a tener un bebé con Regina, estéis de acuerdo o no. Preferiría hacerlo con vosotros, porque sois mi familia y os necesito, pero si tengo que hacerlo sin vosotros…Que así sea»

Caminó hacia la puerta e iba a marcharse cuando sintió a su padre agarrarla por la muñeca para retenerla.

«¡Emma, espera! Por favor» él se dio la vuelta hacia su mujer y esta asintió suspirando «Evidentemente que estaremos aquí para ti y para ese niño. Claro que te apoyamos. Solo es que es demasiado perturbador para nosotros»

«También lo es para mí, es por eso que os necesito»

Él asintió y ella se dejó arrastrar de nuevo a la cocina.

«Entonces, euh… » Snow buscaba cómo formular la pregunta sin enfadar más a su hija «¿Cómo vais a…hacer…para la concepción?»

«Aparentemente existe un hechizo»

«Evidentemente. Lo contrario me hubiera sorprendido» él sacudió la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula «¿Y cuándo piensas mudarte?»

«No sé mucho. Henry está tremendamente excitado con todo esto y le gustaría que me mudase hoy» reviró los ojos y suspiró «Tengo que ir a ver a Regina ahora que ya estáis al corriente»

«De acuerdo, ¿podemos ayudarte con tus cosas?»

«Sería muy amable por vuestra parte»

Los Charminf habían comprendido que Emma no cambiaría de opinión y ellos estaban dispuestos a todo para no perderla otra vez. Snow de todas maneras se hizo la promesa de tener una pequeña conversación con su ex madrastra.

«Lo siento, pero la señora Alcaldesa ha dejado muy claro que no deseaba ser molestada»

«Dígale que yo estoy aquí» gruñó la sheriff resoplando ruidosamente

Emma sabía que la dragón que ejercía de secretaría de la morena no la apreciaba en absoluto, pero, hoy, no tenía la paciencia de fingir cordialidad hacia ella.

«Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso» La joven le dedicó una gran sonrisa hipócrita dejando claro que no lo sentía en absoluto.

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque no desea ser molestada» Tenía un aire altanero y condescendiente que Emma no soportaba.

Sacó su teléfono y tecleó con rapidez.

**_“Dile a la puta de tu secretaria que me deje entrar o te juro que tiro la puerta abajo”_ **

Algunos segundos más tarde, el teléfono de la secretaria sonó

«¿Emily?»

«¿Sí, señora Alcaldesa?»

«Haga pasar a la sheriff Swan»

La joven apretó la mandíbula mientras que Emma le sonreía victoriosamente

«Bien» Colgó, se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo a la rubia antes de abrir

«La señora Alcaldesa está dispuesta a recibirla»

Emma entró con paso rápido en el despacho de Regina y fue a sentarse directamente frente a ella.

«No soporto a tu secretaria; me enerva»

«Eso quiere decir que hace bien su trabajo» La morena sonrió de lado, divertida y Emma reviró los ojos «Tu madre me ha llamado para invitarme a tomar el té en Granny’s, ¿he de suponer que eso significa que ya has hablado con tus padres?»

«Sí»

«¿Has sacado fotos o videos?» Regina estaba de un humor guasón

«Regina, no es divertido» puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir «Tendrán que hacerse a la idea, pero podría haber sido peor»

«Bien. ¿Cuándo te mudas?»

«No lo sé, pensaba que podía llevar el grueso de mis cosas hoy, y lo demás poco a poco»

«Perfecto» Cogió su bolso y sacó una llave que tendió a la rubia sonriendo «Es una copia de la llave de la entrada. Ya que tengo que ver a tu madre esta tarde, no voy a poder ayudarte a instalarte, pero Henry te enseñará tu habitación»

«Ok, gracias» ella se levantó, dispuesta a salir, pero se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta de repente de algo «Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que tengo que ir a buscar al chico al colegio?»

Regina arqueó una ceja antes de responder.

«En efecto»

«Y a todo esto, ¿cuándo trabajo yo?»

«Esa, querida, es una pregunta que me hago todos los días»

La morena sonrió de lado mientras que Emma revisó una vez más los ojos suspirando antes de dejar el despacho.

Emma había colocado parte de sus cosas en su nueva casa con la ayuda de su padre y de Henry mientras que Regina había pasado la tarde con Snow en Granny’s.

Cuando la morena llegó a su casa esa tarde, fue acogida por gritos que provenían de su salón.

«¡Ma, cúbreme, yo los cojo!»

«Solo te queda una vida, chico, no lo conseguirás. ¡Déjame a mí!»

«¡Estoy mejor armado que tú!»

«¿Puedo saber qué pasa aquí?» Regina los miraba, las cejas levantadas, cruzada de brazos.

«¡Hola, mamá! Jugamos» Le dio una gran e inocente sonrisa

«Buenas tarde, cariño» Ella le sonrió tiernamente antes de poner su atención en la rubia «¿Emma? ¿Qué es eso?» Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar la tele con expresión desdeñosa

«Una videoconsola» la rubia sonreía de lado

«¿Y qué hace en mi salón?»

«Es nuestro salón. ¿Cómo ha ido con mi madre?»

La morena reviró los ojos y respondió suspirando

«Bien. No está convencida del todo de que no te esté tendiendo una trampa, pero me deja el beneficio de la duda» Hizo una pausa y continuó sonriendo casi cruelmente «De todas maneras no tiene otra elección»

Emma se conformó con asentir con la cabeza, perdida en sus pensamientos, y Regina añadió

«Voy a preparar la cena»

«¿Necesitas ayuda?»

La Reina estalló espontáneamente en una carcajada ante la pregunta de la joven. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que esta estaba seria y ligeramente herida, respondió de manera neutra

«No, no hace falta, gracias»

«¿Podemos seguir jugando mientras?» Henry la miró sonriendo, lleno de esperanza. Regina reviró los ojos, pero respondió

«Supongo que sí» y se marchó hacia la cocina.

 

 


	3. Concepción

Un mes había transcurrido desde el traslado de Emma a la mansión. Las dos mujeres no habían querido precipitar las cosas y deseaban asegurarse de que la convivencia funcionaba antes de lanzarse. Evidentemente, había habido varias grandes peleas, pero comenzaban a conocerse y ahora conseguían solucionar los conflictos rápidamente a golpe de compromisos.

Esa mañana estaban desayunando tranquilamente mientras Henry aún dormía.

«Pronto entraré en periodo de ovulación» declaró la morena con si nada mientras consultaba sus emails en su Smartphone.

Emma alzó la cabeza de su bol de cereales y miró a la otra mujer con incomprensión.

«¿Ahora tenemos este tipo de conversación? ¿Se supone que te tengo que decir cuando me viene la regla?»

«No, no tienes que decírmelo. Desgraciadamente es una información que ya tengo» la rubia frunció el ceño y ella se explicó «Estabas realmente insoportable la semana pasada y no te molestaste en vaciar la papelera del cuarto de baño. Sabes que no soy tu señora de la limpieza, ¿verdad?»

Emma reviró los ojos y continuó comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado, sabiendo que era preferible no responder. Regina inspiró y expiró lentamente, y después dijo calmadamente.

«Como sea, había pensado que podríamos intentarlo» Vacilante, precisó «Si te sientes lista, por supuesto, si no, podemos esperar al mes siguiente»

«¿Tienes que estar ovulando para hacerlo?» preguntó Emma con la boca llena

«Sabía que un día tendría una conversación sobre “¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?”, pero pensaba que sería con Henry» soltó sarcásticamente la Reina sonriendo.

«Sé cómo funciona…» precisó la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza «Pero no sabía que sería necesario si íbamos a utilizar la magia»

«La inseminación es mágica, pero todo el resto es _convencional._ No funcionará si mi cuerpo no está biológicamente preparado»

«Ok. ¿Será tanto mi hijo como el tuyo?» la sheriff sintió que su pregunta era torpe e intentó reformularla «Quiero decir, ¿el niño…?»

«Sí» la cortó la morena «Tendrá la mitad de mis genes y la mitad de los tuyos»

Emma se quedó algunos segundos pensando, después asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

«Sí, me gustaría que lo intentáramos»

 

 

 

**Viernes por la tarde-dos días más tarde**

Emma tocó discretamente a la puerta de la morena, después entró en su habitación. La joven la esperaba confortablemente sentada en su cama, con un libro en las manos.

«Todo bien, está durmiendo»

Regina asintió, se levantó, e indicó a la rubia que se sentara en el suelo. A continuación, cogió de encima de la cómoda una ampolla que contenía un líquido espeso marrón y un puñal, y se sentó frente a la otra mujer.

«¿Estás segura de que lo has comprendido todo?»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y respondió con voz laxa

«Sí, Regina»

En efecto, esta última le había explicado el procedimiento largo y tendido durante dos horas enteras hasta que ella se lo aprendió de memoria.

«Bien» la morena asintió, concentrada «Sobre todo, no lo olvides. Cuando comencemos, deberás focalizar tu mente en lo que queremos obtener. Debes visualizar la interacción de tu magia y la mía» Acompañaba sus palabras con grandes gestos y unió sus manos para simular una unión y añadió «Tienes que tener tantos deseos de tener  este bebé como yo,  de lo contrario, no funcionará»

«Lo sé» Emma suspiró ruidosamente «¿Podemos comenzar?»

Regina asintió de nuevo, desabotonó la camisa de su pijama de manera que su vientre quedara al descubierto, después se tragó el contenido de la ampolla, haciendo una ligera mueca.

A continuación, utilizó el  puñal para hacerse un largo corte sobre la palma. Una vez hecho, juntó sus dos manos de manera que las dos estuvieran recubiertas de sangre.

Emma la miraba atentamente, subyugada por la calma que emanaba la Reina. Esta le hizo un ligero movimiento  de cabeza: era la señal. Entonces, ella cogió el puñal e imitó fielmente los gestos de la morena.

Las dos mujeres cerraron los ojos y se cogieron de las manos, mezclando de esa manera sus sangres. Inspiraron y expiraron lentamente, hasta que ambas respiraciones fueran iguales, al mismo ritmo, y la morena murmuró suavemente, casi tiernamente, un encantamiento en una lengua que la sheriff no conocía.

Cuando la Reina se calló, Emma deposito sus dos manos sobre el vientre de aquella. Regina cubrió las manos de la rubia con las suyas y hundió su mirada en la de ella.

Durante largos minutos, no desviaron sus miradas y no pronunciaron una palabra; focalizando sus mentes en su _hipotético_ bebé.

De repente, una luz blanca emanó de la rubia, mientras que una luz violeta emanaba de la Reina. Las esencias de sus dos magias se mezclaron lentamente, y después penetraron en el vientre de Regina.

«¿Y ahora?» preguntó Emma, vacilante

Regina retiró dulcemente sus manos y la rubia hizo lo mismo.

«Ahora, esperar»

«¿Cómo sabremos que ha funcionado?»

Ella se levantó y tendió su mano a la morena para ayudarla.

«La semana que viene me haré un test de embarazo»

«Ok»

Lanzar el hechizo había sido más íntimo de lo que ellas se habían imaginado; las dos mujeres se sentían algo turbadas e incómodas. Se desearon unas buenas noches y se separaron rápidamente para ir a darse una ducha en sus respectivos cuartos de baño.

 

 

 

 

 

**Una semana más tarde**

Emma regresaba a la comisaría acompañada de su Ruby y su madre.

«¡No digas tonterías!» la rubia sacudía la cabeza riendo

«¡Vives con ella! ¡Intentáis tener un bebé!» Ruby separó los brazos y añadió como si fuera algo evidente «Necesariamente os acostáis juntas»

«Realmente no quiero escuchar esto» murmuró Snow haciendo una mueca. Hacía más de una hora que la loba interrogaba a su hija sobre el tema.

«Por enésima vez, Ruby, no me acuesto con Regina» Emma se sentó tras su escritorio y bebió un sorbo de su chocolate «Es estúpido, nuestra relación no tiene nada de ambiguo. Somos amigas. No soy lesbiana. Regina no es lesbiana»

«Voy a tener que contradecirte en eso» respondió maliciosamente la loba

«Ruby…» suplicó Snow revirando los ojos

«¿Qué?» la rubia frunció el ceño, asombrada

«Bueno…» respondió Ruby con tono de confidencia «No es lesbiana propiamente hablando, pero…»

Fue interrumpida de repente por el sonido de los tacones golpeando el suelo. Intercambiaron miradas y algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando aparecer a una Regina Mills visiblemente fuera de sí.

«¿Por qué no respondes al teléfono?» Tenía una mirada oscura y la mandíbula apretada; eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

«¡Señora Alcaldesa! ¡Qué placer verla!» respondió Emma de manera desenvuelta; para nada impresionada

«No estoy de broma, sheriff Swan» Regina caminaba peligrosamente hacia la rubia «Hace una hora que intento contactar contigo y siempre sale el buzón de voz»

«Haz metido la pata, Em’, tu novia parece realmente encolerizada» susurró discretamente Ruby.

Desgraciadamente para ella, la morena la escuchó y la fusiló con la mirada.

«Mi batería murió» declaró Emma sacando el teléfono del bolsillo posterior de sus vaqueros.

«También he llamado a la comisaria» replicó Regina, con una mano en la cadera

«Estaba en Granny’s con Ruby y mi madre…» murmuró la rubia como un niño cogido haciendo una travesura «Acabamos de volver»

«¡No te pago para que te diviertas con tus amigas! Se supone que tienes que estar constantemente disponible. ¿Qué habrías hecho si se hubiera producido una urgencia? ¿Si alguien te hubiera necesitado?» Sacudió la cabeza y agitó las manos «¡Es totalmente irresponsable! ¡Inadmisible!»

«Ok, Ok» Emma se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se puso delante de la otra mujer «Tienes razón, lo siento. No volverá a pasar» Regina se dio cuenta de que Henry ponía la misma cara cuando ella le reprendía después de haber hecho algo mal «¿Por qué me estabas buscando? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

La morena se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo intentando recordar lo que tenía que decir. Sin pronunciar palabra, deslizó una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una especie de varita de plástico aplastada. Bajo la mirada intrigada de las tres mujeres, simplemente se la dio a la rubia.

Emma había reconocido inmediatamente el test de embarazo y temblando ligeramente miró el resultado.

«Oh, mierda» Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, alzó la cabeza y vio que la morena también estaba emocionada «Lo hemos hecho. Lo hemos conseguido»

«Sí» Regina asintió sonriendo ampliamente «Lo hemos hecho»

Instintivamente Emma se acercó a la morena y la tomó en sus brazos. Esta se tensó un poco, después acabó por pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cadera.

«Vamos a tener un bebé» murmuró dulcemente la Reina, aún bajo el shock

«Vamos a tener un bebé» repitió la rubia una poco más fuerte para que Ruby y Snow escucharan.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» gritó Snow abrazando a las dos mujeres, cuando estas estaban separándose «¡Es maravilloso! ¡Voy a ser de nuevo abuela!»

«¡Todas mis felicitaciones!» dijo Ruby uniéndose al abrazo de grupo.

Regina se soltó rápidamente del abrazo bajo la mirada divertida de las tres mujeres: todo ese desbordamiento de afección comenzaba seriamente a molestarla.

«¡Voy a decírselo a David!» exclamó Snow sonriendo antes de declarar felizmente  «Un nuevo Charming en la familia, ¡hay que festejarlo!»

«¿Un nuevo qué?» peguntó la Reina, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho.

Emma se encogió de hombros y respondió de manera guasona.

«La mitad de mis genes»

«¡Esta noche venís todos a Granny’s! ¡Invita la casa!» propuso Ruby entusiasta

«¡Perfecto! ¡Hasta esta noche!» exclamó Snow marchándose rápidamente

«Yo también os dejo, voy a avisar a todo el mundo. ¡Hasta después!» dijo la loba antes de añadir maliciosamente «Oh, ¿Emma? Ella ha hecho pis sobre eso» señaló el test de embarazo que Emma aún apretaba en su mano, antes de salir.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban ahora solas e intercambiaron una mirada  de sorpresa.

«Así que cenamos esta noche en Granny’s sin duda con la mitad del pueblo» suspiró Emma dejando el test sobre la mesa

«Eso parece» Regina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró hastiada

«¿Vamos a buscar a Henry al colegio antes de que se entere por boca de alguien?» propuso la rubia cogiendo su chaqueta.

«Sí» respondió solamente la mujer.

 

 

 

 

Henry volvía a casa acompañado de sus dos madres; habían ido a buscarlo juntas y le habían dicho que tenían algo que anunciarle. Sin embargo, no sabía si era una buena o mala noticia; la expresión en sus rostros era indescifrable.

El trayecto se había hecho en silencio y él moría de ganas de saber lo que tenían que decirle.

«¿Te gustaría que te hiciera un pastel de chocolate para merendar? Sé que es tu preferido» preguntó tiernamente Regina

«Sí, pero antes explicadme qué pasa» respondió él, algo inquieto

Las dos madres intercambiaron una mirada y llevaron a su hijo al salón. Regina se sentó a su lado, mientras que Emma se sentó en la mesa baja, justo en frente de los dos.

«Chico, ¿te acuerdas de que te dijimos que   queríamos intentar tener un hijo?» La rubia temía la reacción de su hijo

«Sí» asintió, esperando la continuación

Regina le acarició tiernamente los cabellos y declaró dulcemente

«Estoy embarazada, mi amor»

Henry miró primero a una y después a otra, y exclamó sonriendo

«¡Es genial! Entonces, ¿voy a ser hermano mayor?»

Ella asintieron riendo ligeramente y él las atrajo al segundo abrazo colectivo del día.

«¿El abuelo y la abuela están al corriente?» preguntó sin soltarlas

«Sí, y aparentemente esta noche lo celebramos en Granny’s» suspiró Emma.

«¡Fantástico!» añadió él calmadamente «Os quiero, ¿sabéis?»

«Nosotras también te queremos, cariño» respondió Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

 


	4. Confimación

Snow carraspeó y avanzó hasta el centro del restaurante, lleno a reventar. David se colocó detrás de ella, con una mano sobre su hombro, y se hizo el silencio.

«David, Emma, Henry y yo queremos agradeceros vuestra presencia aquí esta noche» ella sonreía y la emoción era claramente legible en sus ojos «Todos sois un poco parte de la familia y es un honor para nosotros compartir esta noticia con vosotros. Como sabéis, fuimos privados de nuestra hija durante casi 30 años. Así que con una gran emoción os anunciamos la llegada de un nuevo miembro a nuestra familia. Estamos ansiosos por tener la posibilidad de ser abuelos de nuevo y poder tener un papel en la educación del hijo de nuestra hija»

 _“¡Oh, mierda, no!”_ fue el único pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Emma durante el discurso de su madre. Hubiera querido reaccionar, de verdad, pero estaba en shock, incapaz de pronunciar la más mínima palabra.

Miró a Regina y vio la mandíbula de esta apretarse a medida que las palabras se escapaban de la boca de Snow.

Cuando esta se calló y los aplausos resonaron en toda la sala, Emma comprendió que la situación se iba a salir rápidamente de madre. Infelizmente, ella se encontraba con Hook en el extremo opuesto a donde se encontraba la morena.

Buscó a Henry con la mirada y vio que él llegaría hasta la morena más rápido que ella. Discretamente le hizo una señal y el muchacho asintió antes de dirigirse hacia su madre.

«Disculpadme» la voz fuerte y glacial de la Reina interrumpió instantáneamente los aplausos «No querría estropear vuestra _encantadora_ fiesta, pero ¿podríais recordarme qué papel me vais a conceder en todo esto? ¿Acaso voy a ostentar el título de Real Incubadora?» su mirada era oscura y Emma podía sentir literalmente cómo su magia se despertaba.

«Regina, evidentemente no es lo que quise decir» Snow sonreía algo turbada

«Creo, querida, que es exactamente lo que queríais decir» la morena avanzó de manera amenazante y apuntó el dedo hacia la joven mujer «Si pensáis que os voy a dejar quitarme a mi hijo, os equivocáis» Henry se había acercado a su madre y le sujetaba firmemente su brazo para evitar que perdiera el control.

David se puso delante de su mujer, de manera protectora, y la pequeña morena respondió cruzando los brazos y pinzándose los labios

«También es el hijo de Emma. No podrás impedir que formemos parte de su vida»

«Ella nunca ha dicho nada parecido» la rubia se acercó a la Reina y a su madre

«Cariño, escucha…» Snow se dirigía tiernamente a su hija, con expresión desolada

«No. Todo esto es…muy típico de ustedes» Ella rio nerviosamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello «¡Se hizo el test hoy y lo celebráis como si el bebé fuera a nacer mañana! ¡Es ridículo!»

«Creo haber dicho algo parecido antes» mencionó sarcásticamente la Reina.

«Y tú tenías razón» suspiró la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza, incómoda «No deberíamos haber venido»

«¿Corazón?» Regina se giró hacia su hijo «Coge la chaqueta, nos vamos»

Emma se dirigió a la salida, pero su padre la agarró de la muñeca.

«Emma, ¿tú te vas también?»

«Sí»

«Pero, ¡hemos organizado todo esto por ti!» Todo el mundo los miraba y él se sintió incómodo

«No, lo habéis hecho por vosotros» Ella se soltó de su agarre y partió dando un golpe a  la puerta del restaurante.

 

Emma entró en la cocina y cogió una cerveza del frigorífico. Henry por fin se había dormido después de una larga conversación sobre el comportamiento de sus abuelos. Regina estaba apoyada EN el fregadero, frente a ella, y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

«¿Todo bien?» La morena no le respondió y ella continuó con algo de culpabilidad en la voz «Siento lo de antes…y lo de esta tarde»

«Estoy bien» Regina alzó la mirada y miró a la rubia «Solo me estoy dando cuenta de que todo es bien real»

Emma asintió y añadió dulcemente

«Me importa poco lo que mis padres digan, ¿sabes? Vamos a hacer las cosas a nuestra manera»

«Lo sé» murmuró ella antes de caminar hacia las escaleras «Buenas noches»

«Sí…Buenas noches» suspiró antes de beber de su lata de cerveza.

 

**Una semana más tarde-Sábado por la mañana**

«¿Mamáaaaaaaaaaa?» Henry bajó escandalosamente las escaleras y se unió a la rubia en el salón.

«¿Qué pasa?» respondió Emma dejando el mando de la videoconsola. Los sábados no debía estar en comisaría sino a las once.

«El teléfono de mamá no deja de sonar» dijo él mostrando el aparato en sus manos

«¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella?» la rubia frunció el ceño

«Está en la ducha»

«Ah…»

Él dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se sentó al lado de su madre. Algunos segundos más tarde, volvió a sonar y el nombre de Whale apareció en la pantalla.

Intercambiaron una mirada y Emma preguntó

«¿No lo coges?»

«Mamá no quiere que toque su teléfono cuando ella no esté delante» Miró de lado a la rubia y añadió con inquietud «Pero quizás sea importante…»

Emma resopló y puso los ojos en blanco antes de coger el teléfono y descolgar.

**_“Sheriff Swan”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“No, ella no está disponible en este momento”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“Oh, de acuerdo”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“Sí, por supuesto, gracias”_ **

****

«¿Y?» preguntó Henry apretándose las manos con nerviosismo

«¿Puedo saber qué hacéis?» Regina estaba de pie, brazos cruzados, en la puerta de la estancia.

«Oh, euh, Henry me ha traído tu teléfono porque no dejaba de sonar y tú estabas en la ducha» respondió precipitadamente Emma pasándose una mano por el pelo

«Ya veo» la morena arqueó una ceja «¿Ahora te crees mi secretaria?»

«Era Whale. Tiene los resultados de tu análisis de sangre»

«Oh» De repente, Regina se preocupó

«Confirma que estás embarazada» Emma enarbolaba una enorme sonrisa boba y la morena dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

«¡Síiiiiiii!» Henry elevó los brazos en señal de victoria bajo la mirada divertida de ambas mujeres.

«También ha dicho que no deberías cansarte, los tres primeros meses hay riesgos de aborto» precisó la rubia «Y en dos meses debes hacerte una eco»

«Bien» Ella asintió sonriendo «Pediré a Emily que pida cita»

Emma reviró los ojos ante la evocación de la secretaria de la Reina y añadió apretando la mandíbula.

«Dale mis disponibilidades, yo quiero ir»

«Oh, ¿puedo ir yo también?» preguntó Henry

«Si no tienes cole, sí, por supuesto que sí, cariño»

Pasó tiernamente una mano por el pelo de su hijo mientras Emma se alejaba.

«Bueno. Os dejo. Hasta esta tarde»

 

**Una semana más tarde-Tercera semana de embarazo**

Regina puso los ojos en blanco antes de apretar el botón del interfono

«Bien. Hágala pasar»

Menos de cinco segundos después, la puerta se abrió dejando aparecer a la pequeña morena.

«Regina»

«Snow. Te lo ruego, entra y siéntate» Espero a que la mujer se sentara, y le ofreció una de sus más bellas sonrisas hipócritas «Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?»

«Vengo a disculparme por la velada en Granny’s, de nuevo» respondió Snow claramente incómoda

«Creo que ya  acepté tus disculpas la semana pasada» Regina arqueó una ceja

«¡Emma ya no quiere hablarme!» suspiró la morena, desesperada

«No veo en que me concierne eso» declaró la Reina con un tono seco

«Me decía que…bueno…» bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio nerviosamente «¿podrías hablar con ella y decirle que todo va bien entre nosotras?»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y se masajeó las sienes, ahotada y molesta. Dormía mal esos últimos días y estaba constantemente cansada.

«Ya  gasto toda mi energía intentando enseñarle a tu hija a que recoja y limpie lo que va dejando detrás de ella» suspiró discretamente «Además, ya sabe que he aceptado tus excusas»

«Por favor, Regina» Snow intentaba más mal que bien contener sus lágrimas «No quiero perder a mi hija»

«No seas tan melodramática, te lo suplico» gruñó ella sarcásticamente «Hablaré con ella, pero no puedo garantizarte que me escuche»

«¡Gracias! ¡Con todo mi corazón, muchas gracias!»

Regina se conformó con ignorar a la joven y volvió al trabajo. Aquella se dio cuenta de los rasgos cansados de su ex madrastra y preguntó

«¿Va todo bien? Pareces cansada»

La morena la fusiló con la mirada y Snow añadió con una ligera sonrisa

«Yo también estaba todo el tiempo cansada durante el embarazo. No deberías trabajar tanto»

«Estoy muy bien» dijo secamente «Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer»

Snow asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir, añadió

«Cuídate»

 

Esa noche, Regina regresó a casa a las 21:30. Encontró a Emma sentada en el sofá, ante la tele, con sus piernas apoyadas en la mesita.

«Vuelves tarde hoy» Parecía un poco sorprendida

«He tenido un largo y horrible día» resopló la morena «Me duelen mucho los pies y estoy extenuada»

«Quizás deberías dejar de ponerte tacones de 10 centímetros» respondió Emma mirándola de arriba abajo con un punto de diversión en la voz

Regina la miró torvamente y se quitó sus zapatos antes de sentarse al lado de la rubia

«Queda pasta en la cocina por si tienes hambre»

«Gracias, pero he comido con Emily»

La morena se estiró en el sofá y apoyó calmadamente sus piernas en el regazo de la joven. Emma puso los ojos en blanco y, habiendo comprendido el mensaje, comenzó a hacerle un masaje de pies a la Reina.

«¿Por qué no la llamas nunca Miss Arlow?» preguntó la rubia sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

«Porque la aprecio» respondió Regina. Sonrió al ver a Emma apretar la mandíbula y añadió «Tu madre ha venido a verme hoy»

«Hm»

Sintió que la rubia se tensaba ligeramente y continuó, ligeramente molesta

«Emma, ¡hace dos semanas! ¡Es ridículo, pasa a otra cosa!»

«¿Y tú dice eso?» dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

«Sí. Aprecio que me defiendas, pero…»

Emma la interrumpió moviendo la cabeza

«No es por ti. Una vez más ella intenta dirigir mi vida. ¡Decirme cómo y con quién debo educar a mis hijos! ¡Tengo 30 años y me las he apañado sin ellos 28 años!»

«Precisamente, dale una oportunidad. Solo lleva dos años siendo tu madre»

Emma abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y Regina misma parecía sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir. Intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír.

«Muy bien» respondió la rubia suspirando «Hablaré con ella»

«Bien» La Reina enarbolaba una ligera sonrisa de victoria y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el masaje.

Después de largos minutos, sintió una de las manos de la rubia extraviarse hacia sus pantorrillas, subir hacia sus piernas antes de bajar lentamente. Emma le prodigaba de esa manera dulces caricias con la yema de los dedos mientras continuaba con su masaje con la ayuda de la otra mano. Era terriblemente agradable y la morena no pudo evitar suspirar de satisfacción.

Regina abrió los ojos y observó a la joven; estaba cautivada por la película y no parecía darse cuenta de las olas de calor que estaba provocando.

Se mordió el labio, después inspiró y expiró lentamente, intentando calmarse y entrar en razón. No podía sentir atracción por Emma. Era la hija de su ex hijastra/enemiga jurada y la madre de sus hijos. Sin duda era culpa de las hormonas y del cansancio.

A regañadientes, volvió a poner las piernas en el suelo y se levantó.

«Voy a acostarme»

«Ok» la rubia le respondió distraídamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

 


	5. Nauseas matutinas

**Mansión Mills-1 mes de embarazo. Lunes por la mañana**

«¿Regina?» Emma tocó varias veces a la puerta de la habitación de la morena «¿Todo bien? Henry te espera para ir al colegio»

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar. La habitación de la morena estaba vacía, pero escuchó significativos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño. Con una mueca, volvió a bajar rápidamente y fue a la cocina donde estaba su hijo.

«Lo siento, chico, hoy vas a tener que ir a clase tú solo» dijo ella mientras cogía una botella de agua de la nevera.

«¿Por qué?» frunció el ceño con expresión desilusionada.

«Tu madre no se siente muy bien»

«¿Ah, no? ¿Es grave?» dijo precipitadamente con inquietud

«No, no te preocupes» ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora «Es totalmente normal»

«Ok» aún un poco inquieto preguntó «Te vas a quedar con ella, ¿no?»

«Sí. Venga, en marcha, que se te va a hacer tarde» lo besó en la frente, lo vio marcharse y después inspiró profundamente antes de subir valerosamente a la planta de arriba.

«¿Regina?» Tocó suavemente a la puerta del baño «Voy a entrar»

Ninguna respuesta.

Esperó unos segundos y después empujó lentamente la puerta. Preparada para ser recibida con una bola de fuego, se quedó un poco en retaguardia, después escuchó a la morena vomitar de nuevo y se decidió a entrar por completo.

Encontró a Regina sentada en el suelo, la cabeza inclinada en la taza del wáter. Cuando escuchó a Emma entrar, alzó la cabeza exclamando con rabia y apuntando un dedo en su dirección

«¡TU bebé intenta matarme!»

La rubia movió la cabeza haciendo una mueca y cogió un elástico del borde del lavabo. Se arrodilló al lado de la joven y apartó suavemente el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro atándolo rápidamente en algo parecido a una cola de caballo.

«Toma» dijo tendiéndole la botella de agua que ya había abierto.

Regina la miró torvamente antes de beber un buche mientras que Emma cogía el teléfono de la morena, apostado en el suelo.

«Pero, ¿qué haces?»

La sheriff buscó un número en la agenda e hizo señas para que se callara antes de llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

**_“¿Sí, Emily?”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“No, soy Emma”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“Emma Swan”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“La sheriff”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“Sí. Llamo para avisarla de que la señora alcaldesa no podrá ir esta mañana”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“Sí, estará esta tarde, pero anule todas las reuniones de la mañana”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“Eso es. Buenos días”_ **

Colgó revirando los ojos y suspiró ruidosamente.

«Voy a acabar por ponerle un código» gruñó Regina antes de ser asaltada de nuevo por otra arcada.

Durante largos minutos, tuvo varias arcadas y vomitó varias veces. Emma se quedó sentada a su lado acariciándole dulcemente la espalda y tendiéndole la botella de agua siempre que la necesitaba.

Cuando la morena pareció que estaba mejor, Emma se arriesgó a hablar.

«¿Y si te tomas una ducha mientras preparo algo para desayunar?»

«¿Acaso crees que tengo ganas de comer después de esto?» arqueó las cejas «Además, ¿algo que tú hayas cocinado?»

La rubia se levantó y le tendió una mano a la Reina para ayudarla a levantarse.

«Me importa poco de lo que tienes ganas o no Regina» se encogió de hombros y añadió «Necesitas comer y nuestro bebé también» Le sonrió de lado antes de dirigirse a la puerta «Te espero abajo»

Regina fusiló la puerta cerrada con la mirada cruzándose de brazos algunos segundos, después, finalmente, se desvistió y entró en la ducha revirando los ojos.

Treinta minutos más tarde se unió a Emma en la cocina; maquillada y vestida con unos de sus trajes preferidos. Sin decir nada y expresión seria, se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina y miró con expresión suspicaz el vaso y el plato de tortitas que la rubia acababa de dejar frente a ella.

«¿Puedo saber que es…esto?» preguntó señalando la mezcla verde que había en el vaso.

«Un smoothie» Emma sonreía, divertida

«Reformulo mi pregunta: ¿qué tiene dentro?» precisó frunciendo el ceño

«Manzana, kiwi, yogurt y miel»

«Hm» hizo un gesto de duda y trituró sus tortitas con la punta del tenedor

«¡Por el amor de dios, Regina, come! ¡No te va a matar!» Emma puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, hastiada.

«De eso, querida, no estoy muy convencida»

Se desafiaron con la mirada unos  segundos antes de que Regina cediera y decidiera probar lo que había preparado la rubia.

Después se encogió de hombros y soltó, con la boca pequeña.

«Es comible» para ser sinceros, era más que eso, pero no lo confesaría nunca.

«Bien» Emma escondió lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa victoriosa

Miro a la morena comer en silencio y después preguntó

«¿Quieres que te dejé en el Ayuntamiento?»

«No. Está bien» respondió secamente Regina

«Henry estaba preocupado por ti esta mañana»

La morena se suavizó inmediatamente ante la evocación de su hijo y declaró sonriendo ligeramente

«Voy a llevarlo a Granny’s después de clase. ¿Crees que podrás hacer tú las compras?»

«Por supuesto» respondió la rubia mientras colocaba lo que había usado en el lavavajillas

«Perfecto, te mandaré la lista en un mensaje» Se tragó otro trozo de tortita y decidió que era el momento oportuno para decir lo que tenía en la cabeza «A propósito, he estado pensando»

«¿Y ahora qué?» Emma la miraba, cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, desconfiada.

La última vez que la Reina había reflexionado ella se había mudado a esa casa y habían hecho un bebé.

«Eh, bueno…» bebió un trago del batido antes de seguir «Estaba pensando que podríamos unir nuestras cuentas bancarias»

«¿Unir nuestras…? Espera, ¿Qué?» Emma desorbitó los ojos «Pero, ¿por qué diablos íbamos a hacer eso?»

«Estoy cansada de sacar cuentas cada vez que hay que hacer compras» dijo Regina con hastío «¡Casi me paso más tiempo haciéndote transferencias que llevando la contabilidad de la ciudad!»

Emma se apoyó en la encimera y se masajeó las sienes, asombrada ante esa nueva proposición.

«No creo que esa sea una razón válida. Yo haré las transferencias si se trata de eso» propuso ella sin gran convicción.

«¿Y cuándo haya que comprar los muebles para la habitación del bebé? ¿Cuándo haya que comprarle la ropita? ¿O cada vez que Henry necesite algo?» Gesticulaba con las manos e iba subiendo el tono progresivamente «¡Vamos a pasarnos toda la vida dividiendo todo por dos!»

«No toda la vida. Solo, solo hasta la mayoría de edad de los chicos» Precisó Emma con incomodidad

«¿Y si quieren ir a la universidad? ¿Y cuando haya que pagar sus bodas?» preguntó la morena arqueando una ceja

«¿Cómo que pagar sus bodas? ¿Se supone que hay que hacer eso?» Ella hizo una ligera mueca

«¡Por supuesto!» Regina la miraba como si fuera totalmente estúpida «No sé por qué haces de todo un mundo. Vivimos juntas Emma. ¡Tenemos un hijo juntas y llevo a tu hijo dentro! Tener una cuenta conjunta es…»

«Stop. Te aviso…» apuntó un dedo hacia ella antes de continuar «Ni se te ocurra decir _lógico_ »

La Reina la miró sonriendo de lado, sabiendo que ya había ganado. Emma suspiró y acabó por declarar poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Está bien, has ganado. ¡Hagámoslo!»

«Bien» Regina enarbolaba una sonrisa victoriosa «Ya he contactado con mi banquero; los papeles están sobre el aparador, solo tienes que firmarlos antes de salir»

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír ligeramente

«¡Ni siquiera me sorprende!»

 

**Martes al mediodía-Despacho de Regina Mills. Quinta semana de embarazo**

«Entonces, dime, ¿qué tal va todo con la princesa Charming?» preguntó Kathryn antes de meterse en la boca el tenedor de ensalada.

«Pues a decir verdad, bastante bien» respondió Regina sonriendo «Los comienzos fueron bastante…difíciles, pero, desde que estoy embarazada, se esfuerza enormemente»

«Entonces es verdad lo que se rumorea por  la ciudad» murmuró la rubia mirando a su amiga

«¿El qué?» Ella levantó las cejas antes de devorar literalmente un trozo de pizza bajo la divertida mirada de Kathryn.

«Que tú y la señorita Swan mantenéis una relación más que amigable»

«Bueno, es evidente que nuestra relación se sale del cuadro de una amistad estándar» respondió ella distraídamente «No veo por qué eso tiene que dar pie a rumores»

«Regina…» ella rio ligeramente «Me refería a una relación de pareja»

«Oh» La Reina abrió la boca, después sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño «No tenemos un relación de ese tipo. Es completamente ridículo. ¿De dónde diablos se han sacado eso?»

«¿Quieres decir aparte del hecho de que estés embarazada de su bebé, de que viváis juntas y de que tengáis una cuenta en común?» Ella sonrió y añadió sarcásticamente «Tienes razón, no veo realmente por qué piensan eso»

«Pero, ¿cómo sabes tú…?»

«Vuestro banquero almuerza regularmente en Granny’s. Y conoces a la gente de esta ciudad; totalmente incapaz de guardar una información confidencial»

«Ya veo» Se pinzó los labios y puso los ojos en blanco «Sea como sea, es completamente falso»

«Pero, estáis próximas, ¿no?»

«Más que antes, eso es indudable» Pensó en su día a día con la rubia y sonrió tiernamente sin darse cuenta «No te oculto que es agradable vivir con alguien que se preocupa sinceramente de mí. Además, mis muy numerosas reprimendas sobre la convivencia comienza a dar sus frutos»

«¿He de comprender con eso que consigues que haga el menor de tus caprichos?» preguntó Kathryn sonriendo maliciosamente

«Exactamente» respondió ella riendo

«¿Y con tu secretaria?» Regina le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva mientras se tragaba otro trozo de pizza y ella precisó «¿Es algo serio?»

«¡Por supuesto que no!» movió la cabeza enérgicamente «Es solo sexo»

«¿La señorita Swan está al corriente?»

«¡Por Dios, no! No se aprecian que digamos» dijo ella haciendo una mueca

«Por extraño que parezca, no me sorprende» la rubia sonría de lado.

Definitivamente, el desarrollo de los acontecimientos prometía ser interesante.

 

**Comisaria de Storybrooke**

Emma estaba en precario equilibrio sobre una silla y hurgaba en unos dosieres colocados en lo alto de un armario. Ruby, por su parte, estaba sentada tras el escritorio, preparada para responder al teléfono. En efecto, venía a ayudar a la rubia tan a menudo como podía.

«Em’, tu teléfono no deja de vibrar»

«¿Puedes mirar quién es?» respondió ella sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

«Tu mujer» declaró sarcásticamente Ruby

«Para con eso» dijo Emma con tono cansado «¿Qué quiere?»

«No sé» Se encogió de hombros «Solo ha escrito “¿Anne Marie”?»

«¿En serio?» exclamó la rubia, dándose rápidamente la vuelta, faltando poco para que se cayera «¿Puedes responderle por mí?»

«Euh, sí, claro» Ruby frunció el ceño, algo perdida

«Escribe: “No. ¿Alejandro/Alejandra?»

«Ok, enviado. ¿Me explicas?»

«Son ideas de nombres. Pensamos que con un poco de suerte, si nos ponemos a pensar desde ahora, nos pondremos de acuerdo antes del parto» explicó Emma mientras dejaba una pila de expedientes sobre otra mesa.

«Oh, ya veo» Ruby sonreía de lado «¿Y cómo va?»

«Muchos no y algunos quizás»

«Ok» respondió la morena riendo «Las chicas vamos mañana por la noche al Rabbit Hole, estaría bien que te apuntaras» añadió sonriendo maliciosamente «En fin, si tu mujer está de acuerdo, por supuesto»

«Iré» Emma puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza

«¡Super!» exclamó la otra alegremente. Miró el teléfono de la rubia y se echó a reír.

«¿Qué pasa?» suspiró la sheriff

«Ella dice “quizás” y pregunta a qué hora vuelves»

 

**Al día siguiente por la mañana. Mansión Mills**

«Cariño, ve a buscar tu mochila. Nos vamos en 10 minutos»

«Yo me voy. ¡Hasta luego chico!» Emma abrazó tiernamente a su hijo.

Una vez este fuera de la estancia, ella se giró hacia la morena.

«Por cierto, esta noche no vendré»

«¿Y eso?»

«Voy al Rabbit Hole con las chicas»

Un ligero temblor en la voz traicionaba su nerviosismo.

«Oh» Ella parecía desilusionada «De acuerdo»

«¿Te molesta?» Emma se estremeció ligeramente

«En absoluto» respondió secamente la Reina «¿Comerás aquí?»

«No» La rubia miraba a todos lados salvo en su dirección «Como con Killian» murmuró

«¡Ah, vaya!» soltó sarcásticamente Regina revirando los ojos «¿Y Henry?»

«Lo voy a buscar al cole como estaba previsto» respondió rápidamente «Y haré la compra»

«Muy bien» se encogió de hombros y rápidamente envió un mensaje sin dirigirle una mirada a la rubia.

«¡Bueno, me tengo que ir, acabaré por llegar tarde!»

Cogió su bolso, se acercó a Regina y depositó un ligero beso en su frente antes de alejarse y decir.

«¡Qué tengas un buen día!»

«Tú también»

 


	6. Sexo, alcohol y pelea

El ruido de una puerta al cerrase, seguido de una caída y de palabrotas ahogadas resonó en la casa y arrancaron literalmente a Regina de su sueño. Miró la hora en el despertador y suspiró

03:30. _La voy a matar_

La morena salió rápidamente de la cama y fue directamente a la habitación de su hijo a comprobar que este seguía durmiendo. Una vez hecho, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dio de cara con Emma.

«¡Ehhhhhh Regina!» exclamó alegremente la rubia

«¡Shhh! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Emma, vas a despertar a Henry!» susurró fuertemente Regina

«¡Ah, sí! ¡Shhhh!» murmuró la joven poniéndose un dedo en los labios

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y agarró a Emma por el brazo, tirando por ella a través de las escaleras. Una vez arriba, la rubia pasó por delante de ella y entró en una de las habitaciones sin vacilar. La Reina la miró sacudiendo la cabeza y después la siguió.

«Esta, querida, es mi habitación» dijo abarcando la estancia con la mano «La tuya se encuentra dos puertas más lejos»

«¡Lo sé!» respondió Emma sonriendo y lanzando sus zapatos por el suelo «Esta noche duermo contigo»

«¡Acabáramos!» La morena arqueó una ceja mientras observa a la joven que se debatía con la cremallera de su pantalón «¿Y a qué se debe el honor?»

«¡Quiero dormir con mi bebé!»

«Tendrás todo ese placer cuando nazca» Regina reviró los ojos y señaló la puerta con el dedo «¡Vete a tu cuarto, Emma!»

«¡No! ¡Tú te pasas todo el tiempo con él y yo nunca, no es justo!» exclamó ella con una mueca enfurruñada

Finalmente consiguió bajar la cremallera del pantalón y lo hizo bajar rápidamente al suelo.

«Ya veo. Estás completamente borracha» declaró con hastío la morena mirando a Emma meterse sin pudor en su cama

Sin embargo, después de un minuto de reflexión, Regina se acostó en su cama, cansada, y preguntó con lasitud.

«¿Tengo la menor posibilidad de convencerte para que te vayas a dormir a tu cama?»

«No» La rubia se acercó  a la joven que estaba echada de espalda y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama.

«Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?» exclamó Regina desorbitando los ojos  y deteniendo sus manos con las suyas.

«Quiero tocarlo…estar pegada a él» susurró tiernamente la rubia

«Es completamente ridículo» declaró secamente la Reina

Emma se soltó rápidamente del agarre de la Reina y consiguió abrir suficientemente la camisa para poder apoyar una mano en su vientre. Después metió una de sus piernas entre las de la joven y hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

«Que pases el resto de la noche así es algo…» Regina suspiró, exasperada «Pero…apreciaría que no invadieras mi espacio vital»

«Estoy bien aquí» murmuró suavemente Emma «hueles bien»

«Desafortunadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo» respondió ella con aire altanero, haciendo una mueca

«Siempre he encontrado super sexy cuando haces eso…» declaró  la rubia en tono de confidencia

«¿El qué?» Regina arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Charlar con una Emma borracha podría llegar a ser algo interesante.

«Ya sabes, cuando me mandas a paseo con tus grandes aires de Reina»

«Soy una Reina» recalcó la morena

«Ya, bueno, ¡eso es lo que digo!»

«Tendría que haber sospechado que tienes tendencias sadomasoquistas» Regina estaba ahora divertida aunque cada vez más agobiada por la cercanía que la rubia instauraba.

«¡No soy sadomaso!» exclamo Emma algo ofuscada «Bueno, una vez salí con un tipo que adoraba que me vistiera de colegiala. Evidentemente él hacía de profesor que tenía que darme un castigo y…»

«¡Stop, stop!» Regina tenía los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta  «Una palabra más sobre ese tema y juro que lo lamentarás»

«Ohhhh, no la consideraba tan pudorosa, Su Majestad» exclamó burlonamente la rubia colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la Reina como si fuera una almohada.

«No soy pudorosa» respondió ella fríamente «Pero en absoluto quiero detalles de tu vida sexual»

Emma rio ligeramente y comenzó a acariciar muy suave y tiernamente el vientre de la morena. Hacía lentos y delicados círculos sobre la piel con la yema de los dedos rozando a veces peligrosamente los límites del pantalón. Regina, por su parte, se tensaba con esos movimientos e intentaba no perder la razón.

_Es Emma Swan. ¡La hija de los dos idiotas! La madre de tus hijos. Y está borracha. No puedes hacer esto._

La mano de la rubia se hacía cada vez más aventurera y se deslizaba cada vez más bajo la tela.

_¡Por Dios, reacciona!_

Regina hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, tomó la mano de la joven, la depositó sobre su vientre, y después entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. A continuación, deslizó la otra mano en la cabellera rubia y la acarició dulcemente.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, pudo constatar que sus pequeñas atenciones habían logrado sus frutos. En efecto, la respiración de Emma se había vuelto más pesada y había terminado por dormirse.

La morena soltó un suspiro de alivio, finalmente se relajó y se durmió a su vez.

A la mañana siguiente, un curioso espectáculo se ofreció a los ojos de Henry cuando empujó la puerta de la habitación de su madre. En efecto, Regina estaba acostada de espaldas, la parte de arriba de su pijama ligeramente entre abierta, y Emma estaba acurrucada en sus brazos. Asombrado y con el ceño fruncido, prestó atención a las manos unidas sobre el vientre de la morena y la otra mano de esta aún hundida en los cabellos de su otra madre.

No deseando despertarlas, comenzó a dar marcha atrás, hacia la puerta, pero se golpeó torpemente contra esta, aún asombrado por lo que estaba viendo. Regina fue sacada inmediatamente de su sueño por el ruido y giró la cabeza para buscar el origen del mismo.

«Ehemmm, mamá…» susurró Henry incómodo «No quería molestaros, pero no te veía bajar, así que quería asegurarme de que estabas bien»

«¿Qué hora es?» preguntó dulcemente la Reina intentando incorporarse

«Las siete»

«Baja a desayunar» resopló ella «Tomo una ducha y te veo abajo»

«Está bien, no estás obligada, lo sabes» él se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza nerviosamente y miró hacia todos lados salvo en su dirección «Puedo ir solo al colegio»

«Henry» Utilizó ella un tono más autoritario «Baja, voy en 15 minutos»

«De acuerdo» él se marchó rápidamente sin decir nada más y Regina suspiro ruidosamente

Con suavidad, intentó empujar a la joven para salir de la cama.

«Hmm» gruñó la rubia

«Emma» Se incomodó Regina «Tengo que levantarme»

Gruñendo ruidosamente, Emma se soltó de la morena y le dio la espalda. Regina reviró los ojos y marchó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Algunos minutos más tarde, se unió a su hijo en la cocina. Este vio que su madre estaba visiblemente de muy mal humor y le sirvió un café.

Puso la taza delante de ella y vio que esta fruncía el ceño, entonces él añadió sonriendo

«No te preocupes, es descafeinado»

«Gracias» ella le sonrió tiernamente y bebió

«He hecho una macedonia de fruta» dijo con orgullo «¿Quieres?»

«Encantada, cariño»

Hablando con su hijo, Regina olvidó por un momento los sucesos de la noche. Saber que el muchacho le había preparado el desayuno para contentarla la llenaba de felicidad y la hacía sonreír ampliamente.

Henry puso delante de ella un bol lleno de fruta y miró a su madre maliciosamente. Después de algunos minutos y con una ligera sonrisa ladeada, preguntó

«Entonces, ¿noche movida, eh?»

La morena casi se ahogó  al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo y le lanzó una mirada incrédula

«Henry, no es…»

«¡No, si es guay mamá!» dijo él interrumpiéndola «Lo encuentro adorable»

«No, no es adorable» Ella hizo una mueca al pronunciar esa palabra «Tu madre volvió completamente borracha e invadió mi cama sin autorización»

«Oh, pero esta mañana, estabais…»

«Ella es pegajosa» Respondió secamente Regina

«Ok» No insistió más, pero mantuvo su ligera sonrisa, lo que molestó profundamente a su madre.

Ella se levantó, sacó una botella de agua de la nevera así como aspirinas del armario y lo depositó todo delante de su hijo.

«Llévale esto a tu madre y recuérdale que debe estar en la comisaria a las diez. No te demores, tengo una reunión esta mañana»

 

Emma se sentía terriblemente mal. No tenía muchos recuerdos de la noche pasada, pero se acordaba de haber bebido mucho y, esa mañana, se había despertado en la cama de la morena. Sabía que cuando estaba borracha  tenía tendencia a hablar demasiado y a ser demasiado atosigadora.

La joven estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de haber dicho o hecho algo que hubiese enfadado a la Reina. No quería estropear la amistad y todos los proyectos que habían ideado, sobre todo ahora que estaban esperando un bebé.

Alrededor de las 14, Emma pasó por Granny’s y compró varios trozos de tarta. Regina estaba comiendo  muchas cosas dulces de un tiempo a esta parte, y ella esperaba que eso la ayudara a hacerse perdonar rápidamente.

Cuando entró en el Ayuntamiento, se sorprendió, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que Emily no estaba en su escritorio. La sheriff entró entonces en el despacho de la morena sin tocar y lo que vio la dejó fija en el sitio.

Regina estaba sentada sobre su mesa, la falda levantada, de cara a la puerta. Emily, por su parte, estaba de pie entre sus piernas, y hacía rápidos movimientos de muñeca, su cabeza en el cuello de la morena. La Reina tenía sus manos desesperadamente aferradas a la cabellera de la rubia y emitía ruidosos gemidos. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, alzó la cabeza y vio a Emma en el umbral, con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula apretada.

Regina entonces clavó sus ojos en los de la sheriff como dedicándole sus gemidos y su placer. Tardó poco en alcanzar el orgasmo y cerró los ojos el tiempo necesario para recobrarse.

Por supuesto, debería haber empujado a Emily y haberla echado, pero la liberación estaba muy reciente. Además, por una razón que ignoraba, la presencia de la rubia la excitaba casi tanto como la molestaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Emma se había marchado y una bolsa de Granny’s estaba encima de una de las mesa de la entrada del despacho.

_¡Dios mío, pero qué he hecho!_

 

**Esa misma noche. Mansión Mills**

La atmosfera de la cena era más que glacial y Henry se preguntaba lo que podría haber pasado entre sus madres para que no quisieran hablarse cuando esta mañana estaban durmiendo abrazadas. Cuando acabó su plato, dejó la mesa y subió rápidamente a su habitación, ya que no quería ser testigo de una pelea.

Después de haber limpiado todo lo que era posible en la cocina, Regina tomó el toro por los cuernos y se sentó junto a Emma en el sofá, armada con un bote de helado y una cuchara.

«Tenemos que hablar» dijo ella suavemente mientras abría el bote

«No lo creo» declaró secamente la rubia con los ojos fijos en  la pantalla

«Emma, no seas niña» se molestó la Reina

La joven se dignó a girar la cabeza hacia ella y la miró torvamente. Regina no le dio importancia y se llevó tranquilamente una cucharada de helado a la boca.

«¡Muy bien, entonces hablemos!» exclamó Emma «¿Hace cuánto tiempo que te estás follando a la zorra de tu secretaria?»

«Yo…euh…» Regina frunció el ceño, atónita por el tono que usaba la rubia «Eso no importa. Siento que hayas visto eso»

«Pero, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?» Emma gritaba y hacía muecas «¡Es asqueroso!»

«¿Te doy asco?» Calmada y fría, Regina arqueó una ceja

«¡Evidentemente!»

«Sin embargo, anoche, la idea de acostarte con una mujer no parecía disgustarte» replicó fríamente la morena mientras se metía en la boca otra cucharada de helado.

«Yo…» la rubia se puso roja como un tomate y frunció el ceño «Espera, ¿qué? ¡Me da igual que sea una mujer! El problema es que sea esa mujer» De repente nerviosa, preguntó tímidamente «¿Qué hice anoche?»

«¿No te acuerdas?»

«No mucho…» confesó Emma bajando la mirada «Está bastante confuso»

«Te invitaste a mi cama y me costó mucho impedir que me desvistieras» explicó Regina sonriendo de lado; el malestar de la rubia le divertía mucho

«¡Oh, mierda!» Emma ya no sabía dónde meterse de lo avergonzada  que se sentía «Joder, Regina, ¡lo siento mucho, de verdad!»

La Reina reviró los ojos ante el florido lenguaje de la joven

«Supongo que estamos empatadas» Replicó la morena encogiéndose de hombros

«¿Cómo?»

«Tú tuviste un comportamiento completamente inapropiado anoche y me sorprendiste en una posición comprometedora esta tarde» Tomó una enorme cucharada de helado antes de añadir «Creo que sería juicioso olvidarlo todo»

Ni la una ni la otra hicieron referencia a las miradas que se habían intercambiado en el despacho de la morena. Era muy embarazoso y mucho más difícil de explicar que el resto.

«Hmm» Emma frunció el ceño, y acabó por asentir «De acuerdo, pero de todas maneras deberás dejar de acostarte con tu secretaria» Hizo de nuevo una mueca «Quiero decir, es tu empleada, no es sano»

«Toda la ciudad trabaja para mí» recalcó Regina antes de sonreír «No es peor que disfrazarse de colegiala durante unos juegos sexuales»

Emma desorbitó los ojos y enrojeció aún más bajo la mirada divertida de la morena. Pensando que sería preferible cambiar de tema, preguntó

«¿Quieres ver un episodio de Juego de Tronos?»

«¿Por qué no?» respondió Regina manteniendo la ligera sonrisa

Como ya era costumbre, Emma colocó sus piernas en la mesita mientras que Regina se acostó en el sofá y colocó sus piernas sobre las de la joven.

Varias veces, la rubia se arriesgó a “coger prestada” la cuchara de la morena y hundirla en su bote de helado mientras que esta le lanzaba oscuras miradas cada vez que lo hacía.

 


	7. Concesiones y acercamientos

 

**Una semana más tarde-sexta semana de embarazo. Granny’s**

«¡No puedo creerme que lo supieras y que no me hayas dicho nada!» exclamó rabiosamente Emma.

«No podía saber que eso te interesaba» respondió Ruby sonriendo mientras  ponía un chocolate caliente a la canela delante de la rubia.

«¡Lleva a mi hijo! ¡Evidentemente que me interesa!»

«Por cierto, ¿cómo te has enterado? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?» preguntó la morena sin quitar su sonrisita

«Fue un accidente» Emma puso una ligera mueca «Las sorprendí en el despacho»

«¡Hmm…debió ser muy caliente!» Ruby se mordía el labio inferior visualizando la escena

«No. Fue repugnante» respondió secamente Emma

«Te  estás pasando un poco, ¡las dos están buenísimas! ¡Espero que no le hayas dicho eso a Regina!»

«Pues le he dicho que lo que hacía me asqueaba» replicó la sheriff, con un atisbo de culpabilidad en la voz.

La morena desorbitó los ojos y dijo más severamente

«Genial. Seguro que lo apreció. ¿He de suponer que peleasteis?» dijo revirando los ojos

«No, no. No tengo ganas de enfrentarme con ella» se rascó la nuca «Y Whale ha dicho que debe evitar las situaciones estresantes»

Se calló voluntariamente el hecho de que había invadido la cama de la morena completamente borracha y añadió apretando la mandíbula

«Pero, esto no me gusta en absoluto»

«Solo tienes que decirle que estás celosa» declaró Ruby como si nada

Emma por poco se ahoga con el chocolate y respondió susurrando para no captar la atención de los otros clientes.

«¡Pero estás loca o qué! ¡No estoy celosa! ¡No quiero acostarme con Regina! ¡Pero me enerva que la otra zorra pasee sus manos por su cuerpo cuando está mi bebé dentro de ella!» Pensó en lo que había visto en el despacho y añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco «¡Y además lo hacía demasiado fuerte!»

«Estoy segura que su Majestad no tuvo ninguna queja»

«¡Ruby!» se indignó la rubia «No bromeo, ¡aún hay riesgos de que ocurra un aborto!»

«¡Estás exagerando!» la morena rio ligeramente «Hablamos de sexo no de saltar al elástico y sabes que Regina tiene cuidado»

«No me importa. No me gusta esa chica» murmuró Emma con los ojos puestos en la taza

«Mira, hablando de la reina de Roma» exclamó Ruby mirando hacia la puerta.

Emma giró la cabeza en la misma dirección que la morena y vio a Emily, sonriente, entrar en la cafetería. Reviró los ojos cuando la rubia se acercó a la barra.

«¡Buenos días, Ruby!» exclamó con un gran sonrisa

«¡Hola, Emily! ¡Estas radiante!» respondió Ruby guiñándole un ojo mientras Emma la fusilaba con la mirada.

«Sheriff Swan» dijo la secretaria sonriendo a la rubia de manera hipócrita.

«Emily» respondió Emma de la misma manera

«Entonces…» dijo Ruby con cierta sonrisa divertida «¿Qué te pongo?»

«Una ensalada de pollo, una hamburguesa doble con suplemento de bacón y papas fritas. Todo para llevar, por favor»

«¡Wow!» exclamó la camarera tomando nota «¿Mucha hambre?»

La rubia rio ligeramente antes de contestar

«Bueno, para mí solo es la ensalada, el resto es para la alcaldesa»

«¡Vaya! ¡No se puede negar que lleva tu bebé!» dijo Ruby divertida girándose hacia Emma

«¡Eso es seguro!» respondió la sheriff sonriendo «Es más, voy a pedir lo mismo por favor»

«¿Para llevar también?»

«¡Sí, gracias!»

«¡Ok, enseguida os lo traigo, chicas!» dijo antes de llevar la comanda a la cocina.

Las dos mujeres se ignoraron completamente hasta la vuelta de Ruby. Emma tenía una idea en mente y esperaba el momento oportuno para llevarla a cabo.

«¡Aquí están!» dijo la joven camarera dándoles sus respectivas bolsas de comida

«¡Bien! Gracias Rub’» Emma sonría ampliamente

«¡Muchas gracias, Ruby! ¡Qué pases un buen día!» exclamó alegremente Emily antes de dirigirse a la puerta

Ese fue el momento que eligió la sheriff para levantarse con su taza aún llena. Se giró hacia la rubia y se colocó en su camino justo en el momento en que ella pasaba por delante. Emily no tuvo tiempo de ralentizar y chocó violentamente contra Emma que tiró la totalidad de su taza en la blusa de la secretaria.

«¡Oh, mierda, Emily! ¡Lo siento mucho!» se excusó Emma exageradamente

«Lo ha…» la rubia miró su blusa manchada, después fusiló a la sheriff con la mirada «¡…lo ha hecho a propósito!»

«¡En absoluto!» fingió enfadarse la joven «¡Es que soy increíblemente torpe! Pregunte a quien quiera, se lo dirán»

«¿Y ahora qué hago? La señora Alcaldesa me espera y no puedo ir así» La secretaria parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

«No se preocupe, es mi culpa después de todo, la voy a ayudar» Emma sonreía de lado y Ruby sacudía la cabeza viendo a donde quería ir a parar «Vaya a su casa a cambiarse y yo le llevo su comida a Regina. Le explicaré lo que ha pasado y ya está»

«¡Me las va a pagar!» exclamó Emily con oscura mirada

«Chut, chut, chut» Emma sacudía la cabeza lentamente «No le aconsejo que amenaza a la sheriff» Le hizo un guiño antes de coger las dos bolsas y salir del restaurante sonriendo victoriosamente

 

**Despacho de Regina Mills**

Emma entró en el despacho de la morena sin llamar y depositó las bolsas del almuerzo delante de ella. Mientras la sheriff sacaba los platos de las bolsas, Regina se quitó las gafas y habló frunciendo el ceño.

«Creo que le pedí a Emily que me trajera la comida»

«Sí, pero ha tenido un pequeño accidente» respondió de forma vaga Emma mientras se metía en la boca una papa frita

«Emma, ¿qué le has hecho?» preguntó la Reina de repente inquieta.

«Nada» se encogió de hombros «Alguien ha derramado chocolate sobre ella y ha ido a casa a cambiarse»

«Es algo increíblemente pueril» Regina reviró los ojos y suspiró antes de empezar a comer

«Fue un accidente» respondió Emma sonriendo ligeramente

«Por supuesto» gruñó sarcásticamente la morena «¿Sabes? Si quieres que almorcemos juntas, hay otros medios que no sean agredir a mi secretaria»

«Ja, ja, ja, Muy divertido» Reviró los ojos y mordió su hamburguesa antes de añadir, con la boca llena «No la he agredido y ya comparto demasiadas comidas contigo»

«Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?» Regina arqueó una ceja, y después centró su atención en su comida

«No me cae bien» declaró fríamente la rubia

«Nunca te he pedido que te guste»

«Por supuesto que no» Ella sacudió la cabeza, molesta, y añadió irónicamente «Ya la aprecias tú bastante por las dos»

Regina sonrió discretamente, divertida, y dijo calmadamente

«Entonces, ¿lo que te causa problemas son las relaciones sexuales que tengo con ella?»

«¡No! ¡Me importa poco con quien te acuestes! ¡Lo que me molesta es que mi bebé se encuentre entre las dos!» exclamó ella con cólera

«De acuerdo» respondió sencillamente la morena antes de morder su hamburguesa de la forma más elegante que Emma hubiera visto nunca.

«¿De acuerdo?» La rubia soltó una risa amarga «Di directamente que te importa un comino…»

«De acuerdo, me atendré a relaciones estrictamente profesionales con ella» precisó suavemente Regina

«¿Qué? ¿Es todo?» Emma parecía sorprendida y frunció el ceño «¿Tan sencillo como eso?»

«Sí, Emma» La morena reviró los ojos y mordió otro trozo antes de añadir «Es lo que hacen los adultos, hablan y llegan a un entendimiento»

«Hm, hm» asintió lentamente, y después volvió a fruncir el ceño «¡Demasiado fácil! Es una trampa, ¿qué quieres a cambio?»

«Que dejes tus puerilidades» Respondió secamente Regina, molesta «Si algo te supone un problema, puedes comentármelo. Nuestra familia es lo más importante para mí y sin duda tendremos que hacer algunas concesiones para que funcione»

 

**Dos semanas más tarde-Octava semana de embarazo. Mansión Mills-Martes por la mañana.**

«¿Regina?» Emma no esperó una respuesta y entró en la habitación de la morena únicamente vestida con unos boxers y una camiseta de asillas.

«¿Sí?» respondió la morena desde el cuarto de baño

«¿Acaso sabes dónde está mi sujetador blanco?»

«En el tercer cajón de tu cómoda, a la derecha»

«Y hm…¿cómo es posible que tú sepas dónde están mis sujetadores y yo lo ignore?»

«Sin duda porque soy yo quien los ordena»

«¿Ordenas mi ropa interior?»

«Y el resto de tu ropa, sí» dijo Regina saliendo del baño en ropa interior, los cabellos aún húmedos «Es interesante que te des cuenta ahora, después de tres meses de convivencia. ¿Pensabas que iban solos de la secadora a tu habitación?»

«Euh….Bueno…» Emma tenía la boca seca y los ojos anclados en el cuerpo de la mujer «En verdad nunca lo había pensado»

Regina captó la mirada de la rubia y suspiró haciendo una mueca.

«Sí, lo sé…estoy gorda» se miró en el espejo y puso una mano sobre su vientre

«No, no. Estás magnífica» declaró Emma sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo de la Reina.

Regina se giró rápidamente y frunció el ceño

«¿Perdón?»

«Quiero decir, euh…» la rubia se puso roja como un tomate y desvió la mirada rápidamente «Llevas a un bebé, es magnífico»

La Reina sonrió ligeramente, divertida, y Emma se atrevió a acercarse sonriendo tímidamente. Se puso frente a Regina y pasó dulcemente una mano sobre su redondeado vientre.

«Todavía me cuesta creer que realmente tenemos esto» susurró tiernamente

La morena siguió la mirada de la joven hacia su vientre y posó una mano sobre la suya

«¿Mamá? ¿No habrás visto mi bolsa de deportes?» Henry apareció en la habitación y las mujeres se separaron rápidamente.

Su hijo, por su parte, arqueó una ceja al verlas alejarse la una de la otra, con expresión incómoda, y se quedó observando sus ropas.

«Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpiros» sonrió de lado y Regina puso los ojos en blanco

«No interrumpes nada en absoluto»

«No, es más, yo me iba» se giró hacia la morena antes de salir por la puerta «Gracias por la información»

«De nada» Regina se giró hacia su hijo y suspiró de manera hastiada «Cariño, por el amor de Dios, deja de mirarme así. Tu bolsa de deporte está encima de tu armario»

 

**Dos días más tarde-Viernes por la mañana. Cocina de la mansión**

«¿Quieres que haga la compra hoy?» preguntó Emma metiendo las llaves en su bolso

«¿No tienes guardia hoy?» respondió Regina echando un ojo al calendario colgado en la pared, frente a ella

«Sí, todo el día y toda la noche…» suspiró al rubia «Pero, puedo hacerla durante mi descanso»

«Si no te molesta, no te oculto que me vendría bien»

«Ok» La joven giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras y, al no ver a su hijo bajar, añadió «¡Despídeme de Henry! Voy muy retrasada»

«Por supuesto» Ella le sonrió y después preguntó «¿Quieres que te lleve algo de comer este mediodía?»

«¡Estaría genial!» Emma miró la hora e hizo una ligera mueca «Bueno, me tengo que ir de verdad…»

Se acercó a la Reina para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Regina giró la cabeza, puso su mano en su nuca y depositó con naturalidad un ligero beso en sus labios.

Emma retrocedió lentamente, pero dejó su mano en la cadera de la joven y la cuestionó con la mirada.

«Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado» la morena se pasó una mano por los cabellos y parecía estar incómoda «Seguramente son las hormonas»

«No pasa nada. No te preocupes» Se soltó de la Reina sonriendo ligeramente y se dirigió hacia la puerta «¡Hasta esta noche!»

«Hasta esta noche»

Una vez que la rubia se hubo ido, Regina se dirigió al salón y se dio de frente con su hijo.

«¡Henry!» Ella se pellizcó los labios y preguntó como si no pasara nada «¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás ahí, cariño?»

«No, ¿por qué?» él le sonreía inocentemente

«Por nada» la morena cogió su bolso y sacó las llaves del coche «¿Estás listo?»

  

**Dos días más tarde-Lunes a media tarde. Granny’s**

Snow y Henry estaban sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas del restaurante; la pequeña morena bebía un té mientras que el muchacho degustaba un batido.

«¡Hola!» Ruby se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga y preguntó contenta «¿Os molesta que me una a vosotros durante mi descanso?»

«¡En absoluto!» respondió Snow mientras que Henry le ofreció una gran sonrisa

«¿Y qué contáis?»

«Esperamos a mamá, pero se retrasa» dijo él mirando su reloj

«En mi opinión, no creo está lista para venir » exclamó la joven camarera riendo

«¿Qué quieres decir?» Snow frunció el ceño

«Regina ha aparecido esta mañana en la comisaria, estaba furiosa y reclamó un informe que Emma tenía que haberle dado hace dos semanas. Le dio como límite esta tarde para dejarlo en su despacho» les contó Ruby visiblemente muy divertida

«Hay cosas que no cambiarán nunca, es algo tranquilizador» declaró Snow sonriendo «¿Cómo va todo en la casa, Henry? ¿Tus madres se pelean mucho?»

«No, de hecho, están bastante cercanas» respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada «Pero, de un tiempo a esta parte, mamá tiene cambios de humor»

«¿Cercanas? ¿Cómo que cercanas? ¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó Snow intentando no aparentar inquieta

«Bah, duermen juntas a veces. Bueno, sé que ha pasado una vez y…»

«¿Dormir juntas? ¿Es decir en la misma habitación?» lo interrumpió Snow con voz algo más aguda de lo normal

«En la misma cama, abuela» Henry intentaba refrenar una carcajada.

«¿Cómo lo sabes?» preguntó Ruby, curiosa y divertida

«Bueno, hace algunas semanas, Mamá no bajaba, así que subí a ver si todo iba bien…Y ellas se hacían cariños en la cama»

«¿Que se hacían qué?» Snow casi se ahoga, mientras que Ruby y Henry se echaban a reír

«¿Qué más?» Ruby incitaba a Henry a continuar

«Cosas» Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros antes de enumerarlas «Ma le hace masajes casi todos los días delante de la tele y la semana pasada, hubo un momento extraño»

Las dos mujeres fruncieron el ceño y él explicó

«Cuando entré en la habitación de mamá para preguntarle una cosa, estaban las dos en ropa interior. No sé lo que hacían, pero, cuando me vieron, se alejaron y parecían incómodas»

Snow iba, poco a poco, quedándose más pálida y él añadió como si no tuviera importancia.

«Y el viernes por la mañana, se dieron un beso par despedirse»

«¿Un beso?» Ruby arqueó las cejas y sonrió de lado

«¿En la mejilla?» Snow esperaba con todo su corazón que fuera el caso

«No, no, en la boca» dijo él con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a poner su atención en su batido.

 


	8. Confesiones nocturnas

**Granny’s**

A Snow le costó un mundo contenerse delante de su hija cuando esta llegó a recoger a Henry, pero cuando se marcharon explotó literalmente.

«Ok. Mantengamos la calma» dijo al borde de la histeria «Solo necesitamos un plan»

«¿Para?» Ruby frunció el ceño

«¿No has escuchado lo que ha dicho Henry?»

Ante la expresión de incomprensión que enarbolaba su mejor amiga, Snow continuó

«Nos hace falta un plan para impedir que Emma y Regina acaben juntas» sacudió la cabeza pesando en las palabras de su nieto y añadió «Pero no pueden sospechar que estamos metidas en ello, eso podría acercarlas aún más rápido»

«Pero, ¿por qué les impediríamos estar juntas?» Sin darle tiempo a su amiga a responder, siguió «Ahora forman una familia. Si se sienten bien juntas, ¿quiénes somos para meternos en medio?»

«¿Te estás riendo de mí, no?»

«¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Snow? ¿Qué tu hija pueda desarrollar sentimientos por una mujer o que esa mujer sea Regina?»

La pequeña morena bajó la mirada y suspiró ruidosamente. Todo era tan complicado.

«Que sea Regina y que esté embarazada»

«No entiendo» Ruby frunció el ceño

«¡Se han embarcado en esta historia sin pensar en las consecuencias!» dijo molesta agitando las manos «¡Va demasiado deprisa! Quizás todo vaya bien entre ellas ahora con el embarazo y las hormonas, pero ¿cómo van a afrontar el comienzo de una relación además de un bebé?»

«Tienes miedo de que no funcione» suspiró Ruby comprendiendo de repente

«¿No crees que ya han sufrido bastante las dos? Si comienzan algo y acaban rompiendo, ¿las crees capaces de vivir bajo el mismo techo y criar a sus hijos juntas?»

«Difícilmente» admitió la joven camarera pasándose una mano por el pelo «¿Qué quieres hacer?»

«Emma y Hook se besaron en Nerverland y aquí han tenido algunas citas» la joven se pellizcó el labio «Podemos hacer que Emma le dé una oportunidad»

Ruby se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Sabía, en el fondo, que su amiga no se equivocaba, pero también había asistido al acercamiento de las dos mujeres y no quería inmiscuirse en su relación.

Después de algunos minutos de reflexión, reviró los ojos y declaró, de mala gana

«Supongo que podemos intentarlo»

 

**Mansión Mills-Esa misma noche**

Emma se cepillaba los dientes en el baño cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación.

«¿Emma?» Regina empujó la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y preguntó educadamente «¿Puedo entrar?»

La joven pasó su cabeza por la puerta del baño y respondió, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca

«Hm, hm»

La morena se sentó en la cama de Emma y empezó a hablar con expresión preocupada

«Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. Acabo de poner una lavadora y…»

«Regina, si es otra discusión sobre la lejía…¿Puede esperar a mañana?» suspiró la rubia acercándose a la cama

«No es sobre la lejía» Tendió un trozo de papel a la joven que se estaba sentando a su lado y continuó «He encontrado esto en el bolsillo del pantalón de Henry»

Regina tenía de verdad una expresión preocupada y con cierta aprensión Emma leyó lo que estaba marcado.

**_“Sí, me encantaría ir a tomar un helado los dos._ **

**_¿Mañana después de clase?”_ **

****

«¡Hey! ¡El chico está enamorado!» declaró orgullosamente la rubia «¡Es bonito!»

«¿Bonito? ¡Estás de broma, espero!» respondió secamente la Reina «¡Quiero que descubras quién es esa chica, quiénes son sus padres y quiénes eran en el Bosque Encantado!»

«¿No quieres también una copa de su boletín escolar y que  me meta en su casa para ver que no esconden nada?» rio sarcásticamente Emma

«Buena idea»

«¡Estás exagerando! No vamos a sabotear su primera relación amorosa…Dejémosle que lo viva y nos lo contará cuando esté preparado» suspiró la rubia antes de echarse en la cama

Con toda naturalidad, Regina apagó las luces y se colocó al lado de la joven

«Nunca he dicho que quiera sabotear su primera historia de amor…» murmuró la morena «Solo creo que es útil recabar información»

«Hm. Solo eres una jodida maniática del control» la pinchó Emma

«¿Lo vas a hacer o se lo pido a Sidney?» preguntó fríamente la Reina sabiendo que doblegaría a la joven

«Lo haré» suspiró la rubia revirando los ojos

«Bien»

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos dándose cuenta de que iban  a compartir otra noche en la misma cama. Lo más extraño es que esa perspectiva era reconfortante y tranquilizadora para ambas.

«De todas maneras, creo que deberíamos tener una pequeña charla con él» declaró de repente Emma frunciendo el ceño «¡Tengo miedo de que todas esas tonterías de cuentos de hadas se le hayan subido a la cabeza!»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» Regina se giró completamente hacia la joven

«¡Imagina que piense que lo que siente por esa chica es “amor Verdadero” y que quiera casarse con ella!»

«¡Dios mío!» exclamó la morena desorbitando los ojos «Tienes razón, ¡mañana hablamos con él!»

«¿Crees que deberíamos aprovechar y hablarle de relaciones sexuales?» Emma hizo una mueca

«¡Pero, Emma, solo tiene 12 años!» se indignó Regina

«Lo sé, pero bueno, no sé…Quizás debería saber ciertas cosas»

«Lo voy a pensar» murmuró sin convicción la joven antes de preguntar, curiosa «¿Qué edad tenías la primera vez?»

«17 años»

«¿Con Neal?» preguntó dulcemente la morena sabiendo que el tema era aún doloroso

«Sí»

«¿Cómo fue?»

Emma se echó a reír ante la pregunta, y respondió con ligereza

«Torpe y rápido»

Regina rio ligeramente y la rubia se atrevió a devolverle la pregunta.

«¿Y tú? ¿Fue con Daniel?»

«¡Por Dios, no! Hubiera sido inconcebible para mí tener relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio»

«¡Vaya, habló la joven respetuosa de las buenas costumbres!» la pinchó Emma haciendo clara alusión a Graham y a Emily.

La morena le dio una ligera palmada en el hombre y rieron de buena gana. Emma no quería abordar el delicado tema del matrimonio de la Reina y aprovechó para desviar la conversación hacia un tema que le estaba quemando en los labios desde hacía varios días.

«Entonces, ehemmm, ¿eres?»

«¿Soy?» Regina frunció el ceño

«Lesbiana…» preguntó tímidamente la rubia

«No»

«Ah…Euh…Ok. Pero, ¿entonces con…? En fin, ya sabes, ¡no te juzgo en absoluto! Solo que…»

La Reina se divertía al ver a la joven perderse en sus justificaciones, pero acabó por ponerle fin a su suplicio

«Bisexual creo que sería el término más apropiado» respondió ella sonriendo de lado

«Oh. Sí, por supuesto» Emma estaba confusa y un poco incómoda, pero continuó «¿Henry está al corriente?»

«Evidentemente»

Ella movió suavemente su cabeza y se dejó guiar por su curiosidad.

«¿Cómo fue? ¿Tu primera vez con una mujer?»

Regina arqueó las cejas y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

«Bien, fue…interesante» Movió un poco “su” almohada y siguió con tono ligero «No diría que memorable, pero no fue desagradable»

«¿Cuándo fue?»

Las dos mujeres estaban ahora acostadas, cara a cara, y se miraban a los ojos. Emma deslizó suavemente su mano hacia el vientre de la morena y la acarició tiernamente con las yemas de los dedos.

«Durante la fiesta de los 18 años de Snow, en el palacio» contó con voz dulce la Reina «Una de sus invitadas no dejaba de lanzarme miradas, enseguida comprendí que yo le intrigaba. Era una joven princesa fácilmente impresionable y yo me aburría terriblemente»

«¿Te acuerdas de su nombre? ¿Está en Storybrooke? ¿Mi madre lo sabe? ¿Tiene ella  un dibujo animado?»  Emma tenía mil y una preguntas y no sabía en qué orden hacerlas. Vio que la morena arqueaba una ceja y añadió rápidamente «En fin, si no es indiscreción, por supuesto»

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, definitivamente enternecida por la rubia que tenía delante. Por supuesto, intentaba convencerse de que todo era culpa de las hormonas, pero la verdad es que se sentía cada vez más cómoda con la joven.

«Estoy casi segura de que tu madre lo comprendió cuando vio a su amiga salir de mi habitación» puso una ligera sonrisa cruel recordando la cara de Snow y continuó «No está en Storybrooke, tiene su dibujo animado y sí, me acuerdo de su nombre»

«¿Ariel?»

«No»

«¿Cenicienta? Ah, no, ¡es Ashley! ¿Rampunzel?»

«No»

«¿Jasmine?»

«No»

«¿Tiana?»

«No»

«¿Aurora?»

«Sí»

«¿Te tiraste a Aurora?» Emma casi se ahoga con la saliva

«¿Cuál es el problema?»

«No sé…no me la imaginaba contigo» La rubia comprendió que sus palabras podrían ser malinterpretadas y precisó «Quiero decir, cuando la conocí…me pareció un poco…tonta»

«Ya sabes, realmente no tuvimos una conversación» rio la Reina

«Sí, ya veo» Emma reviró los ojos y suspiró dulcemente

«¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va tu relación con el pirata sin mano?» la pinchó Regina

«¡Oh, te lo ruego! No tengo ninguna relación con él» dijo molesta la rubia «Nos besamos en Neverland, después nos hemos visto dos o tres veces aquí, pero ahí queda todo»

«¿Por qué no funciona la cosa?»

«No lo sé…Cuando lo beso, no pasa nada especial, ¿sabes?» La Reina asintió y ella continuó «Creo que lo veo como un amigo, nada más»

«Te confieso que eso me tranquiliza un poco» Regina puso su mano sobre la de la rubia, aun sobre su vientre, y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos. «No estaba especialmente entusiasta ante la idea de que él formara parte plena en la vida de nuestros hijos»

«Supongo» Emma rio ligeramente, después se pegó lentamente contra la morena y depositó un suave besó en su frente «Buenas noches Regina» A continuación deslizó su cuerpo por el de la joven, besó su vientre de la misma manera y murmuró tiernamente «Buenas noches mi amor»

Regina se había puesto tensa ante los movimientos de la rubia, después se sintió derretir al escucharla hablar de esa manera a su bebé. Cuando Emma se acurrucó de nuevo contra ella, no protestó y se relajó totalmente en sus brazos antes de murmurar a su vez.

«Buenas noches, Emma»

 

**Mansión Mills-Al día siguiente por la tarde**

Henry cerró la puerta tras él lo más suavemente posible, ya que no deseaba llamar la atención de sus madres. Soltó de cualquier manera su mochila en la entrada y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

«¿Henry?» la voz de su madre morena lo interrumpió en su camino «¿Puedes venir al salón, cariño?»

El joven dio media vuelta resoplando ruidosamente y entró en la estancia arrastrando los pies. Sus dos madres estaban sentadas, una al lado de la otra, y le indicaron que se sentara frente a ellas.

_Atrapado_

«Si es porque vuelvo tarde, le envié un SMS a Ma para avisarla» murmuró entre dientes

«Siéntate» le ordenó Emma

Se sentó revirando los ojos y Regina le tendió lentamente un trozo de papel.

«Encontré esto en tu pantalón ayer»

«¿Ahora hurgas en mis cosas?» exclamó él poniéndose completamente rojo

«No, corazón» suspiró la morena «Creo que te he dicho muchas veces que vacíes tus bolsillos antes de poner la ropa en el cesto de la colada»

«Venga, chico, ¿quién es esa chica?» preguntó Emma sonriendo de lado

«¿Quién te ha dicho que es una chica?» respondió Henry, con una chispa de desafío en los ojos

«Euh…» la rubia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, los ojos como platos

Al cabo de algunos segundos de silencio, Regina y su hijo estallaron en risas mientras intercambiaban cómplices miradas

«¿Os reis de mí, eh?» gruñó la joven frunciendo el ceño

«Lo siento Ma, pero deberías haberte visto la cara, ¡parecías la abuela!» dijo él intentado volver a respirar con normalidad.

«Tiene razón, Emma, el parecido nunca ha sido tan impactante» dijo Regina secándose los ojos.

La rubia suspiró ruidosamente antes de volver a preguntar

«Bien, entonces, ¿de quién se trata?»

«Wendy…» murmuró entre dientes

«¿Wendy Darling?» exclamaron las dos mujeres a la vez

«Sí…Por favor, no lo estropeéis todo…» suplicó

«Es más vieja que tú» recalcó fríamente la Reina apretando los dientes.

Emma posó una mano en el muslo de Regina para que se calmara y esta no hizo nada para rechazarla. A Henry no se le escapó eso, y no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente.

«¿Ha sido hoy la primera vez que os habéis visto solos?» preguntó tranquilamente la rubia

«Sí…solo hemos tomado un helado en el parque»

«¿Os habéis besado?» Emma sonreía de lado ante la situación embarazosa en la que estaba poniendo a su hijo

«¿Y vosotras?» respondió él a su vez adoptando la misma actitud que su madre

«Henry» le reprendió firmemente Regina mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño

«No…»

«Bien» La Reina asintió y continuó tiernamente «Cariño, hay algo que debes comprender. Las relaciones amorosas no son como en tu libro, tener sentimientos por alguien ahora no significa que tengas que pasarte la vida con ella»

«Lo que queremos decir es que debes tomarte tu tiempo, chico. Tienes la vida por delante para casarte y todo eso, mientras tanto…»

«¡Ya sé todo eso!» mascullaba él retorciéndose en el asiento, era sin duda la conversación más incómoda de su vida «Solo estamos conociéndonos de momento»

«Ok, pero ¿nos lo contarás si pasas a una etapa superior?» preguntó dulcemente Emma

«Supongo que realmente no tengo elección…»

«Supones bien, cariño»

 

**Una semana más tarde-Décima semana de embarazo.**

**Granny’s-Miércoles por la tarde**

Snow y Charming habían decidido organizar una gran fiesta para conmemorar el regreso de Neverland. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad, o casi, se encontraban en el pequeño restaurante para celebrarlo.

«¿Cuándo tienes prevista la primera ecografía?» Hacía más de una hora que Snow monopolizaba a Regina bajo las miradas divertidas de Tink y Kathryn.

«El viernes» La Reina echó una discreta mirada de angustia a Emma.

Esta se encontraba al fondo en compañía de Hook que no la había soltado desde el comienzo de la velada.

«¡Super! ¿Vas a ir sola? ¡Podría acompañarte!» se entusiasmó la pequeña morena

«¿Acompañarla dónde?» preguntó Emma que acababa de aparecer al lado de su madre

«A la ecografía» Suspiró la Reina revirando los ojos

«¡Tú trabajas, y ella no puede ir sola!»

«¿No podríais coger cita fuera de tu horario de trabajo?» preguntó Kathryn  frunciendo el ceño

«Aparentemente la incompetente que sirve de secretaria a Regina no sabe leer un horario» explicó sarcásticamente Emma

«Solo se confundió de día» la morena se pellizcó los labios y sacudió la cabeza

«Sí, claro» ella puso los ojos en blanco y añadió «De todas maneras, me da igual. Me las he arreglado y Ruby me va a sustituir»

«¡Oh, genial!» dijo Snow algo desilusionada

«Perfecto» Regina sonreía ampliamente, aliviada.

Snow hizo un discreto movimiento de cabeza hacia Hook que se acercó a la rubia sonriendo.

Regina los observaba, pero no dejó transparentar nada cuando el pirata posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y le murmuró en el oído

«¿Te apetece que salgamos a tomar el aire?»

«¿Emma?» Regina colocó su mano dulcemente en su brazo y la rubia giró la cabeza hacia ella «¿Puedes ir a buscarme un té helado?»

«Sí, claro» Ella le sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a la barra sin una mirada al joven.

Cuando Emma volvió con la bebida para la Reina, ella estaba acompañada por Henry que sostenía firmemente su cámara de fotos.

«¡Mamis! ¡Quiero una foto de las dos juntas!» exclamó mientras que el pirata intentaba de nuevo arrastrar a la rubia hacia fuera.

Regina echó una mirada a la joven y esta se encogió de hombro sonriendo.

Se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo y respondió

«¿Por qué no cariño? ¡Pero, nos hacemos una también contigo!»

«¡Genial!» Sonrió ampliamente y apuntó la cámara en su dirección «¿Listas?»

Regina miró al pirata a los ojos sonriendo de lado y puso su mano sobre la cadera de la rubia, pegándola así a ella. Emma no parecía sorprendida y depositó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

Henry tomó varias fotos, después le pasó la cámara a su abuela.

«¿Puedes sacarnos una foto a los tres?» no esperó respuesta y fue a meterse entre sus dos madres.

 


	9. Ecografía e invitación

**Viernes por la mañana. Despacho del doctor Whale. Décima semana de embarazo.**

Emma abrió la puerta bruscamente, sin llamar, después la cerró tras ella y se inclinó hacia delante con las dos manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo e intentaba recobrar la respiración.

Alzó la cabeza unos segundos después y, con una ligera sonrisa, se excusó.

«Lo siento, llegó tarde»

«Ningún problema, señorita Swan, aún no hemos empezado» Whale le sonrió calurosamente y le señaló la silla al lado de Regina.

La morena estaba sentada en un sillón de obstetricia, los pies en los estribos y llevaba un camisón de hospital. Lanzó una oscura mirada a la joven que se sentaba a su derecha y le preguntó secamente.

«¿Puedo saber qué te ha retenido?»

«Mi madre…» suspiró la rubia «Quería que hablásemos»

«¿Y lo que ella tenía que decirte era más importante que mi primera ecografía?» la voz de Regina era peligrosamente baja.

Emma se mordió nerviosamente el labio y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estos días los cambios de humor de la morena eran bastante frecuentes y Henry y ella pagaban el pato.

«Escucha, lo siento mucho. ¡Me deshice de ella lo más rápido que pude!» Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y continuó suavemente «Te aseguro que no hay nada más importante que esta ecografía»

Regina la ignoró regiamente y se dirigió al médico

«¿Qué espera para empezar?»

«Euh…Nada» Balbuceó ligeramente asustado por el tono que utilizaba la mujer y se acercó a ella con un tubo de gel en las manos «Lo siento, pero va a estar frío» dijo antes de aplicarlo sobre su vientre.

Ellas se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el médico encendía el aparato y procedía al examen. Cuando una imagen apareció en la pantalla, Emma sintió que la morena se tensaba. Entonces deslizó su mano en la suya y Regina la estrechó firmemente sin mirarla.

«Bien, todo es perfectamente normal» declaró Whale con una gran sonrisa «Su ritmo cardiaco es excelente, ¡está en forma! Pronto deberá sentir cómo se mueve»

Regina tenía la boca ligeramente entre abierta y miraba la pantalla tiernamente mientras que Emma tenía la expresión perdida y parecía incómoda.

«Entonces, ¿es eso?» preguntó dulcemente la rubia aferrando la mano de la Reina «¿Es nuestro bebé?»

«Sí» Él se giró de nuevo hacia la pantalla «Esta es la cabeza…aquí su corazón»  señaló las diferentes partes del cuerpo sobre la imagen «En fin, los brazos y las piernas»

«Wow, parece una pequeña judía…» murmuró sonriendo tontamente.

«La judía más bonita del mundo» murmuró a su vez Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos, totalmente invadida por una ola de amor.

Whale las miraba a ambas sonriente, seguro que nadie lo creerá cuando lo cuente. Las dejó en su burbuja algunos segundos, después continuó con tono profesional.

«¿Tienen alguna pregunta antes de que complete el expediente?»

«En realidad, sí» respondió Regina desviando a su pesar los ojos de la pantalla «Sobre las náuseas matutinas…»

«Pronto ya no tendrá más» le dio una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora

«¿Y las ganas de pipí cada diez minutos?» preguntó la rubia

«Emma» Regina pronunció su nombre secamente, como una advertencia

«¿Qué?» cruzó la mirada oscura de la morena y reviró los ojos «¿Sabes hasta qué punto es molesto intentar ver un episodio de una serie cuando la persona que tienes al lado no deja de levantarse?»

«¡Oh, siento mucho si TU bebé aprieta mi vejiga y te impide embrutecerte delante de la tele!» gruñó sarcásticamente la Reina levantando sensiblemente el tono.

«Pronto se moverá, no sufrirá esa incomodidad por mucho más tiempo» explicó Whale intentando mantenerse serio

«¡Gracias a Dios!» suspiró la rubia enarbolando un evidente alivio «¿Y los cambios de humor?» añadió mirando de reojo el rostro serio de la otra mujer

«¡Emma!» La Reina se giró enérgicamente hacia ella, dispuesta a decirle lo que pensaba de sus preguntas

«Desgraciadamente, eso no ha hecho sino comenzar» respondió Whale refrenando una carcajada

La mirada que le lanzó Regina hizo que perdiera rápido su sonrisa y se levantó precipitadamente

«Bien, voy a ir a completar el expediente e imprimir una foto de la ecografía» dijo bajando la mirada y pasándose una mano por el pelo «Vuelvo en unos minutos, puede vestirse» añadió a la atención de la Reina.

«Necesitaremos varias copias de la foto» dijo la rubia antes de que dejara ja habitación

«Te aviso, una pregunta más de ese tipo…» Regina apuntó un dedo hacia ella «Y no vuelves más conmigo a una cita. ¿He sido clara?»

«No asustas mucho vestida así» respondió la joven, una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos recorriendo el camisón de la morena.

«Hablo en serio, Emma» suspiró la Reina

«Vale, de acuerdo» puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar la pantalla «Realmente es muy pequeño»

«Sí» susurró dulcemente.

Giraron sus cabezas, una hacia la otra, y cruzaron sus miradas. Regina tomó rápidamente consciencia del afecto que sentía hacia la rubia. Esta compartía su día a día, le ofrecía una familia y una estabilidad. Estaba embarazada gracias a ella, era la madre de sus dos hijos y no podía evitar sentir una enorme ternura por ella.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro al suyo y posó su frente contra la de la joven. Sus narices se rozaban y Regina deslizó una mano por su nuca, acariciándola dulcemente. Buscó en los ojos de la rubia una autorización o el deseo, pero solo vio miedo y nerviosismo.

Entonces, le dio una gran sonrisa, sincera y tranquilizadora, mientras continuaba con las caricias, después se alejó algunos centímetros y depositó un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz de la Salvadora.

«Pero, ¿qué…?» Emma frunció el ceño mientras que Regina se levantaba y se colocaba su ropa sin deshacerse de su sonrisa.

La joven había sentido como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron furiosamente ante los gestos de la morena, esperando que esta pusiera sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ahora, rabiaba interiormente preguntándose que le molestaba más: que la joven haya intentado besarla o que no hubiera ido más lejos.

«¡Aquí está, todo en orden!» exclamó alegremente Whale entrando en la sala. Tendió un sobre que contenía las fotos a la morena antes de decir «Nos vemos en dos meses y medio. Mientras, no se fatigue y no dude en llamarme si tiene preguntas o cualquier inquietud»

 

Después de la ecografía, Regina había vuelto al ayuntamiento y Emma a la comisaría. No habían hecho ninguna alusión a lo que casi había pasado y la rubia no estaba muy segura de querer hablar de ello.

Apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio y suspiró ruidosamente. _Había sentido deseos de besarla._ Pero también miedo. Miedo de lo que podía significar y de las consecuencias que podría acarrear. La reacción de la morena la había sorprendido; no comprendía por qué ella había cambiado de opinión.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue la mirada que Regina le había dado. Había creído ver en ella más que una sencilla pulsión.

El curso de sus pensamientos fue de repente interrumpido por la vibración de su teléfono. Vio el nombre de la Reina aparecer y se mordió el interior de los labios antes de abrir el mensaje.

**_“New York Super Fudge Chunk, Peanut Butter Cup, Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Strawberry Cheesecake, Fairly Nuts, Cookie Dough, Chunky Monkey”_ **

**_“Si son ideas de nombres, te retiro el derecho a voto”_ **

**_“Idiota. Son diferentes sabores de helado”_ **

**_“¿Y me los mandas para asombrarme con tu cultura en materia de helados?”_ **

**_“No. Me gustaría que los compraras…Necesitaría dos botes de cada uno para esta noche, si es posible”_ **

**_“¿14 botes? ¿Te has vuelto vendedora de helados?”_ **

**_“Emma. No discutas”_ **

**_“¿De verdad necesitamos tanto helado?”_ **

**_“Nosotros no lo necesitamos. El bebé lo necesita”_ **

**_“Evidentemente. En ese caso, yo me ocupo…”_ **

****

**Granny’s-Jueves al mediodía. Undécima semana de embarazo**

Regina entró sonriendo al bar; ese mediodía comía con Tink y Kathryn. Las dos rubias ya habían llegado y la esperaban sentadas a una mesa al fondo del establecimiento.

Mientras avanzaba hacia sus amigas, Regina se cruzó con la mirada desesperada de Emma. La joven estaba sentada en una mesa en compañía de sus padres y de Killian Jones. Se dio cuenta de la mano del pirata sobre el hombro de la joven y reviró discretamente los ojos mientras se acercaba a saludar.

«¡Regina!» exclamó alegremente Snow «¿Qué haces aquí?»

Emma reviró los ojos ante la pregunta mientras que la morena respondió calmadamente y con una sonrisa

«Bueno días» dijo ella mirándolos por turno «Aunque eso no es de tu incumbencia, voy a almorzar con Tink y Kathryn» señaló la mesa donde estaban sus amigas con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

«En ese caso, no vamos a retenerla por más tiempo» declaró el pirata sonriendo ampliamente mientras atraía a la rubia hacia él.

Emma se soltó de su agarre resoplando ruidosamente y Regina no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

«Antes de dejarlos, me preguntaba si aceptarían venir a cenar a casa el domingo que viene» preguntó la morena «Usted también está invitado, Capitán» precisó ella girando la cabeza hacia el hombre

«Pero, euh…¿Por qué?» balbuceó David bajo la impresión

«A Henry le agradará. Y creo que tenemos que ir acostumbrándonos a compartir algunas comidas, en familia» insistió en la última palabra y les dedicó su más bella sonrisa de política.

«Aceptamos con gusto» replicó Snow feliz e inquieta a la vez ante esa perspectiva.

«¿Regina? ¿Podemos hablar en privado dos minutos?» preguntó la rubia ligeramente enfadada

«Por supuesto» Se despidió de los otros tres ocupantes de la mesa y se alejó en compañía de la rubia.

«¿Qué ha sido eso?» Emma cruzó los brazos

«Un intento de acercamiento cordial con tus padres y tu novio» respondió ella inocentemente

«No es mi novio y lo sabes» gruñó Emma

«Y él, ¿lo sabe él?» preguntó la morena con una sonrisa ladeada y las cejas levantadas

«Yo…euh…¡Da igual!» se molestó ella «¡Tú no puedes hacer estas cosas sin consultarme antes!»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Porque también es mi casa!»

«¿No quieres que invite a tus padres?»

«¡No he dicho eso! ¡Solo quiero que me preguntes mi opinión antes de organizar embarazosas comidas en nuestra casa!»

«Muy bien» Regina movió lentamente la cabeza «Lo siento. Aún podemos anularlo si lo deseas»

La morena lo sentía de verdad y Emma se culpabilizó inmediatamente por haberla tomado con ella. Después de todo, la joven había querido hacer algo bien invitando a sus padres. Hacía esfuerzos por ella y ella se lo agradecía haciéndole reproches.

La rubia se pellizcó el labio y dijo dulcemente

«No, soy yo la que lo siente…Aprecio de verdad que estés lista para hacer esto por mí. Cuenta mucho» Un poco incómoda, le dedicó una mirada de excusa y murmuró «Gracias»

«De nada» Regina le sonrió calurosamente «Y tienes razón, tendría que haberte hablado»

Se separaron unos minutos más tarde y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas. Regina se sentó frente a sus dos amigas y reviró los ojos al verlas sonreír de medio lado.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada, solo decíamos que tú y Emma sois realmente adorables» dijo Tink como si nada.

«No hay “Emma y yo”» respondió secamente la morena

«Por supuesto» rio sarcásticamente Kathryn antes de beber un sorbo de su té.

«Es por eso que pasas todas las noches en sus brazos» completó el hada sonriendo ampliamente

«Honestamente, estoy un poco herida» añadió Kathryn «Creería que nos lo contarías»

«Pero, yo no…» Regina frunció el ceño

«No intentes negarlo, Mills. Ruby nos lo ha dicho» la interrumpió Tink agitando un dedo

«¿Y se puede saber cómo la señorita Lucas sabe lo que yo hago por las noches?» preguntó la Reina arqueando las cejas

«Le dijo a Belle que sentía tu olor en Emma como si ella durmiera contigo» explicó Kathryn

«Y Belle me lo ha dicho» añadió Tink

«Ya veo» Ella reviró los ojos y suspiró «En efecto, dormimos juntas, pero no es nada de lo que estáis imaginando»

«¿Nos quieres hacer creer que no os acostáis juntas?» preguntó el hada, algo hastiada

«En efecto. Es…» buscó una manera simple de explicar la relación algo particular que tenía con la rubia, pero no encontró ningún término que definiera lo que compartían «…complicado»

«Vivís juntas, Regina» Kathryn sentía que su amiga no sabía dónde se encontraba «Tenéis un hijo y estás embarazada de su bebé. Compartís una cuenta bancaria y aparentemente la misma cama. Evidentemente que es complicado» ella le sonrió y añadió suavemente «Estáis casadas, cariño, solo faltan las relaciones sexuales»

«No, no, eso no es…»

«¡Kathryn tiene razón!» exclamó Tink como si hubiera tenido una revelación «¡Estáis muy casadas!»

«Admito que tenemos una relación un poco particular» la morena reflexionó algunos segundos sobre las palabras de sus amigas y movió lentamente la cabeza «Pero vosotras estáis delirando»

«No es lo que yo veo en tus ojos cuando la miras» declaró Tink seriamente

«No los puedes contar todo» la animó Kathryn «No te juzgaremos»

Regina suspiró dulcemente y se masajeó las sienes. Sabía que sus amigas no la dejarían tranquila mientras ella no confesara. Se mordió ligeramente el labio, nerviosa, e inspiró profundamente antes de declarar en un tono de confidencia

«No sé si lo que siento por ella es real o si solo estoy bajo los efectos de las hormonas»

«¿Y qué sientes exactamente?» preguntó el hada

«Mucha…» hizo una ligera mueca «…ternura. Desde que estoy embarazada, Emma se comporta de una manera muy atenta y sobre protectora» sonrió a su pesar pensando en el comportamiento de la rubia «Y admito que es agradable»

«¿Has tenido ya la sensación de que ella estaría dispuesta a una relación?» preguntó Kathryn mientras miraba a la rubia y al pirata.

«No lo sé» No deseaba hablarles del beso robado ni  del que le había dado en la consulta de Whale.

«Entonces, vas a tener que ponerla a prueba» declaró la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

 


	10. Comida en familia

 

**Duodécima semana de embarazo.**

**Domingo 02:46**

Hacía casi tres horas que Regina veía dormir a la rubia. En efecto, la comida que tendría que organizar al día siguiente la ponía algo nerviosa y no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Suspiró discretamente mientras acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos de la joven echada a su lado. ¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza para invitar a los Charming y al pirata a su casa?

También pensaba en las palabras de sus amigas. La idea de poner a prueba los límites de la rubia era más que tentadora, pero la Reina no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea.

¿Y si Emma estaba receptiva? ¿Tenía el derecho de hacerle creer en una posible relación cuando ella misma no estaba segura de quererlo realmente?

¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Valía la pena perder la relación tan particular que habían construido a lo largo de esos últimos meses?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de repente por un murmullo quejoso.

«¿Por qué no duermes?» Emma abrió con dificultad los ojos y miró a la joven que tenía delante. Vio la expresión de preocupación que tenía y frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba, inmediatamente despierta «¿Es el bebé? ¿Es eso? ¿Hay algún problema con el bebé?»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver la inquietud en los ojos de la rubia. Dulcemente, posó su mano sobre su hombro y la obligó a que se volviera  a acostar.

«No, el bebé está muy bien» reviró los ojos, y suspiró antes de añadir «Solo estaba  pensando en la cena de mañana»

«Oh» Emma movió levemente la cabeza, aliviada «No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien»

«Oh, sí, para ti sin ninguna duda» soltó amargamente

«¡Hey!» la rubia se giró un poco hacia la mujer y posó su mano en su cadera «Si tú quieres, los llamó mañana por la mañana. Les digo que estás enferma y pasamos una noche tranquila los tres. No quiero que te obligues a hacer nada»

«No, no quiero anularlo» Ella se mordió el labio e intentó no mostrarse demasiado vulnerable al explicarlo «Solo me gustaría que todo fuera bien. Que, por una vez, no todo se vuelva un ajuste de cuentas. Sé que es estúpido por mi parte, pero…»

«Comprendo» la cortó Emma «No tienes de qué preocuparte. No serás tú contra el mundo. Tú, Henry y yo ahora formamos un equipo. Somos una familia y será el momento ideal para demostrarlo»

Regina hundió sus ojos en los de la rubia, luchando por contener sus lágrimas. No sabía por qué las palabras de la salvadora la conmovían hasta ese punto y ella misma se molestaba por su reacción tan emotiva. _Dichosas hormonas._

«Gracias» murmuró con la voz ligeramente temblorosa

Emma le sonrió tiernamente, y después preguntó bostezando

«¿Podemos dormir ahora?»

La morena se conformó con asentir y se puso de lado, de espaldas a la joven. Sonrió al sentir a Emma pegarse a ella, su cabeza hundida en su nuca y una mano posesiva sobre su vientre.

 

**Comisaria de Storybrooke. Domingo 07:30**

Ruby había estado de guardia toda la noche y Emma estaba poniéndose al día con ella antes de dejarla volver a casa.

«Entonces, ¿la noche ha sido tranquila?» preguntó la rubia sirviéndose un café

«No ha pasado absolutamente nada, y he subido  mi record a 2048» suspiró la morena. Echó un ojeada a su amiga y añadió riendo «¡Tienes mala cara, querida! ¿Habrás estado haciendo locuras con tu cuerpo y con la Reina toda la noche?»

Emma reviró los ojos y le echó una molesta mirada antes de responder

«No. Regina ha dormido mal porque está angustiada por la comida de hoy»

«¿Dormís juntas todas las noches?»

«No» respondió secamente

Para ser sinceros, esas dos últimas semanas habían pasado todas sus noches juntas en la habitación de una o de la otra.

«¿Y no te molesta compartir cama ahora que sabes que….?» la joven camarera se mordía nerviosamente el labio, consciente de que estaba enervando a su amiga.

«¿Que qué?» la interrumpió la rubia molesta. Sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar Ruby y ese tipo de insinuaciones la enfadaba mucho.

«¿…que ella siente atracción por las mujeres…?» murmuró la morena entre dientes

«¿Por qué eso habría de molestarme, eh? ¿Acaso debería tener miedo de que me saltara encima mientras duermo?»

«¡No, no!» Ruby suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello «Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir Em’…Pero ¿te permitirías tanta proximidad si fuera un hombre? ¿También dirías que es platónico?»

Vio cómo la mandíbula de la rubia se apretaba y añadió más calmadamente.

«Por favor, no te enfades. Solo digo que quizás para ti no signifique nada, pero debes pensar que quizás no sea su caso»

Emma terminó su café y se apoyó en el escritorio, frente a la joven

«Ya lo sé. No soy ni estúpida ni ciega»

«¿Y no te preocupa darle falsas esperanzas?»

«No le estoy dando falsas esperanzas»

«¿Sientes algo por ella? ¡Lo sabía!» Ruby, a su pesar, había gritado, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su boca entre abierta.

Emma soltó una risa nerviosa y movió la cabeza.

«¿Por qué todo es siempre tan complicado con ustedes, los personajes de cuentos? Solo digo que no tengo ganas de comerme la cabeza o de hacerme preguntas» Inspiró profundamente antes de explicarse «Con ella y con Henry me siento bien…como si estuviera en mi lugar, ¿me entiendes? Amo todos los momentos que compartimos y no quiero perder eso. Sé que es más que ambiguo, pero me da igual. No quiero huir. Quizás desemboque en una relación, quizás no, pero por primera vez en mi vida, deseo tomar las cosas como vengan, sin hacerme preguntas»

«Comprendo» la joven camarera sonreía ligeramente, feliz de ver a su amiga relajarse «Pero si tenéis una relación y no funciona…¿No será más difícil con los niños?»

«Aún no estamos ahí…» suspiró Emma con cansancio «Y hemos atravesado muchas cosas mucho más complicadas. Pase lo que pase, estoy segura de que lograremos gestionarlo»

Lanzó un vistazo al reloj y se enderezó rápidamente.

«Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Gracias por anoche, ¡te debo una!»

«No te preocupes, ¡te sustituyo cuando quieras!»

 

**Mansión Mills. Domingo 13:00.**

Acababan de sentarse en la mesa  después de haber tomado el aperitivo en un ambiente distendido.

Regina estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Emma a su izquierda y Henry a su derecha. Killian se encontraba justo al lado de la rubia mientras que Snow estaba al lado de su nieto. Y David, por su parte, presidía el otro extremo de la mesa, entre el pirata y su mujer.

«Regina, ¡está realmente delicioso!» exclamó Snow tragándose un trozo de asado

«¡Sí, tu puré de batata está de muerte!» declaró la rubia con entusiasmo

La Reina le lanzó una mirada de “cuida tu lenguaje” antes de girarse hacia Snow sonriendo.

«Muchas gracias, pero no es nada complicado»

Henry monopolizó rápidamente la conversación evitando de esa manera todo tema potencialmente embarazoso.

Regina escuchaba distraídamente a su hijo contar los progresos que hacía en equitación, pero, por el rabillo del ojo, veía al pirata acercarse cada vez más a la rubia. Él le susurraba palabras al oído y, a la vista de la gran sonrisa que Emma ponía, eso no le disgustaba. Cuando ello lo vio poner una mano en el muslo y se cruzó con la mirada complaciente que Snow daba a la “pareja”, decidió que era el momento de actuar.

Discretamente, se quitó uno de sus tacones y comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la rubia. Mientras continuaba hablando con sus invitados, ella subía y bajaba lentamente su pie por su pierna, subiendo cada vez un poco más arriba.

Emma se crispaba cada vez más y acabó por rechazar bruscamente la mano de Killian. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Snow que se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba muy roja y parecía tener calor.

«Cariño, ¿estás bien?» preguntó la madre de la joven con inquietud.

«Sí, muy bien» respondió con dificultad la rubia sintiendo el pie de la Reina deslizarse entre sus muslos.

«¿Estás segura? Estás roja y sudando» Regina fingía muy bien la inquietud y posó su mano sobre su frente frunciendo el ceño «No tienes fiebre»

Emma rio nerviosamente y sacudió la cabeza antes de levantarse.

«No es nada, solo tengo un poco de calor» cogió los platos sucios de la mesa y dijo «Voy a buscar el postre»

«Espera, te ayudo» dijo el pirata levantándose a su vez.

«No, deja, yo voy» Henry se levantó y retiró rápidamente el resto de platos «Tú eres un invitado» El joven muchacho le sonrió antes de unirse a su madre en la cocina.

Regina enarbolaba una gran sonrisa, orgullosa del comportamiento de su hijo, y sobre todo satisfecha de su pequeño golpe de efecto.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma y Henry llevaron a la mesa un pastel de chocolate así como los platos de postre.

«Aquí está» declaró la rubia dejando el plato en la mesa. Se había quitado su suéter y había vuelto a su color normal «También tenemos helado para quien prefiera»

«No, ya no hay» Replicó Regina más secamente de lo que hubiera querido

«¿Estás segura, mamá?» preguntó Henry cortando el pastel «Vi unos diez botes en el congelador»

«Cariño, estucha el tono de mi voz» la morena le lanzó una oscura mirada «Ya no tenemos helado»

«¿Acaso su Majestad sufre una adicción al helado?» bromeó Hook arqueando una ceja «Debería tener cuidado, si no, se arriesga a no volver a encontrar su…»

«Stop» lo interrumpió secamente Emma «El día que tú crees vida a partir de nada, podrás dar consejos»

«Podemos intentarlo cuando quieras, amor» replicó Killian con una sonrisa embaucadora

Regina estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando David decidió intervenir.

«Hook, guárdate tus alusiones malsanas para ti o te vas a casa»

La mirada del Príncipe bastó para disuadirlo de seguir insistiendo.

«Lo siento, camarada»

El final de la comida fue algo más tenso, pero el pirata no volvió a intentar acercarse a la rubia, para gran alivio de la Reina.

Después de acabar el postre, Henry propuso un juego de mesa y todos aceptaron con más o menos ánimo.

El muchacho pudo elegir el juego que quería y trajo el Pictionary. Y ahora llevaban 30 minutos de explicaciones de las reglas por parte de Regina.

«¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?» cuestionó la morena al terminar su “exposición”

«No hay nada que decir, sabes realmente cómo hacer las cosas divertidas» añadió sarcásticamente Emma antes de bostezar ruidosamente

«Está claro, Regina» declaró Snow con una ligera sonrisa

«Bien, ¿podemos jugar ya?» pregunto Henry revirando los ojos

«Sí, cariño, vamos a formar los equipos»

Los dúos se formaron rápidamente: Snow y David; Emma y Killian; Regina y Henry.

El pirata, evidentemente, había pedido a la rubia que fuera su pareja y Henry había aprovechado la ocasión para compartir un momento con su madre. Además él sabía que ella era excelente en ese juego.

La sobremesa transcurrió, cosa extraña, bien y la complicidad entre Henry, Regina y Emma era más que evidente para todo el mundo. Incluso Killian tuvo que recordarle varias veces a la rubia que ella jugaba con él y no con los dos morenos. Compartieron innumerables carcajadas y Henry y Regina ganaron la partida al final. Sin duda porque Snow y David se pasaban el tiempo dibujando decorados antes que el objeto en cuestión, y porque a Killian le costaba dibujar con una sola mano.

Cuando todos los invitados se hubieron marchado, Emma se giró hacia la Reina y le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

«¿Qué? ¿Te has divertido?»

Regina rio y se fue a sentar al sofá.

«Sí, al final ha sido un buen día» Emma se sentó a su lado y continuó «Creo  que a tu madre le gustaría que tu relación con el pirata avanzase»

«Hm, hm, ¿y yo supongo que es la explicación a tu pequeño jueguecito de antes?» preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja, sin deshacer su sonrisa de medio lado.

Regina se encogió indolentemente de hombros y respondió

«Me dijiste que no estabas interesada en esa persona, quise hacerte un favor»

«Claro, por supuesto» rio Emma

 


	11. Provocaciones

**Semana trece de embarazo.**

**Martes 01:53**

Emma volvió a la mansión después de haber puesto fin a una pelea en el Rabbit Hole. Iba a subir a la habitación cuando vio luz proveniente de la cocina. Entró sin hacer ruido, se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta para poder observar a la persona que estaba dentro.

Regina, vestida solamente con un camisón muy ligero, estaba apoyada en la barra. Bañaba muy concienzudamente fresas en Nutella antes de metérselas en la boca.

«¿Todo ha ido bien?» murmuró alzando la cabeza hacia la joven

«Sí. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?» preguntó la rubia avanzando hacia ella.

«Tenía un poco de hambre» Se tragó otra fresa y Emma sacó su teléfono móvil con una sonrisa en los labios.

Apuntó el aparato hacia la Reina y esta levantó una ceja, intrigada.

«¿Puedo saber qué haces?»

«Reúno pruebas» respondió sonriendo «Nadie creerá que Regina-guardiana de la alimentación sana-Mills hace estas cosas en mitad de la noche sin ellas»

La morena soltó una suave risa antes de coger una fresa y hundirla en el bote de Nutella. A continuación se  llevó sensualmente la fruta a sus labios mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la rubia y  se inclinó sobre la encimera hasta dejar a la vista de la joven su escote.

«Euh…Hmmm» Emma se estaba poniendo roja por momentos, su teléfono aún aferrado en las manos «¿Qué haces?»

«Estoy posando» Lanzó una mirada cargada de desafío a la rubia mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Emma rio nerviosa, después inspiró profundamente antes de tomar varias fotos de la Reina. Esta se divertía posando de varias maneras, cada vez más provocativa.

Después de unas diez fotos, la joven guardó su teléfono y Regina aprovecho para acercarse a ella. La rubia tragó en seco mientras la Reina se pegaba literalmente a ella. La morena cogió una fresa que había untado de chocolate y la deslizó en la boca de la sheriff.

«Confieso que está muy bueno» murmuró Emma, con voz ligeramente temblorosa

«¿A qué sí?» susurró Regina con voz ronca. Con la punta del dedo, recogió el chocolate de la comisura de los labios de la rubia y se lo lamió sensualmente sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Sin sus tacones, la Reina era algo más baja que Emma. Era imposible para la rubia escapar de su escote cada vez que bajaba  la mirada hacia ella.

«¿Emma?» Regina inclinó lentamente su cabeza hacia un lado y se mordió el labio sin separarse del cuerpo de la otra mujer.

«¿Hm?» la proximidad de la Reina añadida al tono de su voz y a sus gestos provocativos estaban haciendo que le costase respirar.

«¿Puedo hacerte  una pregunta _personal_?» Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, deslizó su mano por la mejilla de la rubia y le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

«Sí…» murmuró Emma estremeciéndose a su pesar

«¿De cuándo data tu última relación sexual?»

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par ante la pregunta y se puso como un tomate.

«Oh…Euh…Hmmm…Bueno…» La mirada provocativa que le lanzaba la Reina no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad «Algunos días antes de que Henry me fuera a buscar a Boston» dijo con la boca pequeña.

«Hace casi tres años» recalcó Regina con voz neutra

«Es una ciudad pequeña, no quiero que mis padres me cuestionen sobre mis aventuras de una noche» suspiró ella

«Quizás deberías buscar más que una aventura de una noche»

Emma miró insegura a la morena y se atrevió a poner sus manos en sus caderas.

«¿Puedo yo también hacerte una pregunta?» La Reina asintió y ella continuó «¿Soy…?» Se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza «¿Soy tu tipo de mujer?»

Regina rio ligeramente y retrocedió unos centímetros. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró a la rubia de arriba abajo como si la estuviera observando por primera vez.

A continuación, se acercó, pasó sus manos sobre su tonificado vientre y subió lentamente hacia su torso. Al llegar al nacimiento de los pechos, se desvió hacia sus brazos y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran hasta el cuello de la joven.

Emma temblaba ligeramente bajo las caricias de la morena. Captó la mirada que esta ponía sobre ella y creyó que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Nunca nadie la había mirado con tanto deseo.

«Hmm, sí, creo que podrías encajar perfectamente» declaró la Reina, pícara, consciente de las emociones que suscitaba.

De repente, el sonido del teléfono se hizo escuchar haciendo sobresaltarse a las dos mujeres. Emma se recobró rápidamente y cogió su móvil antes de descolgar.

**_“Sheriff Swan”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“¿Dónde?”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“¿En serio?”_ **

**_…._ **

**_“Bien, voy enseguida”_**  suspiró con voz cansada

Colgó resoplando ruidosamente, antes de girarse hacia la morena. Esta servía el café,  que acababa de preparar con la maquina expreso, en una  taza que a continuación tendió a la rubia.

«Gracias» Emma estaba sorprendida y conmovida «Otro maldito problema de vecindad»

«Ten cuidado» depositó un ligero beso en la mejilla de la rubia y después se alejó. Antes de subir las escaleras, añadió «Voy a acostarme, no tardes demasiado en unirte a mí» Recalcó sus palabras con un guiño pícaro, y después desapareció escaleras arriba.

Emma se quedó mirando las escaleras con la boca ligeramente entre abierta durante unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y salir de la mansión.

 

**Martes 08:00 Comisaria de Storybrooke.**

Snow entró en la sala y vio a su hija dormida en el sofá. Sonrió, enternecida, después escuchó su teléfono vibrar sobre la mesa. Curiosa, tomó el aparato y consultó los sms  de la sheriff.

Emma había recibido cuatro mensajes.

Un mensaje de Henry; su hijo lamentaba no haberla visto por la mañana y le deseaba un buen día.

Dos mensajes de Regina; la morena parecía inquieta queriendo tener noticias de ella.

Un  mensaje de Ruby; la joven quería comer con ella al mediodía.

Iba a dejar el teléfono de su hija cuando un detalle captó su atención. Emma había cambiado de fondo de pantalla y ella no se creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Encolerizada, se giró hacia la rubia y la sacudió brutalmente.

«¡Emma! ¡Despiértate!»

«Hmmmmgrrr…» la joven cayó pesadamente al suelo y se despertó sobresaltada «¿Eh? ¿Qué?» dijo lanzando una mirada asustada a su madre.

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó ella a su hija moviendo el teléfono sin darle tiempo a que se despertase.

«Buenos días a ti también» Emma se levantó con dificultad y se frotó la espalda haciendo una mueca.

«Emma» la pequeña morena le lanzó una oscura mirada «¿Qué es esto?»

«Un teléfono» declaró secamente la rubia «El mío para ser exactos»

«¿Qué hace Regina en  tu fondo de pantalla?» exclamó Snow a los límites de la histeria

«Se está comiendo una fresa» respondió descuidadamente la joven mientras iba a prepararse una café.

«¿Me tomas por idiota?»

«Debo responder sinceramente» preguntó sarcásticamente Emma

«¿Qué quiere decir eso?» Snow le lanzaba una mirada herida y llena de incomprensión

«Perdóname…» suspiró la rubia «He pasado una noche de mierda»

«No pasa nada.  ¿Vas a explicarme lo que significa?» preguntó ella agitando de nuevo el teléfono

«Solo si me dices lo que haces tú con mi teléfono»

«Vibraba» explicó Snow moviéndose nerviosamente «Podría haber sido importante»

«Claro» Emma suspiró de nuevo antes de tragarse un sorbo de café «Estaba comiendo fresas cuando regresé a casa anoche. Quise sacarle una foto para bromear y ella posó. Es todo»

«¿Por qué has puesto la foto como fondo de pantalla?» preguntó Snow apretando la mandíbula.

La rubia reviró los ojos antes de reír nerviosamente

«Escucha, soy mayor de edad. Es mi teléfono. No tengo por qué justificarme» cogió el teléfono y se dirigió a la salida.

«¿A dónde vas?»

«A desayunar»

 

**Semana catorce de embarazo.**

**Jueves. 12:30**

**Granny’s**

«¡No puedo más Ruby!» exclamó Emma apoyando su frente en la mesa «¡Va a acabar matándome!»

«Pensaba que querías vivir el presente sin hacerte preguntas» rio la joven camarera

«Lo sé, pero no me esperaba esto» murmuró entre dientes

«¿Y qué entiendes por “esto”?» preguntó ella con una ligera sonrisa

«¡No lo sé! ¡En un momento me provoca y al otro hace como  si no hubiera pasado nada!» suspiró Emma pasándose la mano por el pelo «¡Me está volviendo completamente loca!»

«A lo mejor está esperando a que des tú el primer paso» sugirió Ruby

«No sé si soy capaz…»

«¿De qué tienes miedo?»

«Yo…Euh…» sacudió la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de su chocolate «¿Y si no estuviera a la altura?»

Ruby rio ligeramente antes de darle una palmada en el hombro a su amiga

«Cariño, no te saltes las etapas. Antes de pensar en abalanzarte sobre ella, comienza por besarla»

La rubia le lanzó una oscura mirada y Ruby añadió sonriendo

«¡Necesitas relajarte!. ¿Y si vamos mañana al Rabbit Hole?»

«No sé si…»

«¡Oh, venga! ¡Su Majestad puede estar sin ti una noche!»

«Ok» soltó Emma mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio

 

**Jueves 20:30- Mansión Mills**

La cena había terminado hacía unos diez minutos. Emma lavaba la loza mientras Regina limpiaba la cocina.

«Euh…¿Mamás?» Henry se movía nerviosamente y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

Las dos mujeres se habían parado y miraban a su hijo frunciendo el ceño

«¿Qué ocurre cariño?» preguntó Regina con voz dulce

«Me pedisteis que os  lo dijera, así que…voy a decíroslo» explicó Henry intentando mirar a sus madres a los ojos «Pero ni comentarios ni preguntas, ¿ok?»

El muchacho estaba rojo y sudaba abundantemente. Regina observó que Emma y él reaccionaban exactamente de la misma manera cuando estaban incómodos.

«Ok» respondió Emma escondiendo como podía una divertida sonrisa

Regina se conformó con asentir poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Ok…» Henry asintió también y tomó aire para darse valor «Hoy he besado a Wendy. Ya está. Buenas noches, ¡os quiero!»

Desapareció por las escaleras en pocos segundos después de su declaración sin darles oportunidad a las mujeres de reaccionar.

«¡Wow, todo un pequeño conquistador!» declaró Emma orgullosa

«Esto no me gusta en absoluto» Regina tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mandíbula apretada.

«Oh, venga, ¡dale una oportunidad a esa chica!» la rubia colocó una mano en la espalda de la Reina «¿Quieres que la invitemos a cenar?»

«No es una mala idea» admitió Regina con la boca pequeña, pero sin relajarse por completo.

«¡Si este chico tiene algo de mí, ella debe estar loca por él!» soltó Emma sonriendo

«¿Ah sí?» la morena se giró hacia la joven arqueando una ceja «¿Puedo saber por qué?»

«¡Mis besos crean adicción!» respondió ella orgullosamente encogiéndose de hombros

«¡Vaya hombre!» exclamó sarcásticamente Regina riendo ligeramente

«¿No me crees?» Emma frunció el ceño y puso una falsa expresión de sentirse herida

«Lo siento sheriff, yo no creo lo que no veo» declaro la Reina, una chispa de desafío en sus ojos y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

La rubia no podía echarse para atrás, Regina acababa de tenderle una trampa y no podía darle esa satisfacción.

Se acercó a la morena con mirada pícara y colocó una mano detrás de su cuello, su otra mano en su cadera y rozó dulcemente sus labios con los de ella.

Regina sintió su corazón acelerarse y se estremeció ligeramente. Esperaba ese momento desde hacía tanto tiempo que casi le parecía irreal. Colocando su mano alrededor del cuello de la rubia, murmuró contra sus labios.

«¿Se deshincha, sheriff?»

Emma temblaba ligeramente, pero acabó por posar sus labios sobre los de la Reina. La besó lo más tiernamente posible, deseando saborear cada segundo, mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Nunca un simple beso le había procurado tantas sensaciones. Si tuviera que definir lo que sentía, diría que la Reina tenía un gusto a paraíso.

Cuando Emma sintió la lengua de Regina deslizarse contra la suya, creyó que su corazón iba a estallar y no pudo contener un ligero gemido. Perdía totalmente el control de la situación y, extrañamente, eso  le gustaba.

La morena se despegó y declaró, satisfecha.

«No está mal» antes de salir de la cocina ante la mirada asombrada y perdida de la rubia.

 


	12. Velada entre chicas

**Jueves 20:55. Mansión Mills**

«¿No está mal? Pero, ¿se está riendo de mí?» rabió Emma justo después de la marcha de la morena.

Resopló ruidosamente pasándose una mano por el pelo.

«¡Esta maldita mujer va a acabar matándome!» murmuró  mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera.

Al entrar algunos minutos después en el salón, vio a Regina sentada cómodamente en el sofá. Bebió un sorbo de cerveza y se sentó a su lado.

«¿No está mal? ¿De verdad  es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? Preguntó la rubia intentando mantener la calma

«¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde? Esto me interesa» respondió Regina sin desviar los ojos de la pantalla.

«¿Qué?» Emma miró a la pantalla y después a la morena «¡No! ¡Quiero que hablemos ahora!»

La Reina reviró los ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Deslizó su mano por la mejilla de la rubia, golpeó suavemente y declaró con su mejor sonrisa de política

«Has estado muy bien, cariño. ¡Fue realmente extraordinario!» su tono era ligeramente condescendiente y eso enervaba a Emma mucho más «Ahora que tu pequeño problema de ego está resuelto, ¿puedo seguir viendo la tele?»

«¡Ralamente eres una zorra!» escupió la rubia apretando la mandíbula

Regina estalló en una risa sincera ante la actitud de la joven y posó su mano en el muslo de esta.

«Y tú, tú eres de verdad susceptible» inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, añadió «Sé amable, trame una trozo de tarta»

«No hay tarta» respondió Emma arqueando una ceja antes de tomar otro sorbo de cerveza

« Estoy prácticamente segura de que encontrarás en Granny’s»

«¿Estás de cachondeo?» la sheriff tenía los ojos desorbitados

«No, y por favor, cuida tu lenguaje» suspiró la Reina revirando los ojos

Emma cerró los ojos y expiró lentamente, con el objetivo de clamarse, antes de volver a abrirlos.

«Bien, se hará según sus deseos, Majestad» declaró ella sarcásticamente haciendo una ligera reverencia.

A continuación se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir, escuchó

«¡Coge también muffins de arándanos!»

 

**Viernes 12:00 Granny’s**

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» exclamó Kathryn riendo ligeramente «¡No me creo que hayas hecho eso!»

«¡Pobre Emma!» Tink sacudió la cabeza antes de meterse en la boca un trozo de lasaña «¡Eres una provocadora!»

«¡Hey!» fingió enfadarse Regina «¿Tenéis idea de la dificultad de seducir a una mujer que solo se interesa en los hombres con este cuerpo de mujer embarazada?»

«Pues no, no tengo la menor idea» admitió Kathryn

«Y ahora que esa pobre chica está loca por ti, ¿qué va a hacer?» preguntó Tink con una sonrisa ladeada

«Nada en absoluto» declaró Regina con desenvoltura. Ante los ceños fruncidos de sus amigas, añadió «He querido darle un mensaje y creo que ha sido bastante claro. Le toca a ella ver lo que desea hacer con él»

Al otro lado del salón, detrás de la barra, Ruby había seguido discretamente la conversación. Ahora se estaba preguntando qué hacer con esa información cuando la rubia entró en el restaurante acompañada de Snow.

«¡Hola chicas!» exclamó alegremente la camarera «¿Venís esta noche?»

«¡Por supuesto!» Snow sonría ampliamente

«Hm, hm» dijo Emma antes de morderse el labio, nerviosa y lanzar una mirada a la mesa de la Reina

«¿Aún no le has dicho nada, eh?» Ruby sonreía, divertida

«No sé por qué tendría que decírselo. No le debes nada, cariño» Snow se pellizcaba los labios, molesta

«No comiences otra vez, por favor. Vivo con ella, lo mínimo es advertirla cuando salgo» suspiró Emma con cansancio

«Sí, sí, por supuesto» respondió su madre con una sonrisa forzada «¿Podemos invitar a Killian? ¡Hace tiempo que no lo vemos!»

«Nada de chicos en nuestra noche de chicas» precisó Ruby moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

«¡Ya vengo!» dijo Emma antes de dirigirse hacia la Reina

«¡Hola Emma!» dijo Tink al ver a la sheriff

«¡Hola!» la rubia giró la cabeza hacia la joven sentada frente al hada y dijo educadamente «Buenos días, Kathryn»

La rubia la saludó a su vez y Emma se dirigió a continuación a Regina

«Eh…euh…» se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras que la Reina arqueaba una ceja «Esta mañana olvidé decirte que esta noche la voy a pasar con las chicas en el Rabbit Hole» Giró la cabeza y precisó a la atención de las dos rubias «Sois bienvenidas si lo deseáis»

«Muy amable, quizás una próxima vez» respondió Kathryn sonriendo «Podríamos aprovechar para pasar la noche las tres juntas»

«¡Excelente idea!» se entusiasmó Tink

«¿Por qué no?» respondió sencillamente Regina «¿Crees que Henry podría pasar la noche con David?»

«Por supuesto. Lo dejaré después de cenar» declaró rápidamente Emma con una ligera sonrisa de excusa.

«Muy bien»

«Ok» Se mordió nerviosamente el labio y terminó por añadir «Bueno, ¡buen provecho! Hasta luego»

Cuando la sheriff estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Tink declaró con una sonrisa divertida

«¡Eres muy dura con ella! ¡Me da pena!»

 

**Viernes 21:00 Mansión Mills**

Al contrario de lo que hubiera podido pensar, Regina estaba pasando un buen momento en compañía de sus amigas. Probaron varios tipos de batido y pasaron buena parte de la noche criticando a los habitantes de la ciudad. Hablaron también un buen rato de la hipotética relación entre la sheriff y la Reina, y la conversación fluyó con naturalidad hacia su futuro hijo.

«¿Prefieres un niño o una niña?» preguntó el hada

«Me da igual. No tengo preferencia, pero Emma y Henry preferirían que fuese una niña» explicó la Reina sonriendo tiernamente, a su pesar, ante la evocación de su familia.

«¿Ah sí? ¿No prefería él un hermanito con quien jugar?» preguntó Kathryn frunciendo el ceño

«Creo que desea seguir siendo el único hombre de la casa» respondió ella riendo ligeramente

«¿Ya tenéis idea de nombres?»

«Sí y no. Nos cuesta un poco ponernos de acuerdo» admitió Regina sacudiendo la cabeza.

«¡Mientras lo encontréis antes del nacimiento!»

«¿Qué apellido llevará?» preguntó Kathryn antes de darle un sorbo a su batido de fresa-plátano

«Aún no hemos hablado, pero supongo que será Mills como Henry» respondió Regina frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

«¿No crees que a Emma le gustaría que sus hijos llevaran también su apellido?»

«Realmente no lo sé. Nunca ha expresado ningún deseo en ese aspecto» Después de algunos segundos de reflexión, se encogió de hombros y añadió con naturalidad «Si ella lo desea, creo que sería posible que llevará los dos apellidos»

 

Eran las dos de la mañana y Regina aún no había conciliado el sueño. Muchas veces había estado a punto de perder la paciencia y coger el teléfono para pedirle  a la sheriff que regresara inmediatamente. Nunca lo confesaría, pero se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella y le costaba conciliar el sueño sabiendo que estaba fuera.

No podía evitar preguntarse con quién estaba pasando la noche la rubia, lo que estaba haciendo y si pensaba un poco en ella.

Algunos minutos más tarde, escuchó finalmente la puerta principal abrirse y suspiró aliviada.

Emma entró en la habitación haciendo el menor  ruido posible. Se dirigió directamente al baño y se cambió rápidamente antes de meterse en la cama junto a la morena.

«¿Lo has pasado bien?» preguntó secamente Regina

«No» suspiró la rubia «Siento si te he despertado, tendría que haber ido a mi habitación»

«No dormía» la morena estaba acostada boca arriba y Emma aprovechó para acariciar dulcemente su redondeado vientre.

«¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido tu noche?» preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio

«Muy agradable» enarbolaba una ligera sonrisa que la rubia no podía ver «¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Mi madre ha bebido mucho y acabó por ponerse mala» murmuró Emma hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la morena «Te ahorro los detalles, pero vomitó sobre casi todos los clientes del Rabbit Hole. ¡Casi acaba todo en pelea!» suspiró ruidosamente y añadió «Ruby también estaba completamente borracha y he tenido que acompañarlas a las dos hasta Granny’s  a pie. ¡Nos ha llevado casi dos horas!» gruñó y entrelazó sus piernas con las de la Reina

Regina rio ligeramente y declaró

«¡Vaya! ¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso! ¡No cuentes conmigo para quejarte!» Deslizó una mano en los cabellos de la rubia y los acarició dulcemente

Emma se dejó acunar por las caricias de la joven. Después se deslizo por su cuerpo y colocó su cara en el vientre y le susurró tiernamente.

«Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?»

«Emma, ¿qué…?»

«¡Chuut! He leído en uno de tus estúpidos libros de embarazos que puede sentir los ruidos del exterior e incluso reconocer las voces» explicó pegándose un poco más a su vientre

«Cierto, pero no creo que sea necesario comprobar esa teoría  a las tres de la mañana» dijo molesta la Reina

«¿Y a mí? ¿Me has echado de menos?» preguntó Emma ignorando a la joven «¿No ha sido muy aburrido pasar toda la noche con las amigas snob de mamá?»

De repente, Emma sintió un movimiento seco y muy claro bajo sus dedos. Retiró su mano rápidamente mientras que Regina se había sobresaltado y puesto sus dos manos en su vientre.

«¡Oh, mierda!» exclamó la rubia volviendo a colocar su mano cerca de la de la morena «¿También lo has sentido, eh? ¡Se ha movido!»

«Sí…» murmuró Regina, la respiración entre cortada y lágrimas en sus ojos «Hazlo otra vez, háblale»

Emma asintió suavemente y volvió a poner su atención en el vientre dela morena.

«¡Eh, holaaaa! Yo soy Emma, tu mamá guay»

De nuevo, el bebé dio un golpe e hizo sobresaltar a sus dos madres.

«¡Creo que ya me quiere!» declaró la rubia con orgullo mirando a la Reina a la cara. Con la yema del pulgar, secó las lágrimas de la joven y le acarició dulcemente el rostro.

Ese simple gesto acompañado de la mirada que la sheriff le estaba dedicando bastó para que Regina perdiera el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Deslizó su mano en los cabellos de la rubia, la atrajo hacia ella y la besó salvajemente. El beso era apasionado, agresivo y cargado de deseo. Emma no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba, la lengua de la Reina ya se estaba infiltrando entre sus labios. Entonces deslizó una mano por la espalda de la morena y le dedicó dulces caricias; el beso entonces se hizo más suave y más tierno.

Finalmente, después de unos largos segundos, acabaron por separarse ligeramente.

Regina acarició dulcemente la mejilla de la joven y simplemente murmuró.

«Gracias»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

«Por ofrecerme una familia» La Reina le sonrió antes de añadir «Buenas noches Emma»

A continuación le dio la espalda a la joven y suspiró de satisfacción al sentirla abrazarse a ella.

 


	13. Promesa y decepción

**Sábado por la mañana. Habitación de Regina Mills.**

Emma se despertó dulcemente sintiendo un sitio vacío a su lado. Frunciendo el ceño y costándole abrir los ojos, se incorporó ligeramente y lanzó una ojeada al despertador.

Regina salió en ese momento del baño; vestida y maquillada. La mirada asombrada de la rubia la hizo sonreír y sin darle más atención, cogió un par de zapatos de su armario.

«¿Qué haces?» preguntó Emma con voz cansada

«Me arreglo» respondió la morena como si fuera algo evidente, arqueando una ceja

«¿A las siete de la mañana? ¿Un sábado?»

«Sí. Tengo unos expedientes retrasados y una reunión de última hora» suspiró ella arreglándose el peinado ante el espejo de la habitación.

«Pero le prometiste a Henry que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos, los tres…»

«Lo sé» lanzó a la rubia una mirada llena de culpabilidad antes de añadir «Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo opción. Con un poco de suerte, estaré de regreso antes del mediodía»

Caminó hasta la puerta, dispuesta a salir, cuando la rubia la agarró por la muñeca.

«¡Regina, espera!» Emma miraba hacia el suelo, incómoda, y comenzó a enrojecerse rápidamente «Euh…El…el beso de anoche…»

«¿Sí?» se impacientó la morena mirando de reojo su reloj

«¿Significa algo?» preguntó tímidamente con un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en la voz que instantáneamente hizo derrumbarse a la Reina

Regina se sentó entonces en el borde de la cama, frente a la joven. Deslizó una mano en la cabellera rubia, intentando poner orden en ella, y respondió con voz dulce, cálida y calmada

«Eso depende. ¿Te gustaría que significara algo?»

Emma tragó en seco ante la proximidad de la morena y la mirada que esta le estaba dando. La Reina le había devuelto la pregunta y, de nuevo, se sentía cómo cazada en una trampa.

«Euh…Bueno…hay que decir que…» Balbuceó la rubia intentando construir una frase coherente «¡No lo sé! Quizás…»

«Entonces, quizás sea el caso» dijo divertida Regina antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de la joven.

Separándose ligeramente, volvió a consultar su reloj, y suspiró.

«Tengo que irme. ¿Le dirás a Henry que lo siento mucho?»

«Eh, sí, claro» respondió Emma completamente perdida

«Bien» la morena se levantó, antes de salir de la habitación añadió «Hasta luego»

«Sí»

 

Henry volvió a la mansión al final de la mañana, después de haber pasado la noche  con su abuelo. Se dirigió directamente al salón y se encontró con Emma jugando a la videoconsola.

«¡Hola, chico!» exclamó la rubia dejando el mando «¿Cómo te lo pasaste anoche con David?»

«¡Genial!» se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y miró a su alrededor «¿Dónde está mamá?»

«Ha tenido que ir al Ayuntamiento, tenía una reunión urgente» explicó Emma con expresión apenada «Regresará lo más pronto posible»

«Pero lo había prometido» en una fracción de segundo volvió a convertirse en el niño que sufría por el alejamiento de su madre «Es exactamente como antes» dijo rabioso

«Henry…» Emma se giró hacia su hijo y le habló con voz dulce «No ha tenido opción, lo sabes. Si hubiera podido, se habría quedado con nosotros»

«Sí, claro» él era frío y sarcástico, adoptando exactamente el mismo mecanismo de defensa que la morena «Es lo que siempre dice»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño

«Antes me decía que tenía reuniones los sábados, pero, de hecho, iba a verse con Graham en Granny’s» explicó fríamente «Y ahora, ha vuelto otra vez. ¡Piensa que soy estúpido!» Su voz comenzaba a debilitarse y tuvo que inspirar profundamente para no estallar en llanto «Seguramente está con Emily» acabó por soltar amargamente.

«¡Oh, Henry!» Emma acarició dulcemente la mejilla de su hijo y habló tiernamente «Tu madre te quiere más que a nada en el mundo, lo sabes. Tienes que confiar en ella, le ha dado mucha pena tener que irse esta mañana»

«¿Por qué debería?» respondió secamente

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma frunciendo de nuevo el ceño

«Tenerle confianza. ¿Por qué debería?»

«Porque cuando me ha dicho que tenía que ir a trabajar esta mañana, no mentía» afirmó ella con seguridad

«Ya, si tú lo dices» murmuró el joven, poco convencido, revirando los ojos.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, apenada por ver a su hijo así, y suspiró ruidosamente pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

«Bueno, ¿y si echamos una partida mientras?» propuso para levantarle la moral.

 

**Sábado 11:30. Despacho de Regina Mills**

«¡Ya no puedo más, Kat! ¡Voy a acabar saltándole encima!» exclamó la morena

Rellenaba algunos papeles mientras hablaba con su amiga por teléfono que había puesto en manos libres.

_«¿Por qué no te dejas ir por una vez? ¿Sabes? ¡Puede que sea bueno perder el control!_ _»_

«¡No puedo!» suspiró ella «Sé que esta situación es terriblemente perturbadora para ella y no quiero atosigarla. Es necesario que la deje ir a su ritmo»

_«O simplemente puedes acostarte con ella»_

«No. No es una cualquiera, Kathryn» respondió fríamente Regina «Es la madre de mis hijos. No quiero solo divertirme con ella. Me gustaría hacer esto bien, pero mis dichosas hormonas se alían para dificultarme las cosas» se enervó

_«Deberías sentirte dichosa, muchas mujeres pierden bastante la libido durante el embarazo»_

«¡Oh, en ese caso estoy contenta!» dijo sarcásticamente la Reina

_«¿Por qué no te diviertes con tu encantadora secretaria? Sería sin duda más fácil para ti mantener las distancias con Emma si tienes a alguien con quien relajarte»_

«Porque si Emma se entera, se lo tomará como una verdadera traición» declaró ella sacudiendo la cabeza «No quiero perder su confianza»

_«Ya veo…Pues querida, siempre puedes aliviarte manualmente»_

«Y sobre esas encantadoras palabras vamos a cerrar esta conversación» respondió Regina intentando aparentar indiferencia a pesar de sentir una  violenta ola de calor.

 

**Sábado 12:30. Mansión Mills**

Regina volvió a su casa con los brazos cargados de carpetas que dejó en el mueble de la entrada. En efecto, había decidido terminar su papeleo en su casa para poder regresar antes.

Se quitó los tacones y fue directamente al salón.

«Buenos días, cariño» depositó un  beso sobre la cabeza de su hijo y se sentó a su lado. Este no le dirigió ni una mirada y parecía completamente absorto en el juego.

«¿Dónde está tu madre?» preguntó ligeramente molesta por la actitud del muchacho

«En la cocina, está haciendo fajitas» Henry estaba seco y seguía con los ojos puestos en la pantalla.

«Un día me tendrán que explicar de dónde viene esa pasión por la comida mexicana» murmuró Regina sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Quizás porque no sabe cocinar otra cosa» respondió él encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente

La Reina reviró los ojos y se fue a la cocina a ver a la rubia. Sonrió al verla moverse alrededor de los cacharros y dijo

«Huele deliciosamente»

«Gracias» respondió Emma enrojeciendo ligeramente «¿Tu reunión ha ido bien?» preguntó ella como si nada

«Sí. Pero empiezo a plantearme en serio en pagar una formación en contabilidad para todos los comerciantes de la ciudad» exclamó Regina cansada

Emma rio sinceramente antes de evocar los acontecimientos de la mañana.

«Tienes que hablar con tu hijo» suspiró

«¿He de suponer que eso me lo dices por su deplorable actitud?»

«Sí, me montó una esta mañana cuando le dije que tuviste que irte al ayuntamiento» explicó mientras rectificaba la sal de la salsa «Cree que te fuiste para tirarte a tu secretaria. Por lo que se ve, aún no ha digerido tus pequeñas sex-escapadas con Graham»

Regina reviró los ojos y se pegó a la espalda de la rubia, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Colocó una mano en la cadera de joven y la sintió estremecerse. Entonces, la morena tomó, con su mano libre, la cuchara que Emma había dejado en la sartén.

Sopló y, antes de llevársela a los labios, respondió con voz provocativa.

«De tal palo, tal astilla»

«Yo sé que no estabas con Emily» se sintió obligada a precisar Emma, la voz algo temblorosa

Regina volvió a dejar la cuchara, se despegó de la joven y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, dijo

«Deberías ponerle más pimienta. Me encanta cuando está muy picante» Subrayó su réplica con una mirada seductora y se fue a ver a su hijo al salón.

La Reina se sentó al lado del muchacho, colocó una mano en su muslo y dijo firmemente

«Henry, apaga ese juego y háblame»

Después de haberle dado a “pausa” poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejó con rabia el mando en la mesa y suspiró girándose hacia su madre.

«Ma se ha chivado, ¿eh?»

Regina deslizó una mano por la mejilla de su hijo y le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

«Sí, pero no la culpes, lo sacó de su madre»

Henry se rio a su pesar antes de volver a ponerse serio

«¡Es exactamente como antes!» Intentaba no mostrar hasta qué punto se sentía herido, pero las lágrimas comenzaban ya a aparecer en sus ojos «Haces promesas, y después me abandonas por…»

«No estaba con Emily, corazón» lo interrumpió la morena con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba la mejilla «Era una reunión estrictamente profesional con Mr. French. Siento mucho haber faltado a mi promesa, amor, pero no te abandono» Con la yema del dedo, le levantó el mentón, obligándolo a mirarla «No es como antes, créeme»

«¿Por qué no has aplazado la reunión?»

«Te aseguro que si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho. Pero tengo obligaciones y a veces, en la vida, debemos hacer cosas que no deseamos hacer» deslizo una mano por sus cabellos, exactamente como cuando era más pequeño «¿Comprendes?»

Asintió con la cabeza antes de afirmar con amargura

«Sí, es una mierda ser adulto»

Regina se echó a reír, con una risa franca, y decidió no reprenderle por su lenguaje por esta vez.

«Cierto» admitió ella sonriendo «¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?» le preguntó ella buscando subirle la moral y hacerse perdonar a la vez.

Inmediatamente el rostro del muchacho se iluminó

«¡Sí!»

Se inclinó hacia él, después de haber comprobado que la rubia aún estaba en la cocina, y suspiró con aire de conspiradora

«Creo que definitivamente pasa algo entre tu madre y yo»

«¡Lo sabía!» susurró él con una gran sonrisa estampada en su cara «¡Quiero saberlo todo!»

Regina rio de nuevo ante el entusiasmo de su hijo.

«De momento no hay gran cosa que decir» declaró ella girando el rostro

«¿Os habéis besado?»

«Dos veces» admitió la morena sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada.

«¿Con lengua?»

«Eso, muchachito, no te interesa» respondió ella moviendo la cabeza

«¡Eso quiere decir que sí!» exclamó Henry «Buafff, es asqueroso» añadió con una ligera mueca

«Hm» Emma carraspeó y señaló la mesa del comedor con un gesto de la mano «Cuando hayáis acabado de confabular, podemos pasar a la mesa»

Los dos morenos se levantaron a la vez e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de ir con la rubia.

«Después de comer, ¿podemos ver una película?» preguntó Henry mientras se sentaba a la mesa

«Por supuesto» respondió inmediatamente Regina mientras que Emma asentía con la cabeza «¿Te gustaría ver una en particular?»

«¡Sí! ¡Dicen que Frozen está genial!»

 


	14. Esclarecimiento

**Decimoctava semana de embarazo. Miércoles al mediodía. Granny’s**

«Ok, entonces, ¿qué os parece Pierre?» preguntó Emma a los dos morenos sentados a su frente

«Hmm no» respondió Henry haciendo una mueca

«No» Regina parecía más cautivada por el contenido de su plato que por las propuestas de la rubia.

Emma reviró los ojos y tachó el nombre de lo alto de la pequeña lista que había preparado, antes de continuar

«¿Valery?»

«¡Me gusta!» exclamó Henry con entusiasmo mientras Regina parecía considerarlo seriamente

«Para un chico…» precisó la rubia con una chispa de esperanza

«No» Suspiraron rápidamente los dos morenos a la vez revirando los ojos.

«¿Eliza?» propuso ella de nuevo echando un rápido vistazo a su lista.

«¿Para una chica, verdad?» preguntó Henry arqueando una ceja

«Sí» suspiró la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco

«Es bonito» Regina estaba pensativa y acabó por hacer una mueca antes de intercambiar una mirada con su hijo

«¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué está mal?»

«Nada, me gusta mucho» Henry se encogió de hombros y se metió un trozo de su comida en la boca antes de continuar con una mueca «Pero…»

«No suena lo suficientemente regio» completó Regina insistiendo en la última palabra.

«¿Y por qué debería sonar regio?» cuestionó Emma masajeándose las sienes, lamentando ya haber hecho la pregunta.

Henry la miró como si fuera completamente estúpida mientras que Regina sonreía, divertida.

«Porque tú eres una princesa muy querida y yo soy una Reina»

«¿Realmente es eso importante?»

«Sí, Ma, es importante porque algún día alguien escribirá nuestra historia»

«Por supuesto» suspiró la rubia intercambiando una mirada con la morena antes de comenzar a tachar por iniciativa propia algunos nombres de la lista «¿William entra en vuestros criterios?» preguntó con hastío

«Me gusta mucho» declaró Regina sonriendo ampliamente mientras que Henry se conformó con un asentimiento de aprobación.

«¡Vamos progresando!» Emma rodeó varias veces el nombre antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y la pequeña familia pudo ver a Snow y a David entrar dados de la mano.

«¡Buenos días!» la pequeña morena dio un beso a su hija antes de sentarse a su lado, mientras que David cogió una silla y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa

«¡Os lo ruego, sentaos!» dijo sarcásticamente la Reina revirando los ojos.

«¿Qué hacéis?» preguntó Snow ignorando a Regina

«Almorzamos» respondió Emma lanzando una mirada de excusa a la morena «Lo hacemos todos los miércoles ya que Henry termina las clases antes»

«¡Es genial!» exclamó David mientras que Snow echó un ojo a la lista de su hija

«¿Estáis buscando nombres?» preguntó antes de continuar «Precisamente David y yo veíamos hace unos días unos dibujos animados, y pensamos que…»

«¡Abuela!» la interrumpió Henry, los ojos desorbitados y algo de pánico en su voz

Todos los adultos alrededor de la mesa se quedaron mirando con incomprensión al muchacho y este continuó más calmadamente

«Es solo que vosotras habíais dicho que solo los tres elegiríamos el nombre» se justificó él mirando a sus madres.

«Por supuesto, cariño, pero no es una razón para ser maleducado» Regina frunció el ceño, sorprendida del comportamiento de su hijo «Tu abuela tiene, desgraciadamente, también el derecho a expresarse»

«Sí, pero…»

«Henry, basta» lo cortó Emma frunciendo también el ceño «Te escuchamos» dijo girándose hacia su madre

Snow, herida por la actitud de su nieto, volvió a hablar con un velo de tristeza en su voz

«Vimos _Frozen_ la semana pasada y pensamos que Elsa es magnífico»

«¡He intentado prevenirte!» dijo el muchacho a Emma sacudiendo la cabeza

«Pero, Henry, ¿qué te…» David se interrumpió al ver que Regina comenzaba a llorar a su lado.

«Ruego que me disculpéis» la Reina se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el servicio.

Henry suspiró ruidosamente mirando a su madre y Emma exclamó.

«¡Podrías haber sido más explícito!» ella inspiró profundamente antes de levantarse e ir detrás de la morena.

«¿Qué acaba de pasar?» preguntó David, perdido, a su nieto

«Cuando me dijisteis que _Frozen_ estaba genial, quise verla en casa» explicó Henry, ligeramente preocupado «Y mamá prácticamente estuvo llorando desde el principio hasta el fin» suspiró revirando los ojos «De un tiempo a esta parte está super sensible y extrañamente lunática»

 

«Eh…» Emma puso su mano en la espalda de la morena. Esta estaba apoyada contra el borde del lavabo, de cara al espejo «¿Estás bien?»

«Sí» Se giró hacia la joven pasándose una mano por el pelo «Sé que es ridículo»

La rubia sonrió ligeramente y enjugó las lágrimas de la Reina «No es ridículo. Tienes derecho a sentir estas cosas, no debes avergonzarte»

Regina sonrió y agarró suavemente la mano que Emma había dejado en su mejilla.

«Nunca he sentido vergüenza de lo que siento»

Ante la mirada que le lanzaba la morena, la joven comprendió que sus palabras podían tener doble sentido y sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

«Das la vuelta a todo en tu favor, ¿eh?»

Regina se conformó con encogerse de hombros y atrajo a la rubia hacia ella  tirándole ligeramente de su cuello mientras se mordía el labio y arqueaba una ceja.

Emma estaba hipnotizada por los labios de la Reina. Desde el último beso que se habían dado, no había dejado de pensar en ello y de preguntarse cuándo tendría la ocasión de volverlos a degustar de nuevo. Suavemente, cerró el espacio que las separaba y comenzó, por primera vez, un tierno beso para el gran placer de Regina que no pudo contener un gemido.

Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, pero la Reina mantuvo su frente apoyada en la de la joven deseando aprovechar al máximo ese momento que su salvadora le otorgaba.

«¿Te sientes lista para volver?» murmuró Emma pasando su mano por los cabellos de la morena

«Voy a volver antes a casa con Henry»

«Ok, ¿quieres que vaya?» preguntó ligeramente inquieta

«No, voy a trabajar en el despacho» depositó un leve beso en los labios de la rubia antes de separarse completamente y salir del baño.

 

**Viernes 16:00. Comisaria de Storybrooke**

Emma intentaba meter orden en sus expedientes cuando Killian y Henry entraron en el despacho riendo.

«¡Hola, Ma!» exclamó Henry antes de darle un abrazo

«¡Hola, muchacho!» Alzó la cabeza hacia el pirata y le sonrió «Gracias por haberlo recogido en el colegio; se supone que debo entregar este maldito informe en tres días y no consigo poner orden en estos expedientes» suspiró ella echando una ojeada a las hojas desperdigadas por todos lados en la estancia.

«Es un placer, amor» respondió Killian con sonrisa seductora

«Hubiera podido volver solo» murmuró Henry revirando los ojos

«Estoy segura de que tu madre se pondría contenta» dijo sarcásticamente Emma «Ya pierde los nervios por cualquier cosa estos últimos días, mejor no añadir nada más»

«Hmm…» el muchacho asintió haciendo una ligera mueca «Hook nos propone dar una vuelta en su barco el domingo, ¿crees que le gustara?»

Emma volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia el pirata; este se pasaba nerviosamente una mano por su pelo y parecía incómodo.

«De hecho, no pensaba que, euh…» no conseguía imaginar la posibilidad de que la Reina pudiera unirse a ellos y no sabía cómo hacer para salir de esa «Yo más bien había pensado…»

«Ella lo odiaría» lo cortó Emma con una sonrisa divertida antes de girarse a su hijo «Ya sabes, ella no guarda un muy buen recuerdo de nuestra última excursión en ese barco»

«Una pena» suspiró Henry, un poco desilusionado

«Pero podemos dar ese paseo los tres» prepuso Killian aprovechando la ocasión

«No lo sé» resopló Emma mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio «Tengo mucho trabajo y…» _Regina me mataría,_ pensó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«¿Puedo por lo menos ir yo?» preguntó el muchacho poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorrito abandonado a su madre.

«Oh, pero…» El pirata tampoco había previsto eso, la situación se le escapaba de las manos

«No lo sé Henry, debo hablar antes con Regina» respondió Emma ignorando a Hook

«¿Hablarme de qué?» la Reina acababa de entrar en la comisaria. Besó a su hijo en la frente y dejó un chocolate caliente delante de la sheriff sin dirigirle la menor mirada al pirata.

«¡Killian me propone dar un paseo en su barco el domingo!» explicó Henry con entusiasmo arreglando la verdad bajo la mirada divertida de Emma «¿Me dejarías?»

La morena miró sucesivamente a la joven, y después al pirata antes de responderle a su hijo

«Creo que podría ser, cariño, pero esta noche lo hablamos» Echó un vistazo a la pila de expedientes dejados en cada superficie del despacho y sacudió la cabeza «¿Estás listo para irnos? Tu madre tiene aún mucho trabajo»

Emma suspiró ruidosamente antes de apoyar su frente en la mesa gruñendo mientras que Henry se echó a reír.

Una vez que los dos morenos se hubieron ido, Killian se arrodilló delante de la joven y posó su mano en su muslo.

«Amor, háblame» Ella le dedicó una mirada llena de incomprensión y él, suspirando, continuó «Estás distante desde hace algunos meses. ¡Desde que te mudaste con la Reina de hecho! Pensaba que había algo entre nosotros, pero no dejas de ignorarme»

Su mirada cargada de tristeza encogió el corazón de la rubia. Ella movió lentamente su cabeza y puso una mano en su mejilla

«Lo siento Killian, pero no estoy enamorada de ti. En Neverland, estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de perder a Henry y tú acababas de salvar a mi padre, pero…» resopló no sabiendo cómo poner en palabras lo que sentía, pero continuó, vacilante «Tú y yo, era algo nuevo, excitante, pero nada más. Y yo no puedo empezar una relación contigo si no tengo sentimientos por ti, ¿comprendes?»

«Es por Neal, ¿no?» respondió el pirata alzándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro «Te culpabilizas porque estás conmigo cuando él está muerto, ¿es eso? Yo también lo echo de menos, pero es necesario que pases a…»

«Hook» le cortó secamente Emma lanzándole una oscura mirada «Sal de aquí, tengo trabajo»

 

**Domingo. 01:13 de la madrugada. Habitación de Regina Mills**

La morena resopló ruidosamente apoyando sus dos manos en su vientre despertando a la joven echada a su lado.

«¿Qué ocurre?» murmuró Emma sin abrir los ojos

«¡TU bebé no deja de moverse!» dijo molesta la morena echándole una ojeada a la hora

Emma sonrió ligeramente, se acercó a la joven y colocó su cabeza en el vientre de esta separando las sábanas.

Había tomado la costumbre de hablarle regularmente al bebé desde que había comenzado a moverse. La Reina hacía como si encontrara esa actitud ridícula, pero la verdad era que lo encontraba absolutamente encantador.

«¡Eh, ratoncito!» susurró la rubia «Tienes que parar de moverte, si no mamá va a matar a gente mañana en el trabajo»

El bebé dio un golpe más fuerte y Emma depositó un leve beso en el vientre de la morena antes de alzar la cabeza.

«¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?» preguntó ella a la Reina

Regina, a su pesar, fue presa de una fulgurante ola de calor. La cabeza de la rubia prácticamente entre sus muslos, junto con  su pregunta y  sus hormonas descontroladas,  le hacía perder el control.

«Voy a tomar un baño» declaró con voz ligeramente temblorosa

Emma había percibido la turbación de la morena y decidió divertirse un poco. Sin mover la cabeza, posó sus manos en las piernas de la morena y las subió lentamente, acariciándole de esa forma el interior de los muslos antes de colocarlas en sus caderas.

Sintió a la Reina temblar y se deslizó lentamente sobre su cuerpo hasta encontrarse cara a cara.

«Disfrútelo, señora Alcaldesa» murmuró Emma antes de depositar un beso en la frente de la morena.

 


	15. Cambios de humor

 

Regina cerró los ojos y dejó reposar su cabeza en el borde de la bañera mientras emitía un suspiró de satisfacción. El agua caliente parecía sosegar al bebé y los vapores a manzana que invadían el baño la ayudaban a relajarse.

Pensó en la joven acostada en su cama y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Definitivamente algo pasaba entre ella y la sheriff. Sin embargo, Regina se preguntaba si la rubia se sentía realmente atraída por ella o si solo le gustaba el juego que se había instaurado entre las dos.

Además, aunque ella decía no estar interesada, Emma pasaba mucho tiempo con el pirata. ¿Acaso todo esto no sería más que un juego de provocación para la rubia?

Pensó entonces en el comportamiento de la joven algunos minutos antes. ¡Dios, cómo habría deseado que no se hubiese parado! Suspiró suavemente sintiendo un dulce calor apoderarse de ella. ¿Sería consciente la Salvadora de que estaba jugando con fuego?

Dejando sus manos vagabundear por su cuerpo, Regina imaginó que Emma estaba allí, con ella, lista para responder al menor de sus deseos. Rozó suavemente su pecho y, mientras se pellizcaba un pezón, deslizó otra mano entre sus muslos.

«¡Hmmm…!»

Emma se incorporó inmediatamente en la cama al escuchar los gemidos que provenían del baño.

«¡Emma!»

Regina acababa de emprender un lento vaivén e intensificaba progresivamente el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras se mordía los labios.

La rubia se levantó despacio, y siguiendo su instinto, avanzó hacia la puerta y contuvo su respiración al escuchar más claramente los gemidos de la joven. Se quedó fija en el sitio cuando comprendió que la morena pronunciaba su nombre. Emma posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a entrar, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Gruñendo de frustración, se dejó deslizar de espalda a la puerta y cerró los ojos sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza. _Esta mujer me vuelve completamente loca_

Regina había escuchado a la rubia moverse y esperó que se uniese a ella. Cuando comprendió que se quedaría tras la puerta, aumentó entonces el ritmo de sus dedos. Si eso era todo lo que podía obtener de la joven por el momento, lo iba a aprovechar.

«¡Emma…más fuerte…Sí!»

Emma se mordió violentamente el labio hasta sentir el gusto de la sangre en su boca. Quería a Regina, la quería de tal manera que sentía todo su cuerpo arder ante cada uno de sus gemidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó una última ráfaga de placer y volvió a la cama de mala gana temblando ligeramente.

 

**Lunes-16:00. Despacho de Regina Mills**

Regina daba golpes impacientemente con las uñas sobre la mesa esperando que su secretaria acabase de anotar.

Emily se humedeció nerviosamente el labio antes de recapitular.

«Entonces, anulo su reunión de mañana con el responsable del puerto y lo citó para el jueves a las 14:00. Mañana, libero toda su  sobremesa para que pueda hacer el balance del Granny’s con la señora Lucas. El viernes por la mañana, tiene una reunión con el Hada Azul y sus consejeras para la organización de la Fiesta de Primavera y por la tarde se ocupara de la contabilidad de la ciudad» dio la vuelta a la página para verificar que no se había olvidado nada y continuó algo vacilante «La señorita French desearía hablar con usted esta semana, ¿la puedo citar el miércoles a las 14:00?»

«No» respondió secamente Regina revirando los ojos «el miércoles paso la sobremesa con mi hijo. Búsquele un hueco mañana por la mañana»

«Muy bien» Emily anotó rápidamente la información mientras se mordía el labio.

Sabía que Regina pasaba todas las sobremesas de los miércoles con Henry, pero el mal humor de su jefa la estaba haciendo perder los nervios.

Emma entró en el despacho de la morena sin tomarse la molestia de llamar, como de costumbre. Vio que Emily estaba ahí y sintió la cólera invadirla al ver la sonrisa ladeada que esta ponía.

«Emma, ¿he de suponer que vienes a darme tu informe?» preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja

«Oh…Euh…Bueno…es que…» la rubia se pasó nerviosamente una mano por los cabellos mientras bajaba la mirada y la sonrisa de Emily se alargaba

«¿Es una broma?»

«No, escucha, he estado un poco desbor…»

«Stop» Dijo Regina molesta, levantando la mano «No tengo tiempo para escuchar cómo te excusas por  la incompetencia en tu trabajo»

«¡Hey! Pero…»

«Sheriff, no me interesa» La morena le lanzó una oscura mirada antes de señalarle la salida «No quiero verte hasta que no tengas acabado ese informe»

«Regina, en serio, no es…»

«Fuera»» dijo secamente la morena volviendo a centrar su atención en el papeleo

«Mierda, te estás quedan…»

Sin dedicarle la menor mirada, Regina expulsó literalmente a la joven del despacho antes de trancar la puerta de su despacho con un gesto de la mano.

Emma chocó violentamente contra la pared de afuera  y vio cerrarse la puerta en su frente. ¡Regina acababa de atreverse a usar la magia contra ella! Resopló ruidosamente y se levantó mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

«¡Maldita zorra!» silbó dolorosamente dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Emily, sin saber si debía estar saltando de alegría ante la humillación de la rubia o estar asustada ante la idea de estar encerrada sola con la Reina, se conformó con mantener la mirada baja sobre su agenda mientras que la morena había retomado su trabajo como si nada.

 

**Lunes-19:00. Mansión Mills**

«¿Dónde está Ma?» Henry se sentaba en la mesa frunciendo el ceño

«No tengo la menor idea» respondió sinceramente Regina

«¿Acaso…habéis discutido?» preguntó prudentemente sabiendo que las reacciones de su madre eran algo imprevisibles esos últimos días

«Bueno» se tomó unos segundos de reflexión antes de meterse en la boca el tenedor «Creo que sí» acabó por responder haciendo una ligera mueca

«¿Quieres hablar de ello?»

«He tenido un día execrable y cuando tu madre vino a decirme que no había acabado su informe…» explicó con evidente molestia «Pedía mi sangre fría y estallé»

«¿Yyyyy?»

«Usé magia para lanzarla fuera de mi despacho» admitió Regina con la boca pequeña sin atreverse a mirar a su hijo a los ojos

«¡Oh, mierda!» exclamó Henry desorbitando los ojos

«¡Lenguaje!»

«Lo siento, pero…» se mordió el labio antes de preguntar «¿No deberías ir a buscarla y disculparte?»

«No. Creo que es preferible darle un poco de espacio y tiempo para calmarse» tragó otro poco antes de decir «Con suerte, lo utilizará para hacer su trabajo»

«Si tú lo dices» declaró él poco convencido, revirando los ojos «Pero, vas a disculparte, ¿no?»

«Por supuesto, cariño» respondió Regina sin ninguna intención de hacerlo «Ahora come y deja de preocuparte»

«Quizás deberías invitarla a cenar» añadió él

«No le veo la razón. Como todos los días con tu madre» la morena arqueó la ceja sorprendida

«Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Podrías prepararle una cena romántica» enarboló esa leve sonrisa que Regina conocía muy bien «Ya sabes, solas las dos, luz tenue, un poco de música…»

«Stop» lo interrumpió la Reina sacudiendo la cabeza antes de apuntar el tenedor en su dirección «No vamos a tener esta conversación»

 

**Martes-00:47**

Regina escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la entrada y suspiró de alivio. Realmente había temido que la joven no volviera y no había logrado conciliar el sueño no sabiendo dónde y con quién estaba.

Esperó a que Emma entrara y reviró los ojos cuando la escuchó entrar en la habitación de invitados. Molesta, acabó por levantarse y entró en la otra habitación.

«Tu mierda de informe está sobre tu escritorio» gruñó la rubia, acostada boca abajo, la cabeza hundida en la almohada

Regina sonrió, divertida, y se sentó cerca de la joven.

«Bien» dejó deslizar sus dedos por la espalda de la rubia, acariciándola dulcemente «Ven a acostarte conmigo»

«Oh, ¿ahora sí quieres mi presencia?» soltó sarcásticamente Emma sin moverse

«No seas niña» Regina deslizó su mano por su nuca y comenzó a masajearla

«¿Te estás riendo de mí?» Emma se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirar a la morena a la cara «¡No soy tu puto juguete, Regina! ¡No puedes tirarme y después recogerme cuando te conviene!»

«Siento haber usado la magia contra ti» admitió sinceramente la Reina. Haciendo una ligera mueca, examinó el rostro de la rubia con la yema de los dedos «¿Te he herido?»

«No» murmuró la joven un poco perdida ante la repentina inquietud de Regina

«Me gustaría…» la morena se mordió el labio inferior «Creo que sería preferible que separásemos nuestra vida privada de nuestra vida profesional»

Emma frunció el ceño y la Reina siguió hablando sin darle opción a interrumpirla

«Pase lo que pase aquí, entre nosotras…» bajo la mirada, un poco incómoda «Sigo siendo tu jefa y, aunque no tenía que reaccionar como lo hice hoy, tienes que tener en cuenta los factores» alzó la cabeza, vio que la rubia tenía la expresión perdida y precisó «Lo que quiero decir es que no porque esté enfada contigo en el trabajo, lo voy a estar en casa»

«Eso se llama ser esquizofrénica» murmuro Emma revirando los ojos

Regina rio ligeramente antes de aferrar la mano de la joven.

«Ven a acostarte conmigo. Mañana te haré tu plato preferido»

«Eso es chantaje» dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada «Ni siquiera conoces mi plato preferido»

«¿Ah no?» La Reina arqueó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado «¿No te agradaría que te hiciese lasaña?»

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente comprendiendo que, efectivamente, la morena sabía lo que ella prefería.

«Venga, ven. Estoy cansada» tiró ligeramente de su mano «Puedes seguir refunfuñando en la otra habitación»

«¿Por qué no quieres quedarte aquí?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

«Porque es la habitación de invitados» respondió Regina como si fuera algo evidente

«Sin embargo, estaba segura de que era mi habitación» declaró Emma sonriendo, divertida, pero también emocionada de que la morena considerase su habitación como la de las dos.

«Hace más de un mes que no duermes aquí y la mayor parte de tu ropa está en mi armario» subrayó la Reina frunciendo el ceño antes de depositar un leve beso sobre los labios de la joven.

Perdiendo la paciencia y aprovechando la sorpresa de la rubia, Regina se levantó y, sin soltarle la mano, la arrastró simplemente hasta la habitación.

 

**Martes. 17:00. Mansión Mills**

Regina estaba preparando tranquilamente la comida en su cocina cuando escuchó voces que provenían del salón. Poniendo la oreja, pudo escuchar retazos de conversación

_«¡Ella es peligrosa, Emma! Has podido ver que ya no tiene completo control de sus poderes»_

_«Has tenido suerte esta vez, pero la próxima podría ser más grave»_

_«¡Ni tú ni Henry estáis seguros!»_

_«¡Dejad de hablar de mí como si fuera una mujer maltratada o no sé qué estupidez! ¡Fue un accidente!»_

_«Por supuesto cariño, no decimos que Regina intente hacerte daño a propósito, pero…»_

_«¡Esa bruja loca es capaz de todo!»_

_«Killian, ¡te prohíbo que hables así de ella! ¡Y mucho menos delante de Henry!»_

Regina reviró los ojos, se quitó el delantal y se dirigió al salón.

«¡Snow, David, Hook!» exclamó con su más extensa e hipócrita sonrisa «¡Qué encantadora sorpresa! ¿Deseáis quedaros a cenar con nosotros?»

«No, gracias» David  llevo su mano por instinto a su espada «Solo hemos venido a llevarnos a Emma y a Henry a casa»

«¡Míralo qué caballeroso!» soltó Regina con una risa irónica «Pero creo que os equivocáis, queridos, ellos ya están en casa»

«¡No puede obligarlos a quedarse aquí!» Hook apuntó su garfio en su dirección «Vienen con nosotros, ¡es todo!»

La Reina soltó una malvada risa y se acercó peligrosamente al pirata

«Regina…» Emma depositó su mano en su brazo y la echó ligeramente hacia atrás

La morena se giró entonces hacia ella y dijo calmadamente

«Todo bien. ¿Puedes ir a la cocina a ocuparte de la cena?» la rubia frunció el ceño y Regina deslizó su mano por su mejilla ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa reconfortante «Emma, por favor»

«Ok, pero no te enfades, no es bueno para el bebé» cedió la joven lanzando una mirada oscura a sus padres y al pirata

«No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna razón para enfadarme» respondió ella con seguridad.

Emma terminó por dejar el salón de mala gana mientras que los tres visitantes desorbitaron los ojos ante la cercanía de las dos mujeres.

«Henry» dijo Regina llamando la atención del joven que fingía jugar a la consola para poder escuchar la conversación discretamente «Ve con tu madre y asegúrate de que no quema nada»

«Pero, ¡mamá…!»

«Ve» Henry salió del salón a su vez revirando los ojos y resoplando ruidosamente

«Regina, sé razonable, por favor» dijo Snow con voz dulce «Si no controlas tus poderes…»

«Cállate inmediatamente» dijo la Reina levantando la mano «Tengo pleno control sobre mis poderes y mis emociones. Si no fuera así, tu hija no hubiera salido tan bien»

«¡No confío para nada en usted!» soltó rabiosamente el pirata «¡Y no dejaré que les haga daño!»

«Capitán» respondió Regina sonriendo ampliamente «Le puedo asegurar que _mi familia_ está perfectamente segura aquí, conmigo. Y además, no los retengo como rehenes. Son libres de irse si quieren»

«¡Emma es mi hija y Henry, mi nieto!» exclamó David apuntando su dedo hacia la Reina Y…»

«Y eres también el abuelo del hijo que llevo» lo interrumpió secamente la morena «Lo queramos o no, somos familia» añadió ella virándose hacia Snow «Y creo que es  razón suficiente para mantener un mínimo de cordialidad. ¡Así que apreciaría que en el futuro evitéis aparecer en mi casa amenazándome con armas!»

«No…no queríamos…» Snow balbuceó bajando avergonzadamente la mirada

«No me importa» cortó ella molesta haciendo un gesto con la mano «A pesar de todo, si queréis quedaros a cenar, seréis bienvenidos»

«No, nos vamos a ir» dijo David poniendo una mano en el hombro de su mujer «Lo siento Regina, pero puedes comprender nuestra inquietud. Todo esto es inhabitual para nosotros»

«Por supuesto» declaró ella sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos.

La pareja real se alejaba hacia la puerta y Hook avanzó hacia la Reina

«Quizás haya logrado manipularlos, pero no es mi caso» murmuró  para que solo  ella lo escuchara «Usted y yo aún no hemos acabado» dijo amenazadoramente

«No me esperaba menos de usted» respondió la Reina sonriendo de lado, para nada impresionada.

 


	16. ¡Apuestas abiertas!

**Semana veintidós de embarazo. Martes 10:00. Granny’s**

Emma estaba sentada a la barra del restaurante, bebiendo tranquilamente un chocolate caliente en compañía de Killian. Había pocos clientes y Ruby aprovechaba para meterse en la conversación para fastidio del pirata. Este se enervó más cuando Regina hizo su entrada en el local.

«¿No deberías estar en comisaria?» preguntó ella a la rubia después de haber saludado a Ruby con movimiento de cabeza

«Me tomo un descanso» replicó Emma con una ligera sonrisa «Mi jefa me sobrecarga de trabajo últimamente, necesito respirar un poco»

«Hm, quizás ella sobrestime tus capacidades» declaró Regina haciendo una mueca pícara encogiéndose de hombros

«O quizás es solo porque es una déspota que siente placer viendo a los otros sufrir» respondió la rubia como si nada mientras se llevaba la taza de chocolate a los labios.

La Reina estalló en sincera carcajada ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ruby y de molestia del pirata.

«¿Qué le sirvo, Regina?» preguntó alegremente la camarera sacando su bolígrafo y su bloc de notas.

«Solo un té, por favor»

Ruby regresó rápidamente con la bebida y Emma notó que la morena había hecho una mueca después de haberle dado el primer buche.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó la rubia con inquietud en su voz mientras que Killian suspiraba ruidosamente, enervado al constatar que la Reina monopolizaba de nuevo la atención de la joven.

«Me apetece chocolate» declaró ella frunciendo el ceño

«¿Negro, praliné, con leche, blanco?» preguntó Emma tragándose rápidamente lo que quedaba en tu taza.

«No lo sé» dijo una Regina pensativa mientras Emma se estaba levantando «¿De qué era el que tú comías el otro día?»

«¿Te refieres a aquel cuyo olor te daban ganas de vomitar?» preguntó la sheriff arqueando una ceja

«Sí»

«Relleno de plátano»

«Creo que me apetece ese»

«Ok, ¡me ocupo!» Emma ya se alejaba hacia la puerta cuando Killian la llamó.

«Hey, ¡no estás obligada a ser su sirviente, amor!» soltó él rabiosamente «Ella tiene piernas, ¡puede ir ella!»

Emma reviró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza antes de responder

«Si puedo hacer este embarazo más agradable para ella, lo hago con placer» Sonrió sinceramente a la morena antes de bajar la mirada hacia su redondeado vientre «Es lo menos que puedo hacer»

«¿Lo ha oído?» preguntó la Reina al pirata sonriendo de medio lado «Lo hace con placer» replicó insistiendo en la última palabra. Regina miró después su reloj, y alzó sus ojos hacia la rubia «Que sepas que cada minuto que pases haciendo otra cosa que no sea tu trabajo en horario laboral será descontado de tu salario»

Emma se echó a reír abriendo los brazos y elevando el mentón de manera provocadora

«Habiendo tú insistido en compartir la cuenta _, querida_ , entonces tendrás que rebajar tus sesiones de shopping el mes que viene»

 

**Martes 16:00. Granny’s**

 Henry entró en el restaurante corriendo y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

«¡Estarán aquí en 30 minutos!» le dijo a Ruby

«Ok. ¡Tenemos el tiempo justo! ¡Vigila la puerta!» ella le hizo un guiño cómplice antes de darse la vuelta hacia los clientes «¡Atención, por favor!» las conversaciones cesaron inmediatamente y todas las miradas se centraron en la joven «Como todos sabéis, Regina entrará pronto en el sexto mes de embarazo. Significa que conoceremos el sexo del bebé» con una ligera sonrisa que hizo revirar los ojos a Granny, añadió «Para hacer todo esto más interesante, os propongo apostar por el resultado. Según vosotros, ¿niña o niño?»

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que todos los clientes del restaurante comenzaran a sacar billetes de sus carteras gritando su elección.

Henry y Ruby intercambiaron una mirada satisfecha antes de que la joven precisara.

«¡Está de más que diga que debemos ser discretos!» Hizo una ligera mueca y añadió «No quiero saber lo que ocurriría si Regina o Emma se enteraran»

«¿Y si no quieren conocer el sexo del bebé?» dijo Gruñón desde el fondo del salón «¡No vamos a esperar hasta el parto!»

«¡Ningún problema!» respondió alegremente la joven «Whale nos lo dirá justo después de la ecografía, me debe un favor»

Rumpel resopló discretamente y Belle se giró hacia él para depositar una mano sobre su brazo y le dio una divertida sonrisa.

«Te lamentas no haberlo pensado tú primero, ¿eh?»

Carraspeó de manera desdeñosa antes de sacar a su vez un billete y dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

 

**Miércoles. 16:30. Mansión Mills**

Emma llegó a casa extenuada después de un largo día de trabajo. También se había quedado de guardia toda la noche anterior y no soñaba sino con el momento de coger la cama.

Al entrar en el salón, se encontró a Regina sentada en el sofá con un libro en la mano y las piernas sobre la mesita del centro.

«¡Hey!» la rubia se acostó y posó la cabeza en los muslos de la morena «Estoy reventada»

«Encontrarás una cama muy cómoda arriba» declaró Regina sin apartar la mirada del libro

«No tengo fuerzas para subir las escaleras» resopló la joven «¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño

«Henry y yo hicimos galletas esta sobremesa» la morena enarboló una ligera sonrisa, divertida ante la legendaria glotonería de la otra mujer.

«¡Genial!» exclamó Emma antes de bostezar ruidosamente. Alzó los ojos hacia el libro que leía la Reina y puso los ojos en blanco  «¿Recuérdame por qué lees estás cosas? Ya has criado a un niño, no sé por qué te rompes la cabeza»

«Sí, pero yo estaba sola» subrayó Regina «Es un libro sobre la coparentalidad. Habla de la gestión de conflictos, de la toma de decisiones en común y de cómo organizarse» lanzó una mirada a la rubia antes de añadir arqueando una ceja «Deberías leerlo también»

«Hm, hm» Emma había cerrado los ojos y la morena aprovechó para deslizar una mano en los cabellos de la joven «Mi madre querría que comiéramos juntos en Granny’s mañana, le he dicho que lo hablaría contigo» declaró ella ya casi dormida

«¿Mi presencia es realmente necesaria?» preguntó la Reina revirando los ojos

«No estás obligada a venir, pero preferiría que estuvieras ahí» murmuró la rubia disfrutando de las dulces caricias de la joven.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y se sintió aliviada de que Emma tuviera los ojos cerrados.

«Bien» respondió esforzándose por ser seca y fría.

La sheriff enarboló una ligera sonrisa de victoria y acabó por quedarse completamente dormida.

 

**Jueves. 18:30. Granny’s**

La comida transcurría más o menos bien, todos ponían la mejor voluntad. Para gran sorpresa de todos, Snow y Regina incluso habían intercambiado algunas bromas. Los encantadores intentaban, de verdad, hacerse perdonar por su comportamiento hacia la Reina y Regina, por su parte, sabía que era importante suavizar las tensiones por el bienestar de su familia.

Cuando Emma se levantó para ir al servicio, la morena observó que el pirata, sentado al fondo del salón, se había levantado y la había seguido. Comenzó a inquietarse de verdad cuando diez minutos más tarde la rubia todavía no había regresado.

No deseando alarmar a nadie, se excusó y se dirigió al baño.

Regina escuchó ruido y se acercó en silencio. Vio a Emma y a Hook en plena conversación y decidió quedarse retrasada para observarlos.

«¡Somos el uno para el otro, Emma! ¡No puedes rehuir la felicidad eternamente!» exclamó el pirata acercándose a la joven

«¡Deja ya esas estupideces , Killian! ¡No te quiero y nunca te he querido! ¡Siento mucho si te cuesta aceptarlo, pero entre tú y yo nunca habrá nada!»

«¿Qué te ha podido decir esa maldita bruja para que pienses así, eh?» soltó rabiosamente «Antes de esta historia del bebé, estabas dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad»

«¡Deja a Regina fuera de esto!» Emma apuntaba su dedo hacia el joven en signo de advertencia «¡No tiene nada que ver con ella! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos futuro!»

La rubia comenzaba a retroceder hasta la puerta, pero Hook decidió que era hora de jugar todo por el todo: iba a probar a Emma que él estaba hecho para ella.

Killian se lanzó violentamente sobre la joven, la empotró contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con furia.

Regina se mordió el labio para contenerse y no intervenir, sabía que la rubia era capaz de defenderse y deseaba dejarla hacer sus propias elecciones.

Emma tardó algunos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando sintió la mano del pirata deslizarse bajo su camiseta, le dio un violento golpe de rodilla antes de asestarle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

«Pero, ¿te has vuelto completamente loco o qué?» exclamó la rubia, fuera de sí, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el hombre.

Hook se incorporó con dificultad y se secó la sangre que corría hasta su boca. La furia se leía en sus ojos y se acercó a la joven con una sonrisa sádica.

«Oh, venga, Swan, no me vas a hacer creer que no lo deseas» sin darle tiempo de responder, empotró de nuevo a Emma contra la pared manteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza con la ayuda de una sola de sus manos.

Regina no dio ocasión para que el pirata besara a la rubia de nuevo. Con un rápido gesto de mano, lo lanzó hacia la otra pared y se acercó peligrosamente cerrando su puño, estrechando el agarre en la tráquea del hombre

«¿Es tan estúpido hasta el punto de no comprender cuando una mujer no quiere nada de usted, Capitán?»

Killlian soltó gemidos lastimeros e intentó retorcerse para escapar del agarre mágico de la Reina. Esta reviró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, molesta, antes de darse la vuelta a Emma

«¿Estás bien?» le preguntó acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla.

La joven asintió lentamente, aún bajo el shock y depositó su mano en el brazo de la morena

«Regina…» murmuró suavemente, intentado aplacar la cólera de la Reina «Se está poniendo azul»

La morena agitó de nuevo su mano sin concederle la menor mirada al pirata y este comenzó a inspirar ruidosamente, pero sin poder moverse de la pared.

«¡Casi me mata» se indignó él mirando encolerizado

«Y se lo habría merecido» replicó secamente Regina antes de coger a Emma de la mano para dirigirse a la salida

«Espera» la rubia se paró y la Reina se giró con el ceño fruncido «Solo para que las cosas queden claras» declaró ella captando la atención del pirata antes de deslizar una mano en los cabellos de la morena mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió los labios de Emma contra los suyos y posó sus dos manos en sus caderas para prolongar el contacto. Se fueron separando lentamente, la rubia rozó su nariz con la de la joven y, frente con frente, le murmuró

«Esto realmente significa algo para mí»

La morena se sintió derretir ante esa confesión y comprendió que Emma ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que pasaba entre ellas. Se mordió el labio inferior, le dedicó su más bella sonrisa traviesa y dejó que sus manos resbalasen hasta el comienzo de sus nalgas. La rubia frunció el ceño antes de inclinar la cabeza y murmurarle al oído

«Quizás Henry pueda pasar la noche en casa de mis padres»

Se separó rápidamente y salió del baño dejando detrás a una Regina sorprendida y bastante excitada.

«Sé lo que está haciendo» gruñó Hook con asco;  la morena se había olvidado por completo de su presencia «No dejaré que juegue con ella, ella merece algo mejor. Mejor que usted» soltó él desdeñosamente

Regina ni se molestó en contestar al pirata y se conformó con liberarlo del agarre, abandonando el sitio con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, vio que los encantadores y Henry estaban listos para marcharse y frunció el ceño cuando Snow se acercó a ella con inquietud.

«Emma nos ha pedido que nos quedemos con Henry esta noche porque no te sientes muy bien» posó una mano en el brazo de su ex madrastra e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado «Quizás deberías ir a ver a Whale mañana»

Ella alzó los ojos y se cruzó con la divertida mirada de Emma y de su hijo, y volvió a centrar su atención en la pequeña morena conteniéndose para no revirar los ojos.

«Te lo agradezco, pero creo que solo necesito descansar un poco» Regina se dio la vuelta hacia Henry y le dijo sonriendo tiernamente «Hasta mañana, cariño»

El muchacho tomó a su madre en sus brazos y le susurró discretamente en su oído

«Que tengas una buena noche, mamá» la malicia en su voz y la gran sonrisa picarona que tenía no permitía dudar sobre lo que quería decir.

 


	17. Una noche no como las otras

 

**Jueves. 20:00. Mansión Mills**

Las dos mujeres entraron  en casa y se quitaron sus abrigos sin decir palabra. Regina, de forma discreta, sonría de medio lado; presentía los nervios de la rubia y tenía una idea bien precisa  de lo que tenía que hacer para relajarla.

La morena se quitó los tacones emitiendo un ligero gemido quejoso antes de coger a Emma de la mano y llevarla a la habitación.

Una vez en el cuarto, Emma suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, señal de una evidente incomodidad. La sonrisa de la Reina se alargó y empujó suavemente a la joven hasta que esta estuvo sentada en la cama.

Arrodillándose ante la sheriff, posó una mano en el muslo de esta y deslizó la otra en la cabellera rubia antes de depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

«Relájate» murmuró ella suavemente apoyando su frente en la suya

«Yo…no estoy…» Emma intentaba esconder su miedo y sus nervios.

«Shhhh…» Regina llevó un dedo a la boca de la rubia  e inclinó la cabeza a un lado sonriendo «¿Te parece que hagamos un juego?»

Emma frunció el ceño y sondeó los ojos de la morena para intentar comprender lo que tenía en mente.

«¿Eh? Euh, no sé» Balbuceó la joven, un poco perdida «¿Qué tipo de juego?»

Regina se enderezó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se sentó cómodamente en el borde de la cama, en su lugar. Emma se giró para mirarla a la cara y  lanzó una mirada interrogativa a la Reina. Esta le hizo una señal para que avanzara y la rubia se colocó mejor en medio de la cama.

«Yo te hago una pregunta. Me respondes y después tú me haces otra a mí, o te niegas a contestar y haces lo que te pida sin discutir» explicó la morena sonriendo

«¿La regla funciona para las dos?» preguntó Emma suspicaz «Si te niegas a contestar, ¿tienes que hacer también lo que yo quiera?»

«Sí»

«De acuerdo» declaró la rubia, más curiosa que inquieta

«¿Ya te has acostado con una mujer?» preguntó Regina sin demora.

Emma rio nerviosamente ante una pregunta tan directa y se enrojeció levemente antes de responder.

«No»

La Reina mostró su satisfacción ante la respuesta y la rubia preguntó a su vez

«En el cuarto de baño, el otro día…» bajó la mirada, turbada, antes de seguir «¿Era la primera vez que te tocabas pensando en mí?» Había murmurado el final de la frase tan suavemente que Regina tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla.

«Sí» la morena había respondido con voz ronca y escrutaba a la joven con un deseo que crecía poco a poco.

«¿Ya has utilizado juguetes sexuales?»

A Emma le faltó poco para ahogarse con la saliva ante la sorpresa de la pregunta. Nunca se hubiera imaginado escuchar tales palabras de la boca de Regina.

«Prefiero no responder» declaró ella con una ligera aprensión

La Reina arqueó una ceja antes de reír ligeramente. Las cosas comenzaban a tomar un giro interesante.

«Quítate la camiseta» ordenó la morena sin vacilación alguna

Emma frunció el ceño antes de obedecer. Observó la reacción de la otra mujer y sonrió al constatar que estaba lejos de dejar a la Reina indiferente.

«¿Lo has hecho con varios?»

Regina se humedeció los labios e intentó recobrar una respiración normal, sus ojos aún fijos en el generoso pecho de la rubia.

«No. Prefiero las relaciones exclusivas»

Emma sonreía de medio lado, satisfecha de la respuesta y del efecto que provocaba en la morena

«Cuéntame una de tus fantasías» Regina había alzado la cabeza y esperaba de verdad que la joven respondiera a la pregunta

La rubia se había puesto como un tomate y declaró después de largos segundos

«Siempre he querido hacerlo en un sitio público»

«¿Nuestra sheriff tiene acaso tendencias exhibicionistas?» rio la Reina guardándose esa información en la mente.

«¿Cuántos amantes has tenido?» preguntó rápidamente Emma, deseosa de cambiar de tema

Regina fingió estar pensando antes de sacudir dulcemente la cabeza

«No voy a responder a esa pregunta»

Emma sonrió y escrutó a la morena antes de declarar

«Quítate el vestido»

La Reina se levantó lanzándole una mirada de deseo a la joven, bajó la cremallera de su vestido y lo hizo deslizarse lentamente por su cuerpo sin romper nunca el contacto visual.

Emma tragó saliva, su boca estaba seca y tenía un calor terrible.

Regina se volvió a sentar frente a la rubia. Estaba orgullosa de las reacciones que provocaba, pero de la misma forma le estaba costando un mundo controlar su excitación que iba creciendo por segundos.

Ese juego, que hacía las veces de preliminares, tenía como fin relajar a la otra mujer y darle confianza, pero la tensión sexual comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más opresiva.

«¿Cuál es tu posición preferida?» preguntó la morena intentando no dejar aparentar su turbación.

Emma vaciló unos segundos en responder y acabó por declarar con una sonrisa provocadora

«No deseo responder»

Regina arqueó una ceja antes de ordenar

«Levántate y ponte aquí» dijo señalando un sitio a su derecha.

La rubia obedeció frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Cuando estuvo en el sitio, Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama, separó las piernas y atrajo a la joven hacia ella.

Con su cabeza a la altura del vientre de su compañera, dejó un beso ahí antes de alzar la cabeza y lanzarle una mirada depredadora a la rubia. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, comenzó a desabotonar sus vaqueros y los hizo deslizar lentamente por sus piernas. Emma la ayudó levantando sus pies, para que la morena se los pudiera retirar completamente.

Aún de pie frente a la Reina y ahora solo en ropa interior, la joven contenía la respiración mientras Regina acercaba peligrosamente su rostro a su intimidad. La morena se contentó con rozarla con los labios; sentía la excitación de la rubia y el embriagador olor estaba a punto de hacerle perder el control.

Finalmente, se alejó de mala gana y se volvió a acomodar en medio de la cama. Emma temblaba ligeramente y le costó mucho volver a su sitio. Deseando reencontrar algo de control y seguridad, preguntó con liviandad.

«Misma pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu posición preferida?»

Regina sonrió de lado y respondió con voz suave, pero a la vez profunda

«Prefiero estar arriba, pero contigo, creo que sería diferente»

Ante esa confesión, el corazón de Emma se embaló y creyó, por un momento, que se saldría del pecho. La morena confesaba que estaba dispuesta a abandonarse totalmente con ella y eso valía todas las declaraciones del mundo.

Se acercó lentamente a la Reina, deslizó una pierna entre sus muslos y comenzó a besarla lo más tiernamente posible. Regina colocó sus manos en la nuca de la rubia para mantenerla pegada a ella. Al cabo de algunos segundos, sus lenguas se introdujeron en el beso, y este se hizo cada vez más apasionado.

Hábilmente, la morena pasó una mano a la espalda de  joven y desabrochó su sujetador antes de invertir la posición con un eficaz movimiento de cadera.

Emma levantó los brazos para ayudarla a quitarle la prenda, después puso sus manos en las caderas de la Reina. Regina soltó los labios de la rubia para besar su mandíbula antes de atacar su cuello. Embriagándose con los gemidos que le estaba arrancando, continuó con el  descubrimiento del cuerpo de la otra mujer. Con una infinita dulzura, acarició uno de sus pezones con su lengua mientras que con sus uñas acariciaba el otro pecho.

Mientras iba depositando múltiples besos ardientes en su abdomen, bajaba cada vez más y se paró finalmente ante la intimidad de la rubia.

«Emma, no estamos obligadas a…» la mirada puesta en los ojos de la joven, sus manos acariciando dulcemente el interior de sus muslos, Regina quería estar segura que tenían el mismo deseo «Puedo esperar, no pasa nada si tú…»

«Regina» la cortó la rubia «Te lo ruego, cállate y sobre todo, no te pares» suplicó ella hundiendo sus manos en la cabellera de la morena.

La Reina sonrió ampliamente y Emma creyó ver devoción en sus ojos, mientras que la morena le quitaba lentamente sus braguitas. Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo cuando sintió el cálido aliento de la morena rozar su intimidad.

Regina comenzó dando ligeros golpes de lengua sobre el clítoris de la rubia antes de, lentamente, lamer su sexo en toda su longitud. Pacientemente, se tomó el tiempo de explorar el más mínimo de los recovecos, deleitándose con el menor de los suspiros de la joven. Se divertía evitando las zonas más sensibles cuando los gemidos de Emma ganaban en intensidad.

«Regina…» suspiró la rubia apoyando sus manos en la cabeza de la Reina

«Pídemelo» ordenó Regina, su voz cargada de deseo

«Haz que me corra» suplicó Emma esperando que fuera eso lo que la joven deseaba escuchar.

La Reina alzó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja mientras pasaba lentamente su lengua por sus labios.

«¡Regina, por favor!» gruñó desesperadamente la rubia, frustrada en grado sumo.

La morena sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha, y unió sus dedos a las dulces caricias de su lengua. Primero comenzó con un lento movimiento de vaivén, y lo fue aumentando progresivamente hasta que sintió las paredes internas de la joven contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. Entonces se alzó y besó tiernamente a la rubia mientras ralentizaba dulcemente la cadencia de sus penetraciones para acompañarla hasta el fin de su placer.

Emma estrechó a la Reina contra ella, completamente sacudida por el fulgurante orgasmo que acababa de arrasarla. Pasando tiernamente sus manos por sus cabellos, prolongó el beso abandonándose totalmente a la ola de ternura que la sumergía.

A su vez, desabrochó rápidamente el sujetador de la morena y se deshizo de él antes de invertir las posiciones. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le quitó el tanga antes de introducir sin esperar dos dedos en su intimidad. Regina soltó un pequeño grito, sorprendida, y atrajo a la joven hacia ella. Dependiente de sus besos, deslizó sus manos en la cabellera rubia mientras que sentía su placer ascender cada vez más deprisa.

Ni una sola vez  rompieron el contacto visual. Frente con frente, sus labios rozándose, compartían la misma respiración, y Emma vivía las sensaciones y los sentimientos de la morena a través de sus ojos como si fueran los suyos. Nunca Regina se había sentido tan próxima a una persona. Era terriblemente intenso, como si ella y la rubia no fueran sino una. Las emociones que la asaltaron  al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo la conmocionaron  hasta el punto de sentir una lágrima solitaria deslizarse por su mejilla.

 

**Al día siguiente por la mañana. 07:30. Habitación de Regina Mills**

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Emma rodó por la cama y se encontró con un sitio vacío. Sintiendo cómo su corazón, a su pesar, se encogía ante la ausencia de la morena, se incorporó y comenzó a estirarse para despertarse.

Regina entró en la habitación algunos segundos más tarde con una bandeja bien surtida en las manos.

«¡Hola!» dijo la rubia aliviada y sorprendida a la vez

«¡Hola!» respondió Regina con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba la bandeja en la cama

«Entonces, ¿es esto lo que hay que hacer para tener derecho a un desayuno en la cama?» preguntó la joven, pícaramente

La Reina le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro antes de coger la taza de té y dar un sorbo.

«No te acostumbres, es excepcional» precisó ella moviendo suavemente la cabeza

Desayunaron en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia de la otra y de la serenidad que ese momento les traía.

«Esta tarde vuelvo tarde» declaró Regina mientras limpiaba distraídamente las comisuras de los labios de la rubia con la ayuda de su pulgar.

«Ok, yo me ocupo de Henry y de la comida» respondió Emma sonriendo ligeramente

«Gracias» se humedeció los labios antes de añadir más secamente de lo que hubiera querido «El pirata va, sin duda ninguna, a intentar abordarte hoy»

Emma notó la posesividad detrás de la aparente frialdad de la morena y eso le agradó enormemente.

«No te preocupes por eso, yo me ocupo» depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la Reina y esta se levantó revirando los ojos, poco convencida.

«Voy a llegar tarde» Regina echó un ojo al reloj antes de alisarse con gesto nervioso su falda «Hasta la noche»

La Reina salió de la habitación sin esperar  respuesta y resopló ruidosamente una vez fuera de la casa. Frente a la rubia, se sentía terriblemente vulnerable y no sabía cómo gestionar ese nuevo sentimiento.

 


	18. Revelaciones

 

**Viernes. 11:00. Granny’s**

Regina entró en el establecimiento portando una gran sonrisa. Tenía cita con sus amigas para el brunch y no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que acababa de vivir.

«¡Wow, conozco una que ha hecho locuras con su cuerpo esta noche!» exclamó Tink mientras que la morena tomaba asiento a su frente.

Regina rehuyó la mirada inquisidora del hada girando la cabeza mientras que su sonrisa se estiraba más a su pesar.

«¿Fue tan bien como parece?» preguntó Kathryn arqueando una ceja

«Divagáis completamente, no ha pasado nada» la Reina reviró los ojos y se pellizco los labios intentando mostrarse molesta «¿Ya habéis pedido?» preguntó buscando en vano cambiar de tema

«Sí, como todos los viernes» Tink sacudía la cabeza, divertida «¡Venga, suelta la lengua!»

Ruby interrumpió el interrogatorio dejando en la mesa una tetera así como tres tazas y varios platos que contenían una variedad de entremeses salados y dulces que las jóvenes tenían costumbre de comer. Regina saludó educadamente a la joven camarera y aprovechó  esa distracción para focalizar su atención en la comida y comenzó a servirse tranquilamente ignorando a las dos rubias.

«¡Regina, somos tus amigas! ¡Nos debes al menos algunos detalles!» exclamó Kathryn falsamente ofendida después de la marcha de la camarera.

La morena rio ligeramente, estaba de buen humor y acabó por suspirar sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza

«¡Muy bien! ¿Qué queréis saber?»

«¿Cómo fue?» preguntó precipitadamente el hada con una pícara sonrisa. Regina arqueó una ceja y Tink precisó «Quiero decir…No tienes la costumbre de esperar para obtener lo que deseas…» se humedeció los labios y preguntó maliciosamente «¿Ha valido la pena la espera?»

La Reina se humedeció los labios y pensó por un momento en todo lo que había sentido en los brazos de Su Salvadora. Con la mirada en el vacío, una tierna sonrisa afloró a su rostro mientras enroscaba distraídamente un dedo en uno de sus mechones.

«Sí» dijo en un suave suspiro antes de continuar en el mismo tono «Fue verdaderamente muy intenso; salvaje y tierno a la vez» Se había olvidado por completo de sus amigas y hablaba para ella misma. Sentía la necesidad de poner en palabras las emociones que la habían atravesado la noche anterior «Estuvimos realmente conectadas. Es difícil describirlo, pero nunca me he sentido en tanta sintonía con alguien» Regina se mordió el labio y suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza «Para ser sinceros, es aterrador»

Salió brutalmente de sus pensamientos al cruzar su mirada con la de sus amigas. Estas la observaban y parecían estar medio incrédulas, medio divertidas.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño

«¡Bienvenida al club!» declaró sencillamente Kathryn antes de morder un canapé de salmón mientras Tink soltaba una risa burlona

«¿Qué club?» preguntó la morena, perdida

«¡El de las mujeres casadas!» respondió ella como si fuera algo evidente, mientras Tink parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no estallar en carcajadas

«Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?» exclamó Regina, sorprendida y con los ojos desorbitados «No estamos casadas, ni siquiera somos…» se paró para buscar la expresión adecuada

Para decir la verdad, no sabía realmente cuál era la naturaleza de la relación que tenía con la rubia. Evidentemente eran más que compañeras que compartían un hijo y esperaban otro, pero ¿la consideraba Emma su novia? ¿Formaban una pareja desde la noche anterior? Después de reflexionar, “amantes con una fuerte implicación afectiva” era sin duda un concepto más cercano a la realidad actual.

Se disponía a retomar la palabra cuando Kathryn la interrumpió

«Quizás aún no estéis casadas, pero no tardará mucho» explicó ella con una ligera sonrisa

«¡Si un día me hubieran dicho que te enamorarías locamente de la hija de Snow!» terminó por declarar Tink con una sonora carcajada.

«Yo no estoy…» Comenzó Regina, la mirada oscura y la mandíbula apretada antes de finalmente suspirar con hastío «Es exactamente por esto que nunca os digo anda»

Y era verdad. En su interior, la Reina siempre había tenido la certeza de que desvelar sus sentimientos era un signo de debilidad. Un  medio para que sus enemigos la alcanzasen más fácilmente. Era una principiante en las relaciones de amistad, y, aunque apreciaba mucho a las dos rubias, Regina no estaba totalmente cómoda aún ante las confidencias y las bromas que se derivaban. No lograba relajarse completamente cuando el tema se hacía demasiado personal. Confiar nunca había sido algo fácil para la morena y los cambios físicos así como los cambios hormonales ligados al embarazo no volvían las cosas más fáciles. Nada más lejos de eso.

«No necesitas decir nada, querida» subrayó Kathryn con condescendencia «Mírate, ¡pareces una adolescente enamorada!»

Continuaron riéndose de ella amablemente hasta acabar el brunch. Aunque las dos rubias jugaban con la paciencia de la Reina, estaban de verdad contentas de que su amiga se acordara finalmente una posibilidad de ser feliz. ¡Y verla comportarse como una chica que vivía sus primeros amores era la guinda del pastel!

Cuando las tres salieron del restaurante, Regina alegó haber olvidado su teléfono dentro y volvió al restaurante.

Se dirigió sin vacilación al mostrador y llamó a la joven camarera

«Señorita Lucas» El tono meloso  y la gran sonrisa hipócrita que la morena arbolaba hicieron estremecerse a Ruby «Es consciente de que próximamente me harán una ecografía»

_Oh, oh_

La loba tragó saliva y pensó unos segundos una respuesta adecuada. Con la mirada huidiza, se mordió nerviosamente el interior de la mejilla

«Sí, creo que Emma lo mencionó» soltó ella encogiéndose de hombros, intentando parece relajada.

Regina rio ligeramente. Sin embargo no parecía tener una expresión divertida.

«¿Cree de verdad que el menor de vuestros estúpidos tejemanejes se me escapa?» Enarbolaba una ligera sonrisa ladeada, casi cruel «Parece olvidar que esta ciudad me pertenece, querida»

_Mierda_

Ruby se estaba poniendo pálida a ojos vista. Tenía la sensación de tener a la Reina Malvada en persona delante de ella y eso estaba lejos de ser un pensamiento tranquilizador.

«Yo…Euh…No queríamos…» Balbuceaba, buscando a su alrededor algo para huir de esa situación «Era para…» comenzó a asustarse de verdad cuando vio a Regina rebuscar en su bolso.

_Joder, es así como voy a morir_

La morena acabó por encontrar lo que buscaba y  dejó un grueso sobre en el mostrador.

«Tengo el íntimo convencimiento de que será una niña» declaró ella haciendo deslizar el sobre hacia la camarera.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ruby abrió el sobre y le faltó poco para atragantarse.

«¡Hay 500 dólares aquí dentro!» susurró inconscientemente, no deseando captar la atención de los otros clientes

«En efecto» Reviró los ojos, molesta ante la pasividad y la lentitud de la mujer «¿Podría darme un recibo para que pueda volver a mi trabajo?» preguntó secamente

«Oh…Euh…Por supuesto» Ruby estaba atónita, la situación le parecía completamente surrealista

«Gracias» Regina guardó inmediatamente el papel en su cartera. Antes de salir, dijo «¿Sabe lo que le pasará si esto llega a oídos de Emma, verdad?» su tono era claramente amenazador.

«¿Destruirá mi felicidad aunque le vaya la vida?» respondió Ruby haciendo una mueca.

La Reina se contentó con sonreír ampliamente y dejó el local sin añadir nada más.

 

**Viernes. 14:00. Comisaria de Storybrooke**

Emma estaba sentada tras su escritorio, la nariz hundida en el papeleo. Intentaba hacer el inventario del sitio, pero constantemente se distraía ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Hook entró en la sala con cierta aprensión y encontró a la rubia, con la mirada en el vacío, una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

«He de concluir que su Majestad logró meterte en su cama» soltó amargamente con un asco evidente.

Emma se sobresaltó saliendo de su ensoñación y lanzó una oscura mirada al pirata.

«No es de tu incumbencia»

«¡Te equivocas!» exclamó él apuntándola con un dedo «¡Me interesa porque me preocupo por ti, Emma!»

«La única persona de la que te preocupas de verdad eres tú mismo» respondió ella en el mismo tono mientras se levantaba

«No es verdad, te quiero más de lo que crees» declaró él dulcemente bajando la cabeza «No quiero que sufras»

A su pesar, Emma estaba conmovida ante la aparente vulnerabilidad del joven.

«No sufro y soy adulta, Killian» resopló ella «Regina, ella…» sonriendo ampliamente, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, pensó en la chispa que había visto en los ojos de la Reina y en la sorprendente ternura de esta «Ella no es en absoluto como crees»

«Al contrario, amor. Sé exactamente cómo es» sacudió la cabeza y rio amargamente «Es la Reina de la manipulación, capaz de todo para obtener lo que quiere. Te hace creer que te quiere, te mira como si tú fueras su Universo. Por la noche, en sus sábanas, te sientes como la persona más importante de su vida» Hundió sus ojos en los suyos para que la joven no dudara de su sinceridad «Y una vez que ha obtenido lo que quería de ti, te tira y te aplasta sin el menor remordimiento»

Emma tenía la boca ligeramente entre abierta y el ceño fruncido. De repente  sintió náuseas y el irresistible deseo de tirar cosas contra la pared.

«¿Tú y Regina…?» murmuró sin lograr creérselo

«Ella quería estar segura de que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para deshacerme de su madre y…»

Pero Emma ya no escuchaba. Cogió su chaqueta y dejó la comisaria dando un fuerte portazo  al salir sin mirar siquiera al pirata.

 

**Viernes. 15:00 Despacho de Regina Mills**

«¡Señorita Swan!» exclamó Emily con un entusiasmo exagerado mirando a Emma avanzar hacia ella a toda velocidad. Echó un ojo a la agenda antes de declarar, demostrando falso pesar «La señora Alcaldesa  no puede desgraciadamente recibirla ahora»

«¿Me va a impedir entrar?» gruñó Emma señalando la puerta

«Oh, no, por nada del mundo» declaro la joven secretaria, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo «Para ser sincera, ¡me encantaría verla de nuevo volar por el despacho!»

Emma se mordió el labio antes de inspirar profundamente, conteniéndose para no seguir la lucha verbal. Se contentó con lanzarle una mirada asesina antes de entrar en el despacho de Regina.

«¡Emma!» la Reina se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta cerrase violentamente y se sorprendió al ver a la rubia «¿Está bien Henry?» preguntó pensando que el estado de nervios de la joven se debía de alguna manera u otra a su hijo.

«Él está muy bien, está aún en clase» respondió secamente

«Emma» la morena se levantó, rodeó la mesa  para ponerse frente a ella «¿Qué ocurre?» la inquietud era palpable en su voz

«Hook ha venido a verme, como tú habías dicho» Emma apretaba la mandíbula, sintiendo la cólera apoderarse de ella pensando en las palabras del pirata.

«¿No ha ido bien?» Su rostro se puso serio de repente, esperándose lo peor «¿Acaso ha intentado…?»

«No» la rubia dio un paso hacia la Reina y hundió sus ojos en los suyos «Te voy a hacer una pregunta, Regina, y te aviso, no te conviene mentirme»

Esta veía en los ojos de la joven la cólera y el asco y se preguntaba lo que ese idiota podría haberle dicho para ponerla en ese estado.

Regina asintió suavemente y Emma continuó

«¿Te has acostado con Hook?»

La morena desorbitó los ojos, espantada. Presa de una ligera ola de angustia, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de responder.

«Sí» murmuró bajando la mirada «Pero Emma, ¡fue hace más de 30 años! Yo era alguien completamente diferente y…»

«¿Por qué nunca me los has dicho?» la interrumpió la sheriff, la mirada oscura y los puños cerrados. Sabía que Killian le había dicho la verdad, pero escucharla de boca de Regina volvía las cosas mucho más reales.

«¡No sabía que querías saberlo!» exclamó ella pasándose una mano por los cabellos «Y además, ¡no voy a hacerte una lista con el nombre de todos mis amantes!»

«¡Te has reído bien en mi cara!» soltó rabiosamente la rubia «Todo lo que querías era meterme en tu cama»

La bofetada partió sola y Regina no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sino cuando vio la huella de su mano en la mejilla de la joven.

Lejos de lamentar su gesto, aprovechó el asombro de la sheriff para adelantarse y apuntar un dedo sobre su pecho.

«¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?» Herida y desilusionada, Regina dejó libre lo que tenía en el corazón «¡No voy a excusarme por haber tenido una vida sexual mucho antes de tu nacimiento! No tengo que justificarme, Emma» Sacudía la cabeza y dijo más calmadamente «No tienes el derecho de decir que me he reído de ti y hacer como si yo no sintiera nada.  Yo no espero nada más que lo que tú estés dispuesta a darme, y no estás obligada a hacerlo, pero esta noche…» ella tomó una profunda inspiración y hundió sus ojos en los de la joven «…nada ni nadie podrá quitármela»

Emma se humedeció los labios antes de coger la mano de la morena y estrecharla en la suya.

«Lo siento» suspiró dulcemente «Sé que…he visto que…solo es que me produjo una gran shock cuando me dijo que vosotros habíais…Hubiera querido…» Ella parecía incapaz de formar una frase coherente

«Shhh» Regina no pudo evitar pegarse  a la joven. Depositó su dedo en sus labios y los acarició tiernamente con la uña «Lo sé. Lo siento, nunca he tenido la intención de esconderte nada» Su dedo se aventuró hacia la punta de la nariz de la salvadora antes de posarlo en su mejilla «Él no significaba nada»

«¿Otros habitantes de esta ciudad podrían hacerme ese tipo de revelación?» preguntó Emma arqueando una ceja

«No lo creo» dijo ella mordiéndose el labio «Pero tu madre, sin duda, se alegrara enumerándote todas mis conquistas para demostrarte que no soy alguien estable afectivamente hablando» añadió Regina con desdén y desprecio; como siempre que mencionaba a Snow

La rubia se estremeció ante la idea de hablarle de su relación con Regina a su madre y decidió retrasar esa conversación lo máximo posible. Deslizó una mano en los cabellos de la morena y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

«Confío en ti, lo sabes» murmuro con un tono de excusa «Cuando Killian me habló de vuestra aventura…Se me saltaron los cables, no reflexioné»

«Eres impulsiva» dijo sencillamente Regina «Y celosa. Aquí entre nosotras…» Giró la cabeza y susurró en el oído de la rubia «Lo encuentro muy sexy» sintió cómo la rubia se estremecía y disfrutó algunos segundos de esa sensación.

A continuación se separó de la joven y echó una mirada a su mejilla

«Se te va a quedar rojo durante un tiempo» constató ella con culpabilidad

«Tu secretaria se pondrá contenta» murmuró Emma, molesta ante la idea de darle a Emily una razón para alegrarse.

Regina arqueó una ceja y tomó la mano de la rubia, arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

«¿Qué haces?» preguntó la sheriff, perpleja

«Te ofrezco una venganza» respondió la morena con un guiño antes de abrir la puerta y colocarse delante del mostrador de recepción.

Manteniendo la mano de Emma entre las suyas, la Reina se dirigió a la joven.

«Señorita Arlow, ¿quiere anotar que para el futuro Emma siempre será bienvenida en mi despacho?»

«¿Incluso si está reunida?» preguntó Emily intentado permanecer impasible  mientras la rubia le dirigía una gran sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa

«Sí» respondió secamente Regina «Es la madre de mis hijos, tiene prioridad sobre todo lo demás»

«Bien, señora Alcaldesa» la joven secretaria asentía pellizcándose los labios con crispación.

Satisfecha, la morena se dio la vuelta hacia Emma y la besó tiernamente. Cuando quiso retroceder, la rubia la agarró firmemente por la nuca y la besó a su vez, con mucha más fogosidad.


	19. Descubrimientos de todo tipo

**Semana veinticuatro de embarazo.**

**Lunes. 07:00 Habitación de Regina Mills**

Regina se despertó dulcemente sintiendo un cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Abrió los ojos y una larga sonrisa bobalicona apareció instantáneamente en su rostro cuando vio a Emma totalmente acurrucada contra ella.

Ella bajó ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró de cara con el pecho de la rubia. Al sentir cómo su intimidad se iba humedeciendo a una velocidad impresionante, empezó a hacer largas y profundas inspiraciones esperando poder controlar su libido.

Desde que Emma y ella habían franqueado el límite, Regina se había abstenido de iniciar cualquier contacto carnal con la joven. Lo último que quería era que esta se sintiera obligada a mantener una relación con ella solo porque se habían acostado juntas y se besaban de vez en cuando.  Deseaba que Emma se sintiera libre para tomar sus propias decisiones y si, en el futuro, debía ocurrir cualquier cosa entre ellas, sería solamente porque la rubia lo deseara. Así que Regina se estaba controlando desde poco más de una semana e intentaba no parecer demasiado atosigadora o demandante de afección.

Sin embargo, con su boca a pocos centímetros del generoso pecho de la joven, no podía impedir preguntarse si la sheriff era el tipo de personas que apreciaban los _despertares traviesos._

Se humedeció los labios e intentó convencerse que quizás no fuera una mala idea mostrarle a Emma que ella estaba más que dispuesta a pasar otro momento íntimo con ella.

Cuando posó una mano sobre la pierna que la rubia había deslizado entre las suyas y comenzaba lentamente a subirla hasta sus nalgas, sintió a su bebé comenzar a moverse y dar pequeñas pataditas.

«Esta criatura se agita cada vez más» gruñó la joven hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la Reina

«Y definitivamente no es un comportamiento que saque de ti» replicó Regina deslizando su mano en la cabellera rubia.

Emma sonrió y comenzó a dejar múltiples besos sobre la piel de la morena hasta alcanzar sus labios. Al principio, dulce y tierno, el beso ganó en intensidad cuando Emma introdujo su lengua a la vez que agarraba firmemente el muslo de la otra mujer.

El bebé dio otra patada, más fuerte que las anteriores, y la rubia se despegó riendo.

«¡Ok, chico, he entendido! Dejo que mamá se despierte tranquilamente» Besó el vientre de la morena antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

«Espero que estés orgullosa» gruñó Regina, terriblemente frustrada, mirando su vientre.

 

**Apartamento de los Charming. 08:30**

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y un hombre se dirigió al sofá donde se dejó caer.

«¿Killian?» cuestionó prudentemente Snow arrodillándose delante del joven

«¡La he perdido!» exclamó él con evidente desespero

«¿A quién? ¿Emma?» Ella frunció el ceño advirtiendo el avanzado estado de ebriedad del pirata «David ya se ha ido a trabajar, quizás debiera llamarlo» dijo ella incorporándose

«¡No!» Sacudió la cabeza con amargura «¡Ahora es demasiado tarde! ¡Ella ha ganado, ella la ha tenido!» Sorbió ruidosamente «¡Todo este tiempo comportándome como un caballero! ¡Intentando ser el hombre que ella merecía! ¡Yo quería ser diferente por ella!» El asco y el odio eran visibles en su rostro «¡Ella no confía en mí, mientras que esa puta zorra la manipula!»

Snow había preparado dos tazas de té durante el monologo del pirata. Le tendió una antes de preguntarle.

«Cálmate, me cuesta un poco seguirte» su tono era dulce, pero firme «¿Le ha hecho Regina algo a Emma?» se aventuró ella

«¡La ha metido en su cama!» escupió él «¡Ha abusado de ella!»

Snow soltó su taza y esta se estrelló en el suelo. La joven, sin embargo, no le prestó la menor atención.

«Oh» Incapaz de decir nada más, con las palabras del pirata resonando en su cabeza, la pequeña morena miraba fijamente hacia delante.

 

**Comisaria de Storybrooke. 10:00**

Snow entró con prudencia en el edificio. Había visto el coche de Regina en el exterior y no deseaba que su presencia fuera descubierta de inmediato.

Al llegar a la entrada de la estancia, vio a su hija inclinada en su mesa, ocupada en el teléfono y tomando notas en un block.

Regina estaba de pie, cerca de ella, sacando un bollo de una bolsa proveniente de Granny’s. A continuación, llevó delicadamente el dulce a la entrada de la boca de la sheriff que no dudó un solo instante en morder con ganas.

Snow constató que la Reina tenía una expresión francamente divertida y casi…¿enternecida? Frunció el ceño al verla limpiar la comisura de la boca de Emma con la ayuda de su dedo antes de llevárselo a su boca y lamerlo lentamente.

Después, Regina lanzó una ojeada al reloj, cogió su bolso y susurró algo a la rubia. Esta le dio entonces una gran sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Snow retrocedió rápidamente haciendo el menor ruido posible, después comenzó a caminar cuando la morena pasó la puerta para aparentar que acababa de llegar.

«¡Regina!» le sonrió antes de declarar educadamente «¡No me esperaba verte aquí! ¿Todo va bien?»

«Snow» La Reina le dio una gran sonrisa forzada antes de responder «Emma salió sin desayunar esta mañana y, como alcaldesa, no pudo dejar que la sheriff trabaje con el vientre vacío»

«Por supuesto. Muy atento por tu parte»

El sarcasmo, a penas contenido, asombró un poco a Regina, pero prefirió no tenerlo en cuenta y dejó el edificio después de haberse despedido educadamente de la madre de la rubia.

Cuando ella entró en la estancia, Emma le hizo un gesto a Snow para que esperara en una silla. Algunos minutos más tarde, acabó por colgar suspirando ruidosamente.

«Lo siento» se excusó sonriendo a su madre «Otro conflicto entre vecinos» Ella se tragó rápidamente otro trozo del dulce «¡Y debo ir al sitio ahora mismo!» gruñó con la boca llena

«No pasa nada, cariño» la pequeña morena se pellizcó los labios, y Emma frunció el ceño, presintiendo que la continuación de la conversación no le iba a gustar.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó la rubia apoyándose en la mesa

«Hook se ha pasado esta mañana» declaró sencillamente Snow

«Ah» Emma bajó la mirada como un niño cogido en una falta y se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo «¿Y?»

«¡Y tú te has acostado con Regina!» exclamó agitando los brazos «¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza, Emma? ¡Es tu abuela, por Dios?»

«No de sangre» respondió la rubia haciendo una mueca

«¿Perdón?»

«No es mi abuela de sangre» Emma volvió a hacer una mueca. La apelación “abuela” no pegaba en absoluto con Regina «Y antes que nada es la madre de mis hijos» añadió ella antes de fruncir el ceño «Además, Hook salió con la madre de Neal, es un poco el padrastro de mi ex y el abuelo no de sangre de Henry también, ¿no?»

«¡No intentes cambiar de tema!» se molestó la morena

«Pero, has sido tú quien…»

«Emma»

«Ok» resopló ella bajando de nuevo la mirada «No sé realmente por qué lo hemos hecho» Alzó la mirada y comprendió que sus palabras podrían ser mal interpretadas «Teníamos muchas ganas y no sé…estamos bien juntas, creo» comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, mientras se mordía nerviosamente el labio «Me siento bien cuando estoy con ella y ha sido todo natural, ¿sabes?» su voz temblaba ligeramente y Snow nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

«¡Oh, cariño!» puso una mano en la espalda de su hija y la acarició lentamente «No te preocupes, comprendo»

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Por supuesto!» Ella le sonrió tiernamente antes de explicarse «Regina es una mujer muy atractiva y tiene, sin ninguna duda, mucho carisma. Y sé que puede mostrarse dulce, atenta, a la escucha. Es completamente normal sentirse turbada» Emma fruncía el ceño y Snow le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla «Todas las mujeres atraviesan, en un momento u otro,  un periodo de duda sobre su sexualidad. Regina sabe eso y se ha aprovechado»

«¡No, no!» Emma sacudía enérgicamente la cabeza «No es eso en absoluto»

«Cariño, te aseguro que te comprendo» intentó tranquilizarla la morena «Después de todo, no eres la primera que cae en sus…»

«¡Mamá, stop!» la interrumpió la rubia intentando contener un malestar que estaba creciendo «Tengo 30 años, ya no soy una adolescente que se está buscando, aunque comienzo a preguntarme si tú lo has sido» ella arqueó una ceja, después inspiró profundamente y continuó «Escucha, creo que Regina está tan sorprendida como yo con todo esto. No sé a dónde vamos, pero sé que nos hace bien a las dos. Y de momento, es todo lo que cuenta. Afrontaremos los problemas cuando vengan»

«Emma, no es tan sencillo» suspiró Snow sacudiendo la cabeza

«En ese caso, no hagas las cosas más complicadas» Emma hundió sus ojos en los de la joven intentando mostrarle todo lo que no estaba dispuesta decirle «Por favor, mamá»

El tono implorante de su hija hizo flaquear a la morena. A pesar de todas sus reticencias, se pellizcó los labios, y acabó por asentir con la cabeza.

«Muy bien. Pero me gustaría que hablarás lo más pronto posible con tu padre» resopló de mala gana

Emma se estremeció y reviró los ojos antes de tomar a su madre en sus brazos y susurrarle

«Gracias»

**Miércoles. 16:00. Consulta del Dr. Whale**

Hacía casi un cuarto de hora que las mujeres esperaban pacientemente. Una enfermera había ido a anunciarles que el Doctor debía llegar rápidamente y desde entonces, nada más.

«Así que valía la pena coger cita» gruñó Emma dejando caer en una silla al lado de la morena

«¡Es totalmente inaceptable!» dijo molesta Regina, la mirada encendida «¡Soy la Reina! ¡No veo qué podría ser más importante que yo y mi bebé!»

 _“Comenzamos de nuevo”_  pensó la rubia revirando los ojos

En efecto, durante sus numerosos cambios de humor, Regina tenía la ligera tendencia a comportarse como si aún viviera en el Bosque Encantado.

«¡Ese es el problema con los plebeyos!» añadió con desdén «Les das un poco de responsabilidad y olvidan quién manda!»

«¿Por qué has querido tener un bebé conmigo?» preguntó bruscamente Emma esperando que eso bastara para distraerla.

«Me parece que ya hemos tenido esta conversación» replicó secamente

«No, quiero decir…¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?»

«Oh» Regina frunció el ceño y se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar antes de responder con una ligera sonrisa «Bueno, hasta donde llega mi memoria siempre he querido tener más hijos»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no adoptaste otro después de Henry?» la interrumpió la rubia arrastrando la silla para ponerse frente a la mesa de examen donde se encontraba la Reina

«Porque no me sentía capaz de amar a otro tanto como lo quería a él» resopló ella haciendo una mueca que Emma calificaría de absolutamente adorable «Después, muy rápido, a medida que crecía, comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre la ciudad y sus habitantes y comprendí que, tarde o temprano,  lo perdería»

«¿Y cuándo se rompió la maldición?»

«Lo pensé» Perdida en sus recuerdos, se mordía el interior de la mejilla «Pero Henry me dio la espalda para acercarse a ti y me rompió el corazón» admitió bajando la mirada «Después Snow y tú os fuisteis al Bosque Encantado»

«Y tú nos salvaste la vida» declaro dulcemente Emma deslizando su mano en la de la morena

La morena le sonrió tiernamente antes de continuar

«Mi relación con Henry mejoró después de eso. Quería probarle  que yo ya no era la Reina Malvada y comencé a creer que también yo podría quizás tener mi Final Feliz» ante ese pensamiento, poso su mirada un instante en sus manos unidas «Una noche, Henry me confesó que estaba muy feliz de ver que tenía una gran familia, pero que lamentaba no haber tenido un hermano o hermana»

«Nunca me ha hablado de ello» pensó Emma en voz alta.

«Después, mi madre hizo su aparición y…» desvió la mirada pensando en Cora, aún se sentía avergonzada por haberla ayudado y devastada ante la idea de haberla perdido «Después Greg y Tamara secuestraron a Henry» terminó por declarar «En Neverland todo cambió. Aprendí a luchar a tu lado y descubrí facetas de tu personalidad que no sospechaba» sonrió pensando en los numerosos momentos que habían compartido en la isla y la amistad inesperada que se había creado «Cuando volví a introducir el corazón de Henry en su pecho y las dos lo abrazamos, clavaste tus ojos en los míos y entendí» soltó la mano de la rubia para deslizarla en su cabellera, acariciando tiernamente su nuca «Detuvimos el diamante y salvado a nuestro hijo. Me di cuenta que, juntas, podríamos conseguir lo imposible. Y cuando intercambiamos esa mirada…» murmuró ella desplazando su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven «…me dije que si tenía que tener otro hijo, solo podría ser contigo»

Emma estaba conmocionada ante las explicaciones de la joven, que sonaban más a una declaración. Ella se humedeció los labios y abrió la boca con la intención de responderle cuando la puerta se abrió.

«¡Lo siento, señoras! ¡He sido retenido en urgencias» declaró Whale haciendo irrupción en la sala de examen.

«Dele sus excusas a alguien a quien le importe» declaró secamente Regina mientras que Emma reprimía un carcajada ante el repentino cambio de humor de la Reina «¿Tiene la intención de hacer su trabajo o tenemos que seguir esperando?»

Whale procedió a hacer la ecografía sin decir nada más, esperando que su falta de reacción relajara a la morena. Al cabo de unos minutos, un ruido rápido y regular llenó la estancia bajo las miradas pasmadas de las dos mujeres.

«¿Es su corazón lo que se escucha?» preguntó Emma sonriendo ampliamente

«En efecto, todo está perfectamente normal. ¡Tiene un bebé en plena forma!» Se giró hacia ellas y abrió el expediente de la morena  «¿Desean conocer el sexo?»

Regina se mordió el labio y miró a la rubia. En su interior, tenía la inexplicable certitud de que esperaban una niña. Se sentía conectada a ese pequeño ser, pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle de ello a Emma por miedo a que esta se sintiera excluida.

«Como tú quieras» declaró Regina entrelazando sus dedos a los de la joven

«Creo que deseo saberlo» respondió tímidamente la rubia bajando la mirada

La Reina le sonrió tiernamente, como estaba haciendo muy a menudo últimamente, después se giró hacia Whale y se contentó con asentir.

«Es una niña» dijo él con ligera amargura. Regina comprendió que sin duda había perdido y sonrió ampliamente ante esa idea.

«Una niña» suspiró Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

La morena  frunció el ceño, poco acostumbrada a ver a la joven mostrar sus emociones, y preguntó con inquietud

«¿Todo bien?»

Como toda respuesta, Emma se lanzó sobre la Reina  y la besó apasionadamente sin preocuparse por Whale. Aunque sorprendida, Regina respondió al beso sin retención ninguna antes de murmurar pegada a sus labios

«¿Deduzco que estás feliz?»

«Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar»

Algunos minutos más tarde, salieron de la consulta y se dieron de cara con David, Snow, Henry, Ruby y unas treinta personas que parecían esperarlas impacientemente.

«Euh, ¿qué es este escándalo?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño y colocándose instintivamente delante de la morena

«Una banda de idiotas» respondió Regina revirando los ojos

 


	20. conversaciones embarazosas

 

 

Emma observó, uno a uno, a todas las personas de pie en la sala, buscando una explicación a su presencia allí. Su mirada acabó por posarse en sus padres, estos tenían expresión culpable y de incomodidad.

«Mamá, papá, ¿qué hacéis aquí?» preguntó mirando a su madre fijamente a los ojos, preparada para detectar la menor señal de mentira.

«Queríamos estar aquí después de la ecografía» respondió Snow eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

«Después de todos somos sus abuelos» subrayó David encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación «Deseamos involucrarnos un poco más en esto»

Y no era una mentira. Solo que no era la razón principal de la presencia ahí.

«¿Henry?» preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos

«Yo quería saber si voy a tener un hermanito o una hermanita respondió espontáneamente el muchacho omitiendo la parte de la apuesta.

«Ya veo» Emma arqueó una ceja. Presentía que le ocultaban algo y pensaba descubrir qué pasaba.

«¿Y tú, Rub’s?» preguntó girándose hacia la camarera

«¡Eres una de mis mejores amigas, Em’!» exclamó demasiado impetuosamente «Ese bebé forma parte de mi familia»

Regina dejó escapar una risita burlona antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

«¿Tink?» Emma estaba empezando a perder la paciencia «¿Kathryn?»

«Estamos aquí por Regina» respondieron las dos rubias a la vez «Somos sus amigas» añadió el hada como si fuera algo evidente

«No por mucho tiempo más, querida» declaro la Reina cruzándose de brazos

«¿Y usted?» preguntó Emma girándose hacia un hombre que ella no conocía, pero que había visto regularmente en Granny’s.

«Euh, bueno…Es que…» balbuceó bajando la mirada «en nuestro mundo los embarazos de los miembros de la Familia Real son acontecimientos  que se siguen con interés» dijo lo más calmadamente posible.

«¡Claro!» exclamó la rubia antes de girarse hacia Regina «Todos se están riendo de…»

Se calló repentinamente  y se quedó mirando a la morena frunciendo el ceño.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?» La Reina evitaba cuidadosamente la mirada de Emma

«Tú sabes lo que pasa» se dio cuenta de repente

Para gran asombro de toda la asamblea, Regina se mordió el labio antes de suspirar con expresión de culpabilidad

«Sí»

«Te escucho» declaró secamente la rubia. Tenía la impresión de ser tomada por una idiota y odiaba eso.

«Lo siento, llego tarde» dijo Rumpel de manera teatral mientras  que entraba acompañado por Belle «Espero que no nos hayamos perdido ninguna información importante» añadió con una ligera sonrisa

«Es una niña» soltó Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco

Henry explotó literalmente de alegría antes de saltar a los brazos de sus madres, mientras que alrededor de ellos resonaban gritos de victoria y de descontento.

«Más vale que alguno me explique rápidamente lo que ocurre» gruñó la rubia apretando los dientes.

«Organicé una apuesta sobre el sexo del bebé» explicó Ruby moviéndose de un pie al otro nerviosamente

«¿Has apostado sobre nuestra hija?» exclamó Emma girándose rápidamente hacia la morena

«Bueno…»

«¡Y vosotros también!» la interrumpió la rubia fusilando a sus padres con la mirada

«No en serio» se dio prisa en explicar Snow «Cariño, es solo que…» Ella se dio la vuelta hacia su marido para buscar ayuda, pero este parecía completamente ausente

«Voy a ser abuelo de una niñita» murmuró con una gran sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro

Emma sacudió la cabeza y puso su atención en su hijo

«¿Qué papel has tenido tú en todo esto?» preguntó secamente

«Quizás le haya dado la idea a Ruby» susurró bajando la mirada. Sentía que su madre biológica estaba realmente enfadada y ya se lamentaba del castigo que vendría.

La rubia suspiró antes de girarse de nuevo a Regina. Esta tenía expresión de sentirse culpable y la rubia lamentó inmediatamente haberle gritado. Después de todo, acababa de saber que iba a tener una niña y nada podía estropear esa felicidad.

«¿Cuánto hemos ganado?» preguntó dulcemente

Regina alzó la mirada hacia la sheriff frunciendo el ceño. Vio la ligera sonrisa que ella enarbolaba y sonrió a su vez aliviada.

«¿Quién dice que hemos ganado?» replicó ella arqueando una ceja

«Tú no pierdes nunca» respondió Emma con un guiño que aceleró brutalmente los latidos del corazón de la Reina.

Regina soltó una risa discreta antes de inclinarse hacia la joven y murmurarle la cantidad al oído.

La rubia desorbitó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

«¡Wow!» resopló finalmente «Bueno, supongo que hay que ir a celebrar esto» Lanzó una mirada a las personas que tenía alrededor y se sintió obligada a precisar «En privado»

 

**Domingo. 15:00. Mansión Mills**

Emma, Henry y David acababan de terminar de pintar dos de las paredes de la futura habitación del bebé en rosa claro cuando Snow y Regina hicieron su aparición en el umbral de la puerta.

«Oh, ¡es absolutamente adorable!» se extasió Snow antes de ir a besar a su marido

«¡Hemos avanzado bastante!» dijo David admirando su propio trabajo «¿Y vosotras?»

«Hemos acabado, las tartas están en el horno» le respondió la joven acurrucándose en su torso

Emma observó, por el rabillo del ojo, a Regina que se había mantenido extramente silenciosa hasta el momento.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó a la morena posando una mano en su hombro

«No. Este color me dan ganas de vomitar» declaró la Reina caminando hasta el centro del cuarto

«¿Estás segura de que no es el olor a tarta?» suspiró Emma revirando los ojos

Regina arqueó una ceja antes de mirar por un instante una de las paredes pintadas con expresión reflexiva

«No, es definitivamente este color» acabó por decir poniendo una mueca «Recomenzad con el color malva pastel» ordenó con un impaciente gesto de la mano

«Bueno, yo me abro»

«¡Henry!» exclamaron sus dos madres a la vez

«Lo siento» suspiró él con hastío antes de revirar los ojos «Tengo la autorización para ir con mis amigos a disfrutar del sol?»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una rápida mirada y Emma se giró hacia su hijo

«Ve, pero estate aquí para la cena»

«¡Gracias!» respondió el muchacho con gratitud antes de volver a ponerse en camino.

Pasó al lado de Regina y esta hizo una mueca llevándose una mano a la boca

«Cariño» dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Henry «Te sugiero que tomes una ducha antes de salir»

Este miró a su madre, sacudió la cabeza, y se giró hacia las otras personas presentes en la habitación

«¡Buena suerte!» declaró pellizcándose los labios antes de salir

«Quizás era el olor de Henry lo que te daban ganas de vomitar» propuso la rubia con esperanza

«No»

«¿Te das cuenta del tiempo que llevará empezar todo de nuevo?» dijo molesta Emma tirando su brocha sobre la lona que cubría el suelo.

«Sí, y más te vale que te pongas desde ya si quieres acabar hoy» dijo fríamente la Reina

«Bien, ¿y si mientras tanto vamos nosotras  a tomarnos  una taza de té?» propuso Snow a la morena antes de que la situación acabara por desmadrarse.

«Excelente idea» respondió Regina asintiendo suavemente

 

Snow se unió a Regina en el salón llevando en las manos una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas, miel y leche.

Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a servir una taza a la morena antes de servirse ella.

«Es interesante de que te acuerdes de la forma en que me gusta tomar el té después de tantos años» señaló la Reina con voz neutra

«Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan» respondió Snow llevándose la taza a los labios «Entonces, ¿para cuándo piensas hacer tu _baby shower_?» preguntó cuando hubo tragado el té.

«Pues, sinceramente, no he tenido tiempo aún  para pensar en esas cosas» respondió Regina frunciendo el ceño, la verdad es que no tenía la menor intención de preparar nada.

«Sin duda has estado muy ocupada acostándote con mi hija»

«¿Perdón?» exclamó la morena que casi se atraganta con su té

«Me has comprendido muy bien» replicó secamente Snow

«Pero…¿cómo sabes que…? En fin, yo…nosotras…» balbuceó Regina, en pánico y desestabilizada a la vez

«¡Eso da igual!» dijo molesta la pequeña morena «¡Es mi hija, por el amor de Dios!»

«Lo sé» suspiró la Reina mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, con expresión culpable

Habría podido saltar de alegría ante el mal que esa revelación le hacía a su mejor enemiga, pero su embarazo le hacía ver las cosas de manera diferente, desde el punto de vista de una madre. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si Henry comenzara a ver a alguien que hubiera intentado matarla? ¿O si su hija se fijaba en alguien poco recomendable? Por primera vez en su vida, Regina se ponía perfectamente en la piel de la otra mujer y sintió algo que podría parecerse a la compasión.

«¿No te ha bastado con pedirle que te hiciera un hijo y hacer que viva aquí? ¿Era necesario que la metieras en tu cama?» La madre de la rubia se había levantado y caminaba por la sala de arriba abajo mostrando su cólera «De todas las personas que viven en esta ciudad, de todas las mujeres a las que podías haberle echado el ojo, ¿por qué ha tenido que ser mi hija?»

«Snow, yo…» murmuró dulcemente Regina elevando la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo explicar lo inexplicable? ¿Cómo poner en palabras esos sentimientos que ella apenas lograba admitir?

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» exclamó Snow desorbitando los ojos. Ante el shock, volvió a sentarse frente a la Reina «Pensaba que era otro plan, particularmente retorcido, para vengarte de mí o una manera de  controlar la ciudad como cuando te veías con Graham…» explicó mientras sonreía con culpabilidad «Pero Regina, tú la amas, ¿verdad?» preguntó tomando la mano de su ex madrastra

Regina se conformó con asentir con la cabeza y enjugó las lágrimas de sus ojos intentando recobrar una respiración normal.

«¿Emma está al corriente?» preguntó Snow recordando la conversación que había tenido con su hija

«No» respondió precipitadamente la Reina con un destello de pánico en su mirada «No está lista para eso y yo tampoco. No es el momento apropiado»

«No voy a decírselo» le aseguró la morena «Te lo prometo»

Regina soltó una risita burlona a su pesar y arqueó una ceja, dubitativa.

«Querida, las dos sabemos que eres incapaz de mantener un secreto»

«Sé que es difícil de creer, pero cuentas mucho para mí» suspiró Snow apretando la mano de la joven entre las suyas «Quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces. Aunque tenga que ser con mi hija» declaró sinceramente con una ligera sonrisa.

La morena frunció el ceño y guardó silencio, sin saber qué responder. Pensaba estar preparada para todas las reacciones posibles, pero, evidentemente, se había equivocado.

«Cuídate» murmuró Snow intentando captar la mirada de la otra mujer «Emma, ella…Sabes cómo es. No la dejes escapar»

Regina abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró rápidamente. Estaba conmovida por las palabras de su ex hijastra, pero también incómoda. Esa conversación era particularmente embarazosa y debía ponerle fin inmediatamente.

«Gracias, Snow» dijo simplemente la Reina esperando que la mujer comprendiera hasta qué punto estaba agradecida por tener su apoyo.

 

David paró de pintar y miró un momento a su hija. Esta se enfrentaba rabiosamente con su pared mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.

«Entonces, ¿tú y Regina?» se arriesgó a preguntar con una sonrisa divertida

«¿Qué?» respondió bruscamente la rubia dándose la vuelta hacia su padre, su brocha en la mano

«Nada, solo que estoy contento por vosotras» dijo prudentemente sin dejar de sonreír

«¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

«Soy tu padre, no me tomes por idiota»

«No sé lo que crees saber ni lo que estas dejando sobreentender, pero, en cualquier caso, te equivocas» replicó ella volviendo a pintar

«Cariño, hace un momento, antes de empezar, fuiste a cambiarte a la habitación de Regina» señaló sacudiendo la cabeza «Comprendo, ¿sabes? Vivís juntas, ella lleva a tu hijo. Sin dejar de lado el hecho de que es una mujer muy hermosa y…»

«¡Papá!» dijo molesta la rubia, girándose hacia él. Sus padres, sin duda, tenían un gusto pronunciado por los pesados monólogos «¿Cómo sabes cuál es su habitación?» preguntó de repente suspicaz

«Te ayudé a mudarte» le recordó él sin poder evitar reír ante el comportamiento posesivo de su hija «Y muy sinceramente, la prefiero antes que a Hook» añadió él encogiéndose de hombros

«¿Te estás riendo de mí?» preguntó arqueando una ceja «Eres prácticamente el presidente de su club de fans y en serio me estás diciendo que prefieres que esté con tu enemiga jurada antes que con él?»

«Eh, bueno…» David se humedeció los labios antes de responder «Killian es mi amigo y, aunque lo estimo mucho, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es un hombre aceptable para mi hija»

Emma suspiró y se concentró en su tarea esperando que su padre no insistiera más.

«Entonces, ¿estáis juntas?» preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio

«No» suspiró secamente la joven

«Pero, ¿os habéis…hm?» ante el silencio de su hija, él carraspeó ligeramente antes de aclarar «…acostado juntas?»

 _¡Oh, Dios mío!_ Pensó Emma poniéndose como un tomate. Era sin duda alguna la conversación más embarazosa de toda su vida.

«David…Papá…Yo…» balbuceó girando la cabeza buscando una escapatoria «Me gustaría que lo que pasa entre Regina y yo se quedara…bueno…entre Regina y yo, ¿sabes?» soltó finalmente mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio

«Me tomo eso por un sí» replicó David con una sonrisa de satisfacción «Siempre estaré a tu lado mientras seas feliz, Emma» añadió antes de volver a ponerse a pintar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 

**Semana veintisiete de embarazo. Lunes. 17:00. Mansión Mills**

Emma cerró la puerta dando un sonoro suspiro. Había tenido un horrible día y estaba de muy mal humor. El olor la arrastró instintivamente a la cocina donde Regina la acogió tendiéndole una cerveza fría antes de volver a ponerse con la cena.

«¿Mal día?» preguntó la morena conociendo ya la respuesta

«Sí» respondió sencillamente la joven

«¿Quieres hablar?»

«No» Emma sea apoyó en la encimera y tragó un sorbo de la bebida mientras observaba la espalda de la Reina «¡Esa ropa de embarazada te queda super sexy!» exclamó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Regina rio dulcemente sacudiendo la cabeza. Ese tipo de cumplidos la conmocionaba  mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Esas últimas semanas, había cogido bastante peso y, además del hecho de que se encontraba enorme, pensaba que su cambio de morfología debía bloquear a la joven. La morena siempre había sido una mujer atrayente. Lo sabía y se había aprovechado de eso en el pasado. Sin embargo, ahora, no podía apostar todo a su físico para seducir a la sheriff.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir a la rubia pegarse en su espalda.

«Emma…» suspiró ella sintiendo los labios de la joven aventurarse por su cuello

Regina inclinó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio y Emma sonrió mientras dejaba que sus manos redescubrieran el cuerpo de la morena.

La rubia posó una mano en el muslo de la Reina y comenzó a subir lentamente su vestido. Atenta a las reacciones de la otra mujer, se había preparado para ser rechazada. Pero, curiosamente, Regina la incitaba presionando su cuerpo un poco más contra ella y sin callar ninguno de sus gemidos.

«¿Henry?» preguntó Emma desplazando una mano cada vez más hacia abajo

«Con Wendy, la está ayudando a ponerse al día en los estudios» murmuró Regina con la respiración entrecortada

La Reina no tenía por costumbre jugar el papel de sumisa, pero debía admitir que era agradable dejar que alguien la cuidara y se dejó ir. Sentía también que Emma tenía la cruel necesidad de tomar el control y ella estaba muy feliz de ayudarla en eso.

La rubia posó una mano en el pecho de la otra mujer, lo apretó suavemente mientras que su otra mano palpaba sus nalgas antes de deslizarla hasta su intimidad.

Creyó, por un instante, perder la razón al notar la humedad de la morena a través de la ropa interior. Nunca hubiera pensado que haría tanto efecto sobre la Reina.

Atónita, separó rápidamente el tejido y comenzó un lento movimiento de vaivén sin preliminares.

«¡Oh!» sorprendida, Regina se agarró lo mejor que pudo a la encimera. Arqueándose ligeramente, separó sus piernas lo máximo posible para que la joven tuviera un acceso más fácil.

No había previsto que sus próximos encuentros con la rubia pasasen de esa manera, pero ciertamente no se iba a quejar.

«¡Emma…más rápido!» La Reina comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante la lentitud de los movimientos de su compañera.

Con su mano libre, la rubia agarró la nuca de la joven y depositó ahí leves besos ignorando por completo su petición.

Regina se retorció bajo su compañera. Con frenéticos movimientos de pelvis, buscaba desesperadamente aliviar la necesidad que atenazaba su bajo vientre.

«¡Por favor!» suspiró mordiéndose el labio. Ella era la Reina y nunca había tenido que suplicar por lo que fuera.

Emma sonrió y, sin previos aviso, clavó bruscamente sus dientes en la tierna carne de su nuca antes de introducir un tercer dedo y aumentar sensiblemente el ritmo.

Regina agarró la cabeza de la rubia para mantenerla pegada a ella y no tardó en correrse gritando su nombre.

Sin moverse, ambas mujeres intentaban recobrar la respiración. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, la morena se separó para darse la vuelta y encontrarse de frente a su compañera.

«¿Está mal si deseo que tengas un mal día más a menudo?» preguntó con sonrisa pícara antes de sellar sus labios con un tierno beso.

«Muy, muy mal» susurró Emma, la voz cargada de deseo mientras que la morena desabotonaba sus vaqueros.

«¿Mamis?» preguntó Henry antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí

«¡Mierda!» gruñó la rubia cerrando su pantalón

Las dos mujeres se separaron rápidamente y habían recobrado una postura algo más normal cuando el joven entró en la estancia.

«¡Hey!¿Todo bien?» preguntó observando a sus madres con expresión suspicaz

«Muy bien cariño, ¿y tú?» respondió con indolencia Regina

«¿Cómo fue en casa de Wendy?» preguntó Emma a su vez, menos cómoda que la morena

«¡Estuvo genial!» exclamó él «Querría preguntaros…si puedo ir al cine con ella el viernes» dijo mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio

«¿Solos los dos?» preguntó la rubia

El joven asintió antes de dirigirse a la morena

«No lo sé, Henry» resopló Regina sacudiendo la cabeza «Todavía no hemos tenido un encuentro con ella»

«¡Claro que sí! ¡En Neverland!» les recordó él levantando las manos

«¡Sí,  precisamente!  ¡No es que nos ayudará a salvarte la vida!» replicó Emma «Además, es mucho mayor que tú»

Henry miró sucesivamente a las dos mujeres, haciéndoles comprender con una mirada que, en cuestión de diferencia de edad, ellas no tenían ninguna lección de moral que dar.

«¿Y si viene a comer el miércoles?» propuso mientras que sus madres reviraban los ojos.

Regina se giró hacia la rubia y, después de un largo intercambio silencioso, respondió a su hijo

«De acuerdo. Pero solo si el miércoles nos da una buena impresión»

«¡Sí! ¡Gracias!» exclamó el joven

Emma rio ante el comportamiento de su hijo, después salió de la cocina sacudiendo la cabeza.

«¿En la cocina? ¿De verdad? ¡Es asqueroso!» Hizo una mueca Henry lanzado una mirada desaprobatoria a la morena

«No sé en absoluto de lo que estás hablando, jovencito» respondió Regina lo más calmadamente posible mientras  que se ponía roja como un tomate.

Agradecía mentalmente a su hijo que hubiera esperado a que la rubia hubiera salido para hacerle ese comentario. La morena tenía la íntima convicción que lo más mínimo podía asustar y hacer huir a la otra mujer.

«¿Y la huella dentaria de Ma? ¿Tampoco sabes cómo ha llegado a tu cuello?» preguntó poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

«Henry…» resopló la Reina, incómoda, pero también divertida por las reprimendas de su “pequeño Príncipe”

«¡Es el sitio donde como, mamá!» dijo con asco «Estoy contento por vosotras, pero hay otros sitios para…eso»

«Muy bien, tienes razón, corazón» admitió Regina con sonrisa culpable «No se volverá a producir, tienes mi palabra»

Ella le tendió, entonces, su meñique doblado, de la misma manera que acostumbraban a sellar una promesa cuando Henry era pequeño.

Él  entrelazó su meñique con el de su madre, riendo, antes de volver a ponerse lo más serio posible

«Bien» dijo asintiendo como si viniera de cerrar un negocio importante «¿Y cuándo comemos?»

 


	21. Ella está enamorada de ti

 

**Semana veintisiete de embarazo.**

**Viernes 20:00 Habitación de Regina Mills**

«¿Puedes explicarme otra vez cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?» resopló Regina de manera exasperada saliendo del baño únicamente en ropa interior.

«Primero, te impedirá pensar en Henry y en su cita con Wendy» respondió Emma comenzando a sacar fotos de la morena con su cámara «Y segundo, ¡tendremos grandes recuerdos!»

«¿Crees de verdad que deseo tener recuerdos de verme tan enorme?» dijo irritada la Reina revirando los ojos

«No estás enorme» replicó dulcemente la rubia mientras continuaba fotografiando a la otra mujer

«Estoy gorda, Emma» gruñó Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior,  sintiéndose incómoda de repente delante del objetivo.

Emma no esperaba que la morena reaccionara de esa manera. Nunca había imaginado que la Reina pudiera sentirse acomplejada.

«¡Aún es la más bella del Reino, Majestad!» lanzó la rubia en tono de broma riendo ligeramente

«¡Realmente no comprendes nada!» se enervó Regina antes de volver a meterse en el baño dando un portazo

«¡Mierda…!» resopló Emma pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Dejó la cámara de fotos en la cama, se levantó y tocó cuidadosamente a la puerta.

«¿Regina? ¿Puedo entrar?»

Ante la falta de respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró en el baño. La morena lloraba en silencio, sentada en el borde de la bañera, y Emma se sintió de repente atrozmente culpable.

«Lo siento» murmuró dulcemente arrodillándose ante la Reina

«¿Por qué?» replicó Regina secamente, sintiendo cómo se ablandaba ante las caricias que la rubia le hacía en sus muslos

«Porque soy una torpe» respondió Emma haciendo una ligera mueca «No tenía ni idea de que te pudieras sentir de esa manera» se excusó bajando la mirada

«Sé que tú lo encuentras ridículo» declaró la morena conteniendo las lágrimas «Me doy cuenta de que estoy demasiado emotiva y…»

«Eres hermosa, Regina» la interrumpió la rubia dejando deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la otra mujer «Eres tan hermosa» Emma entonces cogió el pie de la Reina y fue depositando allí tiernos besos a medida que iba ascendiendo hacia su pierna, deseando besar cada parcela de piel «No te encuentro ni gorda ni enorme» continuó ella entre besos «¡Mierda, llevas a mi bebé!» se extasió con una sonrisa boba deteniéndose en el vientre «¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que eso significa para mí?» murmuró la rubia antes de continuar con sus atenciones «Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido» Emma tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y enjugó sus lágrimas con los pulgares «Eres magnífica Regina. Tanto por dentro como por fuera»

La Reina no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Las palabras de la joven la conmovían más allá de lo que podría expresar. Jamás nadie la había mirado de esa manera, como si ella fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo. Ni siquiera Daniel.

Se moría de ganas de confesarle a Emma hasta qué punto la amaba. También había muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado responderle, pero la mirada que Emma posaba en ella en ese instante era todo lo que contaba. Estaría dispuesta a todo para que la joven nunca posara otra mirada distinta sobre ella. Aunque eso significara tener que callar sus sentimientos.

Así que, como los gestos tenían el mismo peso que las palabras, se lanzó ávidamente a los labios de la rubia. En ese beso, intentó transmitirle todo el amor y la gratitud que le fue posible. Quería que la joven comprendiera todo lo que no le decía.

Emma pasó sus manos por la espalda de la morena y le dedicó dulces caricias respondiendo con pasión al beso.

«Me gustaría que hablaras de este tipo de cosas» murmuró la rubia rompiendo el beso «No te lo guardes para ti, ahora somos un equipo»

«¿Crees que Henry estará bien?» preguntó bruscamente Regina frunciendo el ceño «¡Ya debería haber llamado!»

Emma se echó a reír ante el brusco cambio de tema antes de mirar su reloj y sacudir la cabeza.

«¡La película todavía no ha acabado!» Respondió ella «Relax, nuestro pequeño conquistador está bien»

«Nunca deberíamos haber aceptado» gruñó la Reina

«Tú misma admitiste que era una buena chica después de la comida del miércoles» le recordó amablemente la rubia mientras Regina se levantaba y volvía a la habitación.

«Quizás esconde bien sus cartas» replicó la morena abriendo el armario. Sacó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que era de Emma y se los puso «¿Quizás podrías ir a echar un ojo?»

«Ni hablar»

La rubia se había sentado en el borde de la cama y se había quedado observando la manera en la que la joven se apropiaba de sus prendas.

«¿De verdad estás diciéndole que no a tu Reina?» preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja

«¡Sí!» respondió la rubia sonriendo, divertida «Soy una rebelde, madame» añadió encogiéndose indolentemente de hombros

«Es Su Majestad» replicó la morena, la voz peligrosamente baja y la mirada seductora. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia, como una fiera lista para devorar a su presa.

A pocos centímetros de la joven, se echó a reír constatando que esta tenía los ojos fijos en su pecho. Entonces trepó a la cama, puso sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de la salvadora y las manos de esta se posaron con naturalidad en sus riñones.

«Vas a ir allí y asegurarte  de que nuestro hijo no corre ningún peligro» ordenó la Reina acariciando dulcemente la nuca de la rubia

«No» respondió Emma lo más firmemente posible cuando en realidad sentía que su voluntad flaqueaba por momentos «Vamos a bajar y sentarnos frente a la tele mientras esperamos su regreso»

La morena comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la rubia mientras iba mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus manos se entretuvieron un tiempo en el pecho de la joven antes de acariciar su abdomen y acabar por aterrizar en su cintura.

«Regina…» murmuró la rubia sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse.

«Quizás si eres una buena chica…» susurró la Reina deslizando sus dedos bajo el cinto de la salvadora «recibas una recompensa»

Emma tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró los ojos intentado recobrar su respiración mientras que Regina sonreía victoriosamente. De repente, la morena  sintió cómo la elevaban y la dejaban sin comedimiento en la cama. Sorprendida y con una mirada de incomprensión,  vio cómo la rubia se volvía a abrochar su camisa.

«No. No somos ese tipo de padres» dijo ella firmemente apuntando un dedo hacia Regina. «Tenemos confianza en él, nos llamará si hay el menor problema»

Entonces, salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta, mientras que la Reina apretaba la mandíbula.

«Muy bien, pero si le ocurre algo…te consideraré la única culpable» le advirtió

«¡Perfecto!» replicó la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras.

A su pesar, Regina sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Le gustaba que Emma fuera capaz de enfrentársele y resistírsele. Ella necesitaba a alguien que no tuviera miedo de desafiarla, de rechazar obedecerla y estaba feliz de que la nueva dirección que tomaba su relación no afectara el temperamento de la rubia.

 

**Semana veintinueve de embarazo.**

**Comisaria de Storybrooke.**

**Miércoles. 14:00**

«Estás diciendo tonterías» resopló Emma intentando rellenar su informe

«Todo el mundo lo ha percibido» Replicó la morena encogiéndose de hombros «¡Incluso mi abuela!»

«Bien, os equivocáis todos. ¡Estamos hablando de Regina!» se irritó la sheriff

«Por eso. Regina, quien ha querido que le hicieras un bebé, con quien te has ido a vivir y que te devora con los ojos siempre que apareces en un sitio» enumeró Ruby con una sonrisa ladeada «¡Está enamorada de ti, Emma! ¡Estoy segura de que se está conteniendo para no pedirte en matrimonio!» añadió riendo

«Claro, por supuesto» respondió sarcásticamente la joven sacudiendo la cabeza

«Deberías considerarte afortunada, muchos soñarían con poder seducir a la Reina Malvada»

«No la llames así» gruñó Emma sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles

Ruby rio al constatar que la rubia negaba la evidencia, pero no dudaba en defender el honor de su Reina.

«Es divertido, yo no pensaba que Regina fuer la más perspicaz de las dos» declaró la joven camarera, divertida

«¿Qué se suponte que quiere decir eso?» respondió distraídamente Emma mordisqueando su bolígrafo.

«La escuché decirle a Tink y a Kathryn que estaba enamorada de ti» confesó Ruby como si nada sabiendo muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar su amiga.

«¿Qué?» Emma se había puesto recta en la silla. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su boca abierta.

«¡Ajá! ¿Ya no crees que estoy delirando?»

«¿Cuándo dijo eso?» preguntó la rubia, como loca, levantándose y colocándose frente a su amiga «¿Estás segura de que hablaba de mí?»

«Fue al día siguiente de vuestra noche loca y, créeme, Em’, estoy segura al cien por cien que hablaba de ti» respondió la morena con una sonrisa pícara

«¡Joder! ¿En qué mierda me he metido?» resopló Emma caminando de arriba abajo nerviosamente.

 

**Al día siguiente por la mañana.**

**Jueves. 07:00. Mansión Mills**

Emma no había regresado ayer por la noche. La morena leía, suspirando,  por enésima vez el sms que había recibido la víspera.

**_“Mucho trabajo. No vuelvo esta noche”_ **

Y eso fue todo.

La rubia nunca había sido tan distante y fría con ella. No queriendo mostrarse atosigante, la Reina no le había hecho ninguna pregunta y se había conformado con una respuesta que esperaba que hubiese sido indiferente.

**_“Ok. Ánimo. Cuídate…”_ **

Observaba su teléfono con insistencia, esperando tener noticias de la joven, cuando su hijo hizo su aparición en la cocina.

«¿No comes?» preguntó Henry frunciendo el ceño

«No tengo mucha hambre» respondió ella distraídamente sin mirarlo

«¿Tienes noticias de Ma’?»

«No» resopló Regina «Seguramente se ha quedado dormida sobre la mesa» Levantó la cabeza hacia su hijo y le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisa «¿Preparado para irnos?»

«Sí» él observó a su madre un instante antes de preguntarle «¿Estás segura de que todo va bien?»

«Sí, cariño, todo va bien» Ella le revolvió el pelo y cogió su bolso «Vamos, en marcha, acabarás por llegar tarde»

 

**Jueves. 02:00**

**Habitación de Regina Mills**

La morena daba vueltas en su cama desde hacía varias horas sin conciliar el sueño.

Había intentado hablar con Emma durante todo el día, pero, evidentemente, la estaba evitando. Regina había querido ir a buscarla durante la pausa para almorzar, pero la rubia no estaba ni en su despacho ni en Granny’s y permaneció ilocalizable.

A las 19:00, la rubia le envió un único mensaje avisándole de que no iría a cenar.

Así que fue con alivio que recibió el ruido de la puerta principal.

Algunos minutos más tarde, una Emma titubeante y emanando un fuerte olor a cerveza y a cigarro se echó sobre la cama. Regina suspiró y encendió la luz, arrancándole un gemido lastimero a la joven extendida a su lado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, molesta, se levantó y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos a la rubia. La ayudó después a sentarse en el borde de la cama y se colocó a su espalda para quitarle la camiseta.

«¿Qué ocurre, Emma?» suspiró ella besando tiernamente el omoplato de la joven.

Sin esperar respuesta, la dejó volver a acostarse mientras reviraba los ojos. Con alguna dificultad, desabotonó los jeans demasiado ajuntados de la rubia y tiro hacia abajo lo más fuerte posible para quitárselos

«Lo has mandado todo a la mierda» murmuró Emma, media inconsciente.

Regina frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta. La rubia no estaba en buen estado para mantener una conversación. La Reina se volvió a acostar sabiendo que por la mañana tendría que luchar para que la joven le diera algunas explicaciones.

 

**Jueves 08:00**

Emma se despertó con la que calificaría la peor de las resacas de su vida. Frunció el ceño al constatar que estaba en ropa interior en la cama de la Reina y se incorporó rápidamente.

El movimiento le causó un vivo dolor de  cabeza y gruñó pasándose la mano por el pelo. Giró la cabeza buscando su ropa, pero no la vio por ningún lado. La rubia entonces se arrastró con dificultad hasta el armario y se puso rápidamente unos shorts y una camiseta antes de bajar a la planta de abajo.

Emma entró en la cocina esperando encontrar allí el café, pero se sorprendió al constatar que Regina aún se encontraba ahí. Normalmente, la morena salía hacia el Ayuntamiento sobre las 07:00.

Sin una palabra, la Reina dejó una taza de café humeante y analgésicos en la encimera. Esperó pacientemente a que Emma lo cogiera y estuviera más despierta para preguntarle suavemente.

«¿Qué quieres desayunar? Puedo hacer tortitas o gofres o incluso huevos con bacón» propuso mientras examinaba lo que tenía en la nevera.

«No tengo hambre» respondió fríamente Emma antes de acabarse su taza de café «Tengo que irme»

«No tienes que ir a ningún lado» replicó la Reina cruzándose de brazos «Le he pedido a David que te sustituya»

«¿Que has hecho qué?» se irritó la rubia «¡No tienes el derecho de hacer eso! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Joder!»

«Tu superior» Regina estaba seca y se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven «¿Te has mirado a un espejo recientemente?» apoyando un dedo en su esternón, la miró de arriba abajo «¡Estás hecha un desastre, Emma! ¡Y no vas a ir a trabajar en ese estado!»

La sheriff apretó la mandíbula y la fusiló con la mirada, pero la morena la ignoró completamente.

«Así que, ¿qué quieres comer?» preguntó de nuevo Regina

«Gofres con bacón» murmuró la rubia antes de apoyar su frente en la encimera con la esperanza de que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera

«Muy bien»

En un cómodo silencio la Reina se empleó en preparar el desayuno, pensando en la mejor manera de incitar a la joven a que hablara. No comprendía lo que podría haber sucedido. Todo iba tan bien entre ella y la rubia. Entonces, ¿por qué, de un día al otro, esta no conseguía ni mirarla a los ojos?

Después de unos diez minutos, colocó un plato lleno de gofres y de bacón delante de su salvadora.

«Háblame…» dijo dulcemente la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior

«No tengo nada que decir» replicó Emma sin alzar la mirada del plato

«¡Deja de comportarte como una niña!» se enervó la Reina comenzando a perder la paciencia «¡Vamos a tener un bebé, por Dios! ¡No puedes huir ante el menor obstáculo, tienes una familia y responsabilidades!» añadió ella mientras la rubia abría la boca

«¿Quieres saber de verdad cuál es el problema?» gritó Emma levantándose

«¡Sí!»

«¡Ruby te escuchó decir que estabas enamorada de mí!» soltó la rubia, la mirada oscura «¡Y yo no quiero…No puedo hacer esto! ¡Lo has estropeado todo!» Se pasó nerviosamente las manos por los cabellos y giró la cabeza para que la morena no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

Regina entreabrió la boca, desamparada ante la angustia de la joven.

«Oh, Emma, cielo…» murmuró ella dulcemente poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia «Ruby nunca ha debido decírtelo, eso no te incumbe»

«¿Te estás riendo de mí?» preguntó Emma de manera agresiva dando la vuelta

«No» la morena deslizó una mano por la cabellera rubia deseando mantener el mayor contacto posible con la otra mujer «Mis sentimientos solo me conciernen a mí y soy la única que tiene que decidir con quién deseo compartirlo o no»

«¡No es tan sencillo, Regina!» respondió la rubia alejándose de la Reina «Todo esto…¡va demasiado rápido! ¡No estoy lista para esto, creía que pensábamos lo mismo y aparentemente me equivocaba!»

«Nada ha cambiado. No estoy más preparada que tú, ¡podemos continuar a nuestro ritmo!» argumentó la morena caminando hacia la joven mientras que esta retrocedía.

«No quiero herirte, mereces algo mejor que esto» resopló ella dulcemente sacudiendo la cabeza

«Emma…» Regina alzó lentamente el mentón de la rubia, obligándola a que la mirase a los ojos «Te necesito. Henry te necesita y nuestra pequeña te necesitará» murmuró colocando la mano de la salvadora en su vientre «Haremos cómo tú quieras, seré todo lo que quieras que yo sea, pero te lo ruego, no huyas de mí»

«Pero, ¿y si yo lo estropeo todo?» Emma tenía un miedo tremendo de no estar a la altura de los sentimientos de la morena y acabar rompiéndole el corazón «No quiero darte falas esperanzas y…»

«Soy adulta. No quiero que me protejas» la interrumpió la Reina «Solo me gustaría que nos concedieras una oportunidad»

Tiernamente, frotó su nariz con la de la rubia mientras luchaba por contener sus lágrimas. Era terriblemente injusto. Había hecho todo lo posible para no asustarla y ahora corría el riesgo de perderla porque Ruby no había sabido morderse la lengua.

Emma posó sus labios en los de la morena antes de asentir lentamente

«Ok» murmuró dulcemente, sin convicción.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, aliviada. Sabía que no era una promesa y que las cosas podían no funcionar entre ella y la salvadora, pero cada momento pasado con Emma valía la pena arriesgarlo y perderlo todo.

«¿No vas a trabajar?» preguntó Emma un poco incómoda después de todas esas confesiones

«Me he tomado un día de descanso, Emily me llamará si hay una urgencia» respondió ella mientras picoteaba un gofre del plato de la joven «Quizás podríamos aprovechar y acabar de decorar la habitación de nuestra princesita» propuso con una luminosa sonrisa que al momento relajó a la rubia

«¡Me encantaría!» exclamó sinceramente Emma con una ligera sonrisa


	22. Problema de comunicación

**Sábado. 10:00**

**Apartamento de los Charming**

«Espera, ¿que has hecho qué?» exclamó Snow dejando violentamente su taza de café sobre la mesa.

«Le he dicho a Emma que Regina está enamorada de ella» repitió Ruby orgullosa «Te juro, deberías haber visto su cara, fue verdaderamente…»

«Pero, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?» la interrumpió la pequeña morena antes de levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente

«Alguien tenía que decírselo» replicó la loba, frunciendo el ceño en señal de incomprensión «Mejor que alucine ahora, que no más tarde, cuando el bebé nazca»

«¡Era Regina quien tenía que decírselo! ¡Si hay una cosa que he aprendido, es que nunca hay que meterse en la vida amorosa de Regina!» se irritó Snow sacudiendo la cabeza

«Sin embargo has hecho que Hook se interponga» subrayó Ruby

«¡Eso fue antes de saber que Regina estaba enamorada de ella!»

«Te estás preocupando por nada, Emma también lo está» argumentó la joven camarera «Va a alucinar algunos días, después las veremos hacerse  carantoñas en cada esquina de la calle»

«Acabamos de salir de la anterior maldición…» gimió la pequeña morena masajeándose las sienes

«Regina no va a lanzar una nueva maldición» respondió Ruby revirando los ojos, aburrida de la faceta dramática de su mejor amiga.

«Si nos maldice de nuevo, ¡será totalmente culpa tuya!» dijo irritada apuntando un dedo hacia la camarera «¿Es lo que quieres?»

«Pero, Snow, sabes bien que…»

«¿Es lo que quieres?» repitió más fuerte

«No…Por supuesto que no» suspiró Ruby

«Quizás se contente con matarte, con un poco de suerte» admitió Snow encogiéndose de hombros después de algunos segundos de silencio «O te hunda en un sueño eterno»

Ruby se echó a  reír antes de responder

«Deliras completamente, espero que lo sepas»

«Quizás» Snow suspiró antes de tragarse un sorbo de café «Pero no comas nada de lo que ella te ofrezca, por si las moscas»

 

**Semana treinta de embarazo. Lunes. 18:30. Mansión Mills**

Henry se sentó a la mesa y frunció el ceño al constatar que solo había servicio puesto para dos personas. Hacía casi dos semanas que su madre rubia faltaba sistemáticamente a todas las comidas, pero habitualmente, su otra madre ponía un plato para ella y ellos esperaban todo el tiempo.

Emma le había explicado que tenía mucho trabajo, que tenía que hacer horas extra y que por eso llegaba tarde y se iba temprano. Sin embargo, ella se tomaba el tiempo de llevarlo a Granny’s todos los días después de clase.

«¿Ma’ volverá tarde hoy también?» preguntó el joven mientras la Reina dejaba los platos humeantes en la mesa.

«Eso me temo, cariño»

Regina enarbolaba su mejor sonrisa falsa y le costaba mucho mostrar hasta qué punto el comportamiento de la rubia la afectaba, pero Henry no era tonto.

«¿Todo va bien entre vosotras?» preguntó inocentemente.

«Sí» respondió la morena pellizcándose los labios

«¿De verdad?»

«No ha pasado nada que justifique que tú te preocupes» suspiró ella dulcemente intentando concentrarse en la comida

Comieron en silencio durante largos minutos y Henry aprovechó para observar a su madre concienzudamente. Tenía los rasgos tensos y sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados, como si llorara regularmente. También observó que lanzaba números vistazos a la puerta, señal de que, a pesar de su fingida indiferencia, esperaba que la rubia hiciera su aparición de un minuto al otro.

«¿Has intentado hablar con ella?» Regina alzó la cabeza hacia él y arqueó una ceja «Quiero decir, no sé lo que pasa entre vosotras, pero quizás si hablarais de ello…» intentó Henry con esperanzas

«Hemos hablado» respondió Regina con una ligera sonrisa triste «Tu madre solo necesita tiempo y un poco de distancia»

«La echo de menos» suspiró él desviando la mirada

«Yo también corazón» murmuró Regina pasando una mano por el cabello de su hijo.

**Lunes. 22:00. Rabbit Hole**

Emma se tragó de un golpe su quinto whisky, después apoyó su frente en la fría barra. Realmente había creído que su relación con la Reina podría funcionar el día en que habían decorado la habitación de su hija. Pero la verdad era que no podía hacerle frente a sus sentimientos por la morena. Así que hacía lo sabía hacer mejor: huir.

Y se detestaba mucho por eso.

Todas las tardes, después de su servicio, venía al Rabiit Hole y bebía hasta que su culpabilidad y su asco por ella misma acabasen por desaparecer. Una vez de vuelta a la mansión, a veces tenía el buen tino de acabar la noche en el sofá o en la habitación de invitados. Pero, la mayoría del tiempo, se unía a Regina y le hacía el amor durante horas antes de desaparecer en cuanto amanecía.

La Reina nunca la rechazaba. Noche tras noche, se ofrecía totalmente a la joven con la esperanza de hacer que sintiera el deseo de quedarse con ella.

Pero Emma nunca se quedaba. Ni siquiera le hablaba.

«Entonces, ¿es en esto que la sheriff, la Princesa Charming, nuestra Salvadora ocupa sus noches?» rio una mujer antes de sentarse a su lado «No es muy glorioso»

«¿Qué quieres Tink?» resopló la rubia elevando la cabeza y pidiendo otro whisky

«Venía  a intentar sacudirte y ayudarte a abrir los ojos, pero estás en un estado tan patético que he terminado por preguntarme si vales la pena» respondió la resplandeciente hada mirando a la sheriff con una mueca en la cara.

«Pues bien, no te fatigues y sigue tu camino» gruñó Emma tragando un buche de alcohol

«Y pensar que Regina está loca por esto» murmuró Tink revirando los ojos

«De todas formas, ¿a ti qué te importa?»

«Es mi amiga y, al contrario que a ti, su felicidad me importa. Me preocupo por ella» la joven sacudió la cabeza, molesta «No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ¡ella no está nada bien!»

«En ese caso, ¡ve a darle la lata a ella!» dijo molesta la rubia antes de soltar violentamente el vaso sobre la barra «¡Yo no he pedido nada!»

«¡Oh, pobre pequeña Emma!» se burló el hada «¡Qué duro debe ser tener a una magnífica e inteligente mujer enamorada locamente de ti!»

«¡No sabes de lo que hablas!» se enervó Emma girándose completamente hacia la joven

«Entonces, ¡ilumíname!»

«¡Yo no creo en el amor!» gritó la rubia «¡Los finales felices y todas esas tonterías de cuentos de hadas no es para mí!» sacudió tristemente la cabeza antes de continuar más calmadamente «Lo he intentado, de verdad. Me enamoré de Neal, creí en nuestra historia y me traicionó. Se acabó, ya no creo en ello»

«Oh, ¿así que castigas a Regina por algo que quizás ella nunca cometa?» replicó Tink cruzándose de brazos

«Nos hago un favor a las dos» suspiró Emma «Nunca podré hacerla feliz»

«Entonces, ¡deja de hacerle daño!» dijo irritada el hada «La manera en que la tratas…¡por tu culpa, piensa que no merece ser amada! ¡Piensa que es normal que la persona que ama se sirva de ella como un juguete sexual!»

«No, yo no…»

«La utilizas y la abandonas exactamente como Neal te abandonó a ti»

«¡No, no es así! No es la misma…»

«Está embarazada, Emma. Lleva a tu hijo y está enamorada de ti. Y tú la abandonas» explicó fríamente Tink «Le has prometido estar ahí para ella. Le has prometido ayudarla. Y la estás dejando caer»

Emma mantuvo su mirada en el vacío sin decir nada durante largos minutos. En toda esta historia no había pensado en lo que ella sentiría. Era egoísta. Ni una sola vez se había puesto en el sitio de Regina. De repente se dio cuenta en lo que se había convertido: una cobarde que abandonaba a su familia.

«Sé que la amas» murmuró dulcemente Tink posando su mano en su hombro «Soy un hada, siento esas cosas» añadió ante la mirada interrogadora de la rubia «No es grave si no estás preparada para eso, ella no necesita que se lo digas. Solo te necesita a ti»

«Yo…no sé cómo hacer» suspiró la rubia, la mirada perdida «No sé cómo puedo reparar esto»

«Ve a verla y sé sincera» respondió el hada revirando los ojos. ¿Tenía Regina que enamorarse de una discapacitada sentimental? «Pídele disculpas y háblale de tus miedos»

«¿Realmente es tan sencillo?»

«No» confesó la rubia «Pero es un comienzo»

**Lunes. Medianoche. Mansión Mills**

Regina iba de un lado al otro en la cocina. Como no lograba conciliar el sueño, había bajado a beber un vaso de agua. Echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared y pensó que Emma no tardaría en llegar.

Tenía ganas de ver a la rubia, ganas de que la cogiera en sus brazos y, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que la joven no volviera.

Con rabia, lanzó el vaso contra la pared.

Detestaba sentirse débil. Detestaba caer sistemáticamente en los brazos de Emma  cuando esta volvía completamente borracha, noche tras noche. Detestaba no tener el valor para enfrentarse a ella.

Tenía miedo de perder definitivamente a la rubia si le reprochaba su comportamiento. Al menos, se decía para consolarse, Emma volvía a casa todas las noches. Poco importaba con quién pasara sus veladas, siempre acababa por volver junto a ella.

Pero Regina no era la única que sufría. Su hijo también estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de la rubia y eso, ella no podía tolerarlo. Tenía que hablar con Emma y ponerle frente a los ojos sus responsabilidades. Aunque para ello hiciera falta poner término a su “relación”.

Al escuchar la puerta y el ruido característicos de los pasos de la joven, Regina se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo. ¿Quizás podía disfrutar de una última noche con su Salvadora? ¿Mostrarse débil una última vez antes de renunciar a toda posibilidad de final feliz con la rubia?

«Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?» preguntó Emma al entrar en la cocina, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la morena

Regina se quedó paralizada, la boca ligeramente entreabierta. La rubia le dirigía la palabra por primera vez en dos semanas y ese simple hecho bastaba para hacer tambalear todos sus buenos propósitos. Se sentía patética.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó de nuevo Emma posando una mano en el hombro de la Reina. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio los trozos de vidrio en el suelo «¿Te has herido?» dijo preocupada mientras observaba todo el cuerpo de la morena con expresión inquieta.

«No, yo…» Regina cerró los ojos un instante, intentando en vano ralentizar los latidos de su corazón «Bajé a beber un vaso de agua y se me escapó de las manos, es todo»

«Oh, ok» respondió la rubia sabiendo muy bien que la Reina mentía «Sé que es tarde, pero ¿podemos hablar?»

«¿No puede esperar a mañana?» Suspiró Regina posando dulcemente una mano en la cadera de la joven. No quería hablar con Emma. No esa noche. Necesitaba esa última noche con ella. Pero la rubia tenía una expresión determinada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto tan segura de ella misma. Regina sintió su corazón romperse al pensar que Emma quizás había encontrado a otra persona. O quizás había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad al pirata.

«No, necesito hablar contigo ahora» confesó la rubia bajando la cabeza

«Muy bien»

Emma le cogió suavemente la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá en el que la hizo sentarse. Ella se arrodilló ante la morena y acarició dulcemente sus muslos.

«Sé que no he estado presente estos últimos días» comenzó la Salvadora hundiendo sus ojos en los de su Reina «Sé que no estoy a la altura. Os he abandonado a Henry, a ti y al bebé, pero yo…» una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla mientras las palabras se le bloqueaban en la garganta

«Emma…» murmuró tiernamente Regina

«Nunca he querido dejarte caer, pero no sé cómo hacer esto. Estoy aterrorizada por lo que sientes por mí, aterrorizada por lo que yo siento» explicó ella, con la mirada huidiza «Me gustaría ser la persona que te mereces, me gustaría ser la madre que nuestros hijos merecen, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Tengo la costumbre de huir cuando la situación se me escapa de las manos y…» las lágrimas de la rubia aumentaban y ella luchaba por contener sus sollozos. Detestaba mostrarse vulnerable.

«Emma, por favor…» Regina posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la Salvadora y la acarició dulcemente. Sabía que la joven había bebido mucho y que no debía darle mucho crédito a sus palabras, pero no podía evitar tener esperanzas «Mírame»

«Lo siento, Regina» resopló la rubia antes de hundir sus ojos en los suyos «Sé que esto no es suficiente, pero lo siento tanto. Y te prometo que a partir de ahora podrás contar siempre conmigo»

«No quiero que intentes convertirte en otra persona» murmuró la Reina hundiendo su mano en la cabellera rubia «Solo quiero que me hables y que dejes de huir de mí. El resto lo afrontaremos juntas»

Emma asintió lentamente antes de posar su cabeza en el vientre de la joven.

«Lo siento tanto…» sollozó rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la otra mujer

«Shhh, ya está…» murmuró Regina acariciándole el pelo suavemente «¿Vienes a la cama?» preguntó después de largos minutos consolándola.

**Martes. 07:00 Habitación de Regina Mills**

Regina se despertó con la sonrisa en los labios por primera vez desde hacía muchos días. Emma se había quedado pegada a su espalda toda la noche y ella de verdad comenzaba a pensar que las cosas podían arreglarse entre ella y la Salvadora.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, feliz ante la idea de poder observar a la rubia en su sueño, pero se dio de cara con un sitio vacío.

Luchando contra la inmensa decepción que la estaba invadiendo, se incorporó contra el cabecero y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Había cometido un enorme error al escuchar a Emma estando borracha. Había sido tonta creyéndose sus promesas, pero había tenido tantas esperanzas de que la joven le dijera todo aquello, que había sido más fuerte que ella.

«Hola, ¡ya estás despierta!» constató la rubia entrando en la habitación con una bandeja ampliamente guarnecida.

Al cruzarse con la mirada oscura de la Reina, se estremeció y dejo la bandeja en la cama.

«He preparado el desayuno» explicó con una ligera sonrisa de excusa «Soy mucho menos ducha que tú para este tipo de cosas, pero…» fue interrumpida por los labios de la morena presionando con pasión sobre los suyos. Sorprendida, no respondió inmediatamente al beso. Fue cuando sintió a la Reina alejarse que deslizó una mano tras su nuca para prolongar el contacto.

«Gracias» murmuró Regina contra sus labios «Es perfecto»

Emma sonrió ampliamente antes de sentarse a la espalda de la morena. Comenzó a hacerle un masaje mientras que Regina comenzaba, sin demora, con su desayuno.

«¿Chocolate a la canela?» preguntó la Reina, una ceja arqueada, señalando la bebida con una ligera sonrisa ladeada

«Sé que, a escondidas, lo adoras» respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros antes de hundir un dedo en el chantilly flotante de la taza y llevarlo a su boca.

«¡Hey!» dijo Regina dándole una ligera palmada en la mano a la rubia «Es mi chantilly»

Emma se echó a reír antes de preguntar

«¿No compartes?»

«Nunca» La Reina tragó un sorbo de su chocolate antes de besar tiernamente a la joven «Emma, necesito saber…» comenzó mientras entrelazaba nerviosamente un dedo entre los rizos dorados «¿Has estado viendo a otra persona mientras…?»

«No» la cortó rápidamente la rubia «Ni una sola vez»

«Muy bien» Regina tenía una expresión de alivio, pero añadió lo más fríamente posible «Si vuelves borracha, te vas a dormir a la habitación de invitados. No pienso dejarte dormir conmigo de nuevo cuando estés en ese estado. ¿He sido clara?»

«Muy clara» respondió la rubia con una sonrisa culpable

«Y si tienes algún problema con el alcohol…» continuó Regina usando su voz fría y despegada de alcaldesa «Quiero que vayas a hablar con el Dr. Hopper»

«No soy alcohólica» suspiró Emma revirando los ojos

«No es lo que he dicho. Pero si sientes la necesidad de beber todas las noches, me gustaría que…»

«De acuerdo, comprendo, Regina» la interrumpió la rubia  depositando un ligero beso en sus labios «Haré todo lo que quieras»

«Bien» declaró la Reina satisfecha antes de dejarle morder su tostada

«¿Mamá?» exclamó Henry antes de entrar en la habitación «¡Oh, Ma’!» el joven frunció el ceño al notar la presencia de la rubia y las largas sonrisas en el rostro de sus madres. «Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí»

«He preparado tu desayuno» le respondió Emma, algo incómoda «Y si te das prisa, te dejo en el cole»

Henry lanzó una mirada insegura a su madre morena y esta le hizo un discreto guiño.

«¡Genial, gracias!» se entusiasmó falsamente antes de dejar la habitación

«Me detesta, ¿no?» preguntó la rubia haciendo una mueca

«No, idiota» respondió la Regina sacudiendo la cabeza «Pero creó que le vas a tener que dar algunas explicaciones» Regina pegó su espalda en el torso de la otra mujer y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento de plenitud.

**Semana treinta y dos de embarazo. Miércoles. 16:00. Mansión Mills**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Emma le había presentado sus excusas a la Reina. Lento, pero seguro, las dos mujeres estaban asentando las bases de su relación. Los desajustes hormonales de la morena no siempre hacían las cosas fáciles, pero, día tras días, se hacían cada vez más cómplices.

Las amigas de Regina le habían reprochado que hubiera perdonado tan rápido a la rubia, pero la verdad era que nunca la había culpado realmente. Comprendía mejor que nadie los miedos de la joven y estaba feliz de que esta eligiese enfrentarlos por y con ella.

Esa sobremesa, volvían juntas después de haber hecho las compras para el resto de la semana. Regina metía las llaves en la cerradura de la mansión, mientras Emma cargaba las bolsas.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó la rubia mientras que la Reina giraba y giraba la llave en la cerradura

«La puerta no estaba cerrada» declaró Regina «Sin embargo, estoy segura que la cerré al salir»

«¡Oh!» Emma dejó inmediatamente las bolsas en el suelo y sacó su pistola antes de colocarse delante de la morena.

«¿Se puede saber qué haces?» preguntó la Reina arqueando una ceja

«Voy a inspeccionar la casa, quédate ahí» la sheriff iba a abrir la puerta cuando se sintió tirada hacia atrás

«¿Qué…?» la morena la empujó sin contemplaciones y una bola de fuego hizo su aparición en la palma de su mano

«Coge las bolsas, cariño, yo me ocupo de esto» declaró Regina con un guiño pícaro

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el comportamiento de Su Reina. Sacudió la cabeza, divertida antes de recoger las bolsas de la compra y seguir a la morena al interior.

«¿Sabes? Soy la sheriff y la Salvadora, ¿es mi trabajo hacer este tipo de cosas» susurró revirando los ojos

Regina le hizo señas para que se callara antes de entrar en el salón.

«¡SORPRESA!» gritaron las jóvenes mujeres presentes en la estancia mientras que Emma se sobresaltó y dejó caer las bolsas

«¡Mi héroe!» ironizó la morena

«¿Qué es todo esto?» preguntó la sheriff girándose hacia su madre con incomprensión «¿Un tea party sorpresa?» preguntó después de ver la tetera y los dulces en la mesa

«Es un baby shower, se trata de una fiesta ameri…» comenzó a explicar Belle mientras Emma ya se había dado la vuelta hacia la Reina

«¡Te juro que no estaba al corriente!» exclamó la rubia levantando las dos manos a la altura de su rostro

«Lo sé» respondió Regina revirando los ojos «No es para nada tu estilo»

«¿Cómo es eso?» preguntó Ruby esperando obtener detalles escabrosos

«Bueno, la última vez Emma me prometió una velada romántica…»comenzó a explicar Regina mientras la Salvadora recogía la compra y ponía los ojos en blanco «Se trató, de hecho, de una noche de pizza y pijama delante de Dowton Abbey»

«¿En serio?» preguntaron a la vez todas las mujeres presentes en la estancia haciendo una mueca

«Sí, en serio» suspiró la morena de manera exageradamente quejica

«¡Te encantó!» exclamó Emma antes de dejar la estancia para dejar las bolsas en la cocina.

«También me gusta ir al restaurante» respondió Regina, lo bastante alto para que la escuchara, mientras se sentaba en el sillón delante del sofá.

«No pensaba que fueras tan convencional» dijo indignada la rubia sentándose cerca de la otra mujer, en el reposabrazos del sillón.

«Hablando de convenciones, Emma, se supone que no debes asistir a esta fiesta» anunció Snow a su hija.

Regina puso precipitadamente una posesiva mano en el muslo  de la Salvadora, asegurándose de que no se marchara, antes de tomar la palabra.

«Si de verdad estoy obligada a sufrir esto…» dijo con desdén «no hay ninguna razón para que Emma se escabulla»

La rubia se mordió el labio, intentando disimular su sonrisa. No podía evitar encontrar absolutamente adorable la manera en cómo la Reina justifica su deseo de que se quedara con ella.

Snow iba a expresar su descontento cuando Regina la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

«Si te supone algún problema, podéis dejar vuestros regalos y marcharos» añadió con su mejor sonrisa de política.

Emma se contuvo para no estallar en carcajadas al ver a su madre pellizcándose los labios y entrecruzando miradas, medio asombradas, medio divertidas con las otras mujeres.

«¿Alguien quiere té?» propuso Ruby para relajar el ambiente

Después de una buena hora de conversación y degustación de dulces elaborados  por Granny, llegó finalmente la hora de recibir los regalos.

«Es una de las primeras cosas que compré cuando nació Alejandra» explicó Ashley tendiendo un paquete a la Reina «¡Las oportunidades que te ofrecen este mundo son espectaculares!»

Regina le dio las gracias mientras abría el regalo bajo la mirada atenta de todas las presentes.

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

«Es un sacaleches. ¿Realmente no has leído ninguno de mis libros?» le respondió la morena revirando los ojos

Snow le regaló un capazo que hizo que Marco tallara. Mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su hija para ver su reacción, ella desorbitó los ojos, después se pellizcó los labios, con expresión turbada.

Regina giró a su vez la cabeza hacia la rubia y constató que esta parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Giraba el sacaleches en todos los sentidos y no dejaba de alternar las miradas ente el objeto y el pecho de Regina haciendo una mueca.

La morena le pellizcó el muslo y le lanzó una oscura mirada antes de que la joven tuviera tiempo de protestar.

«Concéntrate» le susurró Regina «Cuanto antes abra los regalos, antes se irán»

«No puedo hacer nada, eso se parece a una de esas cosas que se utilizan para las vacas» replicó Emma también susurrando

El resto de la sobremesa pasó sin ningún acontecimiento notable hasta que llegó el turno de Ruby. Kathryn y Tink acababan de ofrecerle a la morena un fin de semana para tres en Boston, que utilizarían después del parto, y la morena comenzaba a pensar que esa fiesta, después de todo, no era una mala idea.

«He pensado que esto sería el tipo de cosas que podríais necesitar para añadir un toque picante al día a día» explicó la loba con una sonrisa mientras la Reina abría el paquete.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» exclamó Snow antes de fusilar a su mejor amiga con la mirada, mientras Regina sacaba un arnés de la caja.

El primer reflejo de la Reina había sido indignarse, pero, ante el asco visible en el rostro de su ex mejor enemiga, cambio rápidamente de opinión.

«Gracias Ruby, ¡estoy segura de que le sacaremos partido!» exclamo antes de lanzarle su mejor mirada provocadora seguida de un guiñó pícaro a su novia que se estaba poniendo como un tomate a ojos vista.

Todas las otras mujeres presentes estallaron en risas mientras que Snow se eclipsaba por la cocina murmurando amenazas incomprensibles contra la Reina y la loba.


	23. Acercamiento inesperado

 

**Semana  treinta y cuatro de embarazo. Mansión Mills. Domingo. 21:00**

Regina se tragó un sorbo de su té y cerró brevemente los ojos suspirando de satisfacción. Al girar la cabeza hacia la rubia, dejó correr distraídamente sus dedos sobre las pantorrillas que esta había posado sobre sus rodillas. La morena sintió cómo Emma se estremecía mientras su rostro no expresaba nada más que una profunda concentración.

Se mordió el labio mientras observaba a la joven recostada en el sofá; nunca se hubiera imaginado, algunos meses antes, que llegarían a estar donde estaban.

Su tarde no puede ser más banal, y sin embargo, nada podría haber hecho a Regina más feliz. Intentó concentrarse en el programa que ponían en la tele, pero no podía evitar desviar sus ojos hacia la rubia. Emma fruncía regularmente su nariz de una manera que la Reina encontraba secretamente adorable mientras rodeaba algunos nombres en el libro de nombres que estaba hojeando.

«¿Qué piensas de este?» preguntó la rubia mostrándole a Regina un nombre que acababa de rodear «Quiere decir “ser amado”» añadió mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

Por la mirada de su compañera, Regina comprendió inmediatamente que ese nombre era el que prefería en mayor medida. Lo repitió varias veces en voz alta bajo la mirada inquieta de Emma antes de que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Sonaba un poco como “Emma” y “Henry” al mismo tiempo. Una magnífica combinación de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Era perfecto.

**Martes. 15:00. Mansión Mills**

Regina llevaba tres horas dando vueltas en su casa como león enjaulado. Había hecho la limpieza, la colada y acababa de terminar de hacer la lasaña para la cena. Se sentía terriblemente inútil y rabiaba por no poder ir a trabajar.

En efecto, Kathryn había aparecido en su despacho esa mañana temprano decretando que la reemplazaría todas las tardes hasta el nacimiento de su hija. Por supuesto, la Reina había protestado; estaba embarazada, no discapacitada. Pero la rubia no le había dado elección, amenazándola incluso con llamar a Gold si no cooperaba.

Regina sospechaba que Emma no era ajena a todo ese circo. De un tiempo a esta parte, la sheriff se mostraba cada vez más preocupada por su estado de salud; la llamaba varias veces en una hora solo para tener noticias suyas. La morena mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco agobiada ante ese comportamiento sobreprotector, pero sería también mentir si dijera que no le gustaba.

El ruido del timbre interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose sobre la identidad de la visita, y se frotó las manos en el delantal antes de quitárselo  e ir a abrir la puerta.

«Señorita Lucas…» constató secamente revirando los ojos «¿A qué debo este disgusto? ¿Tiene otras revelaciones susceptibles de arruinarme mi vida quizás?»

«Necesito ayuda» declaró Ruby moviéndose nerviosamente

«Emma no está»

«Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí. Necesito su ayuda, Regina» la joven loba tenía una expresión de completo pánico y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien la sorprendiese.

«¿Y por qué diablos la ayudaría yo?» preguntó la Reina, una mano en la cadera y una ceja arqueada

«Yo…» Ruby bajó la mirada, después sacudió la cabeza «No lo sé» suspiró casi tímidamente «Pero es la única en quien puedo confiar para esto»

Regina observó un momento a la joven antes de revirar los ojos y separarse un poco para dejarla entrar.

 

«Bien, la escucho» declaró la Reina, sentada en el sofá al lado de la loba

«Creo que estoy embarazada» murmuró ella como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más la escuchara

«Oh» Regina arqueó las cejas antes de preguntar «¿Y en qué me concierne?»

«No me hecho ninguna prueba y si voy a comprar una…» sacudió la cabeza pasándose una mano por el pelo «Conoce a la gente de esta ciudad. ¡Todo el mundo estará al corriente antes de que tenga tiempo de hacer pis en él!»

«Encantador»

«Así que, pensaba que quizás…»

«Debe quedarme alguna. Sígame» ordenó la Reina antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

 

Sentada en el borde de su cama, Regina esperaba pacientemente a que la loba saliera del baño. Después de unos diez minutos de espera, finalmente la puerta se abrió.

«No me atrevo a mirar» resopló Ruby antes de dejarse caer en la cama al lado de la Reina

La morena arqueó una ceja y pensó, por un instante, en reprender a la joven por su comportamiento, pero parecía tan vulnerable que prefirió no decir nada de momento. Se levantó suspirando y entró ella en el baño.

«Positivo» declaró sencillamente Regina de pie en el marco de la puerta. No había una buena o mala manera de anunciar este tipo de noticias, pero pensaba sinceramente que no ayudaría alargar el suspense.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» exclamó la loba antes de echarse a llorar.

La Reina frunció el ceño antes de mirar a su alrededor como si esperase que alguien entrara y la ayudara a llevar la situación. Después de algunos segundos de reflexión, volvió a sentarse cerca de la joven y depositó suavemente su mano en su muslo.

«Señorita Lucas» comenzó ella preguntándose lo que haría Emma en su lugar «Ruby…» dijo constatando que los sollozos de la morena se redoblaban «¿Sabe lo que quiere hacer?»

«¡Quiero tenerlo!» respondió precipitadamente la joven camarera alzando la cabeza

«Bien» Regina le sonrió dulcemente antes de secar sus lágrimas con su pulgar. Su embarazo llegaba a su término y ya no conseguía luchar contra el exceso de hormonas.

«¿Y por lo que respecta al padre?» preguntó prudentemente la Reina

Ruby bajó avergonzada la cabeza antes de ponerse de nuevo a llorar.

«¡Emma no me lo perdonará nunca!» exclamó ella antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Regina.

«Emma es su amiga, la apoyara pase lo que pase» dijo la morena, un poco perdida mientras frotaba torpemente la espalda de la joven.

«Es Killian» declaró entonces Ruby apartándose de los brazos de la Reina

«Oh» Regina desorbitó los ojos y mantuvo la boca entreabierta durante largos segundos antes de recobrar prestancia «No sabía que usted y él…En fin, no imaginaba que…»

«Solo ha pasado una vez, hace casi dos meses» explicó la loba «Él estaba borracho y triste y yo estaba sola y…¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?» murmuró antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo

«Cálmese» Regina le acarició dulcemente el brazo antes de añadir «Emma, sin duda, se sorprenderá, pero le puedo asegurar que estará ahí para usted»

«¡Pero he roto las reglas!» exclamó Ruby sacudiendo la cabeza antes de continuar, mientras que la Reina fruncía el ceño en señal de incomprensión «No se sale con los ex de tus amigas, ¡está prohibido!»

«Vuestra amistad es mucho más importante a sus ojos que no importa qué reglas imaginarias» respondió Regina revirando los ojos.

«¿Está segura?» preguntó la joven camarera mordiéndose el labio inferior

«Sí, estoy segura» replicó ella ligeramente irritada «No se preocupe por eso y piense más bien en cómo se lo va a anunciar al pirata y a su abuela»

La Reina se maldijo interiormente al ver a la joven palidecer en un segundo. La tarde iba a ser larga.

**Martes. 22:30**

Regina amagó un bostezo antes de comenzar a desmaquillarse. Pasarse la tarde reconfortando y dando ánimos a la loba la había vaciado, literalmente, de toda su energía y estaba deseosa de irse a acostar.

«¡He escuchado rumores de que Kathryn se las apaña muy bien en el Ayuntamiento!» dijo entusiasmada Emma después la habitación

«Hm, hm» respondió sencillamente Regina revirando los ojos

«¡Quizás podría reemplazarte durante tu baja de maternidad!» insistió la rubia

«Emma, si crees que podrás convertirme en un  ama de casa…» amenazó la Reina mientras entraba al cuarto

«¡No, no!» la interrumpió la otra mujer levantando los brazos, sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero «Solo decía que después del parto quizás podríamos cogernos dos o tres meses de baja»

«¿Las dos?» preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño

«Sí» Emma sonrió ampliamente antes de atraer a la Reina hacia ella

«Es bastante tentador…» suspiró Regina mientras la rubia depositaba ligeros besos a lo largo de su cuello mientras le acariciaba el brazo

«Sí, verdad…» Emma posó posesivamente sus dos manos en el vientre de la otra mujer antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja «Ahora, ¿podrías decirme que hace el suéter de Ruby en nuestra habitación?»

Regina se tensó inmediatamente en los brazos de la rubia, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería traicionar la confianza de Ruby.

Emma, sintiendo la turbación de la morena, redobló sus atenciones para ayudarla a relajarse. No tenía ninguna razón para dudar de la fidelidad de la Reina; ella solo estaba intrigada, Ruby y Regina estaban lejos de ser amigas.

«Ha debido olvidarlo cuando vino hace un rato» respondió la Reina pegando aún más su espalda contra el torso de la joven, como si temiera que se fuese.

«Hmm…» la rubia posó sus labios en el cuello de su compañera y se dedicó a dejarle una gran marca violeta, sintiendo la apremiante necesidad de marcar su territorio «¿Y me puedes decir por qué Ruby vino a desvestirse a nuestra habitación hace un rato?»

«No se desvistió, solo se quitó el suéter» precisó Regina estremeciéndose y mordiéndose el labio. Siempre había encontrado ese lado posesivo de la Salvadora extremadamente excitante.

«Regina…» la advirtió Emma dejando una de sus manos pasearse por el muslo de la morena «¿Qué vino a hacer Ruby aquí?»

«No te lo puedo decir de momento» Se excusó la Reina acariciando la palma de la mano de la rubia

«¿Debo preocuparme?» murmuró Emma mientras hundía su cabeza en la cabellera morena

«No» Regina se giró ligeramente y la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

«Ok» Emma se sentía dispuesta a dejarlo estar, al menos de momento, y la besó a su vez tiernamente.

 

**Semana treinta y cinco de embarazo. Jueves. 16:00. Apartamento de los Charming**

«¿Cora?» dijo Snow con una ligera mueca de aprensión

«No» Regina reviró los ojos antes de beber un sorbo de su té mientras que Ruby reía discretamente.

«¿Eva?» intentó de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente

«¿Por qué diablos querría llamar a mi hija como tu madre?» se molestó la Reina arqueando una ceja.

Ruby se echó a reír al ver la decepción en el rostro de su mejor amiga y esta se contentó con sacudir la cabeza y desaparecer en la cocina para hacer más té.

«Se lo he contado a mi abuela esta mañana» susurró la loba a la atención de Regina «Me vio vomitar y no he tenido coraje pare mentirle»

«¿Cómo ha reaccionado?» preguntó la morena, susurrando a su vez y manteniendo un ojo sobre Snow.

«Bien, estaba verdaderamente contenta» respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa «¡Incluso ha llorado!»

Regina asintió lentamente la cabeza, sonriendo también antes de preguntarle

«¿Y qué pasa con el pirata?»

«No he tenido la ocasión de hablarle en privado» dijo haciendo una mueca

«No tarde, pronto se comenzará a notar»

«¡Emma! ¿Cómo estás cariño?» exclamó Snow, saliendo de la cocina con una tetera en la mano.

Habiendo entrado algunos minutos antes, la rubia había aprovechado que nadie se había percatado de su presencia para observar discretamente la interacción entre Regina y Ruby. Como no había podido escuchar la conversación, no podía ponerse a hacer conclusiones precipitadas, pero la complicidad evidente entre las dos morenas la incomodaba.

«Bien, he tenido un largo día» respondió antes de sentarse al lado de la Reina.

Regina deslizó su mano en el muslo de la rubia, acariciándola tiernamente, mientras Emma dejaba, de forma mecánica, un beso en su frente. Sentía el malestar de la joven, pero, a su pesar, se sentía más cerca de ella de lo que nunca lo había estado. Emma y ella estaban conectadas a muchos niveles y, sin intercambiar miradas ni palabras, sabía exactamente lo que la rubia sentía.

«¡Estábamos hablando de nombres para vuestra princesa!» dijo Ruby esperando distender el ambiente.

«¡Oh, pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en decirlo solo el día del nacimiento!» se ofuscó Emma antes de añadir «Ya sabéis, al principio pensaba que “Esmeralda” sería algo grave como nombre. Después Henry me recordó que vivimos en una ciudad llamada “Storybrooke”, que mi madre se llamaba “Snow White” y su abuelo “Rumpelstiltskin”, así que me dije que después de todo…» se interrumpió bruscamente al ver los rostros de Snow y Ruby descomponerse «¿Qué?»

«Nada. Esmeralda es verdaderamente…» comenzó Ruby sonriendo buscando un adjetivo adecuado

«¡Adorable!» completó Snow con una gran sonrisa crispada

Emma se giró hacia Regina y, apoyando su frente en la suya, murmuró con una ligera sonrisa divertida

«Empiezo a comprender por qué te gusta tanto, ¡es realmente divertido!»

La morena se echó a reír antes de darle una palmadita en la mejilla a la sheriff

«¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!»

«¿Era una broma?» preguntó Snow «¡Ejerces verdaderamente una mala influencia en mi hija!» rezongó mientras las dos mujeres asintieron intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice

«Deduzco que no vais a revelarnos el nombre que habéis elegido…» declaró Ruby, un poco desilusionada por haberse dejado tomar el pelo.

«¡Pues no!» replicó Emma riendo.

 

**Semana treinta y siete de embarazo. Viernes 20:15. Mansión Mills.**

Hacía más de una semana que Regina debería haber dado a luz y su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Como le costaba cada vez más desplazarse y como ya no soportaba las miradas de los habitantes que, suponía ella, estaban otra vez apostando a su costa, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa.

Henry y Emma también comenzaban a perder la paciencia; la morena estaba cada vez más insoportable y la evitaban lo máximo que podían.

«¡HENRYYYY!» chilló la Reina dejando rápidamente el libro a su lado y llevándose las dos manos al vientre.

«¿Qué?» preguntó prudentemente el adolescente desde el umbral de la puerta

«¡Ve a mi habitación y coge el bolso que está al lado de la puerta!»

«¿Eh? Pero, ¿por…» el joven se interrumpió y desorbitó los ojos al ver a su madre gesticular de dolor «¡Oh! ¡Quiere decir que el bebé finalmente llega! Es gen…»

«¡Henry!» lo interrumpió Regina «¡Ve a buscar el bolso! ¡Ahora!»

Asintiendo enérgicamente, Henry corrió arriba sin escuchar sermones por primera vez en su vida.

«¡Coge también la almohada de Emma!» escuchó mientras entraba en la habitación de sus madres con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En el salón, Regina se concentraba en la respiración e intentaba acordarse de lo que venía a continuación, según lo había acordado con la rubia. Se suponía que tenía que llamar a la sheriff y esperar a que esta viniera a buscarla, pero no se sentía capaz. Quería ir al hospital lo más rápidamente posible.

«¡Lo tengo mamá!» gritó Henry avanzando hacia ella.

«Pásame mi teléfono y ayúdame a levantarme» ordenó con un gesto de la mano, impaciente

El joven obedeció sin rechistar y Regina marcó el número de Emma mientras que su hijo la ayudaba a incorporarse.

  ** _«¿Ya me echas de menos?»_**

 ** _«Emma»_** Regina respiraba con dificultad y su voz transparentaba su miedo

**_«¿Qué? ¿Algo va mal?»_ **

**_«Acabo de romper aguas. Espero que tu padre sea un buen profesor porque Henry va a llevarme al hospital…»_** jadeó con dificultad, pero firmemente la morena

**_«¡No! Regina, ¡escúchame bien! Ni hablar de que Henry se ponga al volante, salgo inmediatamente»_ **

**_«Perfecto, en ese caso llegaremos a la vez al hospital»_ **

«Henry, coge el bolso y las llaves del coche, vámonos»

 ** _«¡Regina, estate quieta inmediatamente! No te muevas de la casa, ¿ok?»_** la voz de la rubia era extrañamente aguda y la Reina podía escuchar hasta qué punto estaba asustada.

 ** _«Avisa a tus padres y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde. No voy a poder hacerlo sin ti»_** Emma escuchó el ruido de la puerta y un pequeño ruido ahogado que se parecía a un gemido de dolor.

 ** _«¡Estás completamente loca! ¡Por favor!»_** suplicó la sheriff sabiendo muy bien que no iba a logar que entrara en razón.

La Reina no le dio tiempo a acabar y colgó antes de girarse a su hijo.

«Sube» Henry acababa de dejar el bolso y la almohada en el maletero y parecía totalmente asustado.

«Mamá, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea» declaró él moviéndose nerviosamente

«Henry, cariño…» Regina posó con dificultad sus dos manos en los hombros del muchacho y hundió sus ojos en los suyos «Sé que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti y realmente te necesito»

«Ok» Asintió suavemente, sintiendo como envestido de una misión y ayudó a su madre a subirse al coche.

«¡Mira por el retrovisor!»

Henry se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras resoplaba ruidosamente. No hacía ni cinco minutos que habían salido y ya no podía más.

«¡Las dos manos en el volante!»

«Ves, es exactamente por esto por lo que es el abuelo quien me enseña a conducir» murmuró el joven revirando los ojos

«¡Cuidado con el buzón!»

«¡Mamá!» exclamó Henry frenando bruscamente «¡Me estás desconcentrando!»

«Ah, ¿es que estabas concentrado?» preguntó la morena cruzando los brazos

«¡No dejas de gritar y eso me estresa!» añadió ignorando la pregunta de su madre «Si no te callas, llamo a Ma’ y le pido que venga a buscarte»

Regina se tomó algunos segundos para observar a su hijo con orgullo; los brazos cruzados, el rostro serio y la mirada determinada…Nunca se le había parecido tanto como en ese momento.

«Muy bien…No diré nada más» cedió ella revirando los ojos

Henry miró a su madre entrecerrando los ojos, buscando desvelar algún signo de mentira.

«Henry, si no arrancas inmediatamente, voy a dar a luz en este coche»

«¡Oh!» el joven desorbitó los ojos antes de arrancar precipitadamente mientras Regina se aferraba al asa de la puerta, mordiéndose el labio para no hacer ningún comentario.

 

Emma frenó violentamente delante de Granny’s y salió corriendo de su coche sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta.

Entró precipitadamente en el restaurante, se detuvo un instante para retomar aliento, después intentó localizar a sus padres.

«¿Emma?» preguntó Snow levantándose del taburete en el que estaba sentada

«¿Todo va bien?» preguntó David levantándose también

«¡Regina…el bebé…Ya llega…ahora!» balbuceó la rubia, totalmente sofocada, antes de salir del establecimiento tan rápido como había entrado.

Hubo un momento de indecisión en el restaurante antes de que Snow, David, Tink, Kathryn y Ruby se pusieran a correr detrás de la sheriff.

 


	24. El parto

**Semana treinta y siete de embarazo. Día del parto. Hospital de Storybrooke. Viernes. 21:00**

Emma entró corriendo en el hospital, chocando con todo el mundo a su paso, y se detuvo bruscamente en medio de un pasillo dándose cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba la habitación de la morena.

Echando peste contra ella misma y su estupidez, salió corriendo en la otra dirección hasta llegar al mostrador de recepción.

«¡Buenas noches, sheriff! ¿En qué puedo serle útil?» le preguntó el recepcionista con una gran sonrisa

«Mi mujer…el bebé…¿En qué habitación?» articuló con dificultad la rubia llevándose las manos a las costillas, completamente sin respiración.

«¿Su mujer?» repitió el hombre frunciendo el ceño «No sabía que estuviera casa…»

«¡No, no mi mujer!» lo cortó Emma, incorporándose rápidamente, los ojos como platos «No estamos… estamos juntas. Pero no juntas de casadas» explicó moviéndose nerviosa «Es más bien como dos personas que viven juntas y comparten la misma cama y la misma cuenta bancaria…Y los hijos»

El hombre que tenía delante parecía completamente perdido y Emma suspiró, molesta con todas esas palabras que salían de su boca sin poder contenerlas.

«Tuve a Henry con un hombre, Neal. Ya sabe, el hijo de Rumpelstiltskin» él asintió y ella continuó «Fui enviada a prisión en su lugar estando embarazada, y fue cuando Regina adoptó a Henry. Evidentemente, ella no sabía que era mi hijo. Al principio no era evidente, pero ahora las dos lo estamos criando y vamos a tener otro hijo. Juntas» ella entrecerró los ojos; ella misma turbada por su propia explicación  y de repente se dio cuenta «En fin. Regina está en algún sitio de este hospital dando a luz a nuestra pequeña y sin duda va a matarme, porque yo no he sido capaz de llegar a tiempo. Es decir, técnicamente, va a tener otro hijo y yo voy a morir» hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza agitando las manos mientras el hombre seguía con el ceño fruncido.

«Entonces, ¿quiere que yo…?» preguntó, no muy seguro de comprender a dónde quería llegar la joven

«Necesito su número de habitación» dijo irritada Emma golpeando bruscamente el mostrador con la palma de la mano

«¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!» Él bajo la cabeza para buscar en el registro, pero la alzó rápidamente para interrogar a la rubia «El número de habitación de…?»

«¡De Regina Mills, por Dios! ¿No ha escuchado nada de lo que le acabo de decir?»

«Sinceramente estoy bastante confuso, no estoy seguro de…»

«¿Tiene su maldito número de habitación?»

«314. Coja el ascensor de la derecha y suba al tercer piso» explicó con una extrema lentitud mientras la joven ya se estaba alejando.

«¡Gracias!» gritó mientras pulsaba frenéticamente el botón de llamada del ascensor.

Después de menos de treinta segundos de espera, impaciente corrió hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar al tercer piso, cogió el pasillo equivocado y tuvo que retroceder sobre sus pasos antes de llegar finalmente frente a la habitación de la Reina.

Entró en el cuarto y se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, las manos en las rodillas y la respiración agitada.

«Lo siento, yo…» alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño «¿Cómo habéis hecho para llegar antes que yo?» preguntó a Tink, Kathryn, Snow, David y Ruby que la miraban con curiosidad, mientras  Regina parecía decidir si incinerarla ahí mismo.

«Bueno, hemos venido en el coche de David pasando por…» comenzó a explicar Snow

«No, quiero decir, para encontrar la habitación»

«Oh…Llamé a Henry de camino para que nos diera el número»

«¡Debí haberlo pensado!» maldijo la rubia mientras su hijo se acercaba a ella con expresión apenada.

«Lo siento, Ma» se excusó bajando la cabeza «Te juro que intente negarme, pero me puso su mirada de Evil Queen y ella se encontraba mal y yo estaba completamente asustado…» explicó Henry sacudiendo la cabeza «Ya sabes, fue verdaderamente hor…»

«Está bien, chico» lo cortó Emma, poniendo una mano en su hombro sonriendo «Has hecho lo que había que hacer y estoy muy orgullosa de ti» Henry sonrió tímidamente antes de abrazar a su madre.

Se separaron bruscamente cuando Regina emitió un gemido de dolor. En el momento en que la rubia corría hacia ella, Ruby puso una mano en el hombro de la Reina mientras que esta le cogía su otra mano y la estrechó en la suya.

El corazón de Emma se encogió ante esa visión; era su papel, era ella quien tenía que estar  junto al cabecero de Regina y cuidarla. No comprendía lo que de repente unía a las dos morenas, pero comenzaba en serio a molestarle.

«Ve a buscarme una botella de agua» le ordenó la Reina cuando se aproximaba a ella.

Emma iba a protestar; quería quedarse con la morena y no iba a aceptar ser dejada de lado. Era su hija y Ruby no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

«Por favor» insistió Regina y la mirada que le lanzó la disuadió de replicar.

Se conformó entonces con asentir revirando los ojos antes de obedecer y salir de la habitación. Cuando volvió, Ruby no había soltado la mano de la Reina y Tink, Kathryn, Snow y David pinchaban a Henry para que les revelase el nombre de su hermanita.

Emma inspiró profundamente para calmarse, sin duda, era esa la razón por la que Regina la había despachado de la habitación. Abrió la botella y se la tendió a la morena.

No era ni el lugar ni el momento para tener un ataque de celos.

«Gracias» Regina le sonrió ligeramente y la rubia le depositó un beso en la frente.

«Siento el retraso» le murmuró Emma con una pequeña sonrisa de excusa

La morena se conformó con asentir, después se movió un poco, invitando a la joven a sentarse a su lado. Emma, comprendiendo el mensaje, se sentó en la cama y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de la Reina que no dudó un solo segundo en acurrucarse contra ella.

La rubia posó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Regina antes de girar la cabeza hacia ella; sin hablar, sabían exactamente lo que la otra sentía. Las dos estaban ansiosas por conocer a su pequeña, pero también estaban aterrorizadas.

La morena inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y la elevó hacia la otra mujer, sus narices se estaban rozando cuando…

«¿Qué? ¿Os molestamos mucho?» las pinchó Kathryn

«¡Es alucinante cuando hacen eso!» añadió Tink

«¿El qué?» preguntó Regina lamentándose enseguida haber hecho la pregunta

«¡Cuando habléis con la mirada olvidando por completo que estamos aquí!»

«Pues encima, no sois vosotros los que tenéis que vivir con ellas…» murmuró Henry haciendo alusión a las numerosas veces que sus madres se habían olvidado momentáneamente de su presencia.

Todos se echaron a reír a excepción de Snow que parecía totalmente consternada. Entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta, y entró sin esperar permiso.

«¡Buenas noches! Voy a pedirles a todos que salgan unos minutos» dijo alegremente la enfermera mientras se ponía un par de guantes estériles.

«No hay ningún problema, somos miembros de la familia» replicó David, decidido a estar presente en cada instante

«Podemos quedarnos» aseguró Snow con una sonrisa confiada

«Debo verificar cuántos centímetros ha dilatado» precisó la enfermera arqueando una ceja

«Eurk»

«Esperaremos fuera»

«De todas maneras, quería ir a buscar un café»

«Yo me muero de hambre, Emma me interrumpió en plena cena»

«Volveremos más tarde»

Respondieron todos antes de salir bajo la mirada divertida de la Reina.

Emma quitó su brazo y quiso también levantarse, pero la morena se agarró brutalmente a su muslo.

«Tú, tú no vas a ningún lado. Tú me has hecho este bebé, tú lo asumes» amenazó lanzándole una oscura mirada

«Vale, pero fue sobre todo tu idea y lo hicimos juntas» le recordó la rubia volviendo a sentarse a su lado

«Alce las rodillas, separe las piernas e intente relajarse» le aconsejó la enfermera levantando la sábana

«Es una profesional en ese terreno» bromeó la sheriff

«¡Emma!» se indignó la Reina y le propinó un violento golpe de codo mientras la enfermera parecía turbada

«Bien, está de 6 centímetros» declaró la joven intentando hacer como si no hubiera escuchado «El trabajo de parto comenzará cuando alcance los 10. Pasaré más tarde»

Las dos mujeres le dieron las gracias educadamente y, una vez que se hubo ido, Emma se giró hacia la morena, nerviosa repentinamente

«Quería decirte, ahora que estamos solas…» comenzó bajando la cabeza «Sé que no es el momento idóneo para hablar de esto, pero es importante para mí»

«Te escucho» la animó Regina, intrigada por el cambio de actitud de su compañera

«Esa cosa entre Ruby y tú…No sé lo que es, pero no me gusta en absoluto»

«Emma…»

«No, déjame acabar. Yo…»

Fue interrumpida bruscamente por un gemido de dolor… Regina puso las dos manos sobre su vientre y se inclinó hacia delante pintándose en su cara un gesto de dolor, mientras que Emma le acariciaba la espalda

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó la rubia mientras la Reina volvía a echarse

«Sí» respondió pasándose una mano por el pelo «Te ruego, continúa»

«Sé que ha sido difícil para ti…Todas esas noches en las que volvía de madrugada, borracha, y me iba temprano por la mañana»

«Ya hemos hablado de eso»

«Comprendo, ¿sabes?... Estabas sola y necesitabas atención y consuelo»

«Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido» dijo molesta la morena

«Lo que quiero decir es que ahora estoy aquí. Y poco importa lo que pase entre tú y Ruby, no tengo intención de irme. Aunque entre nosotras no funcione, siempre estaré presente para ti y para nuestros hijos» Emma tenía lágrimas en los ojos, tenía un miedo terrible de perder a la Reina y detestaba no tener respuestas a sus preguntas.

«Emma, escúchame muy atentamente, porque es muy poco probable que lo repita» Regina deslizó una mano por la mejilla de la rubia y la acarició dulcemente «Estoy profunda y totalmente enamorada de ti. Sé que te da miedo y que no estás preparada para esto, pero eso no cambia nada. Te amo más de lo que nunca amé en la vida. Te pertenezco, cariño, no tienes por qué tener miedo» la morena se tomó un instante para mirar a la joven y deslizó uno de sus rizos rubios detrás de su oreja mientras se mordía la comisura del labio «No deseo esconderte lo que hay entre Ruby y yo. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras, pero no soy yo la que tiene que hablarte de ello, ¿comprendes?»

Emma asintió despacio, incapaz de hablar después de la declaración de la Reina.

«Solo quiero que sepas que no hay nada más que un eventual principio de amistad»

La sheriff sonrió ampliamente y ese simple hecho bastó para derretir el corazón de la morena. Estaba totalmente perdida por esta mujer, era más fuerte que ella. Ver a Emma sonreír y saber que ella era el origen de eso la hacía dichosa.

Puso su mano en la nuca de la rubia y no hizo falta más para que la joven posara tiernamente sus labios en los suyos. Se besaron por largos minutos, sin conciencia del tiempo que pasaba. Emma dejó sus dedos deslizarse por el brazo de la morena, mientras que esta disfrutaba acariciando su larga cabellera rubia.

Ese tipo de momentos de ternura eran aún raros entre ellas, pero cada vez que los tenían se sentían llevadas por una embriagadora ola de amor.

«Eurk, mamas, ¡nunca paráis!» se quejó Henry mientras entraba en la habitación acompañado de Tink y Kathryn

«¿Dónde están los demás?» preguntó la rubia separándose de mala gana de los labios de la morena

«Ruby intenta localizar a Killian, pero no comprendo muy bien por qué…» explicó Tink mientras se comían un sándwich

Una sola mirada a la morena bastó para que Emma comprendiera que esta sabía lo que pasaba.

«Y Snow y David se han marchado a avisar a la ciudad…» añadió Kathryn revirando los ojos

«Maravilloso» dijo irónica Regina, también poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Seis horas de espera. 04:30**

Las horas pasaban lentamente y las contracciones de la Reina eran cada vez más intensas. Era la tercera visita de la enfermera, y entonces declaró

«8 centímetros, ¡pronto llegará la hora!»

«Es lo que lleva diciendo desde hace dos horas» gruñó Emma, medio recostada en la cama

«Las madres primerizas pueden tardar mucho, pero le aseguro que toda va con absoluta normalidad»

«Se ve que es tu hija. No solo se retrasa una semana, sino que además se hacer desear» acusó la morena sacudiendo la cabeza

«¡Eh!»

«Volveré en una hora» dijo la joven

Apenas hubo salido la enfermera, Snow hizo su aparición.

«Emma, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento?» le preguntó la pequeña morena sonriendo

«¡Por supuesto!» exclamó al rubia, demasiado feliz ante la idea de salir de la habitación

«Em’ te prohíbo que…» rezongó la Reina, pero ya su compañera cerraba la puerta

David las esperaba en el pasillo y Emma no pudo sino fruncir el ceño.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó ella a sus padres

«Sí, sí, sé que es una día importante para ti, para Regina y para Henry, pero también representa mucho para tu madre y para mí» comenzó a explicar David triturándose nerviosamente los dedos «Y hay algo que nos gustaría ofrecerte»

Con la sonrisa en los labios y las lágrimas a punto de caer, Snow le tendió una pequeña caja rectangular.

«Es..» cuestionó Emma al abrir la caja, no muy segura de comprender.

«Mi alianza de boda» le respondió su madre llena de emoción

«Perteneció a mi madre que, a su vez, la había recibido de la suya. Está en la familia desde hace generaciones» completó David pasando su brazo por la cintura de su mujer.

«¿Y qué queréis que haga con ella?» balbuceó Emma, ligeramente asustada

«Que se la ofrezcas a Regina cuando le pidas matrimonio» le respondió su padre como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

«¿Eh? Pero…¿qué…? Regina y yo, ¡estamos muy lejos todavía de eso!» tartamudeó la rubia retrocediendo sin darse cuenta «¿Habéis esnifado polvo de hadas o qué? ¿Desde cuándo queréis que vuestra peor enemiga lleve una joya que está en la familia desde siempre?» dijo irritada con una voz que iba haciéndose cada vez más aguda

«Regina forma parte de la familia, Emma» replicó Snow «Y estaríamos de verdad muy honrados de que sea ella la que la lleve cuando tú estés preparada»

«No esperamos de ti que se la ofrezcas hoy, ni incluso el año que viene» precisó David «Pero es una manera de decirte que estamos de tu lado y que te apoyamos»

«Al principio no estuvimos muy comprensivos…Nos ha llevado tiempo, pero ahora estamos aquí» añadió la pequeña morena

Emma observó a sus padres, sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó hacia sus brazos, estrechándolos lo más fuerte posible. Tenía todo con lo que había soñado desde pequeña. Por lo que había derramado tantas lágrimas y rezado tanto.

Regina, Henry y su pequeña.

Sus padres.

Una verdadera familia.

**Siete horas de espera.**

**05:30**

«Estoy segura de que nos ha olvidado» gruñó Regina

Su maquillaje, que ya no era sino una vago recuerdo de lo que fue, corría por su rostro mezclado con el sudor y ella parecía extenuada. Sin embargo, Emma nunca la había encontrado más bella.

El lapso de tiempo entre contracción y contracción era cada vez más corto y el dolor cada vez más intenso.

«No va a tardar» intentó tranquilizarla Kathryn acariciando distraídamente los cabellos de Henry. El muchacho se había quedado dormido con su cabeza en las rodillas de la joven.

«Si hubiera sabido que los partos serían tan pesados…» murmuró Tink

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Snow y David, y las mujeres presentes suspiraron de decepción.

«¡Qué recibimiento!» dijo bromeando Snow revirando los ojos «Queríamos deciros que Granny y Ruby han traído café y dulces para todo el mundo»

Emma, sentada en un lado de la cama, con su brazo alrededor de la morena, lanzó una mirada suplicante a esta mientras que Kathryn despertaba dulcemente a Henry y Tink salía corriendo hacia fuera.

«Si yo no puedo moverme de aquí, tú tampoco» respondió secamente la Reina ante la demanda silenciosa de su compañera.

«Os traeremos algo» le prometió Kathryn con una mirada compasiva antes de seguir al muchacho fuera de la habitación. Henry parecía un zombi, todavía algo dormido y caminando con los ojos medio cerrados.

**05:50**

«¡Piedad, díganos que ya está de 10!» suplicó Emma mientras la enfermera se incorporaba

«En efecto, todas mis felicitaciones, finalmente está de 10 centímetros» declaró felizmente la joven, sonriendo ante el alivio de las dos futuras mamás «Voy a buscar al Dr. Whale, ¿quiere la epidural?»

Regina lanzó una breve mirada de reojo a la rubia antes de responder

«Sí»

La enfermera asintió sonriendo y después dejó la habitación

«Ya vuelvo, voy a avisar a los demás» Emma dejó un beso en la frente de la morena antes de salir, excitada y ligeramente angustiada.

Había mucha gente en la sala de espera del hospital y la rubia no reconocía ni a la mitad de los presentes.

Cuando entró en la sala, las conversación se detuvieron inmediatamente y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella.

«Euh, hm…» comenzó Emma un poco vacilante. Estaba cansada, incómoda y algo impresionada. «Regina va a dar a luz, en fin…y…bueno…gracias por haber venido»

Ella les dedicó una sonrisa crispada antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse tan rápido como había llegado.

**06:15**

«¡Empuje!» la incitó el doctor

La morena estaba inclinada hacia delante, la enfermera le sostenía uno de sus muslos, mientras Emma sujetaba el otro a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda.

«No puedo más…» admitió Regina sin aliento

«Sé que puedes hacerlo» le aseguró la rubia «Toma una gran inspiración y da todo lo que tienes»

La Reina gritó de dolor, señal de que había tenido otra contracción, y agarró la mano de la rubia, triturándola.

«¡Empuja!»

«¡Empuje!»

«No lo voy a conseguir, Emma…» resopló la morena recuperándose

«Vas a conseguirlo» la joven le besó la frente antes de murmurarle al oído «Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Si yo pude hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo»

Regina miró a la rubia y asintió. La confianza que la otra mujer tenía en ella le dio la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

«¡Empuje!»

«¡Venga, Regina, puedes hacerlo, cariño!»

«¡Veo la  cabeza!» exclamó Whale. Emma avanzó algunos pasos, inclinó la cabeza y miró

«¡Oh, Dios mío! Realimente no es lo que pensaba» dijo con una mueca

«Casi hemos acabado, pero va a tener que empujar lo máximo que pueda para hacer pasar los hombros» explicó el médico mirando a la morena

Regina asintió, de nuevo, con la cabeza hacia delante antes de volver a gritar.

«¡Emma!» la Reina apretó fuertemente la mano de la rubia y de repente sintió pánico. Cruzó su mirada y vio llamas de un violeta profundo bailar en sus ojos.

Comprendiendo inmediatamente, la joven se concentró y, con la ayuda de un ligero gesto de muñeca, alzó un escudo de protección alrededor de ellos.

«Está bien, puedes dejarte ir» la tranquilizó Emma

Regina tomó un gran inspiración y cuando vino la contracción, empujó lo más fuerte posible sin intentar contener su magia.

Todos los cristales y los espejos que había cerca estallaron en pedazos mientras que, solo segundos después, el ruido de un primer llanto de bebé se escuchó en la habitación.

«¡Oh, joder, lo has hecho! ¡Te amo!» exclamó espontáneamente Emma antes de besar a la morena sin darle tiempo a que diera cuenta de lo que ella acababa de admitir por primera vez.

«¿Quiere cortar el cordón?» propuso Whale tendiéndole unas tijeras quirúrgicas.

La rubia se mordió el labio, vacilante y la Reina efectuó una ligera presión en su espalda murmurando

«Ve»

Temblorosa, Emma asintió antes de coger las tijeras y, desviando, a su pesar,  sus ojos de su hija, cortó el cordón.

Regina dejó que las lágrimas de alegría y de cansancio corrieran libremente por sus mejillas cuando le pusieron a su hija en los brazos.

«Es perfecta» suspiró la morena, sus ojos llenos de amor y devoción por esa pequeña criatura.

«No me creo que hayamos logrado hacerlo» murmuró Emma acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de la niña «Es magnífica»

«Voy a llevármela para limpiarla y se la traigo enseguida» les explicó la enfermera mientras a Regina le costaba despegarse de su pequeña «¿Qué nombre debo poner en el brazalete?»

«Amy» respondieron las dos mamás a la vez, con la sonrisa en los labios.

 


	25. El efecto Amy

**Hospital de Storybrooke. Habitación 314. 07:30**

Regina estaba sola con su hija disfrutando de la calma que reinaba en la estancia. Una enfermera había venido a ayudarla a amamantar por primera vez y todo el mundo había salido de la habitación para ofrecerle un poco de intimidad y tranquilidad.

Amy estaba ahora dormida y la morena no podía despegar los ojos de su pequeña maravilla. La acunaba dulcemente, susurrándole palabras dulces mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ligeros golpes a la puerta se escucharon antes de que Tink hiciera su aparición, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

«¡Hola! ¿No te molesto?» susurró ella acercándose a la Reina

Regina movió negativamente la cabeza sin mirarla, incapaz de dejar de mirar a su hija, mientras la rubia de acercaba.

«¡Oh, es muy bonita» se extasió el hada

«Ha dicho que me ama» declaró la morena

«Eso no es posible, cariño» respondió Tink frunciendo el ceño «Quizás te haya mirado con amor y aun así, no la he visto abrir los ojos ni una sola vez, pero no ha podido hablar. Me gusta creer que es tu hija y que es excepcional, pero…»

«Emma» interrumpió Regina alzando la cabeza «Emma me ha dicho que me ama»

«¿De verdad?» exclamó la rubia más alto de lo normal, lo que le valió una torva mirada de la Reina. «¿De verdad?» repitió esta vez susurrando «Aún es más alucinante que si hubiera sido Amy quien lo hubiera dicho»

Regina reviró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, divertida, antes de responder.

«Sí, de verdad» Bajó la cabeza de nuevo hacia su hija y volvió a acunarla dulcemente «Ha dicho que me amaba, después me ha besado como si yo fuera lo más hermoso que le hubiera sucedido» resopló ella, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos «Nunca me había besado de esa manera antes»

«Wow…» susurró la rubia antes de fruncir el ceño y observar a la morena «Regina, ¿por qué lloras?»

«Son las hormonas. Estallé en llanto cuando Snow me dijo que ya no quedaba zumo de naranja en la maquina» confesó la Reina revirando los ojos, molesta con su propio comportamiento.

«¡Ah, sí, claro!» dijo divertida Tink, riendo ligeramente

«Hola, ¿ha comido bien la pequeña princesa?» preguntó Kathryn, en voz baja, entrando también ella en la habitación.

«¡Emma le ha dicho que la ama!» soltó la rubia sin esperar

«¿Se lo ha dicho a Amy?» preguntó la recién llegada arqueando una ceja antes de continuar «Bueno, está bien saber que es físicamente capaz de expresar sentimientos. Al menos hacia sus hijos»

«Me lo ha dicho a mí» explicó Regina, molesta «Emma me ha dicho que me ama»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Kathryn, totalmente asombrada

«Sí, de verdad. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?»

«Bueno…»

«¡Incluso me ha besado con lengua y todo!»

Tink lanzó una mirada atónita a la Reina mientras que esta arqueaba una ceja, divertida ante la manera en la que el hada interpretaba sus palabras.

«No es exactamente lo que he dicho, querida»

«No, pero es lo que querías decir» replicó Tink antes de guiñarle un ojo

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír y, cuando Amy se puso a patalear en los brazos de Regina, se callaron por miedo a que se despertara.

«Tiene el sueño pesado» señaló Kathryn mientras miraba con ternura a la bebé «Me pregunto de quién lo sacará»

«Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu perfecta novia?» preguntó el hada, suspicaz.

«Compañera» corrigió la morena acariciando la mejilla de Amy con las yemas de los dedos

«¿Perdón?»

«No es mi novia. Vivimos juntas, tenemos dos hijos…Emma es mi compañera» explicó antes de, repentinamente, estallar en llanto

«¿Qué le pasa?» susurró Kathryn en el oído del hada

«No queda zumo de naranja en la maquina» respondió Tink también susurrando.

«Ah. Eso lo explica todo» Declaró la rubia mirando a las dos mujeres, con expresión asombrada y el ceño fruncido.

«Entonces, ¿dónde está tu compañera?» volvió a preguntar el hada

«No lo sé» respondió la Reina secamente «No ha podido dejar esta habitación en ocho horas. Supongo que está relajándose un poco»

«Esperemos que  eso no quiera decir que haya puesto pies en polvorosa» murmuró amargamente Kathryn

«O que esté vaciando una botella de whisky en alguna esquina» completó Tink

«Sois injustas con ella» acusó Regina «Emma no ha hecho nada para merecer que dudéis de ella de esa manera»

«¿Quieres decir a parte de pasarse semanas sin dirigirte la palabra?»

«¿O que sin duda se pasara más noches en el Rabbit Hole que con su familia?»

«¿O,  es más, que su deplorable comportamiento no le impidiera aprovecharse de ti sexualmente?» atacaron las dos rubias, con los brazos cruzados.

«Ella nunca se ha aprovechado de mí sexualmente» Regina tenía la mandíbula apretada y una mirada oscura. Lo que sus amigas pensaban de la mujer que amaba la hería mucho más de lo que hubiera podido creer.

«Por supuesto» respondió Kathryn con un sarcasmo no disimulado.

La morena no tuvo la ocasión de replicar porque la puerta se abrió dando paso a nuevas visitas. Sonrió ampliamente cuando su hijo se acercó, y entraban detrás de él Snow y David.

Henry miraba tímidamente a su hermanita. De pie al lado de la cama de su madre, hundía nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón balanceándose de un pie al otro. No sabía muy bien qué decir o qué hacer, y esta nueva situación lo perturbaba un poco.

Regina le hizo señas para que se acercara antes de apartarse un poco e invitarlo a que se sentara en la cama, a su lado. Henry así lo hizo, y la morena depositó un tierno beso en su frente antes de acariciarle el pelo con una mano manteniendo a Amy con la otra pegada a su pecho.

«¿La quieres coger?» le propuso la Reina

El muchacho asintió y Regina colocó despacio a la pequeña en sus brazos. Ajustó la posición de las manos de su hijo mientras le daba consejos sobre la manera de agarrarla. Henry, en un principio incómodo, comenzó a reír ligeramente mientras su hermanita bostezaba y movía los piececitos.

«Es realmente tan pequeña» susurró prendido por su encanto

«No eras mucho más grande cuando te traje a casa» respondió la morena apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo.

«¿Era tan mono como ella?» preguntó Henry

«Oh, sí, te parecías mucho a Emma así como tu hermana» murmuró ella

«¿La amas de verdad, eh?»

Regina se puso roja como un tomate antes de poner los ojos en blanco. No tenía la menor intención de responder a esa cuestión en público. Alzó la cabeza y se cruzó con la mirada de David; este parecía esperar su respuesta mientras fingía que sacaba fotos.

Al otro lado de la cama, Snow, Kathryn y Tink fingían que hablaban.

«¿Sabes dónde está?» la Reina no les hizo caso, girándose hacia Henry

«No»

«La he visto hablar en el pasillo con Hook y Ruby hace un momento» hizo saber Snow, confirmando de esa manera a la morena que estaba escuchando la conversación que mantenía con su hijo.

Kathryn y Tink se giraron entonces hacia Regina, revirando los ojos en perfecta sincronía, lanzándola una mirada de _“¿Qué te habíamos dicho?”_

 _Fantástico…_ Pensó la morena mordiéndose el labio. _Al final parece que está emborrachándose en algún sitio»_

Sintiendo que la tensión se estaba apoderando de su madre, Henry cambió bruscamente de tema, extasiándose ante todos los pequeños ruiditos que hacía Amy.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Ruby entró en la habitación de la Reina con un enorme cordero de peluche. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Intentó sacar una ligera sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca, antes de dejar su regalo en un sillón, en una esquina del cuarto.

«Euh, hmm…» comenzó la loba carraspeando, incómoda, cuando todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella.

«¡Me muero de hambre!» la interrumpió Henry volviendo a dejar a Amy con cuidado en los brazos de su madre antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

«¡No hace una hora que has comido!» se asombró Tink

«Estoy en pleno crecimiento, necesito más dosis de energía» replicó él encogiéndose de hombros

«¡Pero habrase visto!» exclamó Kathryn mirando sucesivamente a Ruby y Regina

«Bueno, ¿venís o qué?» dijo impaciente, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta

«¿Encontrarte algo para comer a las nueve de la mañana es, en verdad, una operación que necesite la ayuda de cuatro adultos?» preguntó Kathryn arqueando una ceja mientras que David y Snow fruncían el ceño.

«¡Por supuesto!» le respondió Henry con una ligera sonrisa, la misma que Regina enarbolaba cuando sabía que ya había ganado «Podría comerme un pastel envenenado destinado a otro, que me secuestraran, dejar que un malvado me convenza para darle mi corazón, o…»

«Está bien, Henry, ¡tú ganas, vamos contigo!» lo interrumpió David riendo ligeramente.

Regina lanzó a su hijo una mirada agradecida y llena de orgullo, mientras Tink, Kathryn y Snow miraban suspicazmente a las dos morenas antes de seguir a Henry y a David fuera de la habitación.

«¿Así que has hablado con el pirata y Emma?» preguntó Regina sin demora

«Sí» suspiró Ruby

«¿Al mismo tiempo?»

«Sí, pensé que sería más fácil, además…» se pasó una mano por el pelo y sacudió la cabeza, intentando esconder las lágrimas que iban apareciendo en sus ojos «Creo que no hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo dos veces»

«¿Ha ido mal?» preguntó la Reina intentando no dejar aparecer sus propios temores.

_No importa cómo Emma haya reaccionado, no tiene nada que ver conmigo y ella me ama._

«No lo sé»

«Voy a necesitar un poco más de información» dijo irritada Regina

«Killian me ha escuchado sin decir nada, se puso completamente blanco y cuando acabé…solo se marchó» Ella lloraba y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente

«¿Y Emma?» preguntó la morena de mala gana, sintiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar

«Balbuceó muchas cosas sin sentido y lo siguió»

«Ya veo»

«¡Regina, lo siento tanto!» exclamó Ruby hundiendo sus ojos en los de la morena «No quería preocuparte con mis problemas y mucho menos echar a perder este día, y…»

«Nada podría estropear este día» la interrumpió la morena bajando la cabeza para admirar a su hija «Y no es tu culpa. No sé a dónde se habrán ido ni qué estarán haciendo, pero no eres responsable de la forma en que ellos enfrentan sus emociones»

**Ese mismo momento, en la cafetería**

«Henry, ¿hace mucho tiempo que tu madre y Ruby son amigas?» preguntó Snow intentando no parecer celosa

Ruby era su mejor amiga y ella era la persona con quien la loba hablaba sobre sus problemas.

«No lo sé, quizás algunas semanas» respondió él vagamente, centrando su interés en su enorme copa de helado

«¿Ha pasado algo entre Emma y Ruby? He notado cierta tensión entre ellas estas semanas» interrogó a su vez David

«No que yo sepa» murmuró Henry encogiéndose de hombros, con la boca llena

«Ruby y Regina de repente son amigas, Emma y Ruby ya no se llevan tan bien como antes por oscuras razones…» recapituló Tink de manera suspicaz «¡Y hace un momento estaban hablando en el pasillo antes de Emma desaparecer!»

«¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?» preguntó Kathryn, el ceño fruncido

«Bueno, ¡es evidente! ¡Regina y Ruby mantienen una relación, Emma lo ha descubierto y ha querido arreglar cuentas con la loba y es ahí cuando ellas han querido eliminarla!» explicó ella golpeando brutalmente la mesa con la mano

«¿Quién ha decidido eliminar a quién?» David tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y parecía completamente perdido

«¡Regina y Ruby han decidido eliminar a Emma! ¡Pero Hook ha debido interponerse y eso, sin duda, ha debido complicar las cosas!» exclamó ella de manera exageradamente dramática «Quiero decir, debe ser más difícil hacer desaparecer a dos personas que a una» añadió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos miraban al hada con una mezcla de horror e incomprensión. Henry había olvidado su helado; este caía de la cuchara que no había terminado de llevarse a la boca.

«¡Dios mío…!» articuló lentamente Kathryn antes de sacudir la cabeza «Tienes que dejar de ver las telenovelas que echan por la tele»

«No digáis después que no os he prevenido» rezongó Tink, herida por no ser tomada en serio, mientras que todos reían a mandíbula batiente.

**Habitación de Regina Mills**

«Hay algo que se me escapa» murmuró Regina mientras acunaba a Amy, incapaz de separarse físicamente de su hija

«¿Qué?» Ruby estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama de la morena

«¿Por qué la huida del Capitán Eyeliner te afecta tanto?» preguntó la Reina arqueando una ceja

Al ver que la loba no comprendía del todo la pregunta, se explicó

«Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer poniéndolo al corriente. Si él no quiere asumir su responsabilidad y prefiere mantenerse aparte…» vaciló un momento antes de proseguir «Bueno, es mucho mejor para ti. Vas a poder criar a ese niño como te plazca»

Ruby sonrió dulcemente y posó sus ojos en la bebé que estaba en los brazos de la morena

«¿Es lo que desearías para ella?»

«No, pero no es en absoluto lo mismo» replicó la Reina «Emma y yo queríamos a este niño, fue un acto pensado y…»

«No tuve la oportunidad de ser criada por mis padres, Regina» la interrumpió la loba «Siempre le estaré agradecida a mi abuela por lo que hizo por mí, pero quiero que mi hijo conozca a su padre, yo quiero que sus dos padres estén presentes para él»

La morena asintió y sonrió tristemente a la joven.

«No importa lo que decida el pirata, tu bebé será amado y protegido» le aseguró Regina apretando la mano de su nueva amiga.

**Hospital de Storybrooke. Habitación 314. 12:30**

Emma, seguida de cerca por Killian, entró en la habitación. Un fuerte olor a whisky emanaba de los dos y Hook parecía más incómodo que nunca.

«¡Hey!» saludó la rubia antes de mordisquearse el labio inferior «Hemos…hm…comprado zumo de naranja» explicó agitando ligeramente la botella que tenía en las manos.

«En serio, ¿qué es esta historia del zumo de naranja?» susurró Kathryn girándose hacia el hada

«No estoy segura de haberlo comprendido todo» le respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

«Gracias» Regina sonrió tiernamente a la madre de sus hijos, pero la mirada que le lanzó le hizo comprender que tendría que darle verdaderas explicaciones.

Emma se adelantó hacia la cama, con el pirata pisándole los  talones, y, al llegar al lado de la morena, depositó un beso en su frente antes de preguntar

«¿Cómo se porta nuestra pequeña princesa?»

«Muy bien, se pasa el tiempo comiendo y durmiendo. Deberíais entenderos bien» bromeó la Reina mientras la rubia cogía a su hija en brazos.

Emma lanzó una mirada, que quería ser tranquilizadora, a la morena, antes de girarse hacia el pirata con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Killian hizo un ligero movimiento de retroceso antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo; su nerviosismo cada vez mayor no se le escapaba a nadie.

Bajo las miradas perplejas y asombradas de todas las personas presentes en el cuarto, la rubia colocó dulcemente a la recién nacida en los brazos del joven.

«Swan, no creo que…» comenzó a decir él mientras que Amy comenzaba a despertarse

Quiso volver a poner a la niña en los brazos de su madre, pero cuando bajó la mirada para mirarla, a su pesar una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Regina había observado la escena sin decir nada, suspicaz, y ahora sonreía con orgullo al comprender lo que Emma había hecho por Ruby cuando había seguido al pirata.

«¿Alguien entiende lo que está pasando?» preguntó Kathryn con un gesto de la mano, molesta

Henry, hundido en uno de sus comics que se había traído con él, se conformó con encogerse de hombros sin tomarse la molestia de alzar la cabeza.

«Emma se refugió en los brazos de Killian después de que Ruby le dijera que se acostaba con Regina. Y ahora, Killy acaba de aceptar implícitamente interpretar un papel de co parentalidad en la vida de Amy» explicó Tink, excitada por todas sus deducciones.

«No me llames Killy» gruñó el pirata con Amy aún acurrucada en sus brazos.

«¿En serio es lo único que ha llamado tu atención?» preguntó la loba con incredulidad mientras que Snow y David parecían destrozados.

Emma estalló en carcajadas antes de volver a coger a su hija y sentarse al lado de la Reina.

Killian le preguntó a Ruby si podía hablar con ella en privado y, mientras Regina dormitaba en el hombro de la sheriff, David y Snow propusieron a las jóvenes volver a casa con Henry.

Tink y Kathryn los siguieron de mala gana, descontentas por no haber obtenido ninguna explicación, dejando a las dos mamás solas por primera vez con su hija.

 


	26. Primera noche

**Habitación de Emma y Regina. Primera noche de Amy en la mansión. Lunes. 02:30**

El llanto y los lloros resonaban en la inmensa mansión desde hacía ya minutos. Regina gruñó, abriendo con dificultad los ojos antes de girarse hacia su compañera y sacudirla sin contemplación.

«¡Emma! ¡Tu hija está llorando y es imposible que no la escuches!»

«Hmm…» la rubia se giró, poniéndose boca abajo y hundiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada «Déjame dormir»

«Ni hablar. Ve a verla» ordenó la Reina

«Ya he ido a verla las tres últimas veces, ¡te toca a ti!» gimió Emma, totalmente agotada.

«Yo la llevé durante nueve meses. Levántate antes de que despierte al vecindario»

«¡Eres una jodida aguafiestas!» maldijo la rubia antes de  levantarse resoplando, molesta.

Se pasó una mano por los pelos despeinados, después se estiró y bostezó ruidosamente. Regina la observó con una ligera sonrisa. Solo vestida con unas braguitas rosa y una camiseta de asillas blanca, la morena la encontraba bella como para cortar la respiración. No podía luchar, día tras día, se enamoraba más de la joven.

Emma dejó la habitación y entró en la de su hija golpeándose contra la pared, ya que sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos, e hizo una mueca ante el sonido de los lloros.

«Inútil preguntarse quién es tu madre» murmuró mientras cogía a Amy y se ponía a acunarla cantándole dulcemente todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza

«A ver Princesa, ¿qué va mal esta vez?» preguntó la rubia mientras la recién nacida comenzaba a calmarse.

«Tu pañal está limpio» señaló Emma mientras Amy jugueteaba con sus rizos «¿Tienes hambre quizás? ¿Te apetece ir a ver a mamá para que te dé de comer?» propuso con una ligera sonrisa.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Emma se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol golpearle el rostro. Un vistazo al reloj le indicó que casi eran las 10:00 y sintió su corazón llenarse de amor y de gratitud al comprender que Regina la había dejado dormir.

Después de un rápido paso por el baño, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de café.

Se dio de frente con Regina  que se estaba preparando una taza de café y parecía estar a punto de marcharse. Amy estaba acurrucada en su pecho, cómodamente colocada en un porta bebé de color malva.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que la morena era la única mujer en el mundo que tenía tanta elegancia llevando uno de esos accesorios.

Se acercó a su Reina, que ya estaba preparándole a ella una taza de café, y depositó un casto beso en sus labios antes de besar la frente de su hija.

«¿Vais a algún lado?» preguntó dándole un vistazo a la ropa de la morena. Esta llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa de un malva plateado y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Incluso con esos kilos de más, la Reina seguía siendo hermosa.

«Sí, vamos a hacerle una visita a Kathryn» respondió Regina tendiéndole la taza a la joven.

«Así que…te acercas al Ayuntamiento, a tu lugar de trabajo el primer día de tu baja de maternidad» Emma arqueó una ceja mientras tragaba un sorbo de café

«Solo quiero asegurarme de que se las apaña y que todo va bien» se defendió la Reina revirando los ojos

«Di más bien que te pones enferma ante la idea de que otro se siente tras tu escritorio» la pinchó la rubia

«¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes pensando hacer hoy?» preguntó Regina cambiando de tema

«Pensaba ir a ver a Killian» respondió Emma con un gesto de culpabilidad mientras bajaba la mirada «Me gustaría asegurarme que está bien y pensaba que…bueno, ya sabes…creo que necesita de algo en que ocupar sus días y…»

«Ve al grano» la interrumpió la otra mujer con un gesto impaciente de la mano

«Me gustaría proponerle un puesto de ayudante del sheriff» confesó la rubia mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior «Mi padre va a necesitar ayuda si yo no voy a ir a trabajar durante tres meses y Killian necesita un curro»

«Bien» declaró sencillamente Regina, algo seca, antes de coger el bolso que contenía todas las cosas de Amy y comprobar, por quinta vez, que no había olvidado nada «Quizás nos podríamos ver aquí a las 13:00 y comer juntas» propuso distraídamente

«Euh sí…» Emma frunció el ceño, confusa. No sabía cómo interpretar el comportamiento de la Reina «Ehm…¿es todo? ¿No estás enfadada?» preguntó tímidamente

«Si me preguntas si me alegra la idea de que  propongas a tu ex novio ser pagado por pasar todos sus días contigo en un  espacio cerrado, la respuesta es no» explicó la morena mientras se giraba para mirar de frente a su compañera, con una mano en la cadera «Pero tú eres la sheriff. Es tu presupuesto y tu responsabilidad. Y, teniendo en cuenta que he sido yo la que ha insistido en no mezclar nuestras vidas privadas con nuestras responsabilidades, no soy nadie para comentar ni oponerme a tu decisión»

Era una respuesta políticamente correcta. Si la morena era honesta con ella misma, no quería en absoluto que ese pirata se acercara a menos de tres metros de la joven ni  que le dirigiera la palabra. Estaba terriblemente celosa y se comportaba posesivamente, y se sentía mal ante la idea de que él pudiera pasar todo su tiempo con la rubia después de su baja de maternidad.

Pero era una reacción excesiva y estimaba que era preferible que moderara sus palabras.

«Entonces…¿está bien?» preguntó Emma, perpleja e insegura

«Sí» Regina reviró los ojos antes de coger los bolsos y su tazón, pero no pudo evitar añadir «Si pasa cualquier cosa entre vosotros, le arranco el garfio y lo uso para castrarlo»

Había proferido su amenaza casi con ternura, los ojos posados en la niña que se agitaba en sus brazos.

Emma estalló a reír con una risa franca y se presionó contra la espalda de la mujer, una mano colocada en su hija y la otra sobre la cadera de la morena, manteniéndola de esa manera firmemente contra su pecho.

«Te encuentro terriblemente sexy cuando profieres amenazas» murmuró al oído de la Reina antes de dejarle ligeros besos por toda la nuca.

«Si tu madre se entera, me acusaría de haberte corrompido» dijo divertida la morena, inclinando la cabeza para ofrecerle un mejor acceso

«Es así, ha hecho de mí una mala chica, Su Majestad» provocó Emma mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja

«Miss Swan, no creo que sea un tema de conversación ni una actitud apropiada en presencia de nuestra hija» protestó Regina con una sonrisa antes de girarse y darle una ligera palmada en el hombro a la rubia.

«En ese caso esta noche volveremos a hablar, Señora Alcaldesa» replicó la Salvadora con un guiño pícaro

«Estate aquí a la una» le recordó la morena mientras Emma se inclinaba para darle un beso.

«¿Y si no, qué?» preguntó, alegre, pegada a los labios de la otra mujer cuidando de no aplastar a la pequeña princesa

«No quieres saberlo» respondió Regina, con los ojos ya oscuros de deseo,  capturando el labio inferior de la rubia entre sus dientes.

**Ayuntamiento de Storybrooke. Despacho de Regina Mills. 11:30**

«Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido la primera noche de la muñequita?» preguntó Kathryn, con los ojos puestos en Amy, mientras que Regina se inclinaba sobre sus hombros comprobando minuciosamente todo el trabajo que había llevado a cabo.

«Se ha despertado siete veces. Felizmente, no llora tanto como Henry a su edad» le hizo saber la morena, el ceño fruncido, concentrada en los papeles que tenía bajo los ojos.

«Por favor, dime que Emma se ha levantado al menos una vez»

«En verdad se ha levantado las siete veces» declaró Regina revirando los ojos, ligeramente molesta

«¿En serio?»

«¿Qué te crees, querida? Sigo siendo la Reina»

Kathryn se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, divertida y tranquila de que la morena no haya cambiado completamente su forma de ser por amor hacia la Salvadora.

«¿Puedo preguntarte por qué llevas esa cosa?» preguntó la rubia observando la tela porta bebé enrollada alrededor de madre e hija «¿Por qué no usas un capazo como con Henry?»

«Emma piensa que es mejor para el desarrollo afectivo. Me ha hecho leer algunos artículos convincentes y confieso que me ha seducido el lado práctico del objeto. Me permite tener las dos manos libres sin estar obligada a soltarla» explicó ella acariciando la punta de la nariz de la niña dormida

«Ya veo» respondió simplemente Kathryn «Entonces, ¿qué piensas?» preguntó la joven  señalando los expedientes con un movimiento de cabeza

«Excelente trabajo» admitió Regina antes de añadir, después de algunos segundos de reflexión «¿Qué dirías de hacer esto por un largo tiempo?»

«¿Quieres ofrecerme tu trabajo?» exclamó la rubia, con los ojos desorbitados

«No seas estúpida y no hables tan alto» dijo molesta Regina moviéndose suavemente de derecha a izquierda, con una mano sobre la cabeza de Amy, al sentir que esta estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

«Lo siento» se excusó Kathryn

«Pensaba en un puesto de ayudante» explicó ella cuando hubo calmado a la niña «Eso me permitiría volver más pronto a casa y estar más disponible para mi familia»

«Bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que no me tienta. Me gusta mucho este trabajo» declaró la rubia entusiasmada

«¿Pero…?» preguntó la Reina, presintiendo las reticencias de la joven

«Pero encuentro injusto que seas tú quien haga los ajustes en tu horario laboral»

«Realmente no te gusta ella, ¿no?» resopló la morena

«Al contrario que tú, aún  no he digerido la actitud que tuvo a finales de tu embarazo» declaró ella con amargura, acordándose de esos momentos en los que había visto sufrir a su amiga «Y creo que mereces algo mejor»

«Todo el mundo comete errores, Kat» suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza con hastío «Y esta mañana me ha dicho que también va a coger un nuevo adjunto»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?»

«Killian Jones» murmuró Regina como si pronunciar su nombre le diera náuseas

«¿Un pirata como sheriff? ¿Su ex?» preguntó ella arqueando una ceja «¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?»

«Bueno…»

«¡Te lo ruego, dime que es una broma!»

«Te recuerdo que yo estuve saliendo con mi secretaria y que aún trabaja aquí»

«No es…»

«No estoy totalmente cómoda con la idea» admitió la Reina revirando los ojos «Pero creo que puede ser beneficioso para Ruby y el bebé»

«Aún no me puedo creer que vayan de verdad a tener un bebé» suspiró Kathryn mientras se levantaba para guardar los expedientes que acababa de completar.

«Yo tampoco. Entonces, ¿qué piensas de mi propuesta?» preguntó de nuevo dándose cuenta de lo cómoda que estaba la joven en su despacho

«Tengo que hablar con Frederick» respondió la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior «Pero me gustaría mucho» añadió con una gran sonrisa

**Jolly Rogers. 11:30**

«¡Hola!» saludó Emma con una gran sonrisa mientras subía al puente del barco «¿Cómo estás?»

«Mejor que tú, me parece» le respondió Hook observándola de arriba abajo «Das miedo, Swan»

«¡Qué amable!» la joven reviró los ojos antes de apoyarse en uno de los bordes del navío «Amy no ha dormido mucho la pasada noche» resopló ella

«¿Es lo que te trae aquí? ¿Buscas un sitio para esconderte de la Reina y de su descendencia?» rio sarcásticamente

«No, quería proponerte un trabajo» dijo ella pasándose una mano por el pelo, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo para disfrutar del calor del sol

«Lo siento, amor, mi cuerpo de ensueño no está a la venta» replicó con un guiño

«Estás gracioso esta mañana» puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hacia él «Necesitaré un nuevo adjunto. David va a necesitar ayuda los tres próximos meses y eso me permitirá reducir mis horas cuando vuelva al trabajo»

«Gracias, pero, no gracias, amor» dijo él con una mueca mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. «Soy un pirata, no ayuda a la población»

«No has dejado de decirme que habías cambiado, es el momento de demostrarlo» argumentó ella «Y además, ya pasas todos tus días de arriba abajo con David. La única diferencia es que se te pagará por ello» añadió la rubia con una sonrisa burlona

«¿Y Su Majestad, la Reina está de acuerdo con esto?» preguntó Killian arqueando una ceja

«¡Por supuesto!» exclamó a joven, demasiado rápido como para ser convincente.

«Debes realmente estar dotada para satisfacer sus deseos en ese aspecto» declaró el joven lanzándole una sonrisa seductora.

«Comienzas mañana a las 09:00» le informó ella ignorando su réplica «David se ocupará de tu formación»

**Mansión Mills. 13:30**

Las dos mujeres acababan de compartir un almuerzo y Amy dormía tranquilamente en su capazo que se encontraba en ese momento en el salón.

Sentadas cara a cara en el sofá, se besaban tiernamente disfrutando de la calma reinante en la mansión. Las manos de la rubia acariciaban la nuca de la Reina, mientras esta rodeaba firmemente el talle de la otra mujer.

Sintiéndose picarona, Regina intensificó las caricias deslizando sus manos bajo la camiseta de su Salvadora. Arañando ligeramente sus costados, se subió un poco sobre los muslos de Emma, presionándose  contra su pecho.

«¿Crees que podríamos encender el baby phone y continuar arriba?» propuso la rubia que luchaba por contener sus gemidos

«La encuentro bastante presuntuosa, Miss Swan» susurró la Reina con voz ronca «¿Qué le hace creer que deseo acompañarla arriba?»

«Sus manos en mi pecho son una buena señal de sus intenciones, Señora Alcaldesa» replicó la joven antes de levantarse manteniendo a la morena pegada a ella.

«¡Emma!» exclamó Regina, sorprendida, mientras las manos de la rubia se aferraron a sus nalgas y sus propias piernas rodearon el talle de la otra mujer.

«¡Chut!» la sheriff la hizo callar con un apasionado beso mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Se detuvo al lado del capazo de Amy, permitiendo a la morena que encendiera y colocara el baby phone correctamente antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha.

Emma caminaba torpemente, intercambiaban besos llenos de ardor mientras Regina le iba quitando su camiseta. Sintiéndose incapaz de esperar más tiempo, la Salvadora apoyó dulcemente a la joven contra la pared del hall. Sus gestos eran precipitados, pero llenos de ternura. Ya no había nada no dicho entre ellas, estaban de acuerdo con sus sentimientos respectivos y con la evolución de la relación.

Emma se tomó el tiempo para desabotonar lentamente la blusa de su Reina, como si se dispusiese a descubrir su cuerpo por primera vez. Regina hundió sus manos en la cabellera rubia, alentando en silencio a su compañera para que siguiera su exploración con la ayuda de su boca.

Esta ofreció una atención particular al abdomen de la morena, demostrándole, una vez más, que no tenía ningún problema con esos kilos de más. Emma intentaba desabotonar el pantalón de la Reina sin separar los labios de su piel, manteniéndola firmemente contra la pared, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a una invitada sorpresa.

«Pero…Pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo? ¿Dónde está Amy?» gritó la pequeña morena con una mueca de asco

Como si lo hubiera hecho para responderle, los llantos se hicieron escuchar inmediatamente mientras que Emma daba un espectacular salto hacia atrás dejando caer a Regina dolorosamente en el suelo de mármol.

«¡Mamá!» exclamó la Salvadora, roja de vergüenza

Un gemido de dolor se escapó, a su pesar, de la boca de la Reina mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

«¡Mierda, Regina, lo siento!» Emma dio un paso hacia la morena, pero la mirada que esta le dedicó bastó para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

«Snow. ¿A qué debemos el disgusto de esta intromisión?» preguntó ella fríamente, lanzando miradas preocupadas hacia el salón, luchando por no correr a consolar a su hija.

«Henry se ha quedado dormido en clase esta mañana» explicó Snow, aun perpleja por la visión de su  hija medio desnuda pegada a su ex madrastra «Me ha dicho que no había dormido mucho por culpa de Amy, así que le he propuesto pasar la noche en casa»

«Eso no explica para nada tu presencia aquí»

«Os he enviado un mensaje diciéndoos que estaba de camino para coger sus cosas»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, habían estado demasiado ocupadas con su hija, y después distraídas con sus necesidades afectivas.

«Mamá, ¿por qué no has llamado al timbre?» preguntó Emma pasándose una mano por el pelo «¡No puedes presentarte así como así!»

«Te dije que había sido mala idea darle una copia de las llaves» lanzó la morena con un aire de reproche antes de correr hacia el salón, incapaz de seguir soportando los llantos de su hija por más tiempo

«¡No quería arriesgarme a despertar a Amy!» dijo irritada Snow «Y te lo ruego, ¡ponte una camiseta!»

La rubia se puso como un tomate antes de recoger la prenda tirada en el suelo y ponérsela rehuyendo la mirada reprobadora de su madre.

Después se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraron a la Reina amamantando a la pequeña princesa.

«No me creo que fuerais a hacer…eso…con Amy justo al lado» declaró la pequeña morena sacudiendo la cabeza

«Íbamos a subir y encendimos el baby phone» se justificó Emma, avergonzada, mientras Regina arqueó una ceja consciente de que nunca hubieran alcanzado la habitación.

«¡De todas maneras, es totalmente inmaduro de vuestra parte! ¿Si hubiera sido Henry quien hubiera abierto la puerta en mi lugar?» expuso caminando de aquí para allá delante de la mesita del salón «¿Qué habría pensado al ver a sus madres en pleno exceso afectivo contra una pared, como animales, con su hermanita en la estancia de al lado?»

«Henry está en el colegio, esa hipótesis es absurda» replicó Regina revirando los ojos «Emma, cariño, ayuda a tu madre a buscar todo lo que necesite y acompáñala hasta la puerta, por favor»

«¿Me estás echando?» se ofuscó Snow antes de girarse hacia su hija, esperando que esta la defendiera

«En absoluto» respondió la Reina con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno «Pero Amy necesita dormir y tu hija va a emplearse para darme un orgasmo. Eres libre de quedarte si lo deseas»

La pequeña morena desorbitó los ojos abriendo y cerrando la boca rápidamente, lo que le daba aspecto de pez fuera del agua. Constatando que su hija no pensaba intervenir, apretó la mandíbula, lanzó una torva mirada a Regina y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir a la planta de arriba.

«¿De verdad tenías que hacer eso?» suspiró la rubia con cansancio mientras escuchaba a su madre maldecir sola mientras subía las escaleras

«Era el único modo para asegurarnos de que no recomenzara» se justificó Regina, para nada arrepentida, antes de añadir «Además, solo he anunciado verdades. No es mi culpa si tu madre es demasiado mojigata para escucharlas»

Emma resopló ruidosamente poniendo los ojos en blanco, después se unió a su madre en la planta de arriba con la esperanza de que esta no le guardara mucho rencor.

 


	27. Primeras veces

 

 

**Amy con cinco meses. Jueves. 10:00. Comisaría de Storybrooke**

Emma caminaba de arriba abajo por todo su despacho desde hacía varios minutos con su hija en su cadera llorando a lágrima viva.

«Quizás está cansada, amor» sugirió Killian haciendo una mueca mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Sentado en el escritorio de enfrente, el adjunto se estaba planteando muy en serio salir a patrullar para escapar de los llantos de la niña.

«¡Claro que está cansada!» exclamó Emma «¡Ha estado llorando toda la noche!»

Regina y ella habían hecho lo imposible para intentar calmar a la niña que,  sin embargo, desde hacía dos meses dormía toda la noche.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras suspiraba ruidosamente, la rubia parecía extenuada y desesperada.

«¿No tenía que pasar el día con Regina hoy?» preguntó el joven

«Sí, pero tenía muchas reuniones esta mañana, así que le propuse llevármela yo» resopló ella

Al negarse a meter a su pequeña maravilla en la guardería, las dos mamás se la llevaban alternativamente al trabajo confiándosela a Granny  o a los Charming cuando les era imposible cuidarla.

«Gran idea» ironizó el pirata

«Venga, mi princesa, por favor, deja de llorar» suplicó Emma antes de dejar un beso en la frente de la pequeña.

Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada llena de inquietud, separó los labios del rostro del bebé, reemplazándolos rápidamente por la mano.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Killian, inquieto, levantándose inmediatamente para acercarse a la joven.

«Creo que tiene fiebre» murmuró la rubia, completamente en estado de pánico

Emma besó dulcemente la sien de su hija y se la pasó a su adjunto cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

«Voy a llamar a Regina» le explicó mientras marcaba el número de su compañera

«Espero que no sea contagioso, Princesa, sino, tía Ruby no me dejará acercarme a ella» susurró el pirata a la niña.

Embarazada de ocho meses, la joven loba parecía estar a punto de dar a luz de un momento a otro. Después de unos comienzos difíciles, Killian y Ruby se habían acercado considerablemente en estos últimos seis meses. Pero, a pesar de la llegada inminente de su pequeño muchacho, no deseaban precipitar las cosas. Encadenando las citas y las veladas a solas, se tomaban su tiempo para descubrirse y conocerse.

Después de tres intentos infructuosos, Emma resopló y marcó el número del despacho del Ayuntamiento mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

 **«Ayuntamiento de Storybrooke, Emily al aparato** » canturreó alegremente la joven secretaria

 **«¿Puede pasarme a Regina?»** preguntó precipitadamente la rubia, aliviada por haber encontrado a alguien al otro lado de la línea.

**«Buenos días a usted también, Sheriff Swan»**

**«Sí, sí, buenos días, ¿puede pasarle la llamada?»** se impacientó ella

**«Lo siento, pero no voy a poder acceder a su petición»**

**«Emily, hoy no tengo ganas de juego»** advirtió la joven **«Pásale la jodida llamada a Regina, creo que Amy está enferma…»**

 **«Está en la sala de reunión, no hay teléfono allí»** le explicó Emily sinceramente apenada

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!» exclamó Emma sacudiendo la cabeza

«¿Qué?» preguntó Killian mientras acunaba lo mejor que podía a la niña, se sentía totalmente sobrepasado por la situación

«Está en una reunión en una sala donde no hay teléfono»

«¿Y Kathryn?» propuso el pirata

La joven había aceptado el puesto de adjunto de la Alcaldesa algunos meses antes y compartía el despacho de esta.

**«¿Kathryn está disponible?»**

**«Sí, se la paso enseguida»**

**«Gracias»**

«Me la pasa» susurró Emma al pirata

 **«¿Qué le pasa a Amy?»** exclama la adjunto de la Alcaldesa al otro lado del teléfono

Evidentemente había sido puesta al corriente por Emily.

 **«No deja de llorar y creo que tiene fiebre»** resumió rápidamente la rubia ansiosa **«¿Puedes reemplazar a Regina y pedirle que venga, por favor?»**

 **«Sí, sí, por supuesto»** le aseguró Kathryn antes de colgar sin más preámbulos.

En menos de quince minutos, una furia morena entró precipitadamente en el despacho de la sheriff. Sin respiración, Regina se precipitó sobre su hija que estaba de nuevo en brazos de su mamá rubia.

«¿Crees que es grave?» se inquietó Emma mientras acariciaba la espalda de Amy

La Reina se tomó el tiempo de mirar con atención  a la niña que tenía los ojitos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, y también se babeaba abundantemente.

Puso su mano en su frente antes de acariciarle la mejilla

«Creo que le está saliendo un diente» declaró la morena, alzando la cabeza hacia su compañera

«¿Es grave?» preguntaron a la vez Emma y Killian

«No, vamos a comprarle algo en la farmacia para aliviarla y por si las moscas vamos a ir al pediatra» los tranquilizó Regina «¿Ha comido?»

«No, he intentado, pero lo escupía todo antes de ponerse a llorar» contó la rubia con expresión triste

«Es completamente normal, no te preocupes» la Reina depositó un ligero beso en los labios de la joven antes de preguntar «¿Vamos?»

«Sí» Cogió su bolso mientras que la morena cogía los dos bolsos con las cosas de Amy «¿Killian?» preguntó Emma, girando la cabeza hacia la mesa del adjunto

«Marchaos, yo me ocupo de todo» le aseguró él «¡Tenme al corriente!»

«Prometido» le gritó ella desde el pasillo

**Amy con ocho meses. Sábado. 18:00. Mansión Mills**

Con Amy cómodamente sentada en sus rodillas, Emma, sentada frente al ordenador portátil, esperaba pacientemente a que la otra madre de sus hijos se conectara a Skype.

Después de semanas de súplica, Kathryn y Tink habían logrado convencer a la Reina de viajar dos días a Boston a un hotel con Spa. Le habían regalado ese viaje, junto con ellas, meses antes, durante el baby shower, pero la Reina era reticente a pasar un fin de semana lejos de sus dos hijos.

 _«¡Buenas tardes, amor!»_ exclamó tiernamente Regina a través de la pantalla « _¡Qué monas estás, mi pequeña!»_ se extasió ella

 _«Gracias_ _»_ le respondió Emma con una ligera sonrisa orgullosa

« _Le hablaba a Amy»_ le replicó la morena, revirando los ojos

Con sus pequeños rizos morenos y sus grandes ojos verdes, la pequeña Princesa derretía literalmente a toda la ciudad.

 _«Lo sabía. En cambio, yo te encuentro increíblemente sexy»_ declaró la joven con un alzado de ceja sugestivo

« _Siempre demasiado segura de sí, Miss Swan»_ Regina sacudía la cabeza, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

 _«¡Hola mamá!»_ lanzó Henry dejándose caer en el sofá, sentándose al lado de su hermana y de la rubia.

_«¡Buenas tardes, cariño!»_

_«¿Cómo es tu hotel?»_ preguntó él intentando mirar la habitación a través de la pantalla

 _«Agradable, no me quejo»_ dijo ella mirando a su alrededor antes de preguntarles « _¿Qué tenéis previsto cenar?»_

 _«Una especialidad italiana con mucha verdura»_ respondió Emma de manera evasiva « _Cosas sanas y equilibradas»_

 _«Y vamos a acostarnos pronto»_ añadió Henry con una desenvoltura exagerada

« _¿Debo deducir que vais a pasar la noche delante de videojuegos y atiborrándoos a pizza?»_ suspiró la Reina después de haberlos observado, con los ojos entrecerrados durante varios segundos.

« _Era el plan»_ admitió la rubia riendo ligeramente frente a la expresión de asco de la otra mujer « _¿Y vosotras, qué habéis previsto para esta noche?»_ preguntó, de forma algo suspicaz, mientras se tomaba el tiempo de observar la ropa que llevaba su compañera

A través de la pantalla, podía distinguir en la parte de arriba un vestido de cuero negro que dejaba a la vista un generoso escote. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño suelto, dejando caer algunos mechones a un lado y otro de su rostro.

 _«¡Estás muy guapa, mamá!»_ la cumplimentó Henry, dándose cuenta él también de la ropa de su madre

 _«Gracias»_ le dijo Regina antes de dirigirse a su compañera « _Las chicas quieren que salgamos a tomar una copa»_

 _«¡Vamos a una ruta por los bares!»_ la corrigió Tink, apareciendo detrás de ella seguida por Kathryn.

«¡ _Y creo que vas a hacer girar a más de una cabeza!»_ añadió Kathryn mirando a la morena de arriba abajo

« _Super, divertíos»_ dijo secamente Emma, con oscura mirada y la mandíbula apretada

Las dos jóvenes reviraron los ojos en una sincronía perfecta, mientras que, a su pesar, Regina se estremecía excitada por la actitud de la rubia. Siempre le había gustado el lado celoso y posesivo de su compañera. Sentir que pertenecía totalmente a la persona de la que estaba completamente enamorada la volvía loca. Amaba la mirada que Emma posaba sobre ella, con la Salvadora ella se sentía de nuevo la Reina.

 _«Quizás a mi regreso podamos utilizar otro de mis regalos»_ sugirió la morena, con una ceja levantada antes de morderse el labio inferior, y los ojos oscuros por el deseo.

 Regina hacía clara referencia al arnés ofrecido por Ruby durante el baby shower, que, hasta ahora, no habían utilizado. Sabía que el objeto despertaba las fantasías de Emma, pero que esta no había tenido el valor de pedírselo. Sin embargo, la joven había pensado en ello muchas veces y comenzaba a estar tentada ante la idea.

 _«Ok, creo que es algo asqueroso…»_ suspiró Henry haciendo una mueca mientras su madre rubia desorbitaba los ojos _«Voy a pedir las pizzas. ¡Buenas noches, mamá!» dijo antes de levantarse._

_«¡Buenas noches, amor, te quiero!»_

_«¡Yo también!»_ gritó desde la estancia de al lado

 _«¿De verdad?»_ preguntó Emma, con la boca seca volviendo a encontrar el uso de la palabra

« _De verdad»_ confirmó la Reina con una sonrisa en sus labios

 _«Genial…seria…genial»_ balbuceó la rubia

 _«¿Sabes de lo que están hablando?»_ susurró Tink, al otro lado de la pantalla

 _«Tengo, desgraciadamente, una pequeña idea»_ le respondió Kathryn, revirando los ojos antes de girarse hacia la morena _«¿Lista para marcharnos?»_

Esta asintió antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la pantalla

« _Entonces, ¿hablamos mañana?»_ le propuso a la sheriff

 _«Sí…o podrías llamarme cuando vuelvas»_ dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada _«Te contaré todas las cosas agradables que haya hecho Amy y las formas en que haya ganado a Henry al Mario Kart y tú, tú podrías contarme tu noche»_

 _«Es tentador»_ admitió Regina, totalmente perdida en su encanto « _Pero detestaría despertarte si volvemos, por casualidad, tarde»_

 _«Oh, ya sabes, creo que me iré a dormir tarde también»_ respondió sencillamente la rubia, no dispuesta a confesar que no lograría dormir sin tener noticias de su compañera

 _«En ese caso, te llamo después»_ le prometió la joven

« _Genial, ¿le decimos adiós a mamá, Princesa?»_ Emma tomó dulcemente la mano de su hija, señalándole a su madre en la pantalla y alentándola para que agitara el brazo.

« _¡Buenas noches, mi amor! ¡Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho y te echo mucho de menos!»_ dijo tiernamente Regina, con los ojos puestos en Amy.

« _¡Mamá!»_ exclamó de repente la pequeña morena, intentando tocar con su manita la pantalla _._

Bajo el shock, las dos mamás intercambiaron una mirada particularmente intensa, maravilladas por la primera palabra de su pequeña princesa.

 _«¿Es que ha dicho…?»_ suspiró Regina, los ojos fijos en la niña que se agitaba en los brazos de la rubia

 _«¡Sí!»_ respondió Emma, sonriendo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Amy _«¡Bravo, mi amor, tienes razón! ¡Es mamá en el ordenador!»_ murmuró ella besando la sien de la niña

 _«¡Mamá!»_ repitió la pequeña con entusiasmo

 _«No estamos listas para salir»_ suspiró Kathryn, revirando los ojos, falsamente molesta. Pero no engañaba a nadie, todas sabían que la niña había capturado el corazón de la rubia en el mismo momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado.

Con las dos manos en su boca, lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos, la morena refrenaba sus deseos de saltar al coche para ir a buscar a su familia lo más rápidamente posible.

No quería salir a tomar una copa con sus amigas y sentía náuseas imaginando que podría haberse perdido la primera palabra de su hija.

Meter a Amy en la cama, comer pizzas y jugar a videojuegos con Emma y Henry…era ahora la idea que tenía de una noche perfecta.

 _«Disfruta de tu fin de semana, tendrás ocasión de escucharla una y otra vez cuando vuelvas»_ la tranquilizó Emma, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Regina asintió lentamente, enjugó sus lágrimas antes de decir débilmente

« _Entonces, ¿te llamo esta noche?»_

 _«Sí»_  confirmó la rubia con una gran sonrisa « _Te amo»_ declaró tímidamente, aún un poco incómoda cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos.

« _Te amo»_ murmuró la Reina mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido, como siempre que su compañera pronunciaba esas palabras.

**Amy con nueve meses. Día de la madre. 08:00. Mansión Mills**

Henry subía lentamente las escaleras, intentando no tirar la bandeja que contenía el café, el zumo de naranja y las tortitas que acababa de preparar.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, dejó la bandeja delante de la habitación de sus madres y fue a buscar a su hermanita.

Felizmente para él, Amy estaba despierta y no le costó cogerla en sus brazos. Pasó por su habitación para coger el regalo antes de ir a tocar a la puerta de las dos mujeres.

«¿Estás en peligro de muerte?» gritó la rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

«No» respondió él frunciendo el ceño

«Entonces, vuelve a la cama, estamos ocupadas»

«¡Emma!» dijo indignada su mamá morena

«Espero que estéis decentes porque vamos a entrar» declaró él sacudiendo la cabeza

«¿Vamos?» repitió Regina mientras Henry, acompañado de Amy, entró en el cuarto

Las dos mujeres estaban acostadas, la una pegada a la otra, y para felicidad del joven, llevaban sus pijamas. Sin responder a la cuestión de la Reina, dejó a su hermana en sus brazos y volvió al pasillo para recoger la bandeja.

«¡Feliz día, mamás!» exclamó él alegremente llevándoles el desayuno

«¡Oh, cariño, es realmente adorable!» dijo extasiada Regina antes de acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, sentado ahora a su lado.

«¡Y está super bueno!» añadió Emma, con la boca llena ya de tortita «¿Soy la única de esta familia incapaz de preparar otra cosa que no sea cereales para desayunar?»

«Tú no preparas cereales, amor, te conformas con dejar la leche al lado de la caja» replicó la morena «Y ahora mismo, tú y Amy estáis al mismo nivel»

«También pongo los cuencos y las cucharas» rezongó la joven

Henry las dejó comer tranquilamente, divirtiéndose haciendo reír a Amy poniéndole todo tipo de muecas.

Cuando la bandeja estuvo vacía, les tendió el paquete que contenía el regalo que, hasta ese momento, había escondido.

«Lo hemos hecho los dos» precisó mientras Emma ya deshacía el papel de envolver.

«Es…» comenzó la morena, descubriendo el libro página a página

«¡Magnífico!» completó la otra mujer con emoción

«Entonces, ¿os gusta?» preguntó tímidamente el muchacho

Se había pasado varios meses elaborando ese álbum de fotos que retrataba la historia de su familia. Contenía numerosas fotos que recogían desde la mudanza de Emma pasando por la evolución del embarazo de Regina y copias de las ecografías de Amy, terminando por las fotografías de los primeros meses de la pequeña en compañía de todos los miembros de su familia.

En la portada se encontraba su primera foto de familia, tomada en la maternidad el día del nacimiento de la pequeña Princesa. Y, en la parte de atrás, se podía ver las huellas de las manos de Henry y de Amy en pintura violeta.

«¡Por supuesto que nos gusta, corazón!» le respondió Regina antes de dejarle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla

«Es perfecto» suspiró Emma, acariciando el álbum con la yema de los dedos «¡Muchas gracias!»

«¡Amy me ha ayudado!» dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa

«¿Es verdad, cariño? ¿Has ayudado a Henry?» interrogó la rubia cogiendo a su hija y poniéndola en sus rodillas

«¡Mamá!» exclamó la pequeña dirigiéndose a su otra madre por primera vez.

**Primer aniversario de Amy. Miércoles. 14:00. Mansión Mills**

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo en la inmensa  mansión de la Alcaldesa, toda la ciudad parecía haberse desplazado para celebrar el primer año de la pequeña Princesa.

Regina observaba a sus hijos con amor. Henry estaba sentado en el suelo, su hermana en sus rodillas, ayudándola pacientemente a abrir sus regalos.

El muchacho era adorablemente protector y atento con Amy. Podía pasarse horas enteras jugando con ella o viendo en bucle los mismos dibujos animados.

Era el hermano mayor ideal y la morena no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

«¿Son encantadores, eh?» suspiró Emma a su espalda, posando sus dos manos en sus caderas mientras que sus labios ya partían al asalto de su cuello.

«Sí» respondió la Reina girándose en los brazos de la joven. La besó tiernamente, sin precipitación, mientras que sus manos se hundían en sus rizos rubios.

«¿Crees que alguien se daría cuenta si nos esfumáramos?» sugirió la sheriff contra los labios de la morena

«¿Qué madres desaparecerían para tener un momento íntimo durante el cumpleaños de su hija?» la pinchó la Reina imitando a Snow

«Las enamoradas» replicó la rubia antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven.

No hacía falta más para derrumbar a Regina. Separándose de su compañera, le tomó la mano y la arrastró discretamente en dirección a las escaleras.

Al llegar al pasillo de arriba, los besos se hicieron más intensos, más apasionados.

La morena dejaba correr su lengua por los labios de la rubia antes de finalmente atacar su boca, deleitándose con los suspiros que arrancaba a su amante.

Apoyándola con cuidado contra la pared, la Reina desabrochó los vaqueros de Emma mientras que sus dientes se afanaban en su clavícula.

Con los ojos cerrados, una mano posada en la nuca de la morena, la joven se mordía el labio, reteniendo sus gemidos, mientras que su compañera bajaba la cremallera de su bragueta.

«¡Wow, no sabía que habría programado un show lésbico!» exclamó Ruby saliendo del cuarto de baño con su hijo

«Yo…nosotras…» balbuceó Emma mientras que la Reina se colocaba de manera que ocultase sus pantalones abiertos «No sé dónde metí el regalo de Amy y Regina ha subido a ayudarme a buscarlo» inventó ella rápidamente, roja de vergüenza

«¿Y ella cree que te lo has metido en el pantalón?» pregunto la loba ahogando la risa

«¿Por qué no estás abajo con los demás?» suspiró la morena, revirando los ojos

«Tenía que cambiar a Liam» explicó, con los ojos posados en su hijo antes de añadir «Voy a intentar mantener a Snow ocupada mientras vosotras…buscáis, pero no tardéis demasiado» les hizo un guiño y bajó las escaleras sacudiendo la cabeza, divertida.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, demasiado turbadas para contestar, y se echaron a reír de forma nerviosa una vez la loba se hubo marchado.

Sin haberse enfriado, Emma arrastró a la morena a la  habitación de ambas. La besó tiernamente, sin dejar de avanzar, hasta que las dos cayeron en la gran cama.

«¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?» preguntó la rubia mientras su mano ascendía por el muslo de la Reina, levantando su  vestido.

«Diez minutos» le respondió Regina en un suspiro

«Ok, entonces nada de preliminares y  mantenemos la ropa puesta» declaró Emma pasando sin demora sus dedos bajo el tanga de su compañera.

«Siempre tan romántica, querida» la pinchó la morena mientras deslizaba, ella también, su mano en el pantalón de la otra mujer.

«Me amas así»

Excitadas por la humedad que sentían bajo sus dedos, las dos mujeres no tardaron en comenzar un lento vaivén, calcando un mismo ritmo.

La idea de poder ser sorprendidas en todo momento volvía la situación muy excitante y sus gemidos cada vez más sonoros podían ser testigo de ello.

Regina pasó su pierna alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, permitiendo de esa manera que esta profundizara los movimientos, mientras que Emma movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido aumentando el contacto entre los dedos de la morena y su intimidad. Sus vaqueros eran demasiado estrechos para permitir que la Reina acelerase el ritmo de sus penetraciones, pero este creaba también una maravillosa fricción.

«Podría pasarme horas haciéndole el amor, Su Majestad» murmuró la rubia, sus labios pegados al oído de su compañera.

Los ojos de Regina giraron en sus órbitas mientras que su placer crecía exponencialmente. Escuchar a Emma nombrarla de esa manera siempre la volvía loca.

«Si eres buena, dejaré que me lo hagas esta noche» jadeó ella, cercana al orgasmo.

La rubia gruñó y, sintiendo que su gozo estaba cerca, aumentó sensiblemente el ritmo de sus penetraciones, deseando arrastrar a la Reina con ella.

Jadeantes, temblorosas y con el pelo desordenado, se besaron tiernamente, tomándose el tiempo de recuperarse. Sus ropas se les pagaban a la piel, pero no deseaban despegarse la una de la otra por nada del mundo.

**Amy con un año y un mes. Lunes. 12:00. Despacho de Regina Mills.**

Amy jugaba en la pequeña área de juego instalada en el despacho de la morena mientras que esta terminaba de poner al día el presupuesto trimestral de la ciudad.

«¿Lista para ir a comer?» preguntó al sheriff entrando sin llamar

«Dame cinco minutos y nos vamos» le respondió la joven sin levantar la cabeza

«Ningún problema» Emma se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse al suelo, frente a su hija.

Recogiendo una pequeña pelota que estaba a su lado, la rubia la hizo deslizar hasta la niña que se echó a reír cuando el juguete chocó con su pie.

«¿Me devuelves la pelota, corazón?» preguntó ella a Amy

Infelizmente para ella, la pequeña no le prestó la menor atención al juguete, prefiriendo  volver a centrar su atención en el enorme oso de peluche que le habían regalado en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

«Tu hija me ignora completamente» refunfuñó Emma revirando los ojos

«Pero no cariño, solo es que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que jugar contigo» la pinchó Regina

La rubia se quedó observando cómo jugaba su hija cerca de diez minutos, completamente hipnotizada por todo lo que la pequeña hacía. Cuando Amy comenzó a buscar apoyo en su peluche, intentando ponerse de pie, la joven se quedó paralizada, dejando de respirar como si temiera romper la magia de ese momento.

«Regina» suspiró mientras la niña intentaba caminar aferrándose firmemente al oso

«Emma, por favor, déjame trabajar» suspiró la Reina con molestia no disimulada «Debo cerrar este presupuesto hoy»

«Regina» repitió más alto la Salvadora sin quitar los ojos de su hija

«¿Qué?» dijo enervada la morena «No porque tu trabajo se resuma en jugar a los dardos con Killian, yo…»

La joven se interrumpió ella misma al ver a su pequeña princesa avanzar torpemente hacia su mamá rubia.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» exclamó la Reina corriendo para arrodillarse al lado de Emma. Esta se mantenía inclinada hacia delante, con los brazos extendidos, dispuesta a coger a la niña en cualquier momento.

«¡Amy, mi ángel, estás caminando!» dijo extasiada Regina, maravillada por la proeza de su hija

«¡Continúa, lo estás haciendo muy bien!» la alentó Emma agitando sus brazos

Después de unos diez pasitos inseguros, Amy se dejó caer contra el pecho de su madre.

«Estoy muy orgullosa de ti» murmuró la morena mientras se unía al abrazo, dejando un dulce beso en la frente de la pequeña.

«Vas a tener que asegurar toda la casa» añadió a la atención de su compañera «Si es tan atrevida como Henry a su edad, vamos a tener que estar muy pendientes

**Amy con un año y tres meses. Viernes. 17:00. Mansión Mills**

Emma caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina y no había dejado de mirar el reloj. Suspirando desesperadamente, sacó el móvil y envió, de nuevo, un sms a Ruby y Killian.

«Ya está, al fin se han quedado dormidos» le informó Regina entrando en la estancia

«Pero, ¿dónde se han metido?» dijo molesta la sheriff «¡Vamos a perder nuestra reserva!»

«Cálmate, deben haberse retenido en algún sitio» la morena se deslizó en la espalda de su compañera, sus manos en su vientre y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

«¿Retenidos por qué cosa? ¡Ya no hay villanos en activo en esta ciudad!» exclamó ella girándose abruptamente en los brazos de la otra mujer «¡Saben que teníamos algo previsto!»

«¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ir a cenar a Boston?» la interrogó Regina mientras pasaba sus brazos por la nuca de la rubia «Podríamos ahorrarnos cuatro horas de viaje y pasar la noche aquí. Puedo preparar algo o pedir, si prefieres» propuso antes de depositar un ligero beso en los labios de Emma

«No, ¡ya pasamos todas las noches aquí!» resopló la Salvadora «Vamos a Boston»

«¿Qué va mal?» suspiró la Reina. No comprendía el comportamiento de su compañera, ella siempre había sido una gran fan de sus largas noches acurrucadas y haciéndose carantoñas delante de una buena película.

«¡Nunca llegaremos a tiempo al restaurante! ¡Qué fastidio!»

«No hablo de eso, has estado nerviosa y a flor de piel todo el día»

«Nada, solo que me enerva que nos hayan pedido que cuidemos a Liam hoy cuando sabían que íbamos a salir»

«Tú adoras a Liam» Regina arqueó una ceja y observó a la rubia «Y ellos van a quedarse con Amy esta noche, lo que nos va a permitir salir»

«Si llegan» replicó amargamente Emma «Deberíamos haber dejado a Henry jugar a ser canguro»

«Henry es maravilloso, pero no es lo suficientemente grande todavía para eso»

La morena se pegó lo máximo posible a su compañera y le acarició su nuca, intentando calmarla.

«Tenemos la vida por delante para ir al restaurante y pasar las noches lejos de esta ciudad y nuestros hijos» le susurró la Reina mientras que la rubia hundía su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello «No es grave si no lo hacemos hoy»

«Es por eso que deseo casarme contigo» murmuró Emma, deleitándose con las dulces atenciones de la otra mujer.

Regina desorbitó los ojos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la Salvadora, empujándola lentamente.

«¿He escuchado bien?» interrogó la morena, asombrada «¿Quieres casarte conmigo?»

«Euh…Hmmm…Bueno…Yo…supongo que…» balbuceó la joven frotándose nerviosamente las manos en sus vaqueros. No debía ser así. Llevaba preparando esa noche desde hacía semanas y nada estaba sucediendo como lo había previsto «Podría ser, sí»

«¿Es una proposición?» preguntó la morena retrocediendo algunos pasos, sin poder creérselo.

«Todo depende de lo que respondas» respondió Emma con expresión vacilante

«¿Tienes una anillo?»

La rubia asintió y sacó una pequeña cajita del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Regina, con una ceja levantada y una mano sobre la cadera, se contentó con mirarla antes de señalarle el suelo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

«Estás de broma…» resopló la sheriff intentando disimular su sonrisa. Tenía ganas de reír, de llorar, de correr por todos lados y de saltar a los brazos de esa mujer que la hacía profundamente feliz.

Posando una rodilla en el suelo, alzó la mirada hacia su Reina. Emma no había previsto hacer su pedido en la cocina, después de haberse pasado una sobremesa haciendo pasteles con los niños. Y, sin embargo, todo le parecía sencillamente perfecto. Solamente Regina y ella. No necesitaba nada más.

«Regina Mills, ¿me haría el honor de convertirse en mi mujer?»

«¡Sí!» exclamó la morena, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin un segundo de vacilación.

Emma se lanzó literalmente sobre ella, deslizando una mano por las nalgas de su futura esposa y la otra en su espalda, la levantó haciéndola girar con ella.

Aferrada a su nuca, Regina reía como no había reído en toda su vida, incapaz de contener la pura explosión de alegría que la recorría por entero.

Se besaron con pasión por largos minutos. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y entrecortadas, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el maquillaje de la morena. Era como si estuvieran solas en el mundo, nada más tenía importancia.

«Es el anillo de Snow» notó la Reina con asombro cuando Emma hizo deslizar el anillo en su dedo

«Sí, mis padres me lo dieron el día en que nació Amy» explicó ella pegada a sus labios, su frente posada en la de la morena «Creo que ellos esperaban que te lo propusiera antes»

La sonrisa de Regina se alargó mucho más ante el significado de su anillo de compromiso. Snow y David la aceptaban como un miembro de su familia y les daba su bendición. Era mucho más de lo que ella podría esperar.

«¿Es esto lo que tenías pensado hacer esta noche?» le preguntó, comprendiendo entonces el comportamiento extraño de su compañera

«Sí, además del restaurante, nos había reservado una super suite en uno de los mejores hoteles de Boston» dijo ella, algo desilusionada

«Bien…» la Reina hizo correr sus dedos por el torso de la rubia y se detuvo en la cremallera de su pantalón, metiendo sus dedos por dentro «Quizás si conseguimos encontrar a uno de esos dos idiotas que nos sirven de amigos, aún podríamos llegar a Boston a tiempo de aprovechar la habitación y celebrar nuestro compromiso como se merece»

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

**Voilà. Un final que sé que puede que a alguna deje con la miel en los labios, pero a mí me parece perfecto. Un final que representa un futuro por llegar, una cotidianidad en la que ambas han encontrado su sitio. Regina se siente aceptada por todos en la ciudad y Emma ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo, que no es otro sino en los brazos de su mujer, junto a sus hijos.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
